Incorrigivel
by xItachi-lover18
Summary: Sou ruim em introducoes. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Draco's hands scrabbled for purchase on the sheets; every time he nearly found his grip, a violent thrust from Harry shattered his mind as well as his grasp on the expensive cotton. He was barely prepared and every thrust stretched his internal muscles and banged against his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through him. Another forceful thrust almost sent him face-first into the pillows. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but needed both of his hands just to keep his balance.

Harry held onto Draco's hips with a bruising grip, pulling the blonde's lithe body back each time he thrust forward. The slap of skin on skin mingled with the blood rushing in his ears, and Harry grunted as Draco clenched around his cock. The blonde was hot and tight and so fucking wanton as he writhed on the mattress. Harry was attuned to Draco's every noise, and he recognised the breathy little whimpers as desperation to touch his cock.

Leaning forward, Harry grabbed Draco's wrists and yanked the blonde up forcefully, quickly transferring his grip on the delicate wrists to his left hand and using his right to lace through Draco's hair and yank his head back. Harry sank his teeth into the pale skin of Draco's neck, gnawing at the flesh to bring up a brilliant bruise, each whimper from Draco travelling straight to Harry's already-swollen cock.

He released the abused flesh, watching a bead of sweat run down Draco's neck and mingle with Harry's saliva. The blonde's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open as guttural moans echoed in his throat. "Listen to yourself, you little slut. Listen to yourself moaning like a bitch in heat."

Draco couldn't help it, his whole body spasmed and he moaned even louder. Harry's deep chuckle sent all kinds of shivers down his spine, ending in a desperate gasp as the head of his lover's cock ground firmly against his prostate. "Such a pretty little whore, so willing to please me. Letting me pound your tight little ass and loving every fucking minute of it."

"Nnnghhh…"

"Can't even talk, can you, you're so engrossed in my cock. You want to come, Draco? Want to scream for me?"

"Yes…oh fuck yes…!"

Harry smirked, letting go of Draco's hands and hair to push him onto the bed, twisting him a little to ensure he landed on his back. Draco's hands moved quickly to his aching cock, but Harry slapped them away. "Hold your legs up."

The low, commanding tone left no room for disobedience, and Harry smirked as Draco hooked his hands behind his knees, lifting them up to his chest and displaying his stretched and lubed hole. Harry watched the guardian muscle grasp and twitch, looking for something to stretch it out. He reached out his thumb and pressed firmly, just hinting at penetration as he stroked his own cock with his free hand.

"Harry…please…"

"Please what?"

Draco whimpered, flexing his body as best he could to try and entice Harry into finishing the job. "Please."

"I want you to say it."

"Fuck me!"

Harry shifted his hips forward, teasing Draco's rim with the tip of his leaking cock. "How?"

Keening again, Draco screwed his eyes shut as a blush stole up his cheeks. "Put it in me."

"What?"

"Your cock."

"Where?"

"My arse."

Harry smirked, loving the humiliated blush high on Draco's cheeks. "Now say it all together for me. Beg me."

Biting his lips, Draco opened his eyes to glare at Harry, which only succeeded in the brunette pulling away and cutting off all contact between their bodies. Screwing his eyes shut again, he practically growled, "Put your cock in my arse and _fuck me_!"

His voice jumped into a cracked scream as Harry sank back into him, hard and deep and bang on target. It'd only take a few more thrusts like that and Draco would be falling over the edge into oblivion. He let go of his legs and wrapped them around Harry's waist, bringing his hands up to scrabble for a grip on Harry's sweat-slicked back. The brunette leant down over him, hips thrusting rapidly as his lips grazed over Draco's ear, making goose bumps raise over pale skin.

"Such a dirty little boy, getting off on being told what a cock-slut you are. You'd let me do anything if it got you fucked, wouldn't you?"

Draco nodded his head in frantic agreement, shivering when Harry's tongue flickered over the shell of his ear. "Will you let me tie you up, spank you, expose you and debase you for my own pleasure? Will you let all your dirty, deviant little tendencies shine through for a taste of my cock? Are you going to come for me Draco, milk my prick with that rippling channel and scream my name?"

Tipped over the edge, Draco screamed as he came, ropes of come splashing over their chests as he spasmed violently, losing control of himself and releasing enough magical energy to shatter all the glass in the room. Harry pulsed inside of him, filling him up with hot spurts before collapsing on top of him in a heap of lax limbs.

When he finally found his senses, Harry rose up on his hands and surveyed the room. With a lazy flick of his wrist he reformed the shattered glass to its original structures and pulled out of Draco with a sloppy 'pop', collapsing onto his back and staying awake just long enough to murmur an 'I love you' to Draco.

Draco had been quiet ever since they'd woken up, and Harry was a little worried. He found the blonde in the TV room staring blankly at an Alan Rickman movie. Sitting next to him on the couch, Harry worked hard to keep his voice level. "Draco, you alright?"

"Yep."

The response was too quick, the tone too cheery, the nod too firm, and Harry's ego sank like a lead balloon. "Draco, babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push too far and…"

Draco snapped his head round to face Harry and looked at him in confusion. "What on earth are you on about, Potter?"

Blushing from the roots of his hair to his chest, Harry's eyes dropped to his hands; nervously twisting in his lap. "For the things I said. It was…I thought you…"

"I loved it."

Raising his head, it was Harry's turn to look confused. "You did?"

"Yes. I was just…was it just in the heat of the moment or…"

Draco trailed off, and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

Blushing, Draco forced himself to meet Harry's eyes, unable to stop a smile at the twinkle he saw there. "Or would you like to do them?"

Moving on the sofa, Harry pushed Draco into a lying position, humming in satisfaction when the blonde's legs automatically opened to accommodate him. Reaching one hand up he stroked Draco's silk-soft hair off his forehead. "We can do whatever you want."

The blush stealing up Draco's cheeks told Harry that the blonde wanted to do an awful lot more. Summoning over a quill, Harry charmed it to record their words and set it over a scrap of parchment resting on the coffee table. Turning his attention back to Draco, Harry reached out and undid the top button of the blonde's crisp blue shirt. "How about we make a list, and then we can work out the logistics?"

Nodding slightly, Draco swallowed and cleared his throat. "What…uhm…what kind of things?"

"Well, I've always wanted to bend you over my knee and spank your pert buttocks until they were red and sore."

A deep moan rumbling in his chest, Draco caught on to the game and marshalled his thoughts. "Okay, but we might need more parchment…"  
-"…and talking to Dobby in that tone of voice…"

Draco snapped his head up from where he'd been staring demurely at the floor, and eyed Harry incredulously. "You're not punishing me for that!"

Harry had been getting into the swing of their role-playing game, and he jolted back to reality with a bump. "What?"

"All I said was to sing something decent, not that dreadful Celestina woman!"

Harry gaped at Draco, resting his hands on his hips and huffing. "You're bitching about my reasoning? You're the one who said it should be something you'd actually done wrong! I was all for jumping straight in!"

"You're the one who wanted a proper scene! I wouldn't need reasoning if you'd just spanked me senseless when I suggested it!"

Growling, Harry stalked across the kitchen and grabbed Draco, pulling the blonde against his body and bringing his open hand down on a jeans-clad buttock, his cock stirring at the gasp that escaped Draco's lips. It'd been a random swat on the arse in passing, drawing a pleasant reaction from Draco, that had prompted this exploration, and as Harry met Draco's eyes his voice took on a gravely, commanding edge. "Out of those clothes then."

Draco looked confused, and Harry smiled predatorily. "You didn't think I'd leave those thick jeans protecting your arse, did you?"

Fingers shaking in anticipation, Draco shook his head softly as he popped the button on his jeans. "Hoped not."

"Smart boy." Harry nipped the lobe of Draco's ear sharply, "and for that you can decide how many you get."

"Uhm…I…"

Seeing the indecisiveness, Harry cocked his head to the side. "We'll start with ten, and then see how things look. It might take more to get your arse the shade of red I want."

Draco nodded, finally getting his fly down and pushing his jeans and boxers over his hips. He looked up at Harry and the brunette smirked, crossing his arms and arching a brow. "All of it, off."

Face flushing, Draco stepped out of his jeans and boxers and pulled his tee-shirt over his head, leaving his body naked under Harry's roving eyes. His cock stood at half mast already, steadily filling with blood through desire and anticipation at what was to come. He held his breath as Harry prowled around him, finally stepping up behind Draco and pressing his erection into Draco's arse. "You look so hot like this. Are you sure you don't just want me to fuck you inside out?"

Draco heard the get out clause, and shook his head softly. "Need to be spanked."

"_Need_ to be spanked? Not just want, but _need_?"

Draco nodded, whimpering as Harry's fingers stroked over the sensitive skin in the hollow of his hips. One hand trailed lazily through his pubic hair, tugging lightly before curling round Draco's shaft and stroking. "It's a beautiful day outside. Perhaps we should take this onto the porch?"

Sucking in a breath, Draco decided not to dwell on the twitch of arousal Harry's suggestion had elicited right now. "People might see."

"Do you care?"

His face flushing with shame, Draco shook his head faintly, feeling the purr of satisfaction that rumbled through Harry's chest. He moved quietly, allowing himself to be lead out onto the porch. The summer sun was a gentle caress on his skin, and Draco liked the feel of sun-warmed decking under his bare feet. Harry moved him over to the wooded railings, wrapping Draco's hands around one of the smooth support poles that stood either side of the steps down to the garden.

Holding his hips, Harry pulled Draco back slowly, bending him at the middle until his waist was at a right angle. Running his hands between Draco's legs, Harry stroked pale inner thighs as he slowly pushed Draco's legs apart, stabilising his stance. He stepped back to admire the sight Draco made; his hair glowing golden in the sunlight and his body completely open to Harry.

Moving to the railings, Harry crouched down and nuzzled against Draco's cheek, speaking quietly. "You remember the safe word?"

"Yeah…Marmite."

"Good. This is supposed to be fun, Draco. It's supposed to get you hard and horny and desperate for sex. If it stops being fun and starts to be painful, you have to stop me."

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's cheek as the blonde nodded his understanding and straightened up, moving to stand by Draco's legs. Keeping his hand flat and open, he rubbed over pert buttocks firmly, watching the flesh ripple slightly. His own cock jumped in the confines of his jeans, and Harry sucked in a breath as he drew his hand back, bringing it firmly down on a pale, perfect buttock. Draco's whole body jerked forwards and he whimpered low in his throat.

Rubbing the rapidly reddening buttock slowly, Harry rested his left hand on the dip between Draco's shoulder blades. "That okay?"

His cock was hanging full and heavy, swaying slightly from the force of his jolt, and it took Draco a moment to gather his thoughts tight enough to respond. "Yeah, like that."

Still rubbing firmly, Harry shifted a little to give his expanding cock more room in his jeans. "Count them out then."

Pulling his hand back, Harry changed his angle slightly to smack Draco's right buttock, a red flush blooming as the blonde gasped out a 'one'. The second hit landed on Draco's left buttock, and Harry's hand tingled from the force. Moving the next to the crease where arse met thigh, Harry's whole body convulsed at the yelp that spilled past Draco's lips even as he forced out a 'three' and pushed back into Harry's hand.

The blonde had never looked as wanton as he did pressing back into Harry's hand, his knuckles white on the post as he ground out numbers in amongst whimpers and yelps and pleas for _more, harder, gods_. His arse was cherry-red in stark contrast to alabaster skin, and if he angled his head just right, Harry could see Draco's tight entrance grasping for something, anything, to fill it.

Draco's body was on fire, the burn radiating out from his stinging arse. The idea of being spanked had turned him on; the reality of it was making his head foggy with need. His cock was so achingly hard between his legs, and his inner walls ached to be stretched and filled. The final blow landed and made little white spots of desire appear in his eyes. He whimpered as Harry's hand rubbed over his flaming buttocks firmly and forced himself to listen to the brunette's words.

"I'm going to cast a lubrication spell and fuck you. Do you want to stay here, or be bent over the kitchen table?"

"Not here…can't hold on…railings."

Harry smirked, helping Draco shift along to hold onto the top bar of the railings. A whispered spell and Harry was popping the button on his jeans, pulling out his cock and lining up with Draco's tight, glistening entrance. He sunk in slowly, hearing Draco's breath catch in his throat as a high pitch keening broke the still summer air. Once in he stilled, letting Draco get accustomed to the burn. When the blonde thrust back against him Harry knew it was safe, and he pulled his hips back slowly before ramming them forwards.

Draco hissed as the cold metal zip of Harry's jeans scratched over his abused arse. He was so close to the edge, and Harry's perfect aim had Draco coming copiously after half a dozen thrusts, his cock exploding untouched and staining the wooden decking with ribbons of white. He felt Harry tense and flood him, collapsing along his back and leaning his hands either side of Draco's on the railings. Draco dropped his head to the railing, breathing deeply as he squeezed around Harry's softening cock, delighting in the whimper that escaped his lover. "That was…"

"Yeah…it was."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no you don't." Harry said, quickly grabbing Draco's wrist and pulling his hand away, Draco growling in annoyance before suddenly falling flat to the bed when Harry grabbed his other wrist too, pulling them forward, and with a mutter of a wandless spell under his breath, Draco suddenly found his hands handcuffed to the metal barred headboard.

Draco groaned again, "Harry this isn't time for one of your sexual fantasies, I just want a good hard fuck!"

Harry grinned at his desperate little Slytherin, patting him on the hand before leaning down to steal a quick kiss, sucking on Draco's bottom lip, "Oh don't worry honey, you'll get a _good, hard, fuck_ alright," he emphasized slowly, the words going straight through Draco's ears and zooming straight to his already straining cock, "but first you're going to have to learn a little bit of self control." He winked at him and licked his lips slowly, before heading back behind him, kneeling between his legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Draco asked breathlessly, trying to see over his shoulder but unable to turn enough what with his hands handcuffed in front of him, his hard cock digging into the mattress beneath him.

"Just a little something we've never tried before." Harry answered.

SLAP!

"Uhh!" Draco's hips involuntary jerked forward when Harry spanked him, his cock twitching against the fabric of the bed. "You…"Draco began, a deep blush on his cheeks, "You _spanked_ me!" he exclaimed.

SLAP!

"Urgh…" Draco screwed his eyes shut, completely overwhelmed on how absolutely erotically fantastic that felt.

SLAP!

"You like that?" Harry asked, caressing the slowly reddening cheek gently, before slapping it again.

"Ohhh yessss…" Draco hissed, pulling against his restraints, "Do it again."

SLAP!

"Agh!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Nnngh…uh…uh, _fuck_ Harry!" Draco cried, burying his head into the pillow and grinding his hips into the bed, his cock burning against it.

Harry saw that Draco was trying to get as much friction on his cock as possible, so hooked one arm under his waist and pulled his arse into the air, Draco having to bend his knees, his legs spreading automatically.

Harry grinned at Draco's obedience and leant forward, kissing each red tinted cheek of his arse, feeling the heat on his lips. "You're such a slut Draco."

"Ohh, Harry…" Draco moaned desperately, "Please…"

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked with a smirk, "Do you want me to do _this_?"

Before Draco could ask what, he felt Harry's hot tongue work its way across his cheek, leaving a cool wet trail across the burning heat before delving into his tight channel, Draco's hips bucking again, the handcuffs rattling against the metal as he did so.

"Oh _fuck_, oh _fuck yes_!" Draco gasped, his eyes tightly shut and biting his bottom lip as Harry worked that magic tongue of his inside him. "Oh, please….oh fuck it please…"

SLAP!

"You do swear a lot during sex don't you?" Harry smirked against his skin, earning an annoyed growl from Draco that he'd stopped moving his tongue. Harry soon returned to his teasing through and licked around his entrance again, darting his tongue inside quickly, Draco melting beneath him.

"I don't think….I've ever been…quite as desperate…as I am now…" Draco panted, desperately trying to push back against Harry's mouth as he fucked him with his tongue.

Harry smiled and pulled back, ordering the tube of lube from inside his bag to get out here this instant, the zip on the case opening and out floating a small familiar bottle. Flipping open the cap, Harry poured some onto his fingers.

"You want me to fuck you don't you?" he whispered hoarsely, before pushing two digits into Draco's arse, Draco nodding frantically into his pillow, his hands grabbing at the metal bars.

"You want my hard cock deep inside you…" Harry continued, scissoring the painfully aroused Draco, the blond moaning and writhing relentlessly on the bed. He was perfectly well ready, but this was where Draco had to learn patience.

"You want me to pound my cock inside you, hitting that sweet spot _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again…" Harry drawled, finding that certain spot with his fingers and brushing over it, Draco bucking into his hands and letting out a long heated groan. Harry slowly added a third finger, before he moved to that pleasurable spot again and brushed passed it, then again, again and again…

"_Ahhh_, oh fu-"

SLAP!

"_FUCK_! Aghhh….uhhh…..ngh…" Draco was beyond forming words anymore, his head buried so far into his pillow he surely couldn't be breathing properly. His cock was dripping with precum, so hard that the tip was touching his stomach, and Harry hadn't even touched it yet.

"You want me to fuck you so hard until you come screaming so loudly…"

SLAP!

"_Uhhhhhhhh_ oh for the love of _Merlin_ if you don't fuck me right now I swear I'll never speak to you again!"

Somehow that jumble of words in his brain managed to come out as an understandable sentence, and Draco bit down so hard on his lip it started to bleed. He was so aroused he thought he'd explode! Of all the times Harry had to do this to him it had to be on the one time he'd been denied this very feeling for a whole day!

Harry smiled lovingly at him, removing his fingers despite Draco's groan of displeasure, and leant over him, turning his head so he could kiss him. Draco lapped hungrily and frantically at Harry's lips, the groans pouring out of his mouth. He'd never wanted him so badly. He'd never been so turned on.

"Fuck me Harry." he whispered harshly against his lips, panting madly, "Pound me so hard that I won't even know my own name when I come for you, just like you said."

It was strange, but having been so preoccupied with making Draco completely melt and writhe before him, Harry had almost forgotten about himself, but with those words tumbling from Draco's mouth, his brain had finally decided to acknowledge the fact that he was so horny he could probably come himself any minute. Harry gulped at the gorgeous sight laid out before him, his cock twitching in the anticipation what they were about to do.

"But please take these off…" Draco pleaded, rattling the handcuffs, "I want to hold you, I haven't been able to hold you all day."

At the soft pleading tone in his voice, Harry's evil teasing side melted away, and to be truthful, he wanted to have Draco in his arms too. He'd missed him so much today. With a flick of his hand the handcuffs were gone, and immediately Draco turned over, grabbing Harry and forcing his tongue deep down his throat, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his whole body against him, their cocks rubbing against one another.

Draco pulled back quickly though, too desperate to feel Harry inside him to kiss him for too long, and laid flat on his back, his legs spread wide and shuffling down the bed slightly so his hips rested on Harry's knees, rising off the bed. Harry quickly spread more of the lube on his own pulsing cock, before leaning down one more time for another heated kiss. He hooked his arms under Draco's thighs and raised them up further, the backs of his legs resting against Harry's shoulders.

"I love you." Harry whispered, Draco completely lost in lust when he felt the head of Harry's cock at his entrance, before Harry thrust forward in one long swoop and buried himself right to the hilt.

"AHHH!" Draco flung his head back and let out the most gorgeous long sounded groan Harry had heard all day. "H-Harry!" he panted, and Harry immediately moved inside him, pulling out nearly all the way before plunging back inside.

There were no slow movements here, the heat far too intense for them both to be slow, and instead Harry pounded him over and over again, relentlessly hitting that sweet spot inside him. Draco was totally incoherent as he tossed his head from side to side, his hips completely raised off the bed, the headboard banging loudly and rhythmetly against the wall behind him.

Unintelligible mumbles came tumbling from his lips as Harry fucked him so hard and so fast. The friction and heat was insane, the lack of sex all day about to come to a literal bursting point.

"Oh…Draco, you're…nngh…" Harry groaned, watching his cock slid in and out of that tight hole, pounding his love with everything he had. Draco looked absolutely orgasmic, with his flushed cheeks, his mouth open and the small strangled sounds emitting from him.

"H-Harry…I'm…oh _fuck_!" he gasped, arching upwards, the sweat dripping down his legs.

"You coming for me?" Harry panted.

"Nngghh…" Draco nodded urgently, grasping desperately at the bed sheets.

"You gonna come _hard_ for me baby?"

Draco whimpered desperately at his words, but Harry wasn't finished with his lesson of self control just yet. He could see the orgasm about to hit Draco with full force, and he reached in between them and grabbed the base of Draco's cock, squeezing just tight enough to stop that burst of insurmountable pleasure springing forth.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ Draco screamed at him, looking up for a brief moment before the feeling of Harry still pounding away in his arse becoming too much to bear, and his head fell back against the pillow, moaning loudly, "Oh Merlin let me come! Please let me come! _Please Harry_!" he groaned.

Seeing Draco begging him to let him come sent a jolt of electricity straight his own cock, and it took every piece of will Harry had left not to come himself.

"You want this?" Harry asked breathlessly, slowing his thrusts pulling all the way out, before plunging back in hard and deep, hitting that spot again as another blissful groan emitted from Draco's lips, thrusting his hips up to meet him, "What will you do for me if I let you come?"

The look of pure ecstasy on Draco's face was something Harry would never get tried of, "Oh Harry I'll do anything you want _just let me come __**please**_…" Draco panted, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"I'll hold you to that." Harry smirked, leaning down and slipping his tongue in between his lips, Draco burying his hands in his hair kissing him frenziedly. Harry began pumping into him once again, loosening his grip on the base of Draco's cock to let the pleasure seep through, and began to fist it furiously in time with his merciless thrusts inside him. Draco's voice seemed to break a pitch higher,

"H-h-h—" Draco buried his hands in his own hair, a look of absolute heaven on his face, "—ohhh _FUCK…HARRY_!" and with a scream came harder then he'd ever done before, arching high off the bed, his hands behind his head pushing himself up further and further wanting more and more of everything Harry was doing to him.

That image was all Harry needed as he felt that familiar tense knot in his stomach, and with Draco's orgasm riding around his cock and squeezing it tight, Harry screwed his eyes shut and came with a loud groan deep inside him, riding his own orgasm out as Draco lay breathless and sated beneath him.

Pulling out and collapsing on top of him, Harry placed a gentle loving kiss to the side of Draco's mouth, both panting to regain their breath, before he rested his head on Draco's shoulder and muttered a cleaning spell for both of them.

"I…I hate you." Draco panted quietly, before wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck, nuzzling his hair, "But I love you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry returned to the desk, his hands on Draco's arse again in a second.

"We can't corrupt photographic children," he said firmly, moving to stand between Draco's legs. He grabbed the nicely-shaped thighs and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Draco's arse.

"Mmm," Draco hummed and crossed his arms in front of him, laying his head on his forearms.

Harry pressed his cheek to the warm, smooth skin and sighed. "How do you always know when I need you the most?" he asked, feeling a bit dazed as he always did when Draco's was at his reach.

Draco snorted. "You're a conceited git. I just knew you'd be upset after the meeting and Iwas hoping I'd get a good, hard fucking out of it."

Harry pressed another wet kiss to Draco's skin and then breathed hotly over the spot. "_Liar_," he whispered. "You just _know_," he said confidently.

"Sap," Draco scoffed with fondness in his voice.

Harry cupped the arse in front of him with both of his hands, pressing the cheeks firmly together, so he could trail his tongue over the thin line between them, up and down until Draco was shuddering and moaning quietly beneath him. The faint taste of strawberry filled his mouth and Harry groaned in delight, realising what that meant.

"You're ready for me. _And_ you used strawberry lube. My _favourite_," he said appreciatively, taking off his glasses. He tossed them haphazardly on his leathered armchair, knowing in advance that he might forget where he put them and possibly sit on them later. It hardly mattered.

"It's edible, too," Draco said and wriggled his arse. "Not that I'm making suggestions."

Harry groaned again and kneaded Draco's arse cheeks before parting them gently but firmly. The wrinkled skin of Draco's arsehole was red and swollen, stretched and slicked and made ready for Harry.

"You're trying to kill me," Harry said with conviction before spreading Draco's arse cheeks wide and leaning down to press his tongue to Draco's hole. It slipped inside easily, the taste of strawberry mixing with Draco's unique flavour, making Harry hum in delight as he wrapped his mouth firmly around the entrance and sucked.

A low "_Fuck"_ slipped from Draco's mouth and a long shudder raked through Draco's body. Eager to make Draco react more violently, Harry massaged Draco's buttocks, kneading them roughly as he moved his tongue in and out of Draco's arse as fast as he could. Draco moaned louder, pushing upward into Harry's hands as he spread his legs even wider.

"Why, _Minster_," Draco panted breathlessly. "Are you promising the Wizarding World progress with that dirty mouth of yours? So _talented_. They should all fall at your feet."

Harry groaned and pulled back, licking the wrinkled skin and pausing only to say, "I think I'm better at this, to be honest."

Draco laughed, then moaned as Harry licked a long stripe along the crease of Draco's arse, from the top and all the way to his balls. Harry did it again and again, teasingly circling around Draco's hole and concentrating on the sweet spot between his arsehole and his bollocks.

"Whiner," Draco accused. "You're doing fine. On both accounts."

"Hmm," was Harry's non-committal response. He pressed a kiss to Draco's right buttock and slowly pushed two fingers into Draco's hole. They slipped inside as easily as his tongue had; Draco had prepared himself thoroughly, but Harry was too fond of this process to skip it just because it was unnecessary.

Draco had too much faith in him, Harry thought as he watched his fingers slide in and out of Draco's arse. He had always claimed Harry had achieved a lot and done too much for the Wizarding World. Most times Harry didn't believe him, but sometimes he wanted to. And then he would make plans and decide that one day he would let Draco take him away wherever he wished. He would leave the Wizarding World to take care of itself while Draco and he took care of each other. One day, they would no longer have to hide, nor care what others thought. Harry suspected that that day wasn't as far as it used to seem.

"Are you familiar with the definition of the word _quickie_?"

Harry shook his head fondly at Draco's impatient question and reluctantly pulled his fingers away.

He pressed another kiss to the slick hole and grabbed Draco's hips, pulling him toward himself. Draco squirmed and helped, sliding over the desk until his feet touched the ground and his arse was displayed enticingly right in front of Harry's crotch.

"I thought we were having lunch, not a quickie," Harry said as he pressed his front to Draco's arse, making Draco feel his arousal through his trousers.

Draco murmured something appreciatively, wriggling his arse against the coarse material. Harry licked his lips, his cock throbbing as Draco rubbed against it deliciously. "I have a job, too, Harry," Draco said and then sighed. "You really do have to hurry."

"Bloody jobs," Harry growled and roughly parted his robe before he unzipped his trousers and took out his cock. The touch of his own hand was cool and soothing, and he gave his cock a few strokes before he pressed it to the crease of Draco's arse, admiring the way it looked there — nestled between Draco's pale arse cheeks. "Where's the lube?" he asked, his voice much lower now.

"For fuck's sake, Potter, we don't need any more _lube_."

Harry's teeth toyed with his bottom lip until he decided that the sudden use of his last name meant that Draco really meant what he said.

Gripping his cock, he slid the wet tip over Draco's crack, then pressed it to his hole, rubbing against it with teasing circles. Draco made low sounds of approval, rose up on his elbows, and spread his legs wider in invitation. Powerless to resist that offer, Harry pushed inside slowly, savouring the moment when Draco's muscles allowed him to slide into the tight passage. Draco pushed back, pulling Harry's cock in and, emboldened, Harry pressed harder, thrusting inside until his balls nudged against Draco's arse.

"This is worthy of ten long, boring meetings," Harry said mindlessly.

"If you start labelling my arse with a price, I'll start charging you," Draco said reproachfully and clenched hard around Harry's cock. They moaned together and Draco's head fell forward as he circled his hips leisurely, making Harry's balls ache as his cock twitched deep inside Draco. Suddenly worried he wouldn't last very long, Harry tried to reach beneath Draco's body to grab his lover's cock, but Draco shook his head and said, "No. I want your mouth, later."

Harry's mouth watered at the thought and he nodded mutely, realising belatedly that Draco couldn't see him. But that mattered little because Harry couldn't talk or stand still anymore. He grabbed Draco's hips, pulling his cock out only to slam it back inside. Draco gasped and shuddered, so Harry did it again, establishing a fast and furious rhythm. After all the time they had been together, his angle was perfect, every stroke nudging against Draco's prostate, making him writhe and squirm in Harry's unyielding grip.

It was a mistake to stare down to where their bodies were joined and Harry was aware of it. But the sight of his cock disappearing into Draco's perfect — and sweet Merlin was it perfect — arse was too spectacular for Harry to abandon, even though it meant the whole thing would end much too soon. Already his balls drew up, his body quivering as he slammed forward into the heat that gripped him so tightly; Draco welcomed each thrust with one of his own, whispering mindless words of encouragement, and occasionally just pure _filth_ that send powerful sparks of lust through Harry.

Harry's hands tightened their grip on Draco's hips and his vision darkened as pleasure rushed through him, leaving him breathless and gasping. He came in hot, fast spurts deep inside Draco's arse, thrusting his hips jerkily as Draco clenched his inner muscles, massaging Harry's cock and prolonging his pleasure.

With his palms pressed on the desk on each side of Draco's arse, Harry panted heavily, still rocking his hips, unable to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Their tongues were twisting, twining as they kissed hungrily and the Gryffindor braced Draco with one hand on the small of his back while he slipped a finger inside Draco. The blonde couldn't help but make a tiny mewl of surprise at feeling someone else inside him. Callous and clever, Harry's finger probed him carefully and it was soon joined by a second. Draco squeezed his eyes shut tightly and moved back on the other boy's fingers, working his hips smoothly. Little sparks of electric pleasure were jolting through this body, mostly focused on his groin and ass.

Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's shoulder and mouthed at his neck absently as the other boy added a third finger. There was just a twinge of pain, but it was easily ignored. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Draco almost writhing in Harry's lap. Their cocks bumped against each other companionably, the heads meeting briefly and sliding against one another. "Ready?" Came the breathless question and Draco nodded, because at this point the didn't trust his voice.

He slithered off Harry's lap and kneeled on the bed, bracing himself with his hands while the Gryffindor admiringly ran a hand down his back in a gentle caress. "Ready." Draco grunted, his shoulders tensing imperceptibly. "You do know what you're doing, right?" He suddenly asked, his voice just a shade too high to let him pull of the nonchalant tone he was aiming for.

"Yeah. Sirius gave me some books and advice."

Not that Draco really wanted to talk about Harry's godfather when they were about to fuck, but he did want to know the other boy had at least a vague idea of how to proceed. "Good." He breathed in relief, feeling less nervous. "Okay. Just -"

"Go slow. I got it." Harry said kindly, his hands smoothing Draco's sides. The dark haired boy grabbed the lube and readied himself and after a moment or two, Draco felt the touch of something wet and warm at his entrance. Harry's hands were holding his hips in a firm, but careful grip. "Okay, here goes." Draco breathed deeply while Harry's cock nudged its way inside of him, trying to relax despite the invasion. It just seemed so _big _- fingers were one thing, but this. And then it started to hurt and Draco made a small choked sound and Harry stopped, his voice uneven when he spoke. "It's okay, Draco. But oh god, you're so tight. I just. I'll hold on a second, okay? I'll go slow, I promise."

Draco let out the breath he'd been holding with a whoosh. "Okay. Okay, I'm fine." And Harry began moving slowly, as he'd promised, pushing forward the tiniest bit and increasing the pressure in increments so he was sliding gradually inside Draco. After a while, that slow, inexorable entry started to feel good, like Draco was getting back a piece of himself he'd never realized was gone. And then Harry bowed his head and began placing soft kisses on Draco's neck as he slid all the way inside. He paused while Draco became acclimated to the sensation of being impaled on Harry's cock, open and owned and most importantly, all Harry's.

"Alright Draco?" Came the soft, concerned question.

With a soft moan, Draco raised his hips so that his ass bumped against Harry's pelvic bone. "Please, I'm ready. Just fuck me!" The Slytherin ordered, his voice low and lustful. His fine, golden hair was clinging to his sweaty forehead and his heart was battering away at his ribs. And if Harry didn't _move_ soon Draco was going to tie him to the bed posts and ride the other boy's cock until his thighs gave out. Just the thought of it made him moan loudly and he moved back on Harry's erection, urging him to _do_ something.

Breathing heavily against the skin of Draco's damp neck, Harry withdrew a little before thrusting forward again, his cock sliding slickly in and out of Draco. The Slytherin gripped the sheets tightly and arched his back, crying out while Harry fucked him with hard, steady strokes. Harry was driving himself so deeply inside Draco the Slytherin wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to leave again. And oh, he felt like he was burning up.

They fucked like that for a long stretch of time, their skin moist with sweat and their breathing ragged. The boys moved together easily, two halves of the same whole, reveling in their joining. The little sighs, moans, and grunts they made filled the air, as well as the sound of their coupling; the slap of skin on skin and the steady creaking of the bed from the constant movement. They were sex sounds. Which was apt, considering the fact Harry and Draco were actually having sex. _Oh, Merlin_, Draco thought. _I just gave Harry Potter my virginity._ And then he couldn't think at all, because he was too busy feeling.

Draco bit down on his lip, holding back a whimper as Harry hit his prostate again. The dark haired boy slid a hand over Draco's hip and down to his groin, raking his fingers through the golden nest of curls before grasping the blonde's cock firmly and stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. It was so good it hurt, the sensations almost overwhelming in their intensity. And then Draco was working himself between Harry's hands helplessly, eyes shut as he lost himself to the pleasure of it all. "Oh Merlin. Oh fuck, oh god yes Harry please, _please_ just like that, right _there_!" The words spilled out of his mouth of their own accord, tripping off his tongue.

"Oh, merlin." Harry choked out and his thrusts became erratic. The dark haired boy threw his head back and pounded into Draco, shuddering as he came. It felt odd, the burst of wet warmth inside Draco and the Slytherin squirmed uncomfortably, still hard. Harry withdrew and it felt as if he was dragging Draco's insides with him, leaving Draco hollow. Then the Gryffindor pressed a soft kiss to Draco's shoulder. "Turn over."

Draco flipped himself over, relieved when Harry bent his head and started sucking the blonde's cock. Three of Harry's fingers wormed their way back inside Draco and, with Harry's come as lubrication, began steadily prodding at Draco's prostate. Between the warm, wet suction on his cock and Harry's fingers, Draco was writhing under Harry's relentless attentions. A low, animalistic whine escaped Draco's throat and then his thighs tensed and he was coming, almost jackknifing up and curling over Harry as his body trembled with the force of his orgasm. Then he slumped back down on the bed bonelessly in a pile of pale limbs.

Then Harry, consummate cuddler that he was, gathered Draco in his arms and out of the wet spot. With a sigh of satisfaction, Draco turned his face up for a careless, wet after sex kiss that was more about appreciation and comfort than lust. "Mmm." Harry mumbled, licking a little at Draco's lips and then pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Was it… okay?" The Gryffindor asked, stretching out with Draco covering half of his body.

"Perfect." Draco said honestly. He grinned widely and fearful of looking silly he tucked his face against Harry's collarbone.


	5. Chapter 5

The blond was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Harry's fingers dancing inside of him. He was on his knees, elbows on the pillow. He bit down on the pillowcase and moaned.

"You are so beautiful," Harry whispered slipping his fingers in and out. He kissed Draco's shoulder, "I'm going to start… relax, okay?" he said.

Draco nodded.

After several minutes of silence, Draco felt Potter's cock pressed against his bottom. It was slick with lubricant and the blond shuddered, feeling both eager and intimidated.

Draco gasped when Harry pushed the tip in slowly. He was overwhelmed by how intimate this was. They were so close that the length of his body was almost perfectly aligned with Harry's. Draco had never been this close to another person before. It felt good and safe and completely natural.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

"Yes."

Harry pushed in further and Draco began panting. He wasn't sure he could handle much more of the large intrusion into his body.

"I know it's painful, do you want me to pull out?"

"No," Draco replied firmly, "Just fill me..."

Harry was still for a moment. Draco could feel hot breath ghosting against his spine. Then, with little warning, Harry finished pushing himself inside.

"Oh god!" Draco cried out in response.

"Does it hurt?" Harry sounded concerned.

"No," Draco said honestly.

He didn't altogether like the feeling but he didn't hate it either. Harry pulled out slowly and then gently eased his way back inside. The sliding feeling was uncomfortable and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath. After a couple more gentle thrusts, Harry stopped.

"Draco," he said delicately.

Draco moaned in response.

"I'm gonna sit up... I want you to sit on my lap and ride me okay?" Harry explained.

"Um… okay."

Harry pulled out and Draco sat up shaking. He felt so open.

"Don't forget, you have to breathe," Harry said softly, while placing blond hair behind Draco's ear.

"Okay. S-so you want me to-"

"I want you to sit down on my cock and fuck yourself…" Harry grinned, "set the pace you feel most comfortable with."

Draco sighed and moved closer to where Harry sat cross-legged on the futon.

"Sit so your back is against my chest…" Harry instructed. Draco used his hands to rest his weight on Harry's thighs and he slowly lowered himself down onto the rigid member.

"Mm…just like that. That's perfect, Draco. You're lovely," Harry groaned in his ear.

Draco grinned as he lifted himself again, he was stimulated by all sorts of new emotions. Harry couldn't have been this gentle with everyone.

"You love me," he accused the brunet, while he adjusted himself back down onto the shaft of Harry's cock.

"I love you," Harry gasped in agreement. Those words made Draco giddy he wanted to give Harry more pleasure. Up and down again. Again.

"So beautiful…right there… that's good…" Potter coached him.

Draco was starting to enjoy the feeling of filling himself. He rode faster and Harry reached around and fondled Draco's cock.

Draco screamed out, certain he would not last much longer now that Harry had begun stroking his dick. Harry was bucking up against him and Draco was growing weary of the motion of lifting and lowering himself. He couldn't move fast enough to keep hitting that strangely tender spot, deep inside of him.

He stopped suddenly and leaned forward on his knees and elbow, exposing his bum to Potter.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Draco?" Harry asked anxiously, he was tracing circles on Draco's inner thighs.

"Mm… yes…" Draco could hardly stay still, he was too high.

"Lie on your back then. I want to watch you…" Harry purred.

Draco did as he was told and Harry lifted Draco's legs up so that they rested atop the brunet's shoulders. Harry pressed his cock in and it was immediately deep enough to hit that spot over and over. Draco squirmed and stroked his own cock while Harry filled him faster and faster, again and again and again and…

"I-I'm gonna…" Draco choked out.

"Come Draco!" Harry groaned. Draco could feel his toes tingling.

"God, I love you! Come on my cock Draco!" Harry hissed. His eyes were shining beautifully in the glowing light. It was all Draco needed to see.

His back arched up against the futon. His skin was slick with sweat and he was overwhelmed by the raw sensations. Pleasure moved rapidly throughout his body consuming him. He clenched his fists digging into Harry's shoulders, while he cried out desperately into the night. He released all over his chest and Harry's. Draco continued to shudder and whine as Harry slowly pulled out his still hardened cock, and collapsed on the bed next to him.

Draco felt sore and weird and vulnerable. He covered his face with his hands.

He had come too fast- but Harry said he was in love so he must've done something right-

"Don't hide your face…what's wrong?" Harry asked soothingly.

Draco shook his head, his body was shivering in spite of him and his cheeks burned relentlessly with humiliation.

"Do you know how amazing you look when you're coming?" Harry sighed; he couldn't keep his hands out of Draco's hair.

"I was too fast."

"You were perfect, Draco. Don't worry, I'll get you hot again," Harry said smugly.

"Have you ever had someone go down on you?" Harry asked. Harry seemed to enjoy torturing him.

Once again Draco's face flew into an even more feverish bout of blushing.

Harry gently turned Draco's face so that he was now staring into fully dilated emerald eyes.

Draco shook his head. What was the use of keeping secrets from Potter? Well at least sexual secrets…anyway.

A sly smirk spread across Harry's face and he slipped off of the couch languidly and got to his knees in front Draco. The blond watched Harry's every movement with his lips slightly parted in awe.

"Can I taste you Draco?" Harry asked eagerly.

Draco subconsciously licked his lips, "Okay…"

Harry excitedly undid the zip on Draco's trousers and Draco grew anxious. As far as he was concerned this was just another first. What if he reacted wrong or came too quickly and made a fool of himself?

It was like Harry read his mind, "Don't worry about how fast you come, Draco…I just want to taste it…" he hissed.

Draco shuddered at his words and Harry quickly tugged his pants and boxers down around his knees. The cool leather now embraced his bottom and his hardened cock was fully exposed to the brunet. Draco took several deep breaths. Harry traced circles around the inside of one of his thighs and Draco groaned.

"God, you're gorgeous…" Harry said softly. He kissed Draco's inner thigh tenderly, and made his way closer to his cock. Harry paused when he reached Draco's cock and he teased the tip with his tongue. Draco whimpered and his whole body shivered with lust.

"Relax…" Harry's hot breath ghosted against his member.

Harry opened his mouth wide and enveloped Draco fully inside of the hot wet cavern. Draco cried out stridently. His chest heaved and his body began to writhe and jerk unnaturally. Harry's mop of black hair bobbed up and down over the length of his cock.

"FUCK! Harry! Fuck…fuck…fuck…" Draco screamed as the pace began to increase. He found his hands gripping the couch. His finger nails dug into the leather. "Harry!" Draco was pulling away and he felt his hips beginning to thrust upwards to match Harry's pace. Harry moaned against his cock but did not stop sucking it. Draco was in awe, he couldn't understand how Harry could practically swallow him whole with every single bob. Unless he had a way to keep from gagging…

Harry's tongue was now rolling over the length of his cock. Teasing at every little crevice. Harry let his fingers slide teasingly over Draco's balls. "Harry!" Draco cried again, "Oh fuck…" his head fell back and he thrust his hips up into Harry's mouth rapidly.

He was coming. He could feel it. He was coming… so fast… he was coming. He was coming inside of something warm, hot and wet and he was coming… so hard. Harder than ever. So much more than ever… he was coming and Harry was swallowing and waiting for more… and swallowing again and still more…one more swallow until he was filled with everything Draco had…

Draco's body was covered in sweat and his eyes were watering from the intensity of his orgasm. He covered his face and squirmed, panting heavily.

"Mm, come here…" Harry said; his voice was raspy. Draco continued to hide, wiping away the wetness in his eyes.

"Come here," Harry repeated firmly and he pulled the blond close smashing their lips together.

Draco could taste himself all over Harry's lips

He eyed Draco hungrily; he needed more. He wasn't prepared for the terrified expression on Draco's face. "Did I do something wrong?" his eyes were wide. Harry would've laughed but Draco's skin was inflamed with that humiliated red color he wore so well.

"Turn around," Harry grinned, reaching for his shampoo bottle. Draco remained fixed to the spot, the uneasy blush on his face spreading. Surely he didn't doubt his ability to kiss... Draco exposed, like this, was damn hot.

"The kiss was perfect," Harry reassured, "now turn around and let me fuck you… er…I mean, wash your hair." Harry smiled waving the shampoo bottle innocently. A trademark smirk spread over Draco's lips and he turned without another word and Harry was glad.

He traced the curvature of Draco's spine, appreciating the roundness of his bum. He smiled; satisfied by the slight quaking of Draco's body even as heated steam packed the room. He filled his hand with a copious amount of shampoo and lathered it into wet blond hair. He teased it through the fine locks while he rubbed against Draco's hole with the length of his cock.

Draco gasped and groaned and pressed his forehead against the glass. "Is this where you want it?" Harry dropped a shampoo moistened hand down to Draco's arse and wiggled his fingers inside. He nipped at the blade of Draco's shoulder.

"Harry…" Draco begged.

"So much to teach you," Harry murmured into the pale skin of Draco's neck.

"Harry, please." Then a deep inhalation and a different tone, "Ohh... Harry… fuck!"

Harry smiled as Draco's heated arsehole practically consumed his cock. "Oh fuck," Draco repeated. He pressed his palms against the shower wall.

"It feels good the second time," Harry grunted, "doesn't it?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Draco chanted as Harry found his rhythm. His voice was throaty and raw.

"Relax, Draco…" Harry whispered as Draco clenched tightly around his length. "It feels so-" Draco attempted to explain, but a particularly hard thrust made him cry out instead. Harry shuddered at the sound.

It would be minutes before Draco was at his breaking point if he didn't relax. Harry stopped moving and pinned Draco to the glass. "Don't-" Draco was panting, "stop."

"Stay still," Harry whispered; he steadied Draco's rocking hips.

Draco did as he was told, his breathing was frantic and his body burned like heated steel. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and buried his head in the space between Draco's neck and shoulder. The hot water relentlessly pounded away at them. He wasn't sure how long he could stay motionless inside of Draco but he would try until Draco became as calm as was possible with a cock inside of his tight arse.

"I-" Draco tried, he was jerking awkwardly and Harry was afraid he'd come already but a quick glance calmed him. Draco was still as erect as ever.

"Let's keep you nice and hard," Harry breathed.

"I-I-can't," Draco shook.

"Think about something nasty."

"I am." Draco was fighting Harry's grasp and his hips started moving again. Harry gave in. They could practice later. He rocked into Draco again, every push deeper than the last. The pressure on his cock as Draco squeezed almost brought Harry to an early orgasm. It only took a couple more decent thrusts before white, sticky liquid joined droplets of water on the glass shower wall.

"Nice," Harry whispered as Draco attempted to catch his breath. He shook his head and it was obvious that he was going to panic about coming too soon but Harry didn't want to hear it. He slipped out of Draco and turned him so roughly that he stumbled and fell into the glass. Harry was on him in seconds, swallowing every desperate gasp that escaped Draco's lips.

Harry's cock beat in time with his heart and an odd thought entered into his otherwise lust clouded mind. He could live with Draco. He wouldn't mind it, for a short while anyway. Harry wanted him. And maybe it wasn't pure lust - it definitely wasn't love- but whatever it was, Harry wanted it and he didn't want to share.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop, stop… want you inside me, and I won't last!" Draco groaned.

Harry nodded and sat upright, then grabbed a bottle of lubricant from beneath the tree and slicked his fingers. He slipped them between Draco's cheeks and located the hole, causing Draco to moan and writhe. His moan turned into a loud curse when Harry's finger breached him at last.

Harry fingered Draco slowly, pushing in and twisting a bit as he pulled it back out. He added a second finger and scissored the two as he stroked Draco's inner walls. Draco's hole twitched and clenched around his fingers, and he added a third.

Draco cried out as the third finger entered him. "Harry… fuck, so good, but I want your cock! Please, now!"

Harry nodded shakily. "Can't wait, either." He coated his cock with lube and pushed Draco's legs up carefully. "Can you help hold your legs up until I get in?"

"Yeah…" Draco grabbed his legs behind the knees, effectively exposing his loosened hole to Harry.

Harry groaned at the sight and pressed the head of his cock against Draco's entrance. Both of them hissed when the spongy tip began to push inside, and after a moment Harry thrust his entire length inside with one smooth motion.

Draco moaned. He felt so full, so complete, with Harry inside him. He allowed Harry to take his legs and drape them over his shoulders, and he dug his fingers into the plush carpet when Harry began to fuck him in earnest.

Harry held Draco's legs tightly and thrust into him over and over. He turned his head and kissed the inside of Draco's calf. "You feel so fucking good," he sighed.

Draco grunted in response and then let out a strangled cry when Harry changed his angle slightly and brushed his prostate. "Again," he gasped.

Harry nodded and repeated the motion again and again. "Close…" he warned breathlessly. "So fucking tight."

Draco gripped his cock and fisted it almost frantically as Harry's thrusts drove him closer and closer to the edge. It didn't take long at all before he was crying Harry's name and coming in spurts all over his chest and abdomen.

Harry let go and came with a few erratic thrusts, filling Draco with his release. "Love you," he choked.

"I love you," Draco replied. "Let go of me and come here."

Harry laid Draco's legs down carefully and allowed Draco to hold him. "That was wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop, stop… want you inside me, and I won't last!" Draco groaned.

Harry nodded and sat upright, then grabbed a bottle of lubricant from beneath the tree and slicked his fingers. He slipped them between Draco's cheeks and located the hole, causing Draco to moan and writhe. His moan turned into a loud curse when Harry's finger breached him at last.

Harry fingered Draco slowly, pushing in and twisting a bit as he pulled it back out. He added a second finger and scissored the two as he stroked Draco's inner walls. Draco's hole twitched and clenched around his fingers, and he added a third.

Draco cried out as the third finger entered him. "Harry… fuck, so good, but I want your cock! Please, now!"

Harry nodded shakily. "Can't wait, either." He coated his cock with lube and pushed Draco's legs up carefully. "Can you help hold your legs up until I get in?"

"Yeah…" Draco grabbed his legs behind the knees, effectively exposing his loosened hole to Harry.

Harry groaned at the sight and pressed the head of his cock against Draco's entrance. Both of them hissed when the spongy tip began to push inside, and after a moment Harry thrust his entire length inside with one smooth motion.

Draco moaned. He felt so full, so complete, with Harry inside him. He allowed Harry to take his legs and drape them over his shoulders, and he dug his fingers into the plush carpet when Harry began to fuck him in earnest.

Harry held Draco's legs tightly and thrust into him over and over. He turned his head and kissed the inside of Draco's calf. "You feel so fucking good," he sighed.

Draco grunted in response and then let out a strangled cry when Harry changed his angle slightly and brushed his prostate. "Again," he gasped.

Harry nodded and repeated the motion again and again. "Close…" he warned breathlessly. "So fucking tight."

Draco gripped his cock and fisted it almost frantically as Harry's thrusts drove him closer and closer to the edge. It didn't take long at all before he was crying Harry's name and coming in spurts all over his chest and abdomen.

Harry let go and came with a few erratic thrusts, filling Draco with his release. "Love you," he choked.

"I love you," Draco replied. "Let go of me and come here."

Harry laid Draco's legs down carefully and allowed Draco to hold him. "That was wonderful."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry opened his eyes, watching as Draco finished undressing himself and climbed onto the bed. He spread his legs, his eyes locked on Harry as he Summoned a bottle of lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers, trailing them over his aching cock and down between his cheeks. Harry made a breathy sound as Draco bent his knees, exposing his entrance to Harry's rapt gaze. When he started teasing at his puckered hole with his slippery fingers, Harry felt his knees go weak. He'd spent a lot of time over the past week thinking about this, and his imaginings had always been tempered with disgust, since it seemed so unnatural. But standing there watching Draco ease a slender finger inside himself, his hips coming up off the bed as he added another, the expression on his face one of obvious pleasure – nothing about that seemed unnatural.

Harry climbed onto the bed, careful not to jostle Draco as the other man continued to prepare himself. He knew _he_ should be the one doing this to Draco, but he definitely didn't feel brave enough for that. This time, at least. He smiled, his gaze traveling up Draco's fit body until it rested on his face, studying the half-closed eyes and the lips swollen from Harry's kisses. He knelt beside him, ducking his head to circle his warm tongue around Draco's nipple. The blond groaned, crying out when Harry moved across his chest to give the other nipple the same treatment.

He continued to lick and nip at Draco's chest and neck until the other man was panting, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Draco startled him when he grabbed Harry's hand, guiding it down to his neglected erection and wrapping his fingers around it. Draco groaned when Harry gave the hard flesh a tentative pump, raising his hips off the bed to force more contact.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he looked at Harry, the desire swirling in the grey depths making Harry's pulse jump.

"I – yes."

Draco smiled, sitting up and kissing Harry softly. He grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount over his hand and coating Harry's cock with it. The dark-haired man made a strangled noise at the sensation, biting his lip to hold back a groan. He wanted this to be memorable, but at this rate he'd barely make it inside Draco before he came. Merlin. _Inside_ Draco. Harry clenched his teeth, forcing himself to calm down.

"I think it would be easiest this way," Draco said, turning around and supporting himself on his hands and knees.

Harry ran a hand over his arse, stroking the soft skin. When Draco made an approving sound and leaned into the touch, he grew bolder, parting his cheeks and rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance. Draco groaned, pressing back against Harry, encouraging him to push his way inside.

His heart racing, Harry complied, unable to hold back a hiss of pleasure at how tightly Draco's channel squeezed his cock. He went slowly at first, unsure how far he'd be able to thrust in and worried about hurting Draco, but when the blond reared back, impaling himself and forcing Harry deeper, he stopped worrying and focused on fully seating himself. He stopped when his pelvis hit Draco's arse, both of them panting from arousal and exertion.

"Merlin, Draco," Harry groaned, afraid he'd come on the spot if he moved at all. He'd never felt anything like this – Draco was so tight it was almost painful. He eased back a bit, thrusting his hips forward gently, still afraid he might be hurting the other man. He didn't see how it was possible that he _wasn't._

"I won't break," Draco panted, pushing back against Harry again. He held his breath as Harry thrust forward harder, finally relaxing a few strokes later when he'd started to adjust to Harry's length.

Harry was oblivious to any discomfort on Draco's part by that point, his hands tightly gripping Draco's hips as his strokes picked up pace. Draco rested his head on the pillows at the head of the bed as Harry slammed into him, tiny sparks of pleasure shooting through him every time the dark-haired man managed to glide over his prostate. He heard Harry cry out behind him, his fingers tightening painfully on his hips as he came, murmuring Draco's name again and again.

Draco let his tired arms fold, his trembling muscles burning from holding himself up, as soon as Harry stopped shuddering behind him. He winced as the other man pulled out, rolling to his side as Harry collapsed beside him, peppering Draco's face with kisses as he laughed giddily.

"That was –" Harry laughed again, at a loss for words. His breathy laughter ended quickly, though, when he felt Draco's erection against his leg. "Oh God, I didn't, you didn't –"

Draco cut him off with a kiss. It didn't matter to him that he hadn't come yet; there was plenty of time for them to get the rhythm of things down in future encounters. He was just relieved that Harry seemed to have enjoyed himself enough to _want_ to do it again.

He groaned when he felt Harry's hand wrap around his length. He deepened the kiss as Harry began to stroke him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck to pull him closer. Despite the awkward angle, Harry continued to wank him, the strokes becoming harder and faster as Draco squirmed against him. It didn't take much before Draco was crying out against his mouth, covering Harry's already sweaty belly with come.

"And you _will_ tell me next time, yes?"

Harry whimpered when Draco withdrew his hand just as his climax was starting to build. He clenched his teeth, opening his eyes.

"Yes," he groaned, expecting Draco to finish him off. He groaned when he realized Draco was uncapping the bottle of lube.

Draco smirked, already relaxed enough from the hot shower that it didn't take long to prepare himself. He spread his legs, leaning his arms against the shower wall, gasping when Harry molded himself to him, his cock slipping between his arse cheeks and rubbing against his entrance.

He growled when Harry rubbed the head of his erection against his hole with just enough pressure to tease but not enough to breech him. Harry's confidence level when it came to sex had skyrocketed in the last month, something Draco usually enjoyed –but tonight he just wanted to be fucked fast and hard.

He pushed back against Harry, his cock jumping when he heard the low sound of Harry's chuckle. His body never failed to react to his husky laugh, and hearing it now made him more desperate to have Harry inside him. He pushed back again, groaning in satisfaction when Harry didn't move away this time. He slipped into Draco slowly, savoring the way his body seemed to pull him into the tight, wet heat.

Draco gritted his teeth, fighting to keep his balance as Harry drove into him. His feet were slipping against the bottom of the shower with every stroke, his fingers digging into the cool tile to try to gain some traction.

Harry grabbed his hips, hauling him up a bit more and holding on to him as he continued to thrust. It was far from a comfortable position, but he loved the illicitness of it; he'd never imagined sex could be like this. With Draco, it seemed to be this good every day, though Harry still didn't know how that was possible.

"No secrets," Draco ground out, panting with exertion.

"No secrets," Harry agreed, one hand curving around Draco's waist to wrap around his neglected cock, pumping him furiously as he buried himself deep inside Draco, his muscles tensing as he came.

Draco leaned heavily against the wall, coming hard as he heard Harry gasp his name. Harry sagged against him as the last waves of their orgasms rolled over them, their harsh breathing audible even over the sound of the water. Harry groaned after a few seconds, belatedly realizing that the water had gone cool. He pulled out of Draco, pressing a quick kiss against his back.

"Draco," he moaned, surrendering to a heated kiss when Draco bent over him and captured his lips, his hips still moving against Harry's.

"Hurry," Draco murmured, releasing him and climbing off. He crawled to the middle of the bed, raising himself up on his hands and knees and looking over his shoulder at Harry, who didn't hesitate at the invitation.

Harry fumbled for his wand again, casting Lubrication spells on both Draco and himself. He pushed the silk knickers aside, his pulse quickening at sight of the crimson fabric against the pale skin. He groaned when the finger he slipped into Draco's entrance met no resistance; the blond had obviously prepared himself in the shower.

"Eager?" Harry teased, adding two more fingers and drawing a satisfying moan from Draco as he brushed them over his prostate.

"Confident," Draco said tartly, hissing out a breath when Harry removed his fingers and replaced them with the blunt head of his cock.

Harry closed his eyes, resting his head against the smooth skin of Draco's back as he slowly pushed into him. He couldn't help but shudder when his balls brushed against the silk knickers once he was fully seated inside the blond, the sensation nearly enough to send him over the edge. He paused, gathering the willpower not to let himself explode before pulling back slightly and thrusting into the tight heat again, making Draco gasp when his thick cock grazed over the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden inside.

"Draco," Harry murmured reverently, his eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on slowly sliding in and out of him, knowing each stroke across his prostate was sending the other man closer to release. Sweat rolled down his back at the effort of gentling his thrusts, but he wanted to make Draco come without touching him, and he knew from experience that the slow build-up was sure to do it.

"Harry," Draco keened, his voice hoarse. He pushed back against the dark-haired man, forcing him deeper.

With movements born of familiarity and practice, Harry quickened his strokes, knowing from Draco's body language that he was close. He snapped his hips forward, his thrusts going from gentle to merciless with almost no warning. Draco let his head fall forward on the bed, a litany of wordless begging falling from his lips as Harry brought him higher and higher.

Draco came with a soundless scream, his body clenching around Harry's cock almost violently as he bucked against the mattress, hot spurts of come coating his belly and the crimson knickers. Harry drove into him deeper, riding out Draco's orgasm as it sparked his own. He pumped his hips, growling Draco's name as he came hard, his arms and legs burning with the effort to stay upright as pleasure burst through every cell in his body.

"I fucking love these knickers," Draco murmured sleepily against the duvet, letting himself collapse against the mattress and taking Harry down with him.

Harry scooted over slightly so the bulk of his weight wasn't pressing Draco into the bed, leaving his head and torso still draped across the blond's back.

"Mmm," groaned, pressing a kiss between Draco's shoulder blades. "Me, too."


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and blaise past relationship. Draco relutante.

Determined to be as gentle as he possibly could, Harry carefully slid one finger into Draco's body. Draco shuddered slightly and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the couch cushions.

Slowly, Harry worked his finger in and out. Once Draco seemed relaxed enough, he added a second finger. Between Blaise stressing the importance of preparation and Draco asking him to go slow, Harry could fully appreciate the responsibility of his job as a top. He could really hurt Draco if he wasn't careful.

Staring down at the blonde, with his flushed face and screwed shut eyes, Harry suddenly had a whole new definition of _vulnerable_. _This _was vulnerable; trusting someone else to be inside your body, to not hurt you, to take care of you.

And like any true Gryffindor faced with something cute and vulnerable, Harry was overwhelmed with the urge to wrap Draco up in his arms and protect him from anything and everything that might want to harm him.

"More," Draco whispered, breaking through Harry's thoughts. "I want more."

Harry didn't think there was any way he could have denied Draco anything he wanted at this point. He slid a third finger in, studying Draco's face closely for signs of pain.

But Draco didn't seem to be in any sort of pain at all. He gave a sort of breathy moan, and then opened his eyes. He locked eyes with Harry, and Harry understood.

Harry removed his fingers carefully, and then moved even closer to Draco. He positioned his cock right at Draco's entrance.

"Slow, right?" Harry said, pushing just the slightest bit forward.

"Mmmm-hmm," Draco confirmed, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. "But not too slow. I'm dying to get properly fucked here."

Harry's eyes bulged slightly. He met Draco's eyes again, and was relieved to see that all traces of apprehension had vanished. The saucy minx from earlier appeared to be back.

He pushed forward a bit more. Draco sucked in his breath.

"Big," he said breathlessly. "But good."

"Thanks," Harry said, without any enthusiasm. After all, it wasn't _his_ cock Draco was calling big.

Harry slowly inched his way inside Draco, his breathing getting more and more laboured. This was _incredible_. Draco's body was so tight and warm around him. He gently pressed forward until he was buried completely in Draco. Then he lay down on top of Draco, propping himself up slightly with his arms so as not to crush the blonde beneath him.

Draco arched up and kissed him. "Good?" he asked, as Harry panted above him.

"Fuck," was all Harry said back.

Draco arched his hips up, sending Harry even deeper. "That's the idea."

Harry actually _whimpered_. He had no idea how he could possibly last more than five strokes. He slowly pulled out, and then pushed back in. He and Draco both gasped. Again, Harry pulled out a bit, and then pushed back in. And then Harry began to actually fuck Draco, slowly at first but gradually building speed until he was sliding in and out and both boys were moaning.

"Is this…good for you?" Harry bit out, concerned about Draco's pleasure even as he tried as hard as he could not to come.

"Put my legs…over your shoulders," Draco panted. "See if you can hit the sweet spot."

Confused, Harry did as he was told. He sat back and grabbed Draco's legs, pulling his knees over his shoulders, and then he thrust in as deep as he could.

"Fuck _yes_!" Draco actually cried out. Thrilled, Harry did it again. And again. He'd suddenly remembered Blaise mentioning the prostate and explaining that he should aim to hit as often as possible during sex.

Good advice, apparently, because Draco was now moaning and writhing beneath him, tossing his head back and forth against the pillows. He looked like something out of a wet dream; his hair spread out against the cushions, chest heaving, glistening slightly from exertion. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look anywhere near this sexy, and it was rapidly pushing him close to the edge.

"Fuck…" Harry said desperately. "Oh fuck…I don't think I can…"

Draco suddenly grabbed his own prick and began pumping it in time with Harry's thrusts, and that was it for Harry. He completely lost it, and came harder than he ever had before. Bliss washed over him, and he sagged forward slightly, Draco's legs slipping off his shoulders.

He took exactly two deep breaths before remembering that Draco hadn't come yet. Making a split-second decision, Harry shifted on the couch, his cock sliding out of Draco.

Draco made a mewling noise of disappointment as Harry pulled out. "_Wait_," he said desperately, "Wait, I haven't -"

Harry cut him short by grabbing Draco's hand and yanking it off his prick. The next moment he had taken Draco deep in his mouth.

Draco moaned loudly as Harry swallowed him down.

"Fucking hell, that's - yes, fuck like that," Draco hissed, hips bucking up into Harry's mouth. Harry did everything he could think of that he himself enjoyed - taking Draco deep, sucking hard, running his tongue along the underside of Draco's straining prick. He'd never done this before, never even dreamed of doing it, but right now all Harry could think of was making Draco feel as amazing as Harry just had.

Draco's legs were still spread along the couch, giving Harry an idea. He quickly slid two fingers back inside Draco and deliberately pressed them against Draco's prostate.

Draco gasped and then jerked up, his entire body tensing as he came -

Right into Harry's mouth.

Draco's legs were squeezing Harry in on either side, giving Harry an idea. Carefully, mouth still on Draco's cock, he fumbled in his robe pocket and pulled out the tube of lubricant. Then he reached behind each of Draco's knees and pushed up.

Draco was pliant and willing, and in a moment Harry had Draco's feet perched on the edge of the chair. Next moment he was working a slick finger into Draco, making the blonde moan.

"That's…fuck, that's so _good_…" Draco bit out, panting, his chest heaving up and down. Harry felt a rush of triumph, and added a second finger, working them in and out of the blonde, remembering to brush the prostate that Blaise had raved about.

"You're going…to make me come…" Draco managed to say.

"Good," Harry responded, pulling off Draco's cock to lick him from root to tip.

"But…" Draco gasped, his body shuddering, "…but I wanted you to fuck me…"

_Oh_. Well, Harry could live with that. He stopped for a moment, sitting back on his heels, fingers still inside Draco.

"Any particular way you'd like to be fucked?" he asked,

Draco shook his head. "You de-_cide_," he squeaked, entire body spasming as Harry pressed against his prostate again. "Bastard," Draco added for emphasis, though he looked anything but upset.

"Well," Harry said casually. "I seem to recall a certain cheeky fellow promising to let me shag him over the arm of that chair."

Draco looked across the room, eyes lighting up. "Bloody perfect," he said. "I'm brilliant."

Harry kissed his inner thigh and withdrew his fingers. "Go on then. Get your arse over there."

Draco quickly wriggled out of his robe, leaving it on the chair in a heap as he stood. He scrambled over to the chair, Harry hot on his heels and shedding his clothes as fast as he could.

The chair was high, with large, padded arms. Draco bent over one of them, his toes barely touching the floor.

"Like this?" he called out to Harry, who was nearly salivating at the picture before him.

"Yes. _Yes_. _Exactly_ like that," he managed to say.

It took some maneuvering and adjusting, but in a few short moments Harry was pushing into Draco Malfoy and wondering how in the _hell _he was going to last more than five strokes.

But this time, however, Harry was determined to last until Draco came. He concentrated on Draco's reactions instead of his own pleasure, aiming to brush the prostate frequently, and working a hand between Draco and the armchair so he could stroke Draco's cock as he fucked him.

Draco had already been close, and it wasn't long at all before he was shuddering and crying out with release beneath Harry. His orgasm triggered Harry's own, and he slumped forward onto top of Draco, head resting on the silky skin of Draco's back.

"Fuck," Draco finally said.

"Fuck," Harry agreed, placing a kiss on Draco's sweaty back. Reluctantly he stood, pulling Draco up with him with the arm still around his waist.

"I said, jump up," Harry said, dropping his hands to Draco's arse. "I can hold you, I promise."

Draco furrowed his brow for a moment, but wrapped his arms around Harry's neck nonetheless. He jumped slightly as Harry lifted, and the next moment Draco was pressed against the wall, robes slipping down as his bare legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

Harry held him securely with hands underneath his arse and part of Draco's weight resting against the wall. "See?" Harry said, inordinately pleased. He'd been fantasizing about doing this to Draco ever since he'd failed in Blaise's body.

Draco squirmed nervously. "I'll kill you if you drop me, Potter," he threatened menacingly.

Harry pinched his bum, making Draco squeak. "I would never drop you," he said reassuringly. "I could never hurt you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You silly Gryffindor sap," he said, though he looked pleased all the same.

"Sap or no sap, I'm still going to shag the daylights out of you," Harry promised.

Draco's eyes went dark, and he licked his lips. "Promises, promises," he said flirtatiously. "Let's see it then."

"Oh, you're in for it now," Harry mock-threatened. It took a bit of maneuvering, but Harry managed to get his own trousers down and both of them lubed and ready before pushing into Draco, drawing a low moan from the blonde.

"Oh fuck, Harry, give me more," he begged, wrapping his legs more tightly around Harry's waist.

Harry was happy to oblige, pinning Draco to the wall with short thrusts that left both of them panting. Draco, once he was reassured Harry really _wasn't_ going to let him fall, actually took one arm off of Harry's neck and began to stroke himself as Harry fucked him.

"This is fun," he breathed, then gasped as Harry brushed his prostate. "Like riding a broom."

"Knew you'd like it," Harry managed to say. And then there were no words for either of them to say, as they both suddered and came together.


	10. Chapter 10

The sensation of Malfoy's cock against his belly, slippery with pre-come, had Harry anxious to ease the ache in his own cock by burying it deep inside the Slytherin. Harry waited until Malfoy was twisting anxiously beneath him and puffing for breath. Reaching for the nightstand, he dipped his fingers in the pot of lubricant that had been provided, then scooted down until he was at eye-level with Malfoy's flushed and swollen cock. Harry's mouth closed over the crown at the same time as he pushed a finger into the other boy.

Draco brought a fist to his mouth to muffle the small cry he made as his cock was engulfed in a wet mouth and his body was penetrated for the first time. There was no pain, merely a curious pressure, and it was negligible when weighed against the ecstasy of having his cock sucked. Draco raised himself on his elbows, the better to see Potter fellating him, but he soon sank back to the pillows with a soft moan of delight. His next vocalization was a sharp gasp as another finger breached his tight entrance.

Harry had two fingers in Malfoy and was working them in and out, lubing and stretching the other boy. When he squeezed a third finger in, the blond squeaked in discomfort and tried to wriggle away from the invading digits. Harry hummed around his mouthful of flesh, and that served to distract Malfoy. Harry curled his fingertips and located the blond's prostate by touch, drawing a strangled cry of pleasure up his throat.

Draco would have been ashamed of himself, had he been in possession of his faculties. He was lying spread and naked on a strange bed, withing in enjoyment while another boy sucked his cock and fingered his arse. The sounds he was making were animalistic, as befitted the mindless rush of heated pleasure he was experiencing. When Draco climaxed, it was with such intensity that his body bowed up off the bed while his shrill cries echoed throughout the room.

Harry drew away from the other boy, releasing Malfoy's softening cock almost as reluctantly as the blond's slick sheath released his fingers. Harry opened a condom with shaking hands and managed to roll it on before settling between Malfoy's limply spread thighs.

Draco only dimly registered Potter's movements. His eyes blinked open dazedly when the Gryffindor reclaimed the space between his legs and slid a hand beneath his buttocks, lifting him up. He felt something hot and hard nudging against his still tingling entrance, and then it pushed forward and in. Draco's mouth dropped open in shock when he realized Potter's cock was inside of him. The sensation wasn't painful so much as uncomfortable, and he squirmed in reaction, not certain he wished to participate any longer.

Harry groaned when Malfoy wriggled beneath him, and he surged forward in reaction, startling a small yip from the blond. Urgent hands pushed against his shoulders as Malfoy struggled helplessly under him. "Relax, Malfoy," Harry gritted, striving to remain still while the other boy adjusted to penetration. "This shouldn't take long...you're so hot and tight around me...won't take long at all..." No longer able to resist the urge to thrust, Harry began moving, his powerful body surging between Malfoy's legs.

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe. Potter was heavy on him and hard within him, and dammit, it wasn't supposed to be like this. When Potter's cock dragged over that spot inside him again, however, his own spent cock twitched in response, and Draco subsided with a choked moan, lying back and allowing the other boy to rut on him.

Harry was relieved when he felt the tension drain from Malfoy as the blond yielded completely, and he continued driving into the pliant body beneath him, his cock driving deep on each stroke, until he tensed, tightened and released.

Draco felt Potter's cock jerking inside of him as the brunet gave a guttural groan, finally collapsing atop him. Draco's nose wrinkled in dismay at having a hot, sweaty, panting Gryffindor pinning him to the bed. He pushed at the other boy again, struggling to get out from under him.

Harry grunted unhappily, but he obligingly pulled free of Malfoy's snug little hole and rolled over and away. "That was brilliant," he sighed blissfully.

Draco sat up and snatched at a blanket to cover himself with. "It was _repugnant_!" he snapped.

"Stop acting like a victim, Malfoy," Harry replied testily. "You put your name in the urn, knowing full well you'd be having sex tonight, and furthermore, you _enjoyed_ it."

"I most certainly did not!" Draco denied vehemently.

Draco wasn't certain if he was alarmed or excited about the prospect of doing _disgusting things_ all night long, but Potter didn't give him any chance to think about it, much less protest. Instead, the Gryffindor swept a cleaning charm over them both, then yanked away the blanket Draco was using to hide behind and abruptly flipped him onto his stomach. "Potter!" squeaked Draco in dismay. He started to squirm, but the other chose that moment to lean down and nibble lightly on the back of Draco's neck.

Harry was pleased when Malfoy stopped wriggling and instead subsided beneath him with a breathy little moan. Apparently, Malfoy had a sensitive nape. Harry exploited the blond's weakness, alternating rough licks with soft kisses and tiny nips until the Slytherin was squirming for an entirely different reason. On a lark, Harry bit down rather sharply, clamping his teeth in the other boy's neck. Malfoy responded with an adorable squeal, and inexplicably, he raised his arse.

If that wasn't a blatant invitation, Harry didn't know what was. His cock had already been rapidly hardening again, and now it surged erect once more. Reaching for the nightstand, Harry snagged another condom and quickly opened it and put it on.

Draco wondered dazedly why Potter was no longer doing those wonderful things to his neck, and then it occurred to him that the other boy had grabbed another condom. No sooner had the implication sunk in then he felt Potter's hands on his hips, pulling him up on his knees. That was followed by the prod of an insistent cock between his cheeks. Draco sucked in his breath, prepared to screech _Don't you dare!_, when Potter dared.

Harry was gratified when Malfoy's body accepted his cock easily, although it took a few thrusts before he was completely hilted. The blond railed and swore at him until Harry's hand closed over his cock.

Draco was aghast at the fact that Potter had just speared him again without so much as a by-your-leave. He swore, loudly and creatively, at the rude Gryffindor, until he felt a rough hand grasp his shaft in a firm grip. Draco's last curse died off in a shaky moan, and he involuntarily thrust his hips and cock forward, into Potter's hand. It felt divine. The hand around his cock, of course; not Potter's cock up his arse.

Harry grinned when his reluctant partner's hips began pumping enthusiastically, and he scrambled to pick up the rapid rhythm. When he managed it, the two of them moved in easy synchronicity, their bodies working together to bring pleasure to both of them.

Draco had a firm grip on the blankets. He had thought to put his hand over Potter's and demonstrate to the other boy how he liked his prick to be stroked, but Draco was afraid if he didn't keep both hands down, he'd lose his balance and topple forward onto his face. Potter was doing a fair job of it, however. In fact, he was doing such a good job of it that...

"Potter, Potter," moaned Draco, "I'm going to...to..." He cried out at the intensity of the orgasm that rocketed through his body. Unexpectedly, the thick cock inside of him actually increased the pleasurable sensations normally associated with sexual release, and Draco's entire body shook with the force of it. His voice rose in volume until he was keening loudly-something that would no doubt embarrass him later on, but which at the moment he couldn't be arsed to care about.

Harry continued riding Malfoy through his climax, pumping his cock in and out of that tightly clenched arse. The fact that the blond was writhing and all but wailing in his pleasure made things that much sweeter for Harry. When Malfoy finally slumped beneath him, Harry removed his sticky hand from the other boy's cock and used it to get a better grip on his hips, holding the Slytherin steady for the reaming he was getting.

Draco was still too stunned from his orgasm to complain about how roughly Potter was shagging him, and by the time he'd recovered his wits, it was too late. He felt the boy behind him stiffen, and the cock inside of him jerked and shuddered. Suddenly, most of Potter's weight settled on his back, and Draco emitted a startled _oof_ as his face was pressed into the pillows.

Harry realized that smothering his partner may not be the best way to begin their year as lovers, so he forced himself upright and pulled out of Malfoy's hot little hole, watching in avid fascination as it fluttered after him, as if still pining for his cock. He dropped to the bed on his back, next to Malfoy, and met the other's baleful gray gaze. "Did you enjoy it that time?" Harry couldn't resist teasing.

Draco pushed his tangled hair out of his face, the better to glare at the smug prat lying next to him. "Of course not," he sneered. "It was _disgusting_!"

Draco whined in the back of his throat, but he removed both hands from Potter's dark hair and clutched his pillow instead. He was rewarded when Potter's lips closed over his swollen glans once more, applying suction, then swirling his tongue around the tip. Draco responded by drawing his knees up high and letting his thighs fall open, uncaring of the fact that he had just spread himself for Potter like a common whore.

Harry reached blindly for the tube of lubricant he'd tossed on the bed, and he managed to flip the cap off with one hand. Squeezing some of the gel onto the fingers of his right hand, he reached beneath Malfoy's bollocks and located his entrance.

Draco squirmed uncomfortably when he felt a blunt finger breach his body, but Potter chose that moment to hum around his cock, successfully distracting him from from the invasion. Potter continued sucking his cock so skillfully, that Draco barely noticed when another finger entered him. When those seeking digits found and pressed his prostate, however, he yipped and nearly came off the bed.

Harry was dying to plunge his cock into Malfoy _right now_, but he forced himself to continue his oral ministrations while making sure the other boy was prepared to take him. When he decided Malfoy was as ready as he was going to get, Harry utilized lips, tongue and fingers to bring the blond off.

Draco knew he was close to coming, and he gripped his pillow tightly and gritted his teeth...neither of which helped to quell the howl that rose in his throat as his cock exploded in Potter's mouth.

Harry waited until the last pulse burst over his tongue, then he slid up Malfoy's body, nudging his hips between those conveniently spread legs, and thrust his cock into Malfoy's still fluttering hole.

Draco cried out again-not so much from pain as from surprise, although the sensation of being speared on a thick cock was distinctly uncomfortable. However, when Potter's next thrust jabbed his prostate, Draco's body quivered, and his own cock gave up another dribble of ejaculate in response. He forced himself to relax back against the bedding and hold on while Potter proceeded to fuck him forcefully. Despite his misgivings, there was something so deliciously naughty about having such raw, uninhibited sex, and Draco found himself gripping Potter's sides with his thighs as the Gryffindor boy lunged and panted over him, on him, in him...

It was too good to last, and Harry didn't bother trying. Malfoy had already gotten his enjoyment out of this encounter, and now Harry was determined to get his own. Perhaps he was a little rougher than he should have been, but the other boy was making no complaint below him, so Harry continued to slam his rigid cock into Malfoy's slick heat over and over until his back bowed and his bollocks tightened, and he plunged in deep and came with a shout of satisfaction.

When Potter collapsed atop of him in a sweaty heap, Draco tolerated it for all of two seconds before squirming and pushing at the other boy. Potter heaved a put-upon sigh, then pulled out of him with what Draco suspected was deliberate slowness. He rolled off of Draco and to the side, leaving him feeling suddenly chilled as well as embarrassed at his own shameful behavior.

reaching for the lube. Malfoy made a garbled sound of protest, but Harry was undeterred. Scooping up a dollop of lubricant, he said, "Spread those legs wider, Malfoy." Predictably, the other boy scowled at him and tried to close his legs, which was impossible with Harry kneeling between them. "Stop being difficult. If I don't get you off by shagging you, I'll suck you off," he cajoled.

Reluctantly, Draco opened his legs wider. He knew that he'd just be delaying the inevitable otherwise, and there was always the hope that Potter would finish quickly and then give him a blow job. Potter slid a finger into him and worked it in and out. There was no discomfort involved, and Draco unthinkingly lifted his hips for more, gasping in delight when Potter found his prostate and pressed it.

Harry was pleased with Malfoy's capitulation, and he added another finger, holding the blond boy steady with his other hand when Malfoy squirmed again. Soon enough, Harry was finger fucking his partner and stretching his little hole to take him. When he deemed the other boy was ready, Harry sat back and quickly placed a condom over his erect penis before shuffling into position once more.

Draco tensed in anticipation of pain, but Potter took it easy on him, pressing against his entrance and easing his way inside. Draco winced as his body stretched to accommodate Potter's cock, but there was no sharp, burning pain like before. He released a pent-up breath and spread his legs wider, which helped reduce the mild discomfort he was experiencing.

"That's it," Harry praised, voice slightly strained as he fought the urge to plunge into Malfoy's velvety heat. He continued to push forward steadily until he was finally buried completely. He sighed in bliss, rolling his hips slightly. Malfoy suddenly yipped and jerked his knees up. "Is that the spot?" grinned Harry, repeating the motion.

Draco brought one hand to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle to stifle any further outbursts. Sex with Potter wasn't supposed to feel good, dammit! His legs shifted until they rose and crossed themselves at the ankle behind Potter's back. Perversely, he never wanted the other boy to move again. No, Potter was perfectly fine..._ah yes right there_.

Harry was delighted when Malfoy wrapped his legs around him, and he indulged the blond by grinding against his prostate a moment longer. When the urge to thrust became too much, however, he drew back and slid in again, completely missing the target this time. Malfoy whined in complaint, but Harry was undeterred. He established a steady rhythm, stroking his partner smoothly and gradually increasing the pace until he was shafting Malfoy good and hard.

Draco gave up on trying to control himself. He grasped Potter's forearms and hung on, keening in pleasure each time the blunt head of his partner's cock dragged across his prostate. The only thought he was capable of was the blow job Potter had promised him, but simply thinking about it hurled him to the precipice of climax, and with one more thrust of the hard prick inside of him, Draco tumbled over the edge.

Harry barely missed a beat when Malfoy exploded beneath him, arching, spurting, and yowling his sexual satisfaction quite loudly. His responses triggered Harry's own release, and he drove into the other boy with a lusty cry of completion.

"Do it, you bastard," snarled Draco. "End my suffering!"

Harry tugged Malfoy's trousers and pants down, cursing when the clothing caught on his shoes. Giving up on getting his partner completely naked, Harry rose to his feet and spun Malfoy to face the wall, retrieving his wand and performing a lubrication spell. Dropping his wand, he undid his own jeans and pushed them down his hips, along with his boxers. Guiding the tip of his aching cock between Malfoy's buttocks, Harry paused and let his forehead drop to the blond's shoulder.

"Fuck," he muttered. "No condoms."

"Don't care," gasped Draco. "Just...please..."

Harry straightened and pressed forward carefully, mindful of not having prepared his lover completely, hoping that last night's shagging would facilitate his entry.

Draco whined at the discomfort, but he stoically held still, allowing Potter to penetrate him completely.

"Oh _god_, Malfoy," groaned Harry. This was the first time his naked cock had been encased in his lover's silky heat, and the sensation alone was nearly enough to make him come. The fact that Draco was incredibly tight around him only added to his pleasure.

Draco panted as his body struggled to adjust to being impaled on Potter's rigid cock. When the other boy's hand snaked from his hip to his penis, Draco gasped and arched into the rough caress.

It was the most awkward sex Harry had ever had, but strangely enough, it was also among the most enjoyable. He pistoned his hips, hard and fast, over Malfoy's pert little arse, driving his cock into his partner over and over.

Draco was breathing harshly as he thrust his aching length into Potter's fist and felt the burn of Potter's prick as it slammed into him again and again. The sex was rough and raw and god_damn_, it felt so good. Draco's voice rose in a wild shout when he arched and climaxed, pulsing over Potter's hand and the wall in front of him. Heedless of the mess, he slumped against the wall, submitting to the hard thrusts of Potter's cock. Draco grimaced when his partner slammed into him once more and spurted, hot and wet, inside of him.

Harry wilted over Malfoy's back, trembling in the aftermath of his intense climax. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have his softening cock enveloped by the sweet, creamy heat of Malfoy's sheath after having had unprotected sex with him.

"Get off of me, Potter!"

Harry sighed and stepped back. Apparently, Malfoy didn't feel the same way.

Draco's lip curled in distaste at the sensation of Potter's spunk dribbling from his well-used hole.

"Fantastic," sighed Harry, casting a cleaning charm on himself before putting his clothing to rights.

"Disgusting," sneered Draco. He felt marginally better when Potter politely cast a cleaning charm on him, as well, but still...Potter had _ejaculated inside of him!_ He bent down to grasp his pants and trousers, only to have a sharp smack land on his naked bum.

"Roll over," he commanded mildly. Malfoy rolled his eyes but did as instructed, turning to his stomach. "Get your knees under you so your arse is in the air," Harry added, climbing on the bed behind his partner.

"Really, Potter," Draco huffed indignantly. However, he humored his partner, lifting his arse in the air, leaving him feeling vulnerable and incredibly randy. He gasped when a blunt finger smeared cool lubricant over the tightly furled flesh of his hole, then Draco closed his eyes and sank his teeth into his bottom lip as he waited to be stretched in preparation for being shagged. An instant later his eyes popped open, and Draco squeaked in surprise. "Potter, what are you..._is that your __**tongue**__?_"

Harry paused long enough to murmur, "Mmhmm," then leaned in for another taste of Draco and cherry-flavored lubricant. He had to clamp his hands on Malfoy's hips as the other boy immediately began trying to squirm away.

"Potter!" screeched Draco, trying to twist away. "Stop that! It's..._indecent_!" Potter didn't stop, and the hands on his hips tightened, holding him in place for more of that indecent tongue play. He was about to rise to his knees and bolt for freedom when a hastily cast spell bound his hands and pinned them to the pillows. Draco ranted and cursed, but he was unable to get away from the wicked tongue that was doing horribly wicked things to him. Despite his protestations, however, his erection hadn't subsided in the least. The wet heat of Potter's naughty tongue continued to lick and lap at his hole, and Draco soon found himself desperate for some kind of friction on his neglected cock. "Please, Potter," he moaned.

Harry lifted his head and licked his lips. "Would you like me to shag you now?"

"Yes!"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"No!"

Harry buried his face between Malfoy's arse cheeks once more, this time stabbing his tongue into the Slytherin's relaxed hole.

_"Potter, that's obscene!_" Draco's voice was unnaturally high and shrill. His cock was aching for some relief, but the sensation of the other boy's _tongue in his arse hole_ was only making him painfully harder.

"Hogsmeade?" Harry rasped.

"Noooo," Draco whimpered, only to squeal again when the tongue returned to torment him. He didn't quite know when his struggles to escape degenerated into wanton, backward thrusts of his hips as he tried to get more of that decadent, diabolical tongue on him and in him. His breath was coming in fast, harsh pants by the time Potter raised his head once more.

"Do we have a date next weekend?"

"Yes, damn you! Yes!" Draco all but sobbed.

Grinning in victory, Harry backed off and used some more lubricant to slick Malfoy's wet hole. Reaching for a condom, he expertly sheathed himself, then plunged inside his partner. Harry groaned as Malfoy's body gripped him snugly, and he reluctantly pulled back so he could drive deeper on his next thrust.

Draco's fingers twisted in the pillow case, and his mouth hung open as he uttered wanton, inarticulate sounds of carnal delight. He'd been too aroused by the debauchery of Potter's tongue to last long, and after only a few rubs over his prostate, Draco's back was arching as his cock spurted and he screamed in shameless pleasure.

For Harry, having his partner explode into such unrestrained climax beneath him proved his undoing. He thrust only twice more before he came, grinding his prick into Malfoy's spasming hole as his release overwhelmed him. When he could breathe again, Harry didn't withdraw from his partner so much as he collapsed next to him on the bed.

He coaxed Malfoy into raising his left leg then Harry's fingers skated over the blond boy's balls and located the tiny pucker of flesh at Malfoy's entrance. He rubbed the pad of one finger over the tight bud as he kissed his way from Malfoy's throat to his abdomen. By the time Harry reached the other boy's navel, Malfoy had relaxed enough to allow Harry's forefinger to penetrate him.

Draco hummed softly when Potter's finger slid gently into his body, and he drew his other leg up in reaction. When Potter's mouth closed over the tip of his cock, Draco whimpered and clutched at the Gryffindor's hair. He winced at the intrusion of another finger, but the hot suction on his prick kept him in place. Draco spared a moment to be grateful for the fact that Potter was considerate enough to make the preparation for sex as pleasant for him as possible. He'd seen the look of discomfort on Blaise's face after spending each Saturday night at the mercy of Gregory, and Draco suppressed a shudder at the thought of being paired with the hulking Slytherin boy. Potter wasn't so bad in comparison.

Harry felt Malfoy quiver beneath him, and he released the blond's cock with a small, wet _pop_. "Are you ready?" he asked, voice rough from the oral sex he'd been performing. Malfoy nodded and spread his legs wider, shivering again when Harry slowly withdrew his fingers. Harry wiped the residual lube on his cock before guiding himself into position. He pressed forward, groaning as Malfoy's body yielded to him and he sank into his partner's hot little hole.

Draco grimaced as his body stretched tightly around Potter's cock. He consciously relaxed his muscles, allowing his partner to penetrate him further. As Potter continued pushing deeper, Draco wriggled his hips until the other boy made contact with his prostate. "Oh yes," sighed Draco, reaching down to grasp Potter's arse in an attempt to hold him _right there_.

Harry shimmied his hips a little, grinning when Malfoy all but squeaked as he arched almost violently against him. "Do you like that?" teased Harry, giving another shimmy.

"Ah ah," Draco gasped, writhing on the bed and digging his fingers into Potter's bum.

Harry jolted into motion, no longer able to playfully torment his partner. His hips settled into a steady up and down motion as he pistoned his cock smoothly in and out of Malfoy's undulating body.

Draco arched up to get more friction on his painfully hard prick. He had a passing thought to give himself a wank, but his hands wouldn't obey his order to release Potter's arse. Instead, he gripped the other boy's buttocks even harder, not caring that he was probably leaving bruises. All he knew was that he wanted more delicious contact with that bundle of sensitive nerves inside himself, and Potter's cock was the means to get it. Thus, Draco clung to the Gryffindor, not wanting to release him just yet. He tilted his hips higher as Potter gave a particularly hard thrust, and Draco was catapulted over the edge and into a scintillating climax.

Malfoy gave a delighted cry, and he bucked almost violently beneath Harry and spurted against his stomach. Harry continued driving into the Slytherin boy, hips and cock pumping rhythmically, until he came with a throaty groan.

take Draco's cock in his mouth, and he pleasured his partner in that manner while he pressed a lube-slick finger into Draco's entrance to loosen him.

Draco relaxed around the subtle intrusion and concentrated instead on enjoying Potter's oral skills. Regular sex had turned him from a tense and blushing virgin to a willing participant in this year-long celebration of Lupercalia. Of course, the fact that Potter was quite skilled at drawing forth climaxes from Draco helped matters.

Once Draco was twisting beneath him in helpless arousal, Harry released his cock with a final swipe of his tongue and pulled his fingers free of his partner's twitching hole. He rolled a condom onto his shaft before he moved into position in the vee of Draco's thighs, guided his cock into place, and pressed into his partner's body.

Draco exhaled on a soft _ah!_ and tipped his hips up, enabling Potter to penetrate more deeply on his next thrust. Draco would still rather swallow his own tongue than admit how much he enjoyed this, but as long as no one was asking, he saw nothing wrong with losing himself in the moment and allowing his body to experience the ultimate pleasure that sex with Potter could bring him. For that reason, Draco continued arching up to meet each of his partner's downward strokes until their bodies were moving together with the ease born of frequent shagging.

Harry marveled at the way he and Draco slid into rhythm so quickly. Just two short months ago, the sex had been awkward between them and Draco's reluctance to partner with him had added to their lack of synchronicity. It was gratifying to realize how far they'd come since then. Now, not only was the sex more enjoyable, but Harry also found himself enjoying his Slytherin partner's company. He only wished Draco would agree to spend more time with him. Harry's thoughts began to scatter as he lost himself in the simple act of shagging.

Draco was quickly approaching the culmination of his energetic coupling with Potter, and he reached between them to grasp his own cock and fist himself as best he could. The extra stimulation hurtled him over the edge, and he climaxed with a mad thrash of his hips and a loud cry of pleasure.

Harry paused in pursuit of his own orgasm to better appreciate Draco's. He loved the way his partner jolted beneath him and tightened around him in rippling contractions. When he could no longer resist the urge to thrust, Harry resumed pounding into Draco's slowly relaxing body until he, too, shouted in pleasure and twitched inside his partner during his release. "Brilliant," he sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

One shots

"Turn around." The command was accompanied by Harry's hands on his waist, and Draco let himself be moved into a new position, kneeling on one of the lower steps with his forearms rested on the top step. "You'd hurt your back the other way."

Draco smiled, glancing over his shoulder as he heard the jar clinking open. "So considerate."

"You know it." The oil dribbled out of the jar, falling through the air before it seemed to pause of its own accord. Draco straightened his neck, resting his forehead on his arms as one of Harry's hands settled on his arse, spreading him open. The oil was warm and slick as Harry's finger ringed around Draco's entrance, teasing him before it dipped in slowly. Draco pushed back, too aroused to be satisfied by a single finger. He wanted Harry in him right now, and ground his teeth to stop from begging like a Knockturn faithful.

The second slick finger broke Draco's resolve, and as he pushed his hips back into Harry's hand, he bit out, "More, Harry."

Harry groaned, whether from the act itself, or from hearing Draco moan his name, still thinking Draco didn't know exactly who he was about to fuck. The third finger came much quicker than the second had, and Draco dropped his head back onto his arms as Harry flexed him open. When Harry's fingers withdrew, Draco knew this was the edge. He'd let Harry have this one time; next time, they would both be able to see each other.

The oil jar clinked again, the wet slapping sound of Harry's slick hand on his shaft echoing around the hot bathroom. Draco looked ahead, watched the condensation beading down the tiled walls as he felt Harry getting into position behind him. The head of Harry's cock felt warm and firm as it pressed against his arse, and Draco focused on relaxing his body, breathing deeply as Harry began to inch forwards. When Harry's hips were pressing into his arse, Draco finally let himself moan in satisfaction, rolling his hips slowly to grind down against Harry.

"Merlin, you look incredible."

Draco kept his witty retort to himself, reaching underneath his body to stroke his shaft firmly. He didn't want to ruin the moment by pressing Harry to reveal himself, but Draco would return to that point later. Right now, he just wanted Harry to move.

Over the months, either Draco had got better at shielding his thoughts or Harry had stopped trying to hear them. But that one thought had been broadcast long and loud, because almost as soon as Draco had wished it, Harry drew his hips back and thrust in firmly. Draco jolted forwards, sliding across the wet tiles and scrabbling for purchase. He finally found it, flattening his hand against some of the rough tiles and arching his back. Harry took the hint, thrusting in earnest as Draco worked to keep his balance with one hand, and wank himself in rhythm with Harry's thrusts with the other hand.

Apart from self-love, Draco hadn't had sex in years, and he could already feel himself approaching the edge. He held out as long as he could but Harry was good. Long, deep strokes, a steady stream of whispered praise and filth, and his hand skating up and down Draco's back; the sensations all added together to push Draco higher and higher. Dropping his arm down onto the tiles, and resting his head on it, Draco cried out as his orgasm washed over him. His stomach cramped and his limbs trembled, his hand aching from the curled position it had been in for a prolonged period, but none of that could detract from the pleasure that sparked from the base of his spine and radiated outwards.

Sagging against the tiles, Draco focused on catching his breath as Harry kept thrusting, lasting out for an impressive length of time before his thrusts faltered, and he curled over Draco's back, breathing heavily.

Raising his head slightly, Draco turned his head to the side and invited, "Are you coming to bed?"

Drawing his wand, Harry drew it down the cleft of Malfoy's arse, splitting the leather open.

"Potter! These trousers cost more than you'll earn in a lifetime!"

Harry barely registered Malfoy's indignant yell. He was too entranced by the base of a butt plug nestled between Malfoy's cheeks. Who the hell robbed jewels wearing a butt plug?

Reaching out, Harry ran his finger over the flat base of the plug, pushing against it gently. He felt, more than saw, the shiver that ran through Malfoy, and remembered the point he had been trying to prove. Closing his thumb and forefinger around the base of the plug, Harry pulled it out and tossed it to the floor. It was practically dripping with lube, so he felt no qualms about lifting his hand from his side, holding the torch out and pushing the base against Malfoy's slick entrance. Pushing it in slowly, Harry listened to Malfoy's breathing turn ragged as the first inch of the thick torch slipped into his arse. "And then the man will take whatever he wants. Mind, it looks like you'd enjoy that. Perhaps I should ring the police now, get you in prison before morning?"

Malfoy just grunted, and Harry pushed a little more of the torch into him. Sliding it back out, Harry thrust of forwards slowly, watching the moonlight bounce off the shiny black surface. He'd been thinking about this all day, and Harry let himself get lost in the steady in and out as he watched Malfoy's body shake. He was barely aware of Malfoy orgasming, or the tiny whimpers as Harry pushed him into overstimulation with the thrusting. The only thing that snapped him out of his reverie was the squawk of his radio.

"_Foxtrot, Sierra. Current location, over._"

"Bugger," Harry pulled the torch out and set it down on the floor, ending the spell on Malfoy.

"Then let's enjoy the ride," Harry answered, conjuring up a handful of lubricant before he jammed his wand into his robes. For all his complaining, Draco turned around and braced his arms against the wall, leaving Harry with the stunning view of Draco's robes swept to the side and his trousers down around his knees. Harry reached out, kneading Draco's buttocks as he used the other hand to smooth lubricant over his prick. When the hard flesh was slick and shiny, Harry stopped kneading Draco's arse and instead pushed two lube-slick fingers into it, making Draco bite down on his sleeve and whimper desperately.

Harry twisted and flexed his fingers, fucking Draco on them as he prepared him for something larger. Leaning forward, he licked a line up to Draco's ear and whispered, _"Do you know how good you look, rocking back against my hand?"_

"Harry, gods!"

_"How good you feel, hot and tight around my fingers?"_

Draco gurgled, wanton in his arousal as he pushed himself back on Harry's hands. Aware that they didn't have all that much time – and already aching to be inside Draco – Harry pulled his fingers free and shifted his hips into place. Holding his shaft, he teased the head of his cock over and around Draco's rim, loving the way the slick, wrinkled skin felt against his exposed head.

"Potter…" Draco's warning tone was no laughing matter, and as Harry didn't want to find himself tied up and with a severe case of blue-balls – as he had been left the last time he'd teased Draco for too long – he moved his hands to rest on Draco's hips and sheathed himself in one smooth, swift movement. He swore at the impossible tightness, Draco swore at the breath-taking intrusion, and they both shushed each other to avoid being caught.

Harry could see that Draco had a mouthful of his sleeve, and he busied his own mouth kissing and marking Draco's neck to stifle his moans. He let his fingers creep around Draco's side, stroking through tight blond curls to wrap around Draco's shaft. It fit perfectly in Harry's hand, thick and hard and just begging for him to flick his wrist and stroke up and down its length. Adding a little twist at the end that made shudders run through Draco's body, Harry had to sink his teeth into the back of Draco's robes to keep himself quiet as the tension and pleasure built. Pressed up against the wall of a storage alcove, balls deep in Draco Malfoy and so close to orgasm he could almost taste it over the expensive velvet, Harry had never been more aroused.

Draco keened into his sleeve, and Harry felt the hot strings of come fall over his fingers, smearing underneath them and dropping to the floor as he worked his hand faster up and down Draco's shaft, keeping it in time to his frantic thrusts as he sought his own release.

Tensing against Draco's body, Harry came with a muffled shout, almost choking himself on Draco's robes as he sucked in air to feed his desperate lungs. Spitting out the velvet, Harry dropped his head between Draco's shoulder blades and gasped to catch his breath.

"Bastard," Draco muttered, without any real feeling behind it as he tried to push his arse into the touch he was expecting.

Harry could have teased him some more, but his fingers were itching to be inside Draco, and he had to pull on his sac again to fight the urge to bury himself to the hilt. He may be ready to stop teasing for the moment, but he was nowhere near finished with Draco yet. Rubbing the pad of his forefinger through the slick gel, he circled Draco's furled hole slowly, memorising the feel of the wrinkled skin as if he hadn't done this a thousand times before. He could feel the muscle twitching under his touch, Draco's body as desperate as Harry himself to have Harry's fingers inside it. Finally relenting, Harry twisted his hand and pressed his finger into Draco's arse, all the way down to the third knuckle before he pulled it out and repeated the process. Draco's arse was hot and tight around his finger, but not tight enough that Harry couldn't squeeze a second digit in there, pushing two slick fingers in together and listening to Draco moan with arousal. Harry twisted and flexed his fingers, careful to avoid Draco's sweet spot as he opened Draco up for something bigger.

Using his free hand to stroke his own cock, Harry slid a third finger into Draco, following it swiftly with a fourth. Satisfied that Draco was open enough to take the dildo safely Harry pulled his fingers out, reaching out and wiping his hand off on his jeans. Walking back around to Draco's head, Harry moved the sandpaper and picked up his modified electric saw, turning round and holding it much like the action heroes held their guns in the movies.

Harry couldn't stop himself smirking at the way Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise, and though he knew it was in bad taste he put on an American accent and drawled, "Say hello to my little friend."

"Harry… shit… Harry!"

"Yes?"

"That's… and you… you can't… seriously?"

"This is my electric saw, with a few modifications. And yes, Draco, I'm deadly serious," Harry pressed his finger against the trigger button, making the dildo thrust frantically backwards and forwards for a few seconds. He could see Draco swallowing rapidly, obviously stuck between shock and blinding arousal.

"You're perverted."

"It's why you love me. But, if you don't want this pounding your arse while I fuck your face, I can go back to my magazine?" Harry watched as Draco closed his mouth and blushed furiously. Harry would bet everything he owned _and_ his left testicle that Draco wanted _precisely _what Harry had suggested, but would probably choke on the words trying to say them.

"How do you think these things up?"

"I saw it in a movie once. You shouldn't go on fortnight long business trips if you don't want me to watch dirty movies and get wicked ideas. Now, do I do what I said, or do I go back to my magazine."

"Don't go," Draco answered, his cheeks almost as red as his arse as he tried – and failed – to look away from the dildo-saw contraption.

Knowing that was the best he would get, Harry held out his hand and Summoned one of the gags they had in their toy drawer upstairs. He put the saw on the side and crouched down, pleased when Draco's mouth fell open in preparation for Harry to slide the gag into place. Holding the ring gag up, Harry looked pointedly down at the ball in Draco's hand. "If it gets too much, drop the tennis ball, okay?"

Draco nodded – they'd played enough that Harry didn't doubt Draco knew what to do, and was clarifying more for his own sake than Draco's – and closed his eyes as Harry slid the gag into his mouth. Standing up to fix the buckle at the back of Draco's head, Harry stroked Draco's hair soothingly and ran his fingers down to trace along the leather coated steel ring, smiling when Draco's tongue flicked forwards to lap over his finger.

Leaving Draco for the moment, Harry picked up the saw and his wand, walking around to Draco's arse and concentrating on magic for the moment. Holding the saw at the approximate height it needed to be, Harry pushed it forwards until the dildo was half buried in Draco's arse. He could hear Draco gurgling with pleasure, and drew his wand to cast stasis spells. Moving his hand away, Harry smiled when the saw stayed in place in the air, as though held up by an invisible third. Holding his wand against the trigger button, Harry murmured a spell to depress the button and keep it in place, grinning as the saw flicked on – powered by magic instead of electricity – and began fucking Draco at a mind-blowing speed. Satisfied the saw wouldn't fall or harm Draco, Harry walked back to Draco's head and grinned at the look of sheer pleasure on Draco's face.

His eyes open and saliva running down his chin, Draco was gurgling incoherent words, tearing Harry's resolve into shreds and making his dick ache to be buried in Draco's throat.

Wrapping his fingers around his shaft, Harry guided his cock into place, groaning as Draco arched his tongue up to stroke it over Harry's exposed glans. With one hand on the back of Draco's head and the other curled around his jaw, Harry listened to the buzz of the home made sex toy and the whimpers coming from Draco's mouth as he slid his prick in and out of the welcoming heat. He loved Draco in this position; he could slide his prick all the way into Draco's mouth and down his throat, fuck him properly and listen to the way Draco gasped for breath and made encouraging noises each time Harry pulled his prick out.

When Draco's voice cracked on a strangled yell, Harry knew that vice around his balls or not, Draco had come under the dual onslaught, and that every thrust from here would be driving his sensitive arse further into the pleasure-pain realm of over stimulation. Close to orgasm himself, Harry tugged on Draco's hair to get his attention, and bit out. "I'm going to come on your face, okay?"

Draco hooked one leg up to wrap around Kingsley's waist, shifting the vibrator and sending a jolt of pleasure through him. He arched forcefully into Kingsley, pressing his weeping erection into the older man's strong thigh.

Running his hands under Draco's shirt, Kingsley stroked his back and moved down to cup firm buttocks, pulling back from the kiss just enough to growl, "Jump up," before returning to Draco's lips, intent on devouring them as the blonde allowed himself to be raised up and pinned against the wall. Kingsley flicked off the cock ring Draco wore, tossing it to the side before his hand moved back to find purchase on smooth globes, squeezing and rubbing as his other hand moved the vibrator, fucking Draco slowly on the plastic.

It didn't take long for his over-teased little sub to twist away from the kiss, head thumping back against the soft peach wall as he grunted, ruining Kingsley's shirt and messing up his belly with his release. Kingsley leant against Draco, pinning him against the wall as he eased the vibrator out and tossed it carelessly to the floor, lips moving to mouth Draco's neck reverently.

Draco whimpered as three fingers slid inside his stretched entrance, flexing and twisting to make sure he was properly open. He canted his hips as best he could, wedged as he was between Kingsley and the wall, trying to beg Kingsley for more. Of what, he wasn't quite sure; every muscle in his body was tingling with pleasure, but still he wanted more. As always, Kingsley read Draco's body like poetry, growling low in his throat as he undid hid trousers and thrust up into Draco. "Greedy little Tene, always wanting more."

Draco just nodded; too busy panting for breath to play into the light banter. He was tender, hyper-sensitive in the haze of his orgasm, and every slow thrust from Kingsley wracked through Draco's body like a thousand little deaths. He was too exhausted, too spent to come again, but the rub of Kingsley's coarse happy trail over his sensitive prick was making him harden, making his cock twitch and jerk between them as Draco moved his hands to scrabble with Kingsley's shirt, opening it and pushing it off his shoulders instead of it just bunching around his chest.

Skin finally revealed, Draco let his head drop forward, amazed Kingsley could support both their weights and still keep up such strong, sure thrusts. Putting that wonder aside to ponder later, Draco licked and sucked at the warm skin beneath his mouth, twisting his head to suck at the juncture between neck and shoulder, knowing it was a sweet spot that would make Kingsley moan. Sure enough, Draco felt the moan humming through Kingsley's chest, and he smiled softly before clenching down, fighting to keep Kingsley inside him.

Kingsley's thrusts became erratic, and his teeth sunk into Draco's neck as he pushed them more forcefully against the wall, coming hard. Draco let the sensations push him over the edge, a small amount of come trickling out onto his already-messy stomach. Slowly, still joined together, they slid to the floor, Kingsley twisting round to lean against the wall and settle Draco in his lap, his softening cock sliding free with a wet sound. . Running his fingers through Draco's hair, Kingsley tipped his chin up gently. "So, Tene, am I forgiven for my game?"

"It might take a little more to convince me."

Chuckling, Kingsley moved one finger to circle Draco's abused entrance, smiling at the hiss of breath. "Name your terms."

Draco's response was stolen by the slick finger sliding inside him, and he canted his hips downwards, impaling himself further on the slim digit and groaning with pleasure. "I like… nature…"

Leaning forward to worry a cherry-red nipple with his teeth, Severus smirked around the sensitive flesh, his tongue tickling it as he formed words, "That does not surprise me."

Though he'd chastened Draco, Severus could feel his own arousal slamming him for waiting, for holding back from the slick, wanton young thing begging so prettily for him. He slipped a third finger in, knowing Draco didn't really need it, but not wanting any mistakes out here in the middle of the jungle. He felt welcoming muscles yield to him, and pulled his fingers out carefully. Wiping the lubricant over his cock as best he could, Severus lined himself up and slid into Draco, dropping his head to the younger man's shoulder and smirking as Draco purred and bucked up against him.

As he thrust in a strong, steady rhythm, Severus listened to the filth pouring from Draco's mouth; intermingled with words of such uncharacteristic sweetness, Severus would have cried, were he that sort of man. But he wasn't, so instead he picked up his thrusts, hammering into Draco until the blonde's voice cracked and he could scream no more. Severus lived for the kittenish noises that were all Draco could manage when he was being thoroughly fucked, and he grunted as the blonde convulsed around him, squeezing his orgasm from him.

.

. Continuation: Hands on Draco's hips, he helped the blonde up onto his knees and turned him around. Rubbing his erection against Draco's cleft, Severus pushed the blonde forward and guided his hands to wrap around the post at the foot of the bed. A whispered spell had a length of thick tree vine winding around the post and Draco's wrists, fixing the blonde in place.

Leaning back to admire the sight of Draco tied up, Severus dropped a stinging slap on the pale, perfect globe of Draco's left buttock, smirking when his lover whimpered and spread his knees wider, thrusting his arse out and presenting himself so delectably. It was a sight to behold, and Severus drank in every curve before he ran his hands to Draco's buttocks, spreading them open and watching the tight pink whorl flutter and flicker, crying out for attention in a way no words ever could.

Sliding along the bed, Severus positioned himself flat on his stomach, his elbows propped up as he held Draco open. He blew cool air across the delicate skin, delighting in the sharp sound of pleasure that escaped Draco's lips. He could see Draco's sac, rosy and smooth, and moved one hand to fondle the twin ovals carefully, applying enough pressure to make Draco writhe in his bonds but not to hurt the blonde. He reached his fingers further, smoothing along the silken shaft to the sticky tip, being rougher here; pinching at Draco's receded foreskin and flicking the sensitive head.

When he had a shivering mass of pleasure tied to the bedpost, Severus moved his hand back to its original place spreading the blonde, and moved in for the kill. He flicked his tongue over Draco's entrance, feeling the strong muscle tense and spasm under the attention. His hands gripped Draco and held him in place as his tongue licked and stroked the sensitive skin, finally furling and breaching Draco. In bed, Severus did not abhor messiness, did not mind the saliva trickling down his chin, hot and musky, as he made Draco whimper and cry out.

Before long, Severus could wait no more, and he drew back from Draco, moving to his knees and holding Draco still; one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. In a slow, steady thrust, Severus penetrated the blonde, sliding into tight, welcoming heat as Draco keened at being split open with so little preparation. When he was fully seated in the supple body, Severus gave Draco time to adjust as he muttered a lubrication charm, knowing saliva would quickly dry, and not wanting to hurt his bond-mate. He chuckled darkly at the noise of surprise from Draco when he was filled with wet warmth, and bit the blonde's shoulder.

Sucking on the flesh between his teeth until it was an angry red; Severus hummed in satisfaction and drew his hips back, snapping them forwards and gliding smoothly over Draco's sweet spot. The hand on the blonde's shoulder moved to trace over his chest, pinching and strumming at Draco's hard little nipples as Severus thrust forwards and backwards in a rapid, heady rhythm.

Severus felt himself starting to falter, and he snaked his hand lower, curling skilled fingers around Draco's cock and rubbing firmly, directing the blonde's orgasm to stain the wooden post as Draco cried out and rippled around Severus.

Minor, vinganca.

Returning his wand to Draco's neck after casting a lubrication charm on his erection, Severus kicked viciously at Draco's ankles, widening the boy's stance to give himself room. He got his erection into position, pressed against Draco's tight, dry arse, and smirked. Resting his forearm across Draco's back, Severus pressed his weight into Draco and jolted his hips forward sharply, crying out at the impossible tightness that had no choice but to yield to Severus' onslaught. As he buried himself, he could feel Draco trembling and shaking, and knew this was hurting almost as much as the Marking had.

But, for Severus, it felt incredible. The lubricant made his journey easy, warming with the movement and, Severus assumed, with the addition of blood from Draco's torn walls. Forgetting about the world, about the stress of his double life and the risks he faced just by getting up and breathing each day, Severus lost himself in the clenching tightness, that both resisted his entry and clung on to prevent his retreat, fucking with wild abandon and not caring that he was grazing Draco's face on the wall, bruising his palms and chest with the forceful pounding.

Letting go on a growl of completion, Severus pulsed into Draco, filling him with seed. He tensed and flexed through the pleasure, waiting until his thighs had stopped shaking before he withdrew roughly from Draco. Keeping the boy pressed against the wall, Severus drawled, "That was the second Malfoy virginity I've claimed as my own. Admittedly, the first was thrown into my lap and the second was taken by force, but both were equally satisfying."


	12. Chapter 12

Not so good :

Draco moaned, speeding his hand over his cock. He took a deep breath and scooted down the bed, spreading his legs. He teased over his perineum for a moment, letting his middle finger ghost over his entry several times. Each time, his cock twitched and drew tighter so that he had to slow down his stroking to keep from coming. At last, Draco stopped stroking all together and, with no fanfare at all, inserted his finger.

His eyes flew open and he felt a little strange for a second. He'd never had anything inside him before. Slowly, he slid his finger in and out a couple of times, waiting to feel this incredibleness that Harry had told him about. He had to admit, it did feel good. There were little darts of pleasure shooting up his ass and down his thighs with each pump. He wouldn't exactly put it in the realm of incredible just yet, but it certainly added a new dimension to masturbation.

He started stroking himself again and the combination was quite good. A low, keening sound came from his throat and he bit his bottom lip. He tossed his head back. Thinking he might trick himself, he quickly added a second finger.

He gasped out loud. This was very, very good. His heels rose off the bed, pulling his knees back toward his chest. The hand stroking his cock sped up, as did the hand he was fucking himself with.

"Oh fuck me," he panted.

Then, it happened. He barely brushed against something that set off explosions all over his body.

"Oh holy FUCK," he panted again, twisting his fingers around, trying to find that spot.

Then he did. Without mercy, he bore down on it.

"OH BLOODY FUCK ME IN A HAT!" he yelled as he exploded over his fist, hips bucking and ass spasming around his fingers. A loud "Ah!" came out of his mouth with each eruption of his cock.

He lay, panting, dizzy and hot, for a long time, fingers still embedded in his bum, hand still wrapped around his limp willy, staring of at the space.

Harry was having a hard time breathing. Draco, ass up and panting, was a delicious sight.

"I know you will. That's why you have nothing to worry about. Just relax. It's important."

Draco lowered his forehead to the mattress and took several deep breaths while Harry kneaded his cheeks.

"Alright. Do your worst. I'm ready."

Harry leaned over and kissed each of Draco's cheeks. "Not yet, you're not."

Harry steadily worked his thumbs inward towards Draco's entrance, relaxing him in degrees and getting him used to the feel of being spread. Harry was also taking the time to convince himself that he could actually put his mouth _there_. But as Draco became more and more excited, Harry found that he actually _wanted_ to do it. He began by sucking the tender spots on either side of Draco's ass, just where it curved into his legs. Draco's response to this was very positive; he moaned loudly and pushed back into Harry's face. Then, Harry licked along Draco's perineum, something he'd done before, but it was a much closer call in this position.

"Harry!" Draco gasped.

Harry did it again. And again. And finally, instead of stopping short, he licked straight up to Draco's hole.

"Fuck! Harry!"

Harry pulled back at once. "Do you like it?"

"Are you bloody well kidding?"

Harry grinned. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

What Harry lacked in expertise, he more than made up for in enthusiasm. He was forced to stop only when Draco threatened to come again. He quickly lubed his fingers and began using them on Draco instead.

"Draco, I want you so bad. It's all I can do not to just shag you like this. You're beautiful."

Draco was. His whole body was rosy and glistening with sweat. His eyes glittered like kaleidoscopes from underneath his lashes.

"I'm ready, Harry."

"You are?"

"Yes."

Harry quickly abandoned what he was doing and slid underneath Draco's spread legs. He flipped onto his back at once.

"You probably need more lube."

"Yeah, ok," Draco replied. He sat back on Harry's erection, sliding it between his cheeks. Harry's head snapped back and he moaned.

"I just want to get used to the idea first," Draco panted.

Harry was gripping Draco's thighs. "Take your time," he huffed.

Draco slid over Harry a couple of more times, then lifted off him again. He grabbed his wand and spelled his hands, then stroked the lube onto Harry's arousal.

"Mmmm, okay, Draco? When I said take your time, I sort of didn't mean it literally. I'm about to burst!"

"Don't you dare, Potter! Okay, okay, here we go."

Anchoring his hands on Harry's stomach, Draco leaned himself back. Instinctively, Harry reached down and held himself in place, helping Draco guide himself where he needed to be.

Draco pushed down ever so slightly. Harry gasped and shuddered.

"I'm not going to make it, Draco," he whispered harshly.

"Potter, if you shoot before I even get all the way down, I'll hex you. Understand? Think about Snape in his pants or something."

Harry's eyes flew open. "Don't ever mention Snape when we're about to have sex ever again. Understand?"

Draco grinned. "Did it work?"

"Yes," Harry said with a scowl. Draco pushed down a little further. Harry gasped all over again.

"Alright, Harry?"

"Fine. You?" Harry squeaked.

Draco pushed down a little more, hissed, and quickly raised himself a bit.

"Doing good. Just stay with me."

Harry's fingers dug deeper into Draco's thighs.

"Trying."

Draco moved back and forth several more times, then with one final push, he seated himself fully.

Harry let out a string of curse words that would have made Mundungus blush. Draco's coffee cup and orange juice glass shattered on the floor.

Neither of them spoke, but their eyes fluttered open and they stared at each other while Draco adjusted to the new sensation.

"What now?" Draco joked. He leaned forward and gave Harry a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You move and I imagine I come immediately."

"That good, huh?"

Harry nodded.

Draco moved, and as predicted, Harry came almost immediately. But Draco knew his boyfriend all too well. He barely moved, letting Harry recover. Just as Draco knew he would, Harry was hard again almost as quickly as he'd come.

"Now we're set," he said, smiling down at him.

"Sorry," Harry said weakly.

Draco pulled Harry's hands off his thighs and took them in his own. Still smiling down at Harry, he rocked slowly, Harry pushing back against him. They stayed this way for a few minutes.

"Draco? Can we flip? Can I be on top?"

"Yeah."

Carefully, they flipped over. After settling in, Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's back and Harry started pumping into him.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco panted.

"Does that feel good at all? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, no, it's good. Lift up so I can touch myself."

Harry did. Draco groaned beneath him and bucked against him.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm gonna come."

Harry moved faster and finished him off. The sight of Draco shooting all over the place pushed Harry into his second orgasm of the day. Afterwards, he fell on top of Draco in a heap.

"I guess it wasn't so bad then?"


	13. Chapter 13

Adults com profissoes, but not so good

Harry pulled off of Draco's cock with a loud slurp, and immediately plunged lower, invading Draco's hole with his tongue. Draco literally came off the bed in a wave that started at his hips and ended with his shoulder rising before falling back down. He didn't just moan, but bellowed. Harry worked him hard, using both tongue and fingers, until Draco was begging in words that barely sounded like English.

Harry moved up and positioned himself so that he was pressed just against Draco's entrance. He closed his eyes and ground his teeth. He shook his head sharply, using every bit of will power he had not to plunge inside, the only place he would ever care about being, ever again. After several deep breaths, he opened his eyes.

Beneath him, Draco was practically in tears. His cheeks were red, his eyebrows knit together so prettily that Harry's heart almost broke. Draco was clawing at Harry's chest, at Harry's hands gripping his thighs, begging. Saying please, over and over again. It was the most magical thing Harry had ever heard.

"Do you want me, Draco?"

Draco continued to chant and nodded his head.

"More than you've ever wanted anyone? More than you'll ever want anyone?"

Draco whimpered, nodded his head more vigorously.

Harry leaned forward and pushed into Draco a fraction of an inch. Both men inhaled sharply. Ever so gently, Harry kissed Draco's parted lips.

"Then I need to hear you say it. Just say 'Harry, you've won,' and you can have me."

Harry pulled back out and lifted off of Draco and waited, trembling with need and want. He was so close…

Below him, Draco stopped his litany of pleases. His eyes opened and bored into Harry. He blinked. And blinked again.

"What? What did you just say to me?"

"Just tell me I've won so we can end this, once and for all. Then I swear, I will—" Draco shoved him off the bed.

-Harry broke the kiss and nibbled and sucked his way down Draco's neck. Draco's eyes opened, and he watched, utterly dazed, as Harry made his way down his chest, lingering over his nipples, his ribs, tickling and teasing as he went. He watched, as if in a dream, as Harry's thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pajama bottoms and tugged, freeing Draco from the confines of his clothes. Watched, as those long, tanned fingers pressed against the insides of his thighs, forcing them further apart.

Harry's eyes dropped to Draco's cock. He licked his lips. Draco let out a breathy "yes." Harry pushed Draco's legs open even further, then back, exposing him to the cool night air. But soon, Draco couldn't even think of that, because Harry's hot mouth was on him, sucking him.

Draco's cry was loud, almost a bark. His eyes closed tight once again.

Everything became a haze of pleasure. A low hum sang throughout Draco's body, vibrating to the tips of his toes. He could hear the frames of the pictures on the nightstand rattling and falling over, his bottles of cologne tinkling on the dresser. The lights flickered in the bathroom, making lightning flashes against his closed eyes.

Lightning flashes. It dawned on Draco. He was having sex with maybe the most powerful wizard that had ever lived, and his magic was getting out of control. It explained the tingling, the vibrations he felt riddling his skin. Harry's sheer power was pushing him into something he'd never even dreamed of. The thought alone sent a jolt of desire through him so strong that he arched off the bed, spurting into Harry's mouth.

Harry hummed his pleasure, drinking Draco down like an elixir. Draco felt like he would never stop coming, like Harry would never stop drinking him until he swallowed him whole. Still, when Harry pulled off him, his cock was still hard, almost achingly so.

"Harry," he breathed.

Green eyes, wild with passion and power, gleamed up at him before disappearing once again from Draco's sight.

Harry was preparing him, using his lips, his tongue, his fingers. Draco felt as if he was either going to crawl out of his skin or go mad. Or maybe both. He was saying absurd things, things like "Always you, Harry, always!" over and over again. When he reached down to stroke his own cock, Harry swatted his hand away, pinning them to the bed with only a thought. Draco let out a frustrated whine. He realized that he was begging, begging Harry to give him everything, please, please, please.

Harry pulled away and Draco felt as if he had suddenly been deprived of air. He looked up to find Harry tugging off his clothes, staring at Draco intently. Harry was cooing soothing words at him, saying "Soon, love, soon, I promise. I'm all yours."

At last, Harry was covering Draco again, stroking both of their cocks in his hand, leaving them slick and ready. Harry let go and slid downward, against Draco's pucker. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he slid inside.

A shudder rocked Harry's body, but what surged through Draco was indescribable. He came with a shout, clinging to Harry, his toes curling, his body clamping down like a vice.

Harry whispered "Draco," and started to move.

Still, Draco was hard, sustained by Harry's magic, which was coursing through him. He felt drunk again, completely out of control, but in a way that was beautiful, sublime. Each movement inside him set off fireworks behind his eyelids. The glass in the frames by the bed was breaking now, and the sound was like the tinkling of falling stars. The light bulbs in the bathroom burst in succession, and to Draco, it was the sound of champagne corks, sparks of bubbles bursting forth in a spout. He felt like he was coming again and again, stuck in a never-ending orgasm. Harry's hair was the most luxuriant silk, his skin the most sensuous velvet, his cock inside him a rod of pure electricity. Draco was quite sure he was going to die from the pleasure.

And then Harry came. Draco actually lost touch with reality for a moment, aware of nothing but the warmth of Harry filling him, the slight nip of Harry's teeth as they grazed his jaw, the pressure of Harry's fingers as they dug into the backs of his thighs.

And then, it was over.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm not a girl, Potter. I don't need foreplay."

"Bossy pain in the arse," Potter grumbled, but as he said it, he was pushing Draco down onto his stomach on a soft, black duvet, running his tongue down his spine, caressing his back as he moved lower. Then he was grabbing Draco's slacks and pants and yanking them down to the tops of his thighs.

Draco felt Potter's teeth sink into his left arse cheek and he gasped, his back arching, his cock rubbing against the bedding. Moments later he felt large hands on each cheek, and he was being spread, exposed. Instinctively he tightened, but then Potter's mouth was there, hot moist breath wafting over him just before Potter's tongue thrust against him, pressing, pushing, then withdrawing before doing it again. Draco ground out a moan, his forehead pushing into the bed, his fingers clutching convulsively at the fabric. When Potter's tongue had finally loosened him enough to breach him, and slid sinuously inside, Draco gasped. His cock felt as if it might explode at any moment, and he reached back blindly and clutched Potter's thick hair in his hand.

"Potter, please," he begged. "Now, please…"

He heard movement behind him, felt his shoes being pulled off and heard them drop heavily to the floor, felt his pants and trousers jerked off over his feet. He heard rustling and pictured Potter's jeans dropping. A drawer opened and closed. He glanced back over his shoulder as the bed dipped between his feet and saw Potter pouring lube from a blue bottle into his hand. He snapped it closed and tossed it aside, then met Draco's eyes for a moment before bringing his hand to his arse.

The lube was cool as Potter spread it over and around his entrance. Draco's eyes closed tightly when he felt one of Potter's blunt fingers tease the muscle before sliding carefully inside of him. He reached down and curled his hand around his own cock as Potter withdrew and entered with two fingers, and Draco pushed back against his hand, his forehead pressed once again into the soft bedding, his hand stroking himself as Potter stroked into him with those long, dexterous fingers. When they pressed forward and down, expertly finding and stroking over his prostate, Draco let out a hissing breath between clenched teeth. Potter pulled his hand away, positioned himself behind him, and Draco felt something infinitely broader and more blunt press against him.

Slowly, carefully, Potter breached the twin rings of muscle, sliding inside of him with a soft grunt. It burned and Draco hissed.

"Oh," he muttered, his face in the duvet. "Oh, fuck." Potter remained still for a moment, then moved shallowly inside of him. "Oh, fuck," he said again, but he reached back with one of his hands and gripped Potter's thigh, pulling him in again. "Oh… oh fuck."

"Ready now?" Potter asked gently, and Draco jerked his head in affirmation.

Potter caught Draco's narrow hips between hard hands, and held him still as he began to move inside of him in long, slow strokes that made Draco's breath catch in his throat.

"Feel good?"

"Oh, god, oh yes," he moaned. "Yes, yes. You're so… fucking… thick…"

"And you're so bloody tight." He felt Potter's mouth on his back, felt Potter's hand curl around his ribcage, but concentration had tunneled down to the thick cock stroking into his arse, and his own hand, moving more and more quickly on his own straining erection. He braced one hand on the bed, let his head drop forward, felt sweat slip down his forehead and off of his nose. "Oh, yeah," he growled as Potter's strokes picked up momentum, and he heard and felt Potter's skin slapping his own. "Oh, oh, oh…" he gasped out each time Potter's hips pumped forward, his hand moving so fast now that it was a blur. "Oh, god, yeah…" Potter's hands slid up his back and hooked over his shoulders, fingers clutching, pulling him back as he moved into Draco harder, faster. A symphony of hard, disjointed breathing and small sounds of pleasure mixed between them, accompanied by the wet slap of flesh on flesh and the rhythmic squeak of the bedsprings. "Oh, god, I'm so close," Draco moaned. "I'm so fucking close…"

Potter reached around him with both hands then, curling them around Draco's upper thighs, gripping the tendons that stood out in bold relief on either side of his groin. He pulled Draco back until he was all but sitting on Potter's lap, angled his thrusts upwards, and Draco let out a shattered cry as the new position brought his prostate into searing, continuous contact with the hard crown of Potter's cock. Potter moved harder, faster, skin slapping louder and louder. Draco felt his balls draw up tight, felt a rushing jolt of pleasure streak down his spine.

"I'm gonna come," he gasped. "I'm gonna… oh, god!"

He'd never felt anything like that orgasm. It shot from his spine through his arse, into his balls, and his cock jerked hard in his fist as he erupted over the bed in arching streams of translucent white. Some struck him in the chin, and the chest, and still it went on as he gasped and jerked, his body one giant spasm of raw nerve endings. Potter continued to drive into him, and he heard the tortured growl, felt Potter's fingers dig into his soft inner thighs with bruising force, felt the hard body behind him jerk and then arch, shuddering as he lifted Draco from his knees.

"Oh, fuck," Draco cried, his own orgasm still roaring through him, leaving him a shaking, trembling wreckage. "Oh, sweet Circe." He jerked one last time, and then went limp, falling forward, and the only thing that kept him from planting his face in the duvet was the arm that curled around his chest and held on. And for the first time in the whole of Draco's life, an orgasm sent his consciousness slipping away.

.

.

"Get off," he ordered, his voice muffled by the bedding.

"Hmmm?" Potter hummed against his ear, but didn't move.

"I said, get off."

"Just did that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Very clever, Potter."

"Listen, Draco," Potter said lazily, his mouth near Draco's ear. The rush of warm air made gooseflesh rise on Draco's shoulders. "As I'm still inside of you, do you think you might find a way to call me Harry?"

"No," Draco said emphatically. "Now move. You're heavy as hell, and I'm lying in the wet spot."

"Bossy git," Potter muttered, but there was more indulgent fondness in his voice than exasperation. He pulled out carefully, but even so, Draco winced and hissed. "Did I hurt you?" Potter asked, his hand coming to rest on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm all right," Draco answered, feeling his face heat. "It's just… been a while."

"Ah."

He felt the bed shift and turned his head, peering through his fringe at Potter, who'd settled on his back beside him. His tawny skin was slick with sweat, his hair stuck to his face in wet clumps, and he still looked sensational. Draco shifted and grimaced in distaste.

"You really are sore."

"That was not pain," Draco said primly. "So don't get an inflated ego over how well-endowed you are. I wasn't lying when I said I was on the wet spot, and it's sticky."

Draco made a surprised, needy sound, and Potter's lips slid to the other nipple and he gave it the same taunting treatment. By the time his tongue slid down the indentation between Draco's straining abs, Draco's hips were shifting impatiently and his breath was escaping in short, needy sounds that mortified him on some level, but he was too far gone to care. When Potter shoved Draco's pants down and took his cock into his hand, then his mouth, Draco cried out, his hands fisting in the duvet on either side of his head.

Potter pulled against Draco's cock with his tongue and his cheeks, all wet suction and heat. Draco grew more and more restive, his head moving against the counterpane, his legs twitching. Potter curled one firm hand around Draco's thigh and stilled it, then slid beneath to push the long leg up as his mouth moved lower, briefly caressing Draco's balls before sliding lower yet. When his mobile, wicked tongue traced the hypersensitive puckered flesh of his opening, Draco groaned deep in his chest, grabbing his leg behind the knee and pulling it against his chest.

"Potter," he gasped. Potter hummed, and the vibration was almost more than Draco could bear. He began to shake, his breathing loud and harsh. He felt Potter's tongue move against him again, pressing inside of him, and he jerked. "Potter!" he cried, his other hand dropping and fisting in messy black hair.

"Draco." Potter stuck his fingers in his mouth, covering them with saliva, then slid his lips along the tendon between Draco's leg and groin as he reached down, caressing the crease in his arse. His eyes lifted to Draco's, so dark that they were nearly black. "Really, we've been through this," he said smoothly, pressing, slipping a finger sleekly inside, curling it, making fireworks explode in Draco's head. He whimpered. "Don't you think we can get past your aversion to my first name?" he whispered.

"I'll call you Henrietta if it will force you to get on with it," Draco ground out between clenched teeth. Potter's slow smile was wickedness itself as he pulled his finger out and pressed in again, adding a second, carefully loosening the tight ring of muscle.

"Harry will suffice, thanks."

Draco's neck was arched and he was breathing harshly through his mouth by the time Potter had prepared him completely, massaging his aching prostate the entire time. He knelt between Draco's legs and looked down into his face.

"Lube?" he asked softly.

"Table," Draco answered, panting. "Drawer." He'd been ready to go on saliva alone, he was that desperate, but part of him knew he'd be grateful later for the consideration.

Potter raised his hand and muttered a spell, and the drawer flew open and the bottle sailed into his hand. Draco felt a thrill run the length of his spine and gooseflesh broke out on his chest as Potter's magic brushed his skin. His legs were pushed up, and Potter flicked open the bottle with one hand and poured the slick, cool lube directly onto his loosened opening. Draco shuddered, his teeth gripping his lower lip. Potter's fingers came back briefly, spreading the gel, then he shifted closer, and Draco felt the pressure of Potter's cock pressing against him. Then he paused.

"Potter," Draco wheezed, gripping the man's forearms hard.

"Harry."

Draco's eyes had rolled up and glazed at the sensation of Potter's cock against him, and he fought to bring them back into focus. He found Potter watching him closely.

"Wha…?"

"Harry, Draco. My name is Harry."

Draco curled his fingers into Potter's muscular arms, panting shallowly as the thick head slowly breached him, but went no further. "Potter!" he cried out, trying to lift his hips to force him deeper, but Potter flattened a hand over Draco's lower abdomen and held him down. Draco growled between his teeth.

"Draco," Potter said. "My name is Harry. Is this really so difficult?"

Draco felt sweat dripping down his temple, felt his fringe glued to the dampness soaking his brow. Every muscle in his body was straining; his arms were shaking. Why was he fighting this, he wondered wildly? Why couldn't he just say it? He dampened dry lips with his tongue. Only once in the entirety of their acquaintance had he ever called Potter anything other than… Potter. But to do so now, staring up into the watchful eyes while pinned beneath the coiled strength and about to be taken, completely vulnerable? It seemed like a huge step, a massive leap of trust, and his heart was pounding jarringly hard in his chest. Trust; it required trust. He licked his lips again.

"Harry."

It was just a breath of sound, not really loud enough for Potter to hear, but he must have read his name on Draco's lips for he slid home with a satisfied sigh. Bracing himself with Draco's legs over his arms, he leaned down and kissed him gently. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he murmured against his mouth, then lifted his chest and began to move.

Draco stared into the face above his, watched features tight with pleasure, saw how his jaw jutted forward slightly with each slow, measured thrust. Tendons stood out in bold relief down each side of his throat, muscles bunched and flexed across the top of his shoulders and down the center of his stomach. He moved with slow, steady strokes, taking his time, easing the initial sting and burn of entry with care. And the usual feeling of fullness, something Draco loved - if the truth be told even craved - was somehow more. More satisfying, more exhilarating, more exciting. Draco's cock never flagged; it stayed hard as a rock, flat against his belly, a small pool of pre-come mingling with the slender trail of fair hair beneath his navel. He lifted his hands and slid them into Potter's damp hair, fingers curling around the silky strands and holding on. Potter's eyes opened and he stared down into Draco's face, and Draco held the gaze, unblinking.

Inevitably, the pace picked up. The bed didn't squeak, but the headboard bounced rhythmically against the wall and Draco made short, sharp sounds that mingled with the wet sound of the lube and the soft grunts that began to accompany each increasingly forceful thrust. Potter reached between them and curled a slick hand around Draco's cock, fisting him in time with each forward motion, and Draco's toes curled and his neck arched as he felt pressure building through his pelvis, in his balls.

"Ah, ah, ah…" he gasped. His thighs were pressed tight against his chest, even without Potter holding them there, and he curled his spine, lifting his head, arching his groin up, making Potter's cock slide directly over his prostate. "Oh, shit!" he cried with a garbled moan, dropping one hand from Potter's hair to clutch at the duvet. But Potter's free hand caught it, and he linked their fingers and held on. No one had ever held his hand like that during sex, and it seemed in that moment more intimate than anything that had come before. More intimate than Potter's other hand fisting his cock, more intimate even somehow than the cock moving hard into his arse. He stared up into Potter's flushed, damp face, into the wide, watchful eyes, and whatever he thought he'd once felt for Antonio was eclipsed in the flood of emotion that filled his chest. Tears stung his eyes, and with a shattered, startled cry, he felt his release burst from him to paint both of their stomachs with shining drops of thick, pearly white.

He was still shaking from the force of his orgasm when he felt Potter's movements go from smooth and steady to erratic and short, so hard they shoved Draco along the mattress. Potter gasped and shuddered, his head dropped back and his teeth clenched, his fingers clutching Draco's in a punishing grip. Draco felt the cock inside of him pulse.

"Oh, God," Potter ground out, his body convulsing. "I love you, Draco. God, I love you…"

He hung above Draco for a moment, body rigid, muscles clenched, then he slowly collapsed, catching himself before he dropped onto Draco, lowering himself on trembling arms instead. He turned his face into Draco's neck, his breath sawing against the sweat-slicked skin. Draco lifted his arms and embraced him, and found that the words were there, just waiting to be said.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips against Potter's ear. "I love you, too…. Harry."

Potter's broad shoulders shuddered, and his lips moved against Draco's throat as he slipped his arms beneath the slender body and held him tight. For several long moments, there were no words. What needed to be said had been said.


	15. Chapter 15

His skin was pale as ivory and smooth as silk, perfectly sculpted muscles, and those tempting globes... Harry's cock responded to the sight, knowing that it would be buried deep inside that perfect arse in a matter of minutes.

Stradling the blond's legs, Harry leaned over him, placing a soft kiss on the nape of his neck

Draco turned his head back, allowing Harry to plunge his avid tongue into his mouth. While their tongue's swirled around each other, Harry snuck a lubricated finger in between their bodies to probe Draco's opening.

Draco deepened the kiss, and the brunette took it as an as a sign to continue. He pushed the digit in slowly, searching for that spot that had made him feel so good when Draco exploited it the night before.

The blond had stopped kissing him. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed. When Harry jabbed his prostate he screamed, pushing himself back onto his boyfriend's hand. Their lips mat again, only this time it was a hungry, fervid kiss.

Harry added a second finger, nuzzling Draco's neck. "Do you like it," he said, "when I touch you..." he pressed hard against Draco's sweet spot, "there?"

"Ahh!" Draco cried out, and Harry took the opportunity to catch his mouth in another heated kiss.

"Do you want this?" Harry asked, purposely nudging Draco's thigh with his leaking cock, while still scissoring his fingers inside the blond's tight channel.

"Please..."

Harry withdrew his fingers, leaving his vocal lover groaning at the loss while he quickly stroked the lubricant onto his cock. As he glided easily into Draco, he couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend made an excellent bottom: lying there, utterly submissive, his head resting on an outstretched arm, and moaning shamelessly with every stroke of Harry's cock.

Harry remembered that Draco had requested a rough lovemaking session the night before, but he couldn't help not teasing himself just a little while longer. Apparently, Draco had no objections either. He covered Draco's back and neck with tender kisses while slowly pushing his cock in until his sack was snug against his lover's arse, and pulling out until only the tip of his cock remained inside. But as much as Harry was enjoying the slow ride, his eagerness to experience his first orgasm inside another male soon took over, and he began to thrust harder and faster with every passing second, until he was ruthlessly pummeling his lover.

Draco forced himself to keep his muscles loose, stay relaxed. As tempted as he was to tense and concentrate on his oncoming orgasm, Harry's animalistic rutting was reducing him to a happy puddle, and he was determined to draw it out as long as possible, and to enjoy every second of it.

For a second, sometime between thrusts, Draco felt jealous that even shagging came naturally to potter. It was his first time topping, and yet he was pounding Draco like an expert. Draco's own first experience topping had been rather clumsy and lasted barely five minutes. Yet the next hit to his prostate drove every last jealous thought out of the blond's mind.

He felt Harry's full weight descend upon him as the brunette pressed against him, felt his hot breath on his neck. Draco's rigid cock was trapped between his own body and the mattress beneath him. Draco felt himself beginning to lose control of his body. Quivering violently under Harry's assault, he screamed, feeling the first wave of orgasm hit him with a force of a thousand hexes. Harry's seed had filled him at precisely the same time, thoroughly slicking his passage as his lover continued to thrust, and providing sheer bliss.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah," Draco smiled, "I'll help you."

Draco explained that they would need a lubricant of some kind and that he would need to be prepared for penetration. Harry looked so hopelessly adorable as Draco explained this, blushing every time Draco said "penis" or "arsehole" or even "finger."

Harry was suddenly holding a tube of lubricant and Draco looked at him questioningly. Harry shook his head and said, "I know a lot about magic. If I need something, I can get it somehow." Draco laughed at him, feeling more at ease than he had since he was a small child, which was ironic, since one of the most powerful and dangerous wizards in the world was about to prepare his virgin arsehole for anal intercourse.

Harry squeezed a liberal amount of lubricant onto his fingers and, blushing, inserted one digit into Draco. It seemed to go in easily, so Harry inserted a second, to which Draco let out a sharp hiss. "Sorry!" Harry said, concerned, but Draco shook his head and said it was fine; he just needed to get used to it.

Harry pumped two fingers in and out of Draco, scissoring the way Draco had told him to, until Draco said he thought he was ready for the third. The third finger was painful, too, but soon Draco felt ready.

"This is going to hurt more than the fingers did," Draco explained to Harry. "But I want to get past the pain. I want to do this."

Harry nodded and removed his fingers from Draco's arsehole, squeezing more lubricant onto his hand and coating his cock liberally with it. "Ready?" he asked, and Draco nodded.

Harry tried to position his cock at Draco's entrance, but the way they were positioned, with Draco's knees bent slightly and his feet flat against the mattress, made penetration seem unlikely. "I, erm…" Harry started, "I'm going to need your legs back." Draco nodded and pulled his legs up towards him, exposing himself further to Harry.

Harry pulled Draco's legs up and hooked them around his shoulders, then positioned himself, beginning to push in slowly. Draco screwed his eyes shut, willing himself to relax, to allow Harry to enter him.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Draco huffed. "Just get past that point and I don't think it will hurt as much any more."

Harry took that to mean "get through quickly" and forced himself about halfway in. Draco cried out in pain, but reached his hand out to keep Harry from pulling back.

"Just give me a minute," he said, trying to relax and to remember that this was what he needed to happen right now. It took a moment, but Draco finally opened his eyes and said, "Okay. Keep going."

Harry moved slowly, trying to help Draco accommodate his length little by little rather than doing too much at once, which Draco appreciated. When Harry was sheathed completely he stayed very still, his arms shaking from holding himself up.

"Come here," Draco said, pulling Harry down so that he was resting on top of him. "You can move now."

Harry pulled out a bit and took in a sharp breath. "Merlin," he said, "I've never felt anything like this before."

Draco let out a soft chuckle and lay back as Harry took control, pulling partway out and rocking back in slowly. After a little while, the pain had subsided a bit and was starting to be replaced by an altogether different sensation. Soon Draco was meeting Harry's gentle thrusts, coaxing Harry to move just a little bit faster. His erection, which had died away during the painful parts, had come back full force, brought to life by the not entirely unpleasant feeling of Harry moving within him and the delicious effect the friction from their moving bodies had had on his cock.

"Harry," Draco whispered, growing to love the way he felt inside him.

"So good," Harry said, kissing Draco.

Soon Harry was pulling out farther and thrusting in harder and Draco invited him back in wantonly every time. Harry's accuracy had gotten good, hitting Draco's prostate more times than not, sending little sparks of pleasure throughout his body. But the most overwhelming sensation for Draco was Harry's magic, erratic and crackling, coating his body with sharp tingles of lightning, pulling Draco closer and closer to the edge.

They were a sweaty mess, thrusting and writhing and calling out to every deity they knew. Draco felt Harry's magic cresting and lost it, crying out his lover's name and coating their bellies with his come. His orgasm seemed heightened and prolonged by Harry's magic, which burst around him a moment later as Harry came, grunting and thrusting feebly, emptying himself into Draco.

When Harry was spent, he pulled out of Draco gently and moved to his side. Draco winced as he lowered his legs, which had cramped. Harry laughed at him and Draco asked what was wrong.

"You're making a funny face."

"It's all… coming out," Draco said.

"That probably is a bit uncomfortable," Harry agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Seis: He tried to lay still but he couldn't help the movement of his hips. It felt… kind of good, when the Greyback's tongue brushed over what Mummy called his 'special place' and Daddy called his 'scrotum.' Just a little bit good, like when he itched a mosquito bite, not really good like when Mummy gave him a hug and tucked him in at night. But it didn't hurt, not when the licks were gentle, and so he stopped struggling. Maybe the Greyback just wanted to give him a special present?

"Ahhh! Stop!" The Greyback's tongue had just shoved inside him, inside him where things shouldn't be inside. And it hurt! It pinched and burned and he wanted it out right now! He kicked again, but his legs were instantly gripped together in one of the Greyback's huge hands.

"Shut up!" The Greyback was yelling now. It was scary. Draco stilled in fear. "Stop it now! Do you know what will happen if my saliva meets your blood?" Draco shook his head quickly. "If you bleed on my tongue, you'll never be human again. You'll be a monster forever and ever. Do you want to be a monster?" Draco's eyes widened. He shook his head again. "No. Then sit still and be quiet!"

And so Draco tried to sit very still as the Greyback licked him in places even his parents wouldn't touch, and then stuck his fingers in the same hole and twisted them round and round. He was terrified, now; what if the Greyback wasn't careful? What if he made Draco bleed on accident? He didn't want to be a scary monster! He nearly screamed when he felt one of Greyback's claws tear him open inside. It hurt it hurt it hurt it _hurt_!

"Oh, no, nicked you, have I? Well," he said, pushing his trousers to the ground, "guess we'll have to stick something else in you, then." And then he bent over Draco and pushed something into him that was bigger than his fingers, and bigger than his tongue, and Draco couldn't hold his pained cries in any longer. But the Greyback just clamped one of his big, hairy hands over Draco's mouth and kept on, pushing in and out and in and out. Draco's body quaked with sobs and he hurt all over and all he wanted was to have his mother wrap her arms around him and take him away.

Something must have happened, because suddenly it didn't hurt so much anymore, and then the Greyback was falling backwards and breathing hard. Part of Draco wanted to run away, but he couldn't make his body do anything but curl up in a foetal position. After a moment, he felt the Greyback's hands on him again, pulling his pants and trousers up around his legs. Draco lay still and let him do it.

-….. continuation(16):

"Shh," Greyback said, his mouth just behind Draco's ear. "I know. But that's all right. I'm sure you'll taste just as sweet as last time."

"Last time? You've never…" He was sure, he was absolutely positive, that Greyback had never bitten him. And he wanted to say so. There was a dark, niggling feeling somewhere at the back of his mind, though, that would not let him complete the sentence.

"Haven't I?" Greyback's hand left his chest, smoothed its way down his stomach and came to rest on his hip. His thumb pressed into the skin just above Draco's groin, and in spite of everything - the fear, the smell, the claws - Draco felt his cock jump. It had happened to him before, when he was thirteen and getting fitted for new robes and Madam Malkin's hand had brushed him in a place she wasn't meant to touch. He'd hated it, hated the way it felt good for ages afterwards, his penis getting harder and harder as it rubbed against the inside of his trousers. He'd been certain everyone could see, everyone _knew_, despite the robes hiding his body from view, and demanded his mother take him home at once. He couldn't stand the thought of people looking at him and seeing, _knowing_, how disgusting he was.

But the humiliation of that moment had nothing on the way he felt now, getting hard at the mere suggestion of Greyback's fingers on his skin.

"You haven't," he insisted, because he had to be right. His parents hated Greyback, despised the fact they had to open their doors to him. They would never allow him anywhere near Draco.

"Just because I've never had a bite of your flesh, little lamb, does not mean I've never tasted you. And I think it's time I had another."

Greyback's tongue ran again across his skin, coarse like sandpaper, like it might leave scratches-

_scratches on his thigh_

A vision of himself as a child, crying as soapy bathwater stung the pink gashes in his skin came to mind. He opened his eyes, the nagging feeling growing stronger, screaming at him to remember something he'd locked away years ago. Scratches on his legs, on his arms, making it impossible to sit down for a week- _oh God_.

He backed away, his legs taking step after step even though he couldn't remember making the decision to move. Greyback smiled, his sharp teeth glinting despite the lack of-

_despite the lack of light_

Oh _God_, he needed to get out of there.

He turned to run, and the fact that he could not see where he was going did not matter because Greyback caught him within a few steps, pulled him to the ground by the back of his robes.

"Told you I'd find the best prey here," Greyback said, holding him down with one of those massive hands. The other fumbled with the buttons on Draco's shirt, snapping them off when they refused to slip through the tiny buttonholes.

"Don't," Draco said, barely able to breathe around the hand collapsing his lungs. "Don't, please."

"Please? Such a pretty word for a Malfoy." Greyback leant close, his hot, sour breath assaulting Draco's nostrils. Draco closed his eyes again. He didn't want to see this happen. "A pretty word for a pretty boy." The tongue was on him again, his face that time, lapping as though Greyback were trying to lick away every trace of sweat. Maybe that's what he was trying to do.

Draco squeezed his eyes tighter and tried not to squirm under Greyback's touch. Fighting would only make it worse. He'd just close his eyes, close them and keep them closed until it was all over. Pretend it wasn't happening.

"Look at you," Greyback said when Draco's shirt had been pushed aside. "Not a mark on you, is there? I could make you mine, through and through. First to have you, first to mark you-" Greyback's jaw opened around Draco's neck, teeth settling just against his skin. If he so much as swallowed they'd nick him, turn him into a monster-

_a monster, forever and ever_

"Don't please don't please no please no no no no no," he begged in tiny, half-articulated words. It couldn't be real, couldn't be happening, not now. Not with only minutes to go.

He nearly sobbed with relief when the jaws pulled away.

"No?" Greyback chuckled into his ear. "Don't want me to turn you, lamb?" Draco shook his head. "Then lay still, little one. If you're good I'll only have a taste."

Draco dug his hands into the grass on either side of his body. He could take this. Whatever Greyback wanted, he could endure it, survive it, and then it would be done and the clock would chime and he'd never have to take it again. All he had to do was let it happen.

He couldn't help but jolt at the feel of Greyback's hands on his fly, tearing the fabric apart with ease. He bit his lip and reminded himself not to move, no matter what.

He wasn't expecting Greyback to take his cock in his mouth and suck on it, strong and unrelenting. All the promises he'd made to himself vanished as his eyes flew open and his hands tried in vain to force Greyback to release him. Greyback didn't even pull up, just grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the ground. This wasn't fair, it wasn't right and he didn't want it, even if it did feel good-

_just a little bit good_

It didn't matter, he wanted it to stop.

But Greyback didn't stop, didn't slow, didn't sit back until Draco was embarrassingly, revoltingly hard. _God_ but he was disgusting, responding that way.

"Watch this, now." Greyback said, and Draco had to look as he worked up a mouthful of saliva to spit in his hand and spread over his own obscene erection. "I'd advise you to relax and be still. You know what could happen if you're not."

Draco nodded his head, his eyes wide as Greyback bent over him and began to push inside his body. The feeling was awful, like it wasn't skin but raw nerves that were being stretched to the breaking point, sending shocks of blinding hot pain through his back. Draco bit down on his lip and willed himsef to relax, to let Greyback in, because if he got too tense and tore he'd-

_never be human again_

Thankfully, Greyback moved slowly at first, allowed Draco's body to get used to the intrusion. It still hurt, and the pain never faltered - even as Draco became accustomed to the feeling, Greyback would increase his pace - but he managed not to panic somehow, and he was almost certain his skin hadn't torn. And his erection had deflated to almost nothing again.

Despite the circumstances, Draco couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself.

He wasn't sure how long it went on, the sharp thrusts that seemed to scrape over his spine, one after another after another after another. It felt like an eternity had passed, like his entire life was nothing but _thrust, thrust, thrust_ anymore. Biting down on his lip helped; it overrode the ache in his body and for a second here and there he could almost pretend it really wasn't happening. It was, of course, and just as he'd nearly slipped away to some safe, comfortable place in his mind Greyback would deliver a particularly painful jab that made him gasp and jerked him back to reality.

It couldn't last forever though, no matter how it seemed. Eventually Greyback stopped moving altogether, face twisting in an ugly grimace as he grunted through his orgasm. He held his position for several seconds before tumbling backwards to lay in the grass.

A long sigh, then, "Open your legs or I'll break them and do it myself."

Draco shook his head wildly, leg muscles quivering at the strain.

"Do you think I can't rip them off your damned body, boy? Because, let me tell you now, I am fully capable of doing so."

Draco made a strangled scream in the back of his throat, head dropping back as far as it could go, body shaking with sobs as he slowly relaxed his thigh muscles. The hand gripped his thigh and moved it up, the angle awkward, but it was only long enough for Greyback to insinuate his own thigh between Draco's.

Draco shook his head frantically, eyes dropping to take in the enormous size of Greyback's cock. He scrambled against the wall, anything to get away from that thing. He'd be split in half, impaled on it until his body burst from the pressure, he was sure.

Greyback made a frustrated noise and quickly flipped Draco around, mashing his face into the rough wood of the door, scraping his nose and cheek raw. Draco heard the sound of him spitting just before two fingers came up between his buttocks, seeking his hole. When he found it, Greyback thrust both fingers in simultaneously, making Draco arch his back and scream at the burning pain of the forceful entry. If only two fingers felt this bad, how much worse would that inhumanly thick cock be?

Draco raised his hands and beat against the door, pleading for anyone on the other side to release him, to help him. He truly didn't expect an answer, so when one came, he was chilled to the bone. The answer wasn't even a word, just a cold, familiar laugh. _His father's laugh._

He reared back, tipping over into Greyback's arms, a satisfied sound rumbling from the man who held him as his legs were spread wide. The sounds of more spittle and then a wet, thick, hot thing was pushing at Draco's body. Lifting Draco up, then back, Greyback speared him, sucking in a harsh breath of pleasure as Draco screamed, voice cracking, dropping into silence as the pain nearly overwhelmed him.

He was allowed a few moments to adjust, unintentional on Greyback's part most likely, but when he was hefted up again, the pain didn't overwhelm him like it had before. In fact, to his astonishment, Greyback rubbed over something in him that sent sharp tingles of _pleasure_ up his spine, and much to his dismay, he felt his cock begin to harden.

When there was less than an inch of Greyback's cock up his arse, Greyback adjusted his hold on Draco until he was gripping Draco's thighs, pulling them apart further still, spread-eagling him, so he could look down and see Draco's reaction. He slammed Draco back down, tearing into him, forcing out another wail as the pain overwhelmed the shocks of pleasure that still managed to skitter through him.

Up again, the long, slow pull prolonging Greyback's contact with that spot inside Draco. This time, his wail was a shocked sound as a small bit of come dribbled from the tip of his reddened cock. Draco fought down the humiliation, his rapist laughing darkly in his ear, whispering to him that perhaps he wasn't so useless after all.

Draco shook his head, eyes wide with fear and self-loathing as the down stroke brought him to the edge of orgasm. His soul was shattered by the violence and pain of the rape, but his body was responding to it as eagerly as if Greyback were a favoured lover.

It only took two more times of being slid up and down for Draco to come, painting the door with thick, white globs of semen. Unable to hold back, he began sobbing quietly, his body squeezing around Greyback with every shuddering breath, pushing that man closer and closer to the edge. He moaned in a fresh wave of pain as Greyback's cock thickened even more, a signal of his impending orgasm.

Greyback threw back his head and howled as he came, thrusting raggedly over and over into Draco, then pinning him down hard against his groin as his cock gave its final few pulses. Without any gentleness or tenderness whatsoever, he pulled Draco off him and set him to his feet, watching in a sated kind of humour as Draco's legs gave out, his body crashing to the floor.

"The littlest Malfoy. A mere pup, expected to do the work of an adult pack member." A slightly cold nose nuzzles behind his ear, whiskers scraping on delicate skin, followed by the slick swipe of a warm tongue and a huffing breath.

Indignation blossoms sharp in his throat, defiant words he would undoubtedly express if he were beneath any other person. But this is Fenrir—Fenrir, his true alpha. This is being ambushed in the cool darkness of a dungeon corridor and roughly shoved to the floor; this is hearing his knees meet stone with twin cracks and his heart pounding a potent mix of anticipation and fear. This is knowing his alpha is not in the mood to be trifled with and knowing he'll offer complete and utter submission to appease him.

Another warm snuffle of breath, trailing down and around to the fine hairs at his nape. He shivers, gasps, and the chest hovering above his back shakes with a smug chuckle. "Such a receptive, beautiful pup. A good one, following the orders of your alphas, aren't you?" The craters digging in to his hips disappear, replaced by a blast of cold air as his robe is rucked up about his shoulder blades and his trousers and pants yanked about his thighs.

He moans and arches his back, his cock pulsing against his abdomen and his arse pushing against the heat of Fenrir's clothed erection. Actions are better than words in instances like these, when his alpha is thrumming with aggression and tension, seeking to reassert his dominance and claim on a pup he believes has strayed in to danger. And the realisation that yes, yes, this is one of those, arouses a soothing warmth in his chest because he knows it is done out of concern and affection and solidarity.

The cold air is blotted out by the press of thigh-against-thigh as Fenrir moves closer, his erection sliding easily into the crack of his arse. But it's still not enough, the robe Fenrir wears dampening the white-hot heat and silken skin. His whine is ignored however, and the movement of his arse, seeking, craving, is halted by ragged nails imbedding themselves in the skin of his waist, twisting and plying like maggots into a carcass. He yips and shudders, his own nails scrabbling over uneven stone. His torso undulates, curls and coils beneath the manipulative fingers.

One of the hands plying his back stops and soothes, rubbing the burning sunspots of pain before sliding along the curve of his arse and retreating completely. The rustling of fabric reaches his ears, and he whines again, eager to give his alpha what he needs. His breath is harsh and panting, bitter copper flavouring his tongue as it drags along bleeding, chapped lips. "Such a beautiful pup, Malfoy." The husky words roll through the fine hair at his nape like a sandstorm through the desert, sudden and sweeping and gritty. His arse moves in response, pushes and rebels against the firm hand holding him still. "Enough to make any pack, any alpha, proud. And you will Voldemort, won't you? You'll find a way to let us in to Hogwarts."

"Yesss …" he whimpers, pleads, head turning, seeking, eyes opening with no awareness of when they fell shut.

A comforting lick at the base of his neck and gentle nibbling along the vertebrae flares the warmth in his gut higher. Then the ragged nails are back, digging sharp craters in his hips like the specks of dirt against his cheek, and suddenly, he knows he has done something wrong despite those casual reassurances. He's displeased his alpha in some way and fear bursts into his chest like a bird from the brush, dousing the warmth and making his skin gooseflesh.

"Please … please, Fenrir, no …" he says softly, begs and seeks to turn his body over, to bare his neck and avert his gaze and offer his most vulnerable areas up to his alpha. But the hands are unyielding and Fenrir won't allow him appeasement tonight.

A low growl reverberates down his spine and his heart hammers against his ribs, robbing him of breath. Sweat burns and blurs his gaze, hands clench and knuckles whiten. "Oh yes, my pup. You've forgotten who your true alpha is. You seek to please _Voldemort_, to abase and submit to _him_." Another low growl and the nails sink deeper into his skin, piercing beyond imprints and into blood, beyond fear and into terror.

He whimpers, his erection flagging, and tries once more to roll over. "No. No, Fenrir, I—"

His alpha snarls and teeth that had nibbled so gently sink deep into the tendons bracketing his nape, holding, punishing, skewers of pressure easily capable of rending flesh. He immediately stills, trembles, twitches, like a rabbit caught in view of a wolf's piercing gaze. Moments pass as such, stretched and tense and thrumming with the barely controlled violence of an alpha wondering if he has to further punish a defiant pack member. Then, the teeth slowly release, scraping along bruised and bloodied skin as warning, a reminder of the power their owner holds.

"How _dare_ you say no to me, to your _alpha_. I saw you with him tonight. The kneeling and the kissing of his boots, you filthy liar." The heated words scorch his wounds, ruffle his hair, dry his mouth, and he realises just how badly he has misjudged this situation. "You submit to Voldemort as you do to me, obey his orders and wish to please him. Your father taught you well, to be the perfect little Malfoy, the perfect little opportunistic Slytherin. The perfect little bastard." And then his alpha's cock, bared and slick and dripping precum down the inside of his crack, his thighs, rubs over his hole.

He moans and sobs, hiccupping breaths lurching out of his chest as sweat and tears mingle. Terror, desperation, and lust war with one another, loosening his tongue as he tries to sort his feelings and allowing reckless, dangerous words to slip out unchecked. "Fenrir, no, please, I just—"

"Wish to play both hands, do you? To play me for a fool?" Teeth pinch the vulnerable flesh of his left earlobe, sharp pinpricks of warning to cease movement and defiance, quickly soothed by the flick of a tongue and a snuffling grunt. "Beautiful, filthy _liar_," his alpha growls, raspy and sly into his ear. Nails pinch and pierce and ply, whiskers scour and sweep and scrape, and his alpha's cock is white-hot slick and nudging against his hole. "You're trying to outflank me, but you're as clumsy a pup as there ever was."

His heart beats in the sharp, fluttering staccato of caught prey, eyes wide and glazed a potent mix of terror, lust and tears. "Fenrir," he whispers thickly, begging for release or punishment or both.

"This is the real world, pup." Soft words rolling through the fine hairs of his nape, moist and heavy and cool like early morning fog over the countryside. "And in the real world, you aren't coddled or allowed second chances. You learn the first time, or you die." The tendons bracketing his neck, bruised and bloodied and aching, are roughly mouthed, tongue sliding, teeth digging, whiskers rasping. "Consider this your first lesson."

Draco whimpered but had little choice if he wanted to breathe and swallowed the wolf's semen. Tears were streaming down his dirtied face but Greyback ignored the boy. Instead, he just pushed Draco forward onto his hands and knees and circled around to kneel behind him. Draco sobbed, already able to tell what was coming next, "Please no! Please! You can't!"

Greyback punched Draco upside the head. "I can do what I want with you, bitch!" Draco continued to sob and beg; trying to pull away despite the iron grip Fenrir had on his hips. The wolf dug his claws in and Draco screamed a bit in pain through his tears. Fenrir growled some, annoyed at the crying but not bothering to tell the boy to stop since he knew Draco was beyond being able to. Fenrir leaned forward as he lined his cock up with Draco's virgin entrance. "You're mine, bitch," he growled against Draco's ear before slamming his hips forward.

Draco shrieked in pain and tried futilely to scramble away. Fenrir groaned at how tight the boy was before started to move his hips, slamming forward hard and fast while Draco continued to scream and cry. The boy was trying desperately to squirm away and Fenrir growled in annoyance before digging his teeth into Draco's shoulder, holding the boy down in a classic display of dominance.

It didn't take long for Fenrir to feel his cock twitching inside of the torn and bleeding body though to Draco it felt like an eternity. Fenrir growled around Draco's bloody shoulder as he came hard, deep inside his victim. Draco whimpered as the semen burned his insides where he'd torn. Fenrir didn't slow down though and kept rocking his hips forward until he was hard again. "As many times as I want… you're mine," he hissed against Draco's ear.

Draco sobbed and his arms went limp as his brain seemed to shut down, no longer able to keep up the fight. Fenrir gave a bloody grin at the boy's ultimate submission. He'd won. Just as he knew he would. Fenrir sped up his thrusts until he was just about to climax. Then he pulled out of the nearly unconscious boy and started stroking his bloody cock. He groaned some at the sight of cum and blood on Draco's thighs. He climaxed a moment later, his release hitting Draco's prone body and making the boy whimper at the psychological blow.

Once Fenrir was done he smiled down at his handiwork. The proud arrogant Malfoy was barely there and what was there had fundamental breaks in his spirit that Fenrir would delight in expanding. He reached over to Malfoy's shredded clothes and wiped his cock clean on the torn apart boxers. Smirking some at the destroyed and soiled garment he got a delightful idea on how to torment the bastard older Malfoy. Grabbing his wand he went to his door and spelled the evidence of his deed onto it so everyone who passed by could see.

I wanted the boy.

Pretty thing he was, too – all pale, with soft skin and lean body. Lucius fucking Malfoy's only son and heir. Still wish I could have made Malfoy senior watch what I did to his boy. It was still quite a sight, though, to watch his wife's face as I turned her son over their Chippendale sofa in the drawing room, ripped his trousers off and took him right there. His shock and fear rolled off him in waves, as sweet as the smell of his blood. He shrieked louder than I would have thought possible. And he had such a tight virgin arse! I would have bet that a pretty thing like him had been fucked at least once before. He wept and screamed and begged. I love it when they beg.

Ralph and Chuck held the mother while I did the boy. Joe wasn't really into it, but Jake enjoyed it so much he pulled out his own dick and had it off while he watched. They all had fun making with the lewd jokes while I fucked him. My claws sank into the white skin of his hips. The sharp smell of his fear and blood making me come as much as the tight wet heat of his body.

After that, the mother agreed to anything that would keep the boy alive. It's not as if she had a choice.

I decided to make her boy my dog. The Malfoy heir naked and grovelling at my feet, licking my boots – and anything else I told him to lick. We feasted that night on the rich food the Malfoys usually enjoyed. The boy lay naked and curled at my feet, whimpering occasionally. I enjoyed the strain in his mother's face and the way her nails dug into her hands until they bled, as she tried to keep from going to him.

After dinner, I dragged the boy by his hair as I had his mother show me to Lucius' suite. I slept in the rich man's bed with his son on the floor beside it. I found it so intoxicating that I took the boy again over the side of his father's bed. His screams were no less loud that time, still torn up from the earlier go. I guess it might have hurt even more this time. I drifted to sleep to the musical sounds of him crying and moaning where he lay on the hardwood floor in a pool of his own blood and my spunk. I don't think he moved in the night, because he was in the same place that morning when I made him get up to go down to breakfast.

I dressed in his father's clothes. A little Resizing Charm and they worked well enough. Dressing in the Lord of the Manor's clothes and sitting at the head of his table. It was all great fun. At breakfast, my boys and I started making plans for our stay. I kept my dog crouched naked at my feet during the meal and when he finally got up the courage to ask for some food, I made him suck my cock first. He gagged on it, tears running down his cheeks while I fucked his pretty face. Then I threw him a sausage afterward. He managed to eat it, but his mother didn't touch her food.

I had to keep the boy beside me, of course. Mostly so the mother didn't try anything. But making him my bitch certainly had its benefits. He suffered beautifully, whimpering and cringing. At dinner that night, I bent him over his family's dining table and held him down, face pressed into the pudding, as I had him. His mother stopped coming to meals after that. The entertainment may have affected her appetite.

He was damaged enough that I did a Healing Charm on him that night, and most nights after. Not out of any kind of fucking pity, mind you – just didn't want him expiring on us and losing our edge. We needed the mother presentable and controllable if someone should call.

He learned quickly enough to do whatever I told him. I leashed him and made him beg to relieve himself in a corner (something I assume the house-elf cleaned). We made him eat without his hands, taking the little bit of food we threw on the floor and lapping water from a dish. He was quite the puppy. Hard to resist kicking or fucking him whenever he bent over like that. Of course, it was even harder not to just finish him. I imagined what his flesh would feel like in my teeth and his blood dripping down my throat. Sometimes it was all I could think of when I fucked him. I used him hard and often. After about a week, I started sharing him with the others.

First time, we were playing cards and I needed to up the ante. So I threw a few hours with him into the pot.

Chuck got lucky that night and we all had fun watching him, of course. The boy was quite the little whore once he got used to it and he got a lot of use. Joe didn't much care for boys himself, so I promised he could have the mother when all was done. Ralph preferred the blokes. Chuck and I just liked them young. Jake, well, he didn't care as long as he got to really hurt them. Pain and humiliation was his thing. First time he had the boy, he made him suck his cock and then pissed in his mouth after, forcing the boy to swallow it. He did stuff like that. It was worth watching just to see the boy's reaction – all horror and revulsion and getting sick after.

By the second week the brat had glassy eyes, not really seeming to notice much around him anymore. That's when the mother made her move. I guess she realised by then that even if the boy lived, he was never going to be the son she remembered. That, or she finally looked in the sky and saw the moon getting rounder.

We caught them, of course. We bound the mother to a chair and made her watch every minute of it while we all took turns with her son. Yes, at least one of us had him every day as it was, but she usually hid in her room rather than watch or hear. That night I took a second go with him and laid stripes down his back with my claws. The blood was gorgeous – all hot and pungent, the glistening bright red such a contrast with the boy's pale skin. I lapped it up while I fucked him. She sicked up all over the place then.

Full moon, we locked her in her room, just in case she got the wrong idea. We weren't done with her yet and didn't want to risk one of us getting out of hand and ripping her up. The boy was another matter, though.

He certainly knew what night it was and the look in his eyes told me he had some idea of what would happen to him. Maybe he thought it would be quick. Maybe he thought we would let him die. He was wrong on both counts.

There was something obscenely gratifying about doing him then – Lucius Malfoy's son taking it up the arse from a wolf. Makes me hot just thinking about it. I mounted him, and then he did try to get away, terror overriding any sense of inevitability. I used both front paws to hold his hips as I thrust.

Did you know that "boner" isn't just an expression when it comes to wolves? Wolves have a real bone in their dicks. Harder than a human's that way. I pushed into him, feeling his entire body shudder in panic. Didn't matter how many times I had fucked him before, he wasn't ready for that or for what happened next. Wolf cocks swell inside the bitch. As his arse clenched and his body shivered, I could feel my prick pushing out, filling him so tight it was almost painful. Well, certainly painful for him, if the way he screamed was any indication. The more he writhed under me, the worse it was for him, of course. We were tied that way for a good half hour while I pumped seed into him and howled. It was bloody fantastic. And just when I felt my arousal was slipping, I bit down on the back of his shoulder, ripping into that soft flesh I had been lusting after for weeks. Hot tangy blood spurted, filling my mouth and splashing on the gardenias. I'll always remember that delicious scent of blood and gardenias. He actually survived it.

Jake took to using different objects to rape the boy with. One particularly creative time he used a delicate blown-glass flower vase. The idiot house-elf must have cut and put the roses and gardenias in the vase. Jake dumped them out and worked the slender glass into the boy, explaining to the crying brat that if his muscles clenched around the vase and broke it, he'd have broken glass in his arse. It was a riot to watch the boy try to hold himself open with glass shoved up him and then the panic stricken grey eyes when Jake picked up the roses and began whipping him with them. Leaves and petals flew, while the thorns scored the boy's soft skin, flicking blood all over both of them and the upholstery. I found that so hot I made the the dog suck my cock while Jack pulled the only-cracked vase out and fucked him.

I still kept my bitch with me at nights and really enjoyed forcing him to do the work, making him ride me the way I knew he liked it. There were times I even used some potions I found in his father's cabinets. I think he was more horrified when he got off on it than when he didn't. His pale skin flushed and he closed his eyes as he slid up and down my shaft, his own prick shuddering as he came. He wept more those nights and the sound was my favourite melody.

One time we gave him one of the Lust Potions and then refused him for hours, watching him beg and plead and wank so much he rubbed himself raw. He took on all of us then, even convincing Joe to let him suck his cock while he was spread and stretched wide, double penetrated by both Ralph's and Jake's pricks as I splattered his face with my seed.

full moon, I watched as the boy shuddered and howled his way through his transition, a stunningly bright white wolf lying there panting when it was done. I didn't give him time to recover. It had been fantastic to fuck the boy as a wolf and it was even hotter to rape him then, one wolf on another. He growled and howled, struggling in ways he no longer did in human form.

When I was done I let the rest of the pack have him, too. His howls of pain then were probably loud enough to wake the dead. By the time we were finished, the white fur on his haunches was dark with matted blood. Then we moved on to the kill.

"Undress!" Fenrir barked, a deep, amber gaze fixed on the trembling youth. Draco unhooked his robes with a fluttering feeling in his stomach, letting them fall to the slightly moist grass, his fingers clumsy with nervousness as they fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Around him he could hear rustling. In astonishment he registered that the dark figures were moving as the whole werewolf pack cast off their clothes.

Expectant restlessness grasped the pack as the gentle breeze whispering through the glade suddenly freshened up. A gust of wind swept over the forbidden forest and moonlight lit the scene as the clouds moved on. Draco looked up, his eyes growing wide in shock as he took in the rounding of the full moon and all colour left his face when he beheld the predators surrounding him.

The nocturnal twilight revealed staggering and groaning men slowly changing shape. Faces and limbs distorted, jaws elongated into snarling muzzles baring lethal fangs, ears, tails and claws grew as fur started to cover every inch of muscular bodies. Menacing growls were rising out of the darkness until Fenrir threw his head back in a feral howl, which was answered by his pack.

Draco could only stare, his heart almost stopping as a snarling Fenrir stepped closer to him. It was strictly forbidden to be close to werewolves while they transformed because of the imminent danger they posed when their instincts took over. Draco raised his wand to apparate out of the danger zone when Fenrir dealt him a brutal blow, causing the wand to disappear into the darkness. The werewolf´s amber eyes bore into his silver ones, causing his heart to palpitate and his body to shudder with fear. Draco slid his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable end. He grimaced when hot breath ghosted over his face and puffed against his throat, expecting those long sharp teeth to close around his flesh and tear it open.

When the pain failed to materialize he slowly opened his eyes to stare right into the creature´s yellow eyes. The following moment Draco was harshly pushed to the ground, eliciting a surprised yelp from him at the hard impact. Fenrir growled at him, pushing him over onto his stomach with a prolonged hind-paw, the sharp claws painfully cutting into Draco´s side. Draco lay on the cool grass, panting in fear, when his eyes wandered up the werewolf´s powerful body and came to rest on an erection of intimidating size protruding from a grey-furred sheath. It took him some moments to realise that the snarling and drooling creatures surrounding him were waiting for something and finally he understood what they expected from him.

Draco slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees in submission to the beast and raised his rump. He started when the werewolf´s snout was thrust between his legs, sniffing and licking his buttocks and privates. The feeling of being at the mercy of Fenrir Greyback created a weird sensual thrill, reawakening his fantasies of being dominated and taken by the pack leader. His cock reacted immediately by filling out and throbbing pleasurably while he instinctively pushed back against the rough tongue licking along his crack, moaning in pleasure.

The werewolf growled again, causing a shiver of anticipation to run through Draco, before he moved on top of the beautifully pale body. He mounted him in one fluid motion, his claws breaking the in the moonlight shining skin, causing Draco to exhale in pain, as strong forepaws clasped the youth firmly by the chest. The sensation of the rugged fur against his naked skin made the blonde aristocrat tremble with the need to be rutted by the rabid beast. A low growl was rising in Fenrir´s throat as he searchingly moved his furry sheath along the boy´s behind, to evolve into a triumphant howl when his moist cock thrust into Draco´s unprepared hole.

Draco shuddered at the exquisite pain the bestial act caused, biting his lip as the rapacious cock of the werewolf leader brutally plunged into him. This was everything he had dreamed of and more. The werewolf fucking him at an excruciating pace had claimed his dominance over Draco while the pack was snarling and growling at him, the respect for their leader the only reason why they had not mutilated him until now. He gasped in pure bliss as he savored every unrelenting thrust, the canine cock filling him, ravaging him like non of his former paramours had been able to.

Soon Draco had the sensation of getting stretched further with each and every thrust, as if the flesh within him was still growing and the intrusion became painful again. Fenrir rammed his swelling penis into him at a furious pace, unheeding the painfilled moans he drew from his human bitch. The thrusts were quickening in pace as the knot growing at the base of his cock tortured Draco´s entrance, his body tensing with discomfort, until the monstrous swelling was finally forced in with the same ferocity Fenrir showed whenever he satisfied his wolfish needs.

Draco screamed in pain as the knot entered him, the streching of his anus exceeding anything he had ever suffered before this night. Tears streamed down his face at the agony the unbearable girth caused, while the unbelievable pressure on his prostate caused him to come hard within moments. He shuddered and moaned in ecstasy as his hole cramped around the werewolf´s cock which jerked and filled him for the first time this night with hot sperm. The liquid was too much for the cramped space to hold and part of it ran down his thighs, mingling with his sweat and soaking into Fenrir´s fur.

Draco had hoped that the mating would have ended here, ended the pain and debasement, but he was tied to the werewolf. The giant knot was painfully stuck inside him and Fenrir´s stamina as a werewolf obviously surpassed any human male´s as he started the rutting again without further ado. Draco´s arms started to shake as the act took its toll on him. He wailed in agony as the ruthless humping almost tore him apart, stammering useless pleas at the creatures watching their writhing prey with gleaming eyes.

Fenrir showed that he deserved his reputation for being a merciless, savage beast. He satisfied his animalistic lust using Draco´s need with the same ferocity he devoured the flesh of children to satisfy his wolfish cravings. Draco was lost in sexual rapture as he was impaled on the werewolf´s cock, his perceptions reduced to the blazing agony in his backside, the throbbing pleasure in his groin and the rhythmic shockwave running through him whenever the enlarged base of Fenrir´s cock scraped over his prostate.

Draco was blind and deaf to his surroundings, didn´t know if minutes or hours passed while the pack leader spurted into him four more times, filling him with a torrent of watery sperm, almost visibly distending his bowels. He didn´t realise that he came again and again until he had no sperm left to give, screaming in orgasmic bliss as his body shuddered in agony.

The feelings of pain and pleasure merged into a never ending cycle of sensation, which was finally broken when Fenrir stilled in him, the swelling of his cock reducing to normal girth again, allowing Draco´s overloaded senses to feel acutely when razor-sharp fangs tore into his left shoulder. His eyes opened wide in shock as he yelled in pain and terror. 'contagious...werewolf' was the last albeit incoherent thought on Draco´s mind before he fell into darkness.

His skin started to burn, the burning sensation spreading through muscles and bones, growing in intensity until he couldn´t hold his agonized screams back any longer. His jaws started to change shape, forming into a snout, while his skin rapidly grew a silvercoloured fur on his distorted limbs. In his furry sheath his red and moist cock stiffened, the animalistic lust taking over his mind within seconds. Draco growled in need as he looked up into glittering amber eyes, the eyes of Fenrir Greyback. He could smell the other male, the alpha male.


	18. Chapter 18

"More Daddy... please?" Draco had had no idea that it could feel so good to be touched, licked even, there – it was something that Daddy hadn't done before, a new part of the game – and he smiled a little as he heard his father moan in response. Daddy liked it too then? Draco knew that meant that they would do this again.

Lucius dove back in between his son's cheeks, pulling them apart a bit more with his thumbs, and flicked his tongue over the puckered opening. He only licked over it, just faintly pressing the tip of his tongue against the hole, introducing Draco to the pleasures of rimming. He enjoyed this, moaning softy and rubbing his crotch against Draco's bed, but eventually he pulled away and lowered the boy to the bed again.

Draco opened his eyes as the position changed; it hadn't been uncomfortable, not really, but lying on his back like this was more familiar. He watched as his father moved to straddle him and lay completely still, transfixed by the sight of Lucius stroking his cock with fast and firm movements. He watched, fascinated, as his father's milky come spattered over his body, and felt a flutter in his stomach at the deep and lustful groan.

…. 13: it would not be over until his father had come as well. Lucius' hands skated over his limbs, the pads of his fingers lightly tickling the insides of his thighs, making Draco spread his legs so that he could tease him more.

Daddy's hands felt so good, Draco thought, as his arousal was renewed. Every touch and gentle kiss woke up a thirst in him, a thirst that only his father could satisfy. It wasn't only his own pleasure that Draco wanted to feel; it was his father's as well. What he needed to feel now, after too long away from home, was that Lucius enjoyed him just as much, if not more, as Draco enjoyed him.

Draco moaned and pushed his hips up when he felt the light pressure of a finger against his hole. In his blissful state he hadn't noticed Lucius reaching for oil or casting a charm, but he realised one or the other must have taken place, because the finger was gliding effortlessly into him.

They had done this before – Lucius moving his finger inside Draco, making him moan and writhe and come – but this was the first time that Draco felt this after he had already climaxed. It was good, even better than previously, perhaps because he had time to really experience it, thought Draco. He wasn't desperate to come, only to get more of the delicious feeling.

Lucius kissed Draco tenderly as he prepared him, mumbling between kisses how good Draco felt around his finger, how hot and tight, how much he loved him.

Draco's breath hitched slightly as Lucius carefully pushed another finger into him. It felt a little strange, but that feeling soon turned to pleasure when the fingers moved in a slow, steady rhythm. Draco bucked up against Lucius' hand, his body relaxing and inviting him to continue, to give him more. Draco was breathing faster and his eyes were closed, concentrating on the sensations that spread through him.

The smooth voice of his father made Draco look up though. Lucius had asked him if he trusted him, but the warm tingle that rushed through him over and over made it almost impossible to think. Why would Daddy think that Draco did not? Lucius' eyes were dark and hooded as he regarded his son, but there was no hint of being displeasured that Draco could detect in his frazzled state.

"Yes, yes I trust you..." He moaned loudly again as another spark of pleasure stole all his attention.

"It might hurt at first, but it will be worth it... I promise that you will enjoy this, Draco." Lucius smiled softly as Draco nodded. Of course he would enjoy it; anything that Daddy did to him was good.

"Daddy," he whispered, as Lucius spread his legs wider and moved to sit between them, his gaze travelling between Lucius' cock and his face. Lucius was moving closer and draped Draco's legs over his thighs, one slender limb stretching to each side of his hips. "Are you going to put your cock inside me now?" Draco felt strangely empty after his father had withdrawn his fingers, and the prospect was very alluring.

Lucius nodded and reached for the oil that Draco hadn't noticed earlier. Draco writhed and squirmed a little as Lucius coated his cock with the slick substance.

"Oh, yes... please!" Draco said breathlessly. "I've spied on people at school when they've sneaked off to meet with someone. It looks so good." He smiled as Lucius chuckled. "Please, do it to me, I want to feel it."

Lucius moved one hand slowly over Draco's side, soothing him, as he entered his tight body. Draco's eyes widened as the muscle was breached and his father's cock slowly filled him. It burned and hurt a little, but at the same time, it felt so good, so perfect. Lucius' fingers had felt wonderful inside him, but this was even more intense.

"Relax, Draco." Lucius moaned loudly and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Relax, and it will stop hurting." He didn't move at first, buried to the hilt inside his son, except to caress the thin body under his own.

"Doesn't hurt," Draco whispered. "Not really. But it's so much..." He felt as if he would burst, stretched beyond anything he'd felt before. It was almost impossible to his mind, that his father's cock could fit inside him, and yet... it did, and it was a sensation he found enjoyable. He moaned softly as Lucius began moving carefully, a pleasure he'd never felt before spreading through him, making him feel hot and needy. He relaxed more and more as the slight burn was drowned out by the other sensations, and squirmed under Lucius, instinctively trying to meet the slow thrusts. It was difficult though, as the restraints held him down.

Draco enjoyed feeling his father's body over him, enjoyed the way their bodies seemed to work together, much like when they just rubbed against each other. He closed his eyes again and just let the pleasure his father gave him carry him away. It was a fantastic feeling, and it filled him completely.

After a while, Lucius sat up again, enjoying the sight of Draco's body stretched out before him, enjoying the sight of his cock moving in and out of him. His sounds of pleasure mingled with Draco's, and with his hands on Draco's hips, he pulled the boy towards him with every thrust into him.

Draco felt his arms stretch tauter, the silk tighten around his wrists, and opened his eyes. Lucius was watching him intently, and Draco gasped as their gazes locked. There were no coherent thoughts in his mind, but a deep love welled up in him and mingled with everything else that he experienced. Daddy was so beautiful to Draco, and it was a wonderful feeling to know that he could give his father so much pleasure and enjoyment.

Lucius moved a hand to stroke Draco's prick again and Draco's entire world exploded in a flurry of intense mixture of physical and emotional, and with a cry, he bucked wildly under Lucius, coming so hard that he saw sparks before his eyes.

The movements and utter abandon of Draco's pleasure pulled Lucius into his climax as well, and after he had spent himself inside his son - the first time he did so, but certainly not the last - he whispered a word and the bonds fell off Draco, leaving his arms free once again. He pulled out carefully and gathered Draco to him as he rolled over onto his back, gently caressing the sweat-dampened body in his arms.

Slowly, Draco got his breath back and the haze that had settled like a blanket over his mind lifted a little. He snuggled closer to his father, moving one heavy arm to hug him.

"Mmm... so good," Draco mumbled. "If it feels like this every time, I like being tied up."

Lucius smiled and placed a kiss on Draco's temple. "It feels good every time, Draco. Different positions give different sensations, but it will always be wonderful." He held Draco closer and inhaled his scent. "You're lovely."

_ 16:

"Oh... fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me hard," Draco managed to say between moans. "I've longed to feel your cock inside me again." He almost whimpered when Lucius kissed him hungrily. His own cock gave a twitch at the thought; he was so hard that it almost ached, but still Lucius wouldn't allow him to come, withdrawing his hand whenever Draco tried to get more friction.

"Tell me how much you need it."

"Daddy!" Draco could barely think, let alone speak, but Lucius was relentless, even though he was clearly very aroused as well.

"No, Draco. Tell me." Lucius' grey eyes looked stormy, dark and dangerous, and Draco tried to focus on them to concentrate.

"Need you... please... I'll die! Merlin!" Draco tried to let Daddy know how horny he was, how badly he needed to be fucked, he really did, but it was almost impossible to form the words. He whimpered as he tried to pull himself together. "Need you... only you. Oh please!"

In his incoherent state, Draco wasn't sure how it happened, but he found himself rolled over onto his side, and he could feel Lucius' hard cock steadily gliding into him.

"Yes! Oh god, yes... please..." He tried to push back, tried to get that delicious cock inside him faster, but Lucius held him in a firm grip, a hand on his hip and Draco's leg draped back and over his own legs.

"More! Please Daddy... Want it!" Draco relished every slow inch.

Lucius moaned against his son's neck and placed a kiss there, a kiss that turned into a bite as the tight heat of Draco's body gripped more and more of him. He marked Draco as his own, as his lover, and groaned as he pushed balls deep into the boy.

Draco was overwhelmed by the different sensations – the pain from both neck and arse mingled with the pleasure of being fucked and together they rendered him speechless. He was glad that Lucius had stopped teasing him so mercilessly, because he didn't think he could have taken much more. Now instead, he was filled in a most delicious and satisfying way that he had been craving for far too long. The feeling of the stretch in his arse, the hand gripping him, the warmth from the body pressed against his back, the hot breath and soft, demanding lips against his neck... Wave after wave of glorious pleasure rolled over and through him as Lucius both took and gave everything that Draco desired.

The cords dug into Draco's wrists, making his fingers tingle, as he moved as much as he could. Draco pulled harder at them, glorying in the perverse delight of feeling that he truly belonged to his father... He looked up, and for a moment, it looked as if the winged serpent of the carved headboard was moving, before he realised that it was the motions of Lucius driving into him, the bed bouncing slightly, that caused the illusion. And yet, he found it strangely comforting, and very fitting.

The intense pleasure was quickly pushing him towards orgasm, but Lucius skilfully kept him there for a long while, teetering on the edge, but denying him the fall. The increasing volume of Draco's moans and cries was fuelling Lucius' lust, and Draco twisted his upper body a little more towards his father.

"You are... oh Merlin... cruel," he managed to get out and looked pleadingly into his father's eyes.

"No, Dragon..." Lucius kissed him. "Not to you. I love you." He stroked Draco a little more firmly, giving his son the friction he needed, and moaned loudly as he felt the throbbing pulse in Draco's arse tightening around his cock and hot spurts of semen flowed over his fingers to stain the bed. Lucius stilled his hand, but didn't let go of Draco's cock, and he thrust deeply into the pliant body in his arms, until he, too, reached climax, accompanied by Draco's continual moans.

Draco loved feeling his Daddy come inside him, loved feeling the satisfaction of knowing that he had given him that pleasure. It was almost as good as feeling him come in his mouth. He kissed Lucius again, as they both stopped moving, and enjoyed the lazy feeling of post-orgasmic bliss that spread like a warm blanket over him.

... 18:  
"Want you..." Draco felt a little calmer now that Lucius had taken command of the situation and had shown him that he did want him. He suspected that Daddy had held off like that only to hear him beg. Lucius pinched his nipple again, and Draco moaned as he arched up into the touch.

"Pull your legs up and spread them."

Draco did so, holding his knees apart, and the excitement grew almost intolerable again as his father looked him over. Lucius moved his index finger lightly over Draco's skin, following the curve of a hip, the inside of a thigh, along the underside of Draco's cock, then down between his cheeks to rub teasingly over his entrance. With a smile, Lucius stepped back and took up his wand.

"Arms straight down and between your legs, Draco." Lucius' voice was slightly hoarse now, and Draco knew that Daddy was as horny as he was. He had heard his father's voice in so many situations, and this one was no exception; he could hear the longing.

When Draco had taken the position, there was a small crack and ropes shot out through the end of the wand. He found his hands quickly encircled by the material and then they were tied, each to one end of the desk, his legs being spread wider by his arms in the process. He moaned as he realised the efficiency of the position. Lucius didn't need to tie his legs at all, they were actually trapped like this, hooked over his arms and exposing him completely to his father.

Lucius gave Draco a smug smile as he watched him squirm in the bonds. Draco was, of course, not trying to get out of them, but merely trying them out, making sure that he really was helpless. Lucius relished the sight, enjoying the movements of sleek muscle pulling at the ropes and then relaxing, while he opened his robe. He didn't bother getting undressed this time – he wanted it fast and hard, and it would suffice to just open his breeches.

His pleading gave him the desired result, Draco thought. Daddy looked about ready to devour him, a dangerous look in his eyes that made Draco feel all warm inside. He belonged here, tied up for Daddy, being his... only his, and he wanted to feel it even more.

"Please Daddy... Fuck me before I go crazy!" Draco whined as his cock throbbed.

There was no preparation this time, only a quick coating of oil over Lucius' cock, and then he pressed the blunt head against the tight muscle of Draco's arse. Draco moaned again as his body was invaded little by little, agonizingly slow in a way, but also deliciously so. It was more painful than usual, but Draco didn't care; he knew it would be heavenly once he was filled completely and his father started fucking him in earnest.

"Yes... oh Daddy, feels so good."

"Mmm, I'll give you something to inspire you all day, Dragon." Lucius intended to make Draco wince when walking and sitting for the rest of the day. He pulled out slowly when he felt Draco relax around him, and then slammed back inside him hard, grabbing Draco's shoulders to keep him in place.

"Yes! Merlin!" Draco cried out, enjoying the intense pleasure. There was pain as well, but a pain so sweet as to be only a different kind of pleasure, and as the thrusts continued, he could no longer tell one from the other.

The pace was punishing for them both. Lucius had to forcibly hold back the orgasm that threatened to overcome him, too quickly for his tastes, and all because of the wonderful friction. The longer he fucked Draco, the less coherent the words that spilled over Draco's lips were. Lucius enjoyed reducing his son to these incoherent pleas for more – more satisfaction, more vulnerability, more cock, more of his beloved Daddy - and Draco was only too eager to play along.

Lucius leaned down and captured his son's full lips in a heated kiss, and then kissed and bit at Draco's neck while pounding into his welcoming body.

"You're mine," he growled and bit down hard at the pale skin.

"Yours. Oh fuck, Daddy... I'm ... so close." Draco's head was swimming with all the different sensations, his mind almost overwhelmed, and foremost among them was the feeling of being totally in his father's power, subject to anything the man wanted to inflict upon him: pleasure, pain, teasing, abstinence... didn't matter as long as Daddy owned him.

"Come for me, Draco." Lucius changed the angle slightly and his thrusts now brushed a little more insistently over Draco's prostate.

Draco's moans got louder and he tensed up, pulling hard at the ropes, as icy heat built up in his thighs and stomach. The world exploded to him, in a rush of ecstasy – fire and ice and lightning sped through his limbs and out through his pulsing cock, and he could feel his father's cock glide in and out of him even more clearly as his arse clenched tightly around it.

Lucius grinned at him when next he looked up, eyes ablaze with the same kind of fiery passion that Draco had just experienced. The thrusts continued, and Draco enjoyed it, relaxed again and able to relish every nuance of his father's pleasure, pleasure that he received from his body.

"Want to see you come, Daddy," he panted. "It's so beautiful."

Lucius moaned and after a little while longer, he pulled out of Draco and rubbed his cock against Draco's now flaccid one.

12- Lie back, and lift up your legs so Daddy can wash those as well."

Draco complied, disappointed that his daddy seemed only interested in washing him. Though his touches still felt very good. He lay back against the end of the tub and lifted his legs up, one on either side of the tub, spread open for his daddy. His cock was rock hard, and nestled against his belly.

A strangled moan escaped from Lucius parted lips. Could his son possibly know how enticing he was? He looked like a million of the man's late night fantasies come to life. His thin, milky legs parted in invitation; submission. Like he wanted to give everything to Lucius. And the older Malfoy accepted. Flinging the sponge aside, he ran his soapy hands up his son's legs, caressing first his ankles and then his calves.

"Oh Daddy," gasped Draco, panting. He couldn't stand it any more. "Aren't I clean yet?" He tried to open his legs wider, so Lucius would hurry.

Ignoring him, the older blond slid his fingers higher, over slightly knobby knees and up to shaking thighs. His large hands splayed over each upper leg, his thumbs drawing small patterns on the inside of the thigh. His eyes darkened as lust seeped into every cell of his body. He wanted to possess the stunning vision in his bathtub, tonight he vowed, he'd be one step closer. He'd show Draco more of the love he knew his son wanted. "On your knees Draco," he said, his voice strained. "Let daddy wash your back and then you're done."

Draco tried not to pout as he turned over in the soapy water, climbing onto his knees and leaning down to place his hands on the bottom of the tub. "Like this, daddy?"

White knuckled fingers clutched at the edge of the tub as the older Malfoy nodded. How many times had he touched himself while thinking of Draco just like this? He cupped water in his hands and spilled it over Draco's back. Unconsciously he rubbed his trapped erection against the smooth side of the tub, trying to ease some of the need building inside him. His hands slipped all over his son's back, rubbing the skin clean from the neck to the waist.

Lucius' hands shook as they approached the boy's tight, perfect ass. Slowly he slid his hands over both cheeks, squeezing firmly, and daring to slide a finger between. The tip of the digit just barely brushed the untouched entrance to his son's body and Lucius almost came right then.

Draco's erection ached, poking into his stomach, and when Lucius touched him on his buttocks, he gasped with the new feeling. It made him ache even more. Then Daddy touched him *there,* and he moaned. He spread his legs wider, and lowered his head until it nearly touched the water, unconsciously raising his ass to Lucius.

Lucius was panting so hard he wasn't sure he could speak. Struggling for a few seconds he finally managed a brief sentence. "Time to get out, Draco." He said breathlessly, his voice low and heavy. He didn't even wait for his son to move, he just stood and hauled the small, wet body into his arms. He carried the bundle into his bedroom, and placed the boy on his bed, not caring if the sheets got damp. He planned to ruin this set tonight anyway.

Draco looked up at Lucius. The man looked so big... He hoped he hadn't done something to displease his daddy in the tub. He had seemed to like it when he spread his legs, though, so Draco did it again, lying on his back, legs spread wide, wet skin glistening.

With a growl, Lucius all but ripped off his remaining clothing and crawled across the sheets to his beautiful son. He was trying so hard to be patient, teach Draco slowly... But the boy was too damn gorgeous! The picture he made, with his body slick and aroused drove Lucius wild. He moved between Draco's legs and began to kiss along the boy's thigh. "Daddy wants you so much, Draco. Do you want Daddy?" His hands pushed Draco's legs apart even more, giving him complete access to the trembling body below him.

"Daddy!" gasped out the boy. "I love you! I want to do what you want. Touch me again, Daddy, it aches!" The sight of Lucius above him, spreading him open, the feeling of the man touching him, was too much. He was trembling.

The older Malfoy shifted a bit, moving his mouth to hover just over his son's swollen cock. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the tip. "I love you too, Draco." His tongue darted out and he licked a trail up the length of the hard flesh. "I love you more than anything else in this world."

"Oh Daddy!" squeaked Draco. "What are you doing?"

"I'm loving you, my son. I'm loving you in the way that only *I* can." He slid a hand up to Draco's mouth and rested his fingers against the boy's mouth. "Open up for Daddy, baby, lick my fingers and get them nice and wet for me, ok?" Pushing down his own need, Lucius waited for his son to obey. It was hell not to bury his aching cock deep within his son's virgin body. That was all he could think of. How tight Draco would be around him, how hot and tight, and mind blowing. But he knew that would be moving too fast. For tonight he'd be content with introducing Draco to just a finger. But one day... He would have this boy. His son.

Draco didn't understand, but he did what his father asked, sucking on his father's fingers. All sorts of new feelings were racing through him. And he liked it.

Lucius continued his light touches, just pressing small kisses to Draco's erection, and adding licks here and there. His tongue slid down, flicking at the boy's small sac, wanting to taste every part of Draco that he could. He didn't want to take Draco fully into his mouth until his fingers were good and wet. He would use the sensation of oral pleasure to counteract any discomfort the boy might feel.

Draco squirmed and tried not to cry out. He sucked harder at his father's fingers, and his daddy's mouth was everywhere, and it felt so naughty, and so good.

Pulling his fingers free from that tempting mouth, Lucius looked up. "I'm going to slide a finger into you now, son." Their eyes locked, and the older blond whispered, "Lover." He licked his lips and slid his wet fingers along the cleft of the boy's ass. "It might feel strange, but you trust that daddy won't hurt you, right?" His slick finger slid between the pale cheeks and rested against the hidden entrance.

The small blond's breath hitched as he felt where Lucius' finger was. But, "Yes, Daddy," he breathed, opening his legs as far as they would go. He wasn't afraid.

"Such a good boy. Daddy's precious son." Lucius rubbed his cheek against Draco's erection as his finger grazed over and over the tight ring. He had to do this just right, make sure Draco enjoyed it. With painstaking slowness he began to push his finger into the tight sheath of the younger blond's body, and at the same time he pulled the head of Draco's cock into his mouth.

"Daddy!" gasped Draco, as his young body was assailed by the twin sensations. The finger that pushed inside him felt strange, but Daddy's mouth on his erection was wonderful. Even better than his hand. He arched up. He wanted more.

Taking more of Draco's rigid erection into his mouth, Lucius managed to ease his finger in a bit deeper. He moaned around the hardness he was sucking on. His son was even tighter than he had imagined. His own cock twitched and ached painfully. He rubbed himself against the sheets as his tongue swirled happily around his son's arousal.

Draco grabbed handfuls of the sheets as his daddy pushed his finger farther. It started to hurt a little bit, but when Lucius moaned around his erection, it made him nearly scream. He looked down at his handsome father and saw that Lucius' cock was very hard too, and the way his daddy was rubbing himself against the bed made Draco feel very hot.

When his finger was as deep as it could go, Lucius began to carefully move it in and out. His other hand moved to Draco's hip and held it firmly, as his mouth plunged down to take the full length of his son's cock between his lips. He sucked hard while his finger slipped in and out of the writhing body below him. He could feel the digit drying though, and he didn't want to hurt Draco; that, and his own cock was screaming to be touched. Gently, and as slowly as he could manage, he removed his finger, and quickly brought his hand to his own erection.

The boy was disappointed when Daddy removed the finger; he was starting to like it. But then the suction on his aching arousal increased, and he looked down to see daddy touching his own big hard cock. It was too much for him, and he screamed, his climax even better than before. Daddy loved him so much to give him this.

Lucius heard his son's scream of completion and his mouth was quickly flooded with warm seed. He closed his mouth tight around Draco's erection and swallowed every last drop, not wanting to spill any of it. And even when his son's climax was done, he kept his cock in his mouth as he pumped his own. He thought of how tight Draco was, how it was going to feel to be buried inside that body, how Draco was going to be his and only his. He stoked himself faster, finally allowing the boy's cock to slide from his mouth so he could moan his son's name.

Draco, watched, panting and still shaking from his release, as his father found his own. His own name on Lucius' lips made him shiver, and he pleasure on his face was incredibly clear. "Daddy," he whispered, "I love you."

Lucius looked up, his eyes dazed, and his mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath. His climax had been hard and fast, leaving him shuddering and drained in the aftermath. He moved from wet spot he had created and snuggled next to his son. "I love you too Draco. My Draco." Lucius went to wipe his sticky fingers on a clean part of the sheet but paused. "Would you.. Like to taste?" He offered the fingers covered with his passion to his son.

"Yes, Daddy," answered Draco, licking at them carefully. It tasted funny, but not bad. "Did you like that?" It felt so good when his daddy held him. Lucius pulled Draco close to him, holding the boy tight and pressing their warm bodies together. He planted a light kiss on his son's cheek. "I like you. And yes, I liked that. Did you?"

"Very much," breathed Draco. "But why did you put your finger in me, Daddy?"

Knowing he had to tread carefully, the older blond thought a moment before answering. "One day I'd like for us to be together in the most intimate way possible. I want to show you the truest form of love. But I have to get you used to it first."

"Will... will it hurt?" Draco asked, wide-eyed but getting a bit sleepy.

Lucius stroked his fine blond hair tenderly. "The first time it most likely will. That's why we'll wait a while before we try that. Until then there's a lot of other things daddy would like to teach you."

"I want to learn, Daddy," the boy said sincerely, just before his eyes fluttered shut. He breathed evenly and deeply, utterly relaxed.

...

You've been a bad boy, Draco. Bad boys need punishment. Lie over my lap. Face down. Now."

Draco stared, his mouth agape. He sat up and slowly crawled over to Lucius. Biting his bottom lip, the blond spread himself face down across his Daddy's legs. He had an idea of what his Daddy was planning. He felt vulnerable; his small body trembled slightly. "Daddy..."

Lucius almost moaned; Draco was perfect, submissive yet frightened. He could almost climax just from this. He pushed the boy forward on his lap so he wouldn't be pressing against his towel-covered erection. He had to stay in control. Slowly, he reached to take hold of the hem of Draco's pajama top, which was so long it covered his rear. Letting his fingers brush very lightly over the boy's bare skin, he drew it up, exposing his perfect buttocks. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Now, don't be frightened, Draco," he whispered. "I won't hurt you. Much."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Draco let his head drop, and tried to relax. It wasn't easy. Being spread out across Lucius' lap, feeling those firm hands moving teasingly on him, worrying about what was coming next; it was all driving Draco to distraction. His Daddy had pulled his shirt up to his mid back, so now the younger Malfoy was bare from there, to his toes. He shifted a bit, his erection pressing against his Daddy's leg. He had to bite back a moan as the soft towel rubbed lightly along his arousal. He knew Daddy really wouldn't like it if he knew Draco was getting pleasure from this. The smaller boy swallowed a few times and tried to get his body under control.

Lucius smiled as he felt his son harden against him. This would teach him some control. He ran his hand back down Draco's smooth back until his hand came to rest on the boy's rounded buttocks. He left his hand there a moment before bringing it up and back down again, sharply. The sound rang out in the room.

"DADDY!" Draco's head shot up, his eyes huge in his pale face. Pain blossomed in his bottom, and brought tears to his eyes. Lucius' smack stung greatly, and Draco knew there would be a red mark. He squirmed around on his Daddy's lap, trying to get away from the next slap he knew would follow.

"Hold still, Draco," Lucius commanded in a steely voice that belied his arousal. The boy's hip nudged his erection, and he bit back a moan. Draco really was deliciously sensual, a perfect mix of innocence and seduction. He could feel the boy's undiminished arousal against him. He spanked once more, less sharply, and followed the slap with a caress to the perfectly reddened skin.

Hearing the forceful tone of his Daddy's voice, Draco tried to stop moving. He whimpered softly and prepared himself for the new blow. It was softer than the first one, and then his Daddy's hands were touching him, strong fingers kneading the sore skin in a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. Draco's cock ached, and while his Daddy touched, he rubbed himself against a muscular, towel covered thigh. "Oh... Daddy..." This, Draco liked.

"Spread your legs," commanded Lucius, trying to keep his voice even. It wasn't easy; Draco was incredible, his pale skin reddened from just two blows, his cock hard against his thigh.

Obeying quickly, Draco parted his slender legs as his Daddy had instructed. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted; beginning to enjoy his punishment a lot more. He liked being sprawled out over Lucius' lap, almost fully naked, but not quite, totally helpless against his Daddy's strength. Draco shivered slightly. Knowing how powerful his Daddy was turned him on even more. He wanted to feel that forceful hand on him again.

Lucius smiled at Draco's eagerness; the punishment seemed to be turning to pleasure rather quickly. He caressed, his hand dropping lower, to the boy's cleft, letting his finger trail down. He traced down, nearly but not quite touching Draco's entrance, running instead down the inside of his nearer thigh. He pushed his hand between the boy's thighs, spreading them farther apart, then spanked again, directly over his opening. He knew that the vibrations from the slap would drive Draco wild.

The younger blond's body jerked, a keening cry escaping from him. Draco lifted his hips, trying to bring his bottom closer, and compel Lucius to do that again. Shock waves ran through his small frame, making his erection ache, and his bottom throb. Draco took care to keep his legs parted, even though the strain made his thighs tremble with the effort. "More, Daddy! Please!"

"You like it, do you, Draco?" smirked Lucius. He loved how the boy was spreading his legs so wantonly. He felt his own cock throb, and he shifted his hips to get even the tiniest bit of relief. He moved his other hand now, running it down the boy's back until it joined the first. With his left hand he spread apart Draco's buttocks, exposing his tender entrance. He traced a circle around the boy's opening before drawing back once more and spanking the spread-open boy.

A choked gasp tore itself from Draco's throat. First Daddy had been touching him lightly, stroking his entrance softly. Draco had been hoping Daddy would slip a finger inside like he had done before; that had felt so incredible. Instead though, Lucius had spanked him again, and it hurt! But, being so close to his sensitive entrance it sent shock waves of pleasure through out his entire body. Draco couldn't help but grind himself against his Daddy's leg; his body felt all shaky, he needed release so badly.

Lucius bit his lip; Draco was the perfect picture of passivity, spreading his legs and submitting willingly to his father's hands. He could feel the frantic movements of his son's body as the boy ached for his climax. He could almost come just from this, just from watching and touching his perfect Draco. His son was just where he wanted him. Lucius summoned a small jar of oil and took some on his hand. Then he spread Draco open even wider and traced circles around his entrance.

Draco's eyes went wide; he tried so hard to be a good boy and keep quiet, but he just couldn't manage it. "Oh, Daddy... Please, that feels so good," he moaned loudly. The older Malfoy had him spread open so vulnerably, he was virtually helpless under Lucius' hands. Daddy fingers teased him without mercy; slowly, ever so slowly, they danced around his opening until the boy thought he'd scream with the intensity of his need. Draco rubbed himself even harder against Daddy's leg, he knew that was bad, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Oh, Draco," breathed Lucius, and all his impressive control couldn't keep a small moan from his voice. If the boy only knew how badly Lucius wanted to throw him down and fuck that sweet little body... But right now he knew he couldn't, had to wait, had to make that virgin ass ready for him... "Do you want to feel good?"

It was a struggle, but Draco managed to lift his head, and turn just enough so he could look at Daddy's face. He blinked his slightly wet eyes, and looked up at Lucius with pure adoration. "You always make me feel good Daddy... Even when I'm a bad boy." He lifted his bottom, and pushed it against Daddy's hands, trying to tell Lucius that he could do as he pleased with him.

Lucius did moan then, and he slipped one finger inside Draco carefully. It was so hard to go slow, to control his overpowering need to take his son thoroughly. "Soon, Draco. Soon Daddy will show you everything. I'll show you how much I love you. Like no one else can." He moved one oiled finger in and out of the boy as his cock ached painfully.

"Oooh, Daddy," Draco moaned huskily. His blonde head fell back down as he tried to concentrate on just rocking his hips. He rocked up and moved Daddy's finger deeper, the he rocked down and rubbed himself against Daddy's leg. The younger blonde whimpered, the sound coming out as a half sob. "Daddy..." His whole body ached, his nerves drawn tight; Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't want to make Daddy mad.

Lucius added another finger; afraid to hurt his son, but knowing he could take another. The boy's body gripped his fingers and his cock pulsed in sympathy. He ran his free hand up Draco's smooth back, marveling once again at the boy's creamy, unmarked skin. So young, so perfect, so completely his... the boy was rubbing himself almost frantically now, and he knew Draco was close. As much as he liked the boy over his lap, he wanted to see everything. He removed his fingers gently and moved the boy onto the bed, on his back. "Keep those legs spread," he commanded, voice low. Lucius stood and let the towel drop to the floor. "Now, touch yourself while I watch."

Taking a second to let his eyes roam over Lucius' strong, powerful form, the words didn't sink into Draco's mind at first. When they did, his mouth fell open and he stared. "T-touch myself, Daddy? But... that made you so mad before..." The boy's bottom was still stinging from the spanking, not that he minded so much; in fact Draco was finding the slight pain made the pleasure that much more heightened. But, he didn't want Daddy to be mad at him.

"It's ok when I say so, Draco. Ok when I watch. Only then," purred Lucius. "Now, show me. Touch your cock and show me what feels good." He stood by the side of the bed, just watching for now, towering over the much smaller boy. His own cock was so hard it nearly touched his belly, and the tip glistened with moisture.

Swallowing a few times, Draco nodded to show he understood. He slowly undid the buttons on the front of his pajama shirt, his pale fingers trembling under Daddy's watchful eyes. Since Lucius had removed all that he was wearing, Draco figured he should do the same. He let the shirt part and bared his fair chest, but he didn't take it off. He like the feeling of wearing it open like it was. Once that was done, Draco reached down hesitantly and wrapped his pale fingers around his arousal. As soon as he touched himself his eyes fell shut and his mouth dropped open. "T-this feels good, Daddy..." The boy stroked his own cock slowly; his fingers fumbled a bit at first, but he soon found the right pace to give him the utmost pleasure. Draco cracked open an eye and saw his Daddy was gazing down on him, looking like he wanted eat Draco alive. The younger blond shivered and stroked harder. Lucius was as hard as he was, and just standing there, just watching. Draco felt so wicked touching himself in front of Daddy. He was beginning to like that feeling.

Lucius moaned softly as he watched his son touch himself. He ached to touch his own erection, but he had other plans for his climax. Draco's hand grew more sure as he stroked, and he knew the boy wouldn't be able to last much longer. If only Draco knew how perfectly desirable he was, how intoxicating his innocent seductiveness was... he wanted to do everything to Draco, all of it. He would show his son what perfect ecstasy was. He moved forward, kneeling on the bed at Draco's feet. He moved further, between his son's spread thighs, and sought out his entrance once again. He slid his fingers inside, pumping slowly, searching for the boy's pleasure spot.

Draco cried out, his small body arching up. Daddy had started touching him again, his fingers pressing deep inside. And then suddenly, Daddy touched something that made Draco's world explode around him. The boy had no idea what happened, one second he was relishing the fingers stretching his body open, and then the next he was screaming as hot passion crashed down on his slender fame. "DADDY!" His body trembled as his climax began to overtake him. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, and finally allowed himself to let go. He hoped that it was all right with Daddy... The younger Malfoy moaned, and squirmed as his passion spilled over his own hand and onto his stomach.

Lucius felt the young body tighten around his fingers an instant before Draco cried out. The boy's body arched up, and the slim hips thrust up, as Draco climaxed hard. The older blond watched with satisfaction as his son's seed splashed all over his flushed chest. He waited until the tremors had stopped before gently removing his fingers and moving up Draco's body. He trailed one finger through Draco's seed, making the boy shiver, and he brought it to his lips. "You taste incredible, Draco," he said in a voice thick with lust he could no longer contain. He sat up, straddling Draco's sated body, and dropped his hand to his own aching cock.

With wide, dazed eyes Draco watched his Daddy taste his climax. The boy blushed slightly as his Daddy complimented him; Lucius' voice was so sexy, and it was obvious to Draco that Daddy was as turned on by all this as he was. As Lucius sat straddling him, Draco eyed the large erection that rose up from between Daddy's legs. It looked so hard, and big, and before he knew what he doing, Draco reached out and touched it.

Lucius' head dropped back as his son touched him, unbidden. "Oh, Draco," gasped the older man. "Yes, touch me..." The boy wrapped his small hand around Lucius' length, and the older Malfoy nearly came right then. He covered the boy's hand with his own, and guided it up and down, slowly, showing Draco what to do.

Licking his lips, and concentrating, Draco followed his Daddy's instructions. He loved the look on the older man's face, and he got even more pleasure knowing he was the cause of that look. He was able to catch on quickly, after just having touched himself he felt a little more sure of what Daddy would like. Draco stroked up and down with Daddy's hand, keeping a firm grip on the hard cock under their entwined fingers. He looked up at Lucius and smiled, so glad that he could make Daddy happy.

Lucius moaned as he watched his son smile so innocently at him, while he had his hand on his father's cock. His eyes fixed on the boy's mouth, and suddenly he couldn't think of anything else. "Draco," he purred. "I want you to suck my cock."

Draco kept stroking for a moment more, and then stilled his hand, and looked up at Lucius. His Daddy wanted him to... Sucking in a quick breath, the smaller blond nodded. The thought of taking Daddy into his mouth... Getting to taste Lucius, and bring him pleasure... He licked his rosy lips, and waited for Daddy to move.

Lucius' heart pounded as he moved his hard length closer to the boy's sweet mouth. The anticipation made him ache; the very idea of taking Draco's mouth for the first time... "Draco..." he moaned. "I love you..." He watched the boy's pink mouth, and moved closer.

"I love you too, Daddy," Draco said with a small, genuine smile. He did love his Daddy more than anything, and he'd do anything to please Lucius. He put his pale hand on Daddy's and helped the older Malfoy bring his rock hard cock closer. Draco leaned up and bit, and was finally able to press his lips to the head, kissing it gently.

Lucius was nearly undone by that simple kiss. His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open as he pressed forward, urging Draco to take in the head. He forced his eyes open; he didn't want to miss one instant of his arousal disappearing into Draco's mouth.

Complying with the unexpressed command, Draco opened his mouth, and took the head of his father's cock into his mouth. He was careful not to let his teeth touch it, he had a feeling that wouldn't be good. The boy's tongue tentatively started to caress the head, tasting the wetness that had gathered on it.

"Draco... yes, that's it..." moaned Lucius, wanting nothing more than to fuck his son's tender mouth but holding back with impressive effort. "Suck me... god, Draco..." The blond was rapidly losing control. Lucius Malfoy, commander of his world, reduced to a lustful animal by his son's innocence. He buried one hand in Draco's silken hair and urged the boy to take him deeper.

With a slight moan Draco opened his mouth wider and attempted to pull his Daddy deeper inside. It was difficult because Lucius was so big, and Draco wasn't used to doing such things. He was loving it however; loving the feeling of Daddy's hard cock in his mouth, the taste of Daddy's essence on his tongue. Draco made a happy little noise of satisfaction and took Lucius even further in, his wet tongue working hard to lick every part of the erection filling his mouth.

Lucius wasn't sure what was better... watching his hard cock slide into Draco's mouth or feeling the wet heat surround him. His son suckled at him eagerly, and the sounds he made vibrated along his length. He moved Draco's hand up and down on his arousal, covering the parts the small mouth couldn't reach. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer. The pressure was building.

Leaning up further, Draco sucked as hard as he could on his Daddy's cock. His tongue was working quickly, as was the hand stroking the area he couldn't swallow. Daddy really seemed to be enjoying his efforts, so Draco worked even harder, wanting so much to please Lucius. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy on that; on bringing the older man as much pleasure as he could. The young blond virtually purred as his tongue swirled around the thick erection between his lips. He was beginning to get a taste for sucking cock.

Lucius moaned, cock deep in his son's young throat. God, the boy was a natural... his innocence wasn't at all defiled by the fact that he had his sweet lips wrapped around his daddy's erection. "Draco... you're such a good boy..." he purred, as the boy's hand moved faster. His body tightened as his climax approached, despite all his efforts to hold it off. He wanted to enjoy every second. A strangled cry, and he surrendered to pleasure.

Choking slightly, Draco tried to swallow as much of his Daddy's climax as he could.

...

Slowly, reverently, he placed a hand on Draco's chest and drew it downward. He splayed his fingers to touch as much silky skin as possible. His other hand slid down Draco's thigh, pushing at the knee to spread the boy's legs.

Feeling Daddy's strong hand on his knee, the blond quickly spread his creamy thighs in response. Draco's chest arched upwards as Daddy's fingers danced over the soft skin. "Daddy," he moaned. He wanted to ask for so much, to beg the older man to do so many things to him, but his tongue seemed frozen. Draco was a slave to his Daddy's whims, and even thought it was torture, it was ecstasy as well.

Draco's sweet voice calling to him spurred Lucius on. He slid his hand up the inside of the boy's thigh, looking down at his son offering himself. Spread open, completely exposed, absolutely vulnerable to anything Lucius wanted to do to him. And so willing and aroused by it, as hard as Lucius himself. A moan escaped his lips, and with a shaking hand he fumbled at his own trousers. The button seemed far too difficult now. Finally, he managed it, opening the trousers just enough to free his rock hard length. He kept one hand on Draco's thigh, though, moving slowly upward, to the boy's virgin entrance.

With a low, and very sensual whimper, Draco lifted his hips, and urged Daddy to continue moving his hand. The one on the boy's chest had been taken away, and right after, Draco had heard the sound of a zipper being pulled. He knew that Daddy was undressing and it made his young body quiver with anticipation. He ached to touch himself, to relive some of the pleasant pressure that had built inside him, but he didn't dare. He had to wait, to control himself. If Daddy's hand would only keep moving, then Draco knew it would be worth restraining himself.

"God, Draco, you're so beautiful," Lucius groaned as he stared down at his son, drawing out his arousal. The tip was wet with his need, and the proximity of the boy's entrance was nearly too much. He let his hand slide up the last few centimeters, until his thumb touched Draco's opening. "I want you so much," he whispered, moving his thumb in gentle circles on the boy's soft skin, teasing his entrance, opening him further.

Pale hips shot up, and slender thighs parted more. "I'm yours Daddy," Draco whispered heatedly. "You can have me." The younger Malfoy tried to push down on the finger that was ghosting over the entrance to his body. Draco remembered the times that Daddy had put fingers inside him, and his cock pulsed. He wondered if Daddy would do that again; it had felt so good before.

Never in his life had Lucius felt so out of control, so on the edge of losing grasp of his resolve. Resolve not to fully take Draco until he was older, ready. He pushed harder, his thumb just entering Draco's body, gently opening him. The boy's words set him on fire, and he stroked his own cock as he stared down at Draco, offering himself.

Draco's eyes went wide, and he sucked in a gasped breath. His head thrashed on the table, blond hair flying every which way as the boy felt a gentle finger just barely enter him. Draco's fingers twisted into the tablecloth, tearing frantically at the expensive material. His young body was being pushed to its limit; Daddy just kept teasing and teasing. "Please," he cried desperately, "Daddy, please.."

"Please, what, Draco?" breathed Lucius, stroking his cock as he slid a finger inside the boy. So close... he leaned farther, closer, rubbing his rock hard length against Draco's inner thigh.

The young body quaked when it felt that large, hard cock pressing against it. Draco had never been more aroused, had never needed his Daddy more. The boy knew he was totally at his Daddy's mercy; he was spread out under the man and more than willing to agree to whatever Daddy wanted. He shifted his leg so that it rubbed against Lucius' erection and tormented the man in the way Draco was being tormented. "I need you, Daddy." Draco whispered feverishly. "You're the only who can satisfy me..." He moved his hips, trying to urge Daddy's finger deeper inside his virgin passage. Draco hoped this would get his message across quite clearly.

Lucius groaned; it was all he could do not to ram his aching cock deep inside his son. "No, Draco..." he said, trying to remember why he couldn't just do it. "I..." he trailed off as Draco rubbed against him. He was barely able to summon some lubrication; even the easiest spells were next to impossible when faced with such temptation. He coated his fingers with the slippery substance and slowly pushed one finger inside Draco. So tight... the boy's body gripped him perfectly. With the other hand, he guided his cock to rub against Draco's. He thrust, the lubrication causing his thick length to slide easily along the boy's. "God..."

Arching his back, the blond boy slammed his hips up clumsily. A relived sob tore from his throat as his Daddy finally began to touch him in earnest. Draco let go of his hold on the tablecloth, and reached up to grip the older man's shoulder so he could more easily bring their bodies together. The boy wanted firmer pressure on his cock, more friction, more sensation; he could feel a white-hot climax building within him, and he wanted only to succumb to it.

Draco's eagerness only made Lucius hotter. He slid another finger into the boy as he let Draco pull him down. He crushed his mouth to his son's, their tongues twisting together, and he wrapped his hand around Draco's cock.

It was almost more than Draco could bear; so many assaults on his already over-aroused body. Daddy's hand on his erection, Daddy's tongue in his mouth, Daddy's fingers inside him; the older man was plundering every part of Draco's body, and the boy was delighting in it. His tongue met Lucius' as he kissed back with all the vigor he felt, his hips shot up pushing his cock more fully into the hand around it. Daddy was over him, in him; at that moment Lucius was all that existed in Draco's world.

All Lucius could think of was how perfect Draco was, how perfect this feeling was, as he kissed his son on the dining table. He slid two fingers in and out of Draco, then dared to add another. He stroked the boy's cock more firmly to distract him from the added width, and moved his head down to lap at his nipples. He rubbed his erection against the soft skin; he wanted to eat Draco alive.

"Daddy," The young boy whimpered. He knew there was no way he could stave off his release much longer. Daddy's fingers were filling his body, stretching him so that he'd be ready for the man to enter him. Shivers of delight raced down Draco's spine just at the thought of being taken by his strong, powerful Daddy. That, combined with the mouth teasing his nipples, and the hand stroking his cock with rough, yet precise movement, had him balancing on the fringe of orgasm. He writhed sensually under Lucius, caring nothing for decorum or manners. Draco's only concerns were that Daddy keep touching him, and that he be allowed to surrender to his fast approaching climax.

Lucius knew that Draco was teetering on the edge of release; he wanted his son to scream in passion for him. So he pulled back, and through eyes heavy-lidded with desire he watched his son writhe. With as much rhythm as he could manage in his own aroused state, he fucked Draco with his fingers as he stroked the boy's cock faster and faster. "Draco..." he moaned. "I love you..."

Disbelief flooded Draco's eyes. His hips kept moving, pressing down to drive Daddy's fingers deeper, and then thrusting up to slide his cock through Daddy's fingers; all the while his mind was trying to process the words Lucius had moaned to him. Daddy had said he loved Draco. Love. It was a word so rarely, if ever, said in the Malfoy home; and Daddy had said it to him.. Draco's mouth fell open in a wordless cry of pleasure as his young form began to shake with the beginnings of his orgasm. Daddy loved him. The words alone were enough to send Draco into climax, and climax he did. He came almost violently, his warm essence spilling from his cock and coating Daddy's hand; his body clenching around the fingers nestled deep inside him. The blond boy's body was quaking greatly as release drained every ounce of strength from him, leaving him relaxed and sated as he lay spread on the table. Daddy loved him...

Draco's body tightened around his fingers, and Lucius watched as his son's body shook with pleasure. The thought that he was giving his son this, only him, made him nearly climax. He continued to move his hands until the boy was finished, then he withdrew his fingers carefully, noting that Draco had easily taken three fingers. If he could take that, he could take Lucius' cock inside him... He leaned down and kissed his son, once again rubbing his cock against Draco.

With a soft purr, the boy closed his eyes and lifted his hips to meet Daddy's. He knew the older man was still hard, and Draco wanted to give back the pleasure he'd been given. "What do you want, Daddy?" He asked softly, seductively. "I'll give you anything you ask..."

"Draco..." groaned Lucius, nearly out of control. He thrust against the boy, his seed making him slide against the smooth skin easily. Too easily... Propping himself with one arm on the table, Lucius took his arousal in the other hand and rubbed it against Draco's thigh. So close... he tortured himself by rubbing it against the cleft of the boy's still-spread buttocks. "I... can't... not until you're older..."

Draco slid his hands up Lucius' chest, the look in his eyes hungry and possessive. "I'm yours. I've always been Daddy's little Draco." His pale fingers danced over the older man's collar bone, his hips shifting so that Daddy's cock nudged against the entrance to his body. Draco sucked in a deep breath, and licked his lips. "I love you, Daddy. I want you to be the one to have me."

"Fuck," Lucius hissed, the unaccustomed profanity slipping unintentionally from his lips. How could his son, just a child, be able to undo him so completely? He was pressing his hard cock against the entrance to Draco's body, the skin so hot it burned him. He thrust, but moved up, so his length rubbed against the boy's thigh instead. "Not... yet..." He was so close to losing control... he started to pump his erection, stroking himself quickly, unable to tear his eyes away from his beautiful son. He ran his free hand down Draco's body, thrusting into his own hand frantically. "Draco..."

"Daddy," the boy moaned sensually, pouring all his desire and emotion into the single utterance. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched with half lidded eyes as Lucius stroked his cock. Draco wanted to help, but he was loathe to interrupt the amazing sight of his Daddy touching himself. Lucius was the very picture of masculine sexuality, and the younger blond hoped that one day he'd look as magnificent as Daddy did right now.

The sight of Draco lying there, debauched and moaning for him, took Lucius over the edge. He decided that next time, next lesson, he would fully take Draco. He just couldn't wait any longer. He was addicted, and he didn't want to stop. He stroked faster, and his knees nearly gave out as his climax began. He stroked, letting his seed pulse out over Draco's body, covering his son with his need. "Mine..." he groaned.

Arching his back, the boy brought his body closer to his Daddy; a loud cry of satisfaction sounded from his lips as he felt the warmth of the other's climax splashing him. "Yes, Daddy, yes!" Draco's free hand slid through the seed covering his body, relishing in the knowledge that Daddy wanted him so much. "This belongs only to you." His sticky fingers trailed up to caress his hard nipples, further spreading Lucius' essence over his pale skin.

Watching his son revel in their passion, Lucius rode out the rest of his climax.

...

Draco's eyes slipped shut and his slender hips shot up as the older man began to stroke his arousal. All those nights at school when he'd been alone in his bed he had dreamed of this, of his father. No boy could ever make him feel the same desire that Lucius did; he belonged to his daddy. "Yes, Daddy," he gasped, "all yours." His hands balled into fists as he strove to keep some shred of control over himself. It was a pointless feat, because when his daddy touched him Draco was always at his mercy. And he loved it.

Draco's perfect submission made Lucius ache all over; he knew no one in the world would ever understand their relationship but he didn't care. He knew it was right; no one had ever made him feel the way his son did. They gave each other pleasure, and that was *right*. He stroked more quickly; he could tell Draco was on the edge and he wanted to take his time. Perhaps he should take the edge off for him... He wrapped his free arm around Draco and ran his hand down the smooth chest, brushing the boy's pink nipples.

Arching his back, the boy tried to press himself closer to the powerful hands drifting across his chest. Teasing fingers lightly slid over his hard nipples, drawing a breathy moan from Draco's pouty lips. He tried to splay his legs further, but his pants were bunched around his thighs and movement was impossible. He was trapped, fully helpless in Lucius' hands. Those hands moved even faster up and down his cock, making Draco's chest heave as he drew in short breaths of air, the very notion of breathing seeming insubstantial when compared to the importance of focusing all his energy on the sensations his daddy was heaping onto him. His blond head tossed from side to side, soft whimpers and plaintive cries spilling repeatedly across his lips.

Lucius barely breathed, just watching his son in the throes of passion. Draco was exquisite, writhing and completely focused on his pleasure. So perfect, so willing, so wanton... and all his. His own cock pressed against his trousers, against Draco's ass, but he ignored its call. This moment was for Draco; this was all about his beautiful son. He stroked faster, precisely, keeping a rhythm that would bring Draco quickly to climax.

The study seemed to disappear around them, and Draco almost felt that he was using the portkey again. Everything was a blur, a rush, there was nothing solid to hold onto to; all he could do was abandon himself to the sensations and hope his daddy was there to catch him when it was all over. Lucius' hands seems to have multiplied, they were moving all over Draco's body, up and down his chest, along the length of his erect cock. The boy couldn't stop the heated, impassioned cries that he was making as Daddy drove him closer and closer to completion with each rushed stroke of his arousal. He had kept their relationship a secret because he knew that no one else would understand. They would think it wrong for Lucius Malfoy to spread little Draco out under him and ravish the young boy until they were hoarse from screaming with delight. But to Draco the very thought of that was ecstasy. It was what he wanted most in this world, and a Malfoy always gets what he wants. Draco rocked forward, pushing his cock through Daddy's fingers as his release began to grip his young body. "Daddy!" He screamed loudly, right before he tensed, his back arched almost painfully as his essence spilled out across Lucius' hand.

Lucius was very close to release, just from watching Draco. He continued to pump Draco's cock as it spilled its seed over him. Just long enough to prolong every sensation. He couldn't resist; he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked Draco's essence off it. "You're perfect, my Draco," Lucius whispered, holding the trembling boy tightly.

"Do you like what you see, Daddy?" Draco panted.

"You have no idea," growled Lucius, his fists clenching. Draco was the epitome of young male beauty, skin smooth, lean muscles just developing and cock hard and wet against his stomach. He himself was clad only in his trousers, which bulged with his need. "Turn around, and bend over. I want to see everything."

With a gasp, and then a low moan, Draco complied with his daddy's wishes. He turned to face the door, placing his palms flat against it to brace himself as he spread his legs and bent his body to let Lucius have a perfect view. His knees were wobbling from the sheer arousal sparked by his positioning.

Never had Lucius seen anything as perfect, as overwhelmingly arousing, as his son displaying himself for him. With a deep moan, Lucius crossed the room, pulling off his trousers quickly and pressing himself against Draco from behind. He couldn't help himself; he rubbed his hard length along Draco's exposed cleft, teasing both of them. "I want you so much," he growled. "You're mine."

Draco's fingers scratched at the door as he tried to hold on to something, anything, as his entire body threatened to melt out from under him. The position alone had turned him on greatly, and then in the blink of an eye Lucius was behind him, the older man's erection so hard and demanding as it brushed against him. Draco pressed his forehead to the door and rocked his hips back, nudging his bottom welcomingly against his daddy's large cock. "I'm yours, Daddy!" He cried out. "Anything you want I'll do it... I need you."

"Don't tempt me so, Draco," hissed Lucius, almost trembling with the effort to hold back. "You're not ready." Yet he didn't stop rocking his hips, sliding his arousal against that sinful ass.

"Yes, I am," Draco countered, his voice firm even in its breathless state. "I want you inside me, stretching me, filling me... Take my virginity, Daddy. It's yours, just like I am." The boy was hard pressed to keep standing as his daddy moved against him, teasing him with the promise of what he could do. Draco wanted to reach down and stroke his arousal in time with Lucius' rocking, but he didn't want anything to take away from the feeling of that thick cock rubbing along his bottom.

Lucius closed his eyes, trying to hang onto his last shred of control. "Not yet," he growled. "But we can still have some fun... get on the bed, Draco." He stepped back reluctantly.

Righting himself slowly, Draco turned and had to lean against the door again, just for a moment, as he caught his breath and willed his legs to stop trembling. Then he pushed himself away from it and sauntered over to his father, every step a motion of pure seduction; from the way he swung his hips to the way his lips parted as he ran his tongue across them. He stepped around Lucius, and made his way onto the bed, climbing onto it on all fours.

Lucius moaned to himself as he looked at Draco. His control was slipping fast and he had to remind himself to take it slowly. Draco was much too young, his body couldn't take Lucius yet... but oh god, Draco looked ready, his delectable ass high in the air as he kneeled on the bed on all fours. Draco waited, submissively displaying himself, and Lucius' arousal pulsed. He couldn't do this... "Roll over, Draco. On your back," he managed to moan. With the position Draco was in, he was tempted beyond his ability to resist.

"On my back, Daddy? But can't I kneel? I know how much you like it when I kneel before you like a good little boy." To demonstrate, Draco changed his position slightly, so that he was kneeling on the bed, with his back to Lucius. He looked over his shoulder, sending the older man a come hither look that was far too sensual on a face so young.

And it was too much temptation for Lucius. He gave in as Draco knew he must. "All right," he whispered, summoning a jar of lubricant and settling onto the bed behind his son. "But we'll just prepare you a bit more today, that's all," he added, as sternly as he could manage. He sat on his knees, staring at Draco's ass so delectably offered, and his cock was so hard it poked him in the stomach.

Draco nodded noncommittally, a sly smile pulling at his lips since he knew Lucius couldn't see them from this position. They might start with more preparation, but Draco had no intentions of letting it end there. He had waited long enough; tonight would be the night that Daddy claimed his body.

Coating his finger with the slippery cream, Lucius dragged it slowly down his son's cleft. "Open yourself for me," he said roughly; just speaking the words made his cock wet with need.

The hoarse command sent shivers down Draco's spine and made his aching cock that much harder. He obeyed the order, quickly reaching behind himself to spread apart his bottom and expose every part of himself to Daddy's eyes and fingers. With his hands occupied Draco was unable to give into the need to stoke his own cock, which was good as he wanted to draw this out until Daddy gave in.

The perfect willingness of his son to obey every command made Lucius moan desperately. He traced an oiled finger down Draco's exposed cleft, making circles around the entrance he wanted so badly to possess. He pressed with his thumb, teasing but not entering, just to drive the boy mad from the pressure. With his other hand he cupped Draco's balls gently.

Draco's hands shook a bit as Lucius teased his body, fingers lightly touching his tight entrance and softly holding his sac. Daddy knew just the right way to drive him completely wild, and yet keep him from climaxing. The blond moaned pleadingly and rocked himself back as best he could. "Please, Daddy," he begged. The torture of having the older man's fingers so close to being inside him was more than Draco could withstand.

"You beg so nicely, Draco," murmured Lucius silkily, and slid one finger inside. "How can I ever resist you?" Slowly, he moved the slick finger in and out, and his other hand moved to wrap around his son's rock hard arousal.

A loud, contented cry escaped the blond boy as Lucius finally slipped a finger inside his willing body. Draco loved the feeling of his daddy's finger moving in and out of him, it always made him feel complete in some way to have part of Daddy inside him. They were meant to be together like this. Daddy was the only one he wanted for his lover, and he wanted them to be true lovers in every sense. Draco could only imagine what having his daddy's cock driving into him would feel like. But then he couldn't think at all as Lucius' hand took hold of his erection and the older man's finger continued to thrust in and out of him. He tossed his head back, moaning lowly at the all the sensations Lucius was heaping onto him.

Draco's moans were music to his ears; Lucius added another finger as he started to stroke the boy's cock slowly. Too slowly to bring on climax. With two fingers inside, he moved more slowly, stretching carefully, trying not to think too much about what he's rather be thrusting inside his son, lest he lose control and do it. He moved his fingers, expertly finding the boy's most sensitive spot, stroking at it.

"Daddy...," he moaned sensuously as his eyes slipped shut and his mouth dropped open. The breaths he was drawing in were little more than shuddery gasps as Lucius exploited the place deep inside him that turned Draco's blood to fire. On top of that, Daddy's strong hand was working along his cock in a slow, sure motion that was designed to push Draco closer and closer to release, but not let him achieve it. "Take me, Daddy... please," he pleaded with the last shred of control he had left in his body.

Biting his lip, Lucius added a third finger, not even trusting his voice now. It would be so easy... just smooth some more oil on his aching cock and replace his fingers with something more pleasing to them both... He took a shuddering breath as he tried to remind himself why he couldn't do just that. He fucked Draco with three fingers, preparing the boy, dreaming of taking him fully.

Pushing his hips back, Draco tried to move the fingers even deeper inside him. There was a hint of pain as his virgin body was stretched around his daddy's fingers, but there was so much pleasure bombarding him at the same time that the boy hardly felt it. The slight ache actually seemed to make everything feel even more intensely perfect. Draco's face was flushed, and his hair was becoming damp with perspiration as Lucius strove to drive him closer and closer to an orgasm more powerful than any he had ever known. But he held back, straining every muscle he had in an attempt to hold out just a little longer. At this rate, though, he would succumb to his daddy's ministrations without ever getting to feel the older man inside him. Turning his head to the side, Draco tried one last effort to break Lucius' resolve. "You feel how tight I am, Daddy? Imagine your cock stretching me instead of you fingers. I'm ready for you.." He paused, a choked sob passing over his lips as Lucius brushed his sweet spot again. "So ready.."

Lucius stared wildly at Draco, on his knees, offering himself, so ready for him that he was begging. His cock throbbed, and desire ran though his veins like fire. He tried to remember just why they had to wait, tried to think of anything at all besides the sweet hot tightness that would grip him as he slid inside Draco. He couldn't, couldn't think, couldn't fight any more. Nothing but his own hands and Draco's had enclosed his erection for far too long; ever since he had begun instructing his son he hadn't touched anyone else. It was too much. He surrendered. He pulled his fingers out of Draco. He growled, a deep guttural sound that surprised even him, and with shaking fingers he smoothed the oil on his cock, dropping a good deal of it but not even noticing. Then, finally, he took his arousal into his hand and pressed it against Draco's entrance, this time with every intent to enter his son at long last. "Tell me no now, Draco, and I'll stop," he gasped, giving the boy once last chance to change his mind.

If Draco hadn't been half-sobbing with the rapture of feeling Lucius' cock pressing against him, he might have laughed. The very idea that he would ever want Daddy to stop this was beyond his imagination. Just the sensation of his daddy's big, hard cock positioned against him, ready to enter him, nearly sent the boy over the edge. There was no way he would ever let this end now. He let go of the grip he had been keeping on his bottom and twisted his body enough look the older man dead in the eye. "I want you inside me," he said forcefully, leaving no room for question. Then he turned back around and took a firm hold on the bed coverings. He would finally be Daddy's boy in every way possible.

There was no way to stop now, no holding back, no denying the deep need to take Draco and fill him and possess him. Lucius pushed, and the tight opening yielded, and he screamed his son's name as his cock finally slid in. He was fucking his son, finally taking him, all these months of preparation and frustration and *need* finally consummated, and he hoped he could make it last as long as possible. But Draco's body gripped him, tighter than he ever could have imagined, and the boy pushed back, demanding more.

It hurt at first, as Draco had known it would. Daddy was so big, as he was so tight that his body had to stretch more than it was used to. But even though there was pain there was an ecstasy that matched and surpassed it. He was finally being taken by his daddy, finally feeling that cock he loved so much sliding deep inside him as the man he adored above all other men claimed his virginity. The pain and the pleasure blended together, each playing off the other until Draco couldn't tell which was which only that he wanted more of it all. His fingers squeezed into the soft bedspread as he screamed for more and even pushed back to try and get it. Draco had always loved his father in a way that some people would never understand, but he couldn't help it. Being here, now, having his daddy's cock sliding inside him as they finally reached the culmination of their lessons... It was right.

Panting already, Lucius thrust shallowly into the tight heat that was his son's body. Gods, this couldn't be wrong, nothing could ever be this good, and he didn't care if he died, as long as he was granted these few divine moments. He gripped Draco's hips, speeding up his thrusts, reveling in the way his son *took* every thrust, asked, no, *demanded* more. "Tell me, Draco," he gasped, voice strained with passion. "Tell me if you like it. Tell me you like being fucked by your daddy."

Leaning forward a bit, Draco managed to lift his bottom higher and allow Lucius an even better position with which to pound into his young body. That was how he wanted it, and somehow Daddy seemed to know that. Draco didn't want soft hands or gentle thrusts, he wanted hard fast motions, fingers gripping his skin so tightly there would be marks left in their wake. He couldn't help the loud, primal groan that escaped his throat as Lucius put into words exactly what they were doing. Draco was being fucked by Lucius, and he reveled in it. "I love being fucked by you, Daddy," he purred, his voice husky as he drowned under the darkly sinful pleasure. "Harder," he urged. "Show me that I belong to you. That you own me."

Draco's words washed over Lucius, exactly what he needed to hear. "Yes, Draco, my son. I *own* you. You're mine. Every inch of that perfect body," his thrusts had gained speed and force now. "It's mine. To do with as I please." Now he was pounding into Draco, a dim hope in his mind that he wasn't hurting him, but the boy's cries were anything but pained. "Now you're mine completely," he gasped, and he knew he was on the edge. "Touch yourself, Draco, come for Daddy."

All too willing to comply, Draco lifted one hand from the bed. "Yes, Daddy... All for you," he sobbed out with delight. Tears ran down his pink cheeks as mind numbing pleasure wracked his body. His other hand remained on the bed, grasping the blanket as his slender figure was rocked with the force of each delicious thrust. He wrapped a hand around his cock and tossed his head back, screaming for Lucius as he did so. Blond hair flew in every direction as Draco wantonly stroked his arousal before his father's eyes.

His son stroking himself while impaled on his cock was too much. Groaning, Lucius pounded harder into Draco, the last of his control shred to ribbons by one perfect, forbidden boy. "Come, Draco," he gasped, and surrendered himself to his release. He thought he his heart would stop as the pleasure took him, and he gripped Draco's hips and filled him full.

That was what Draco had been waiting for. The feeling of Lucius' essence spilling into him, claiming him. As Lucius came inside his son, Draco screamed out his enjoyment over and over; and then he too was climaxing, his seed pulsing out over his hand in a hot rush.

His son's climax intensified his own, and Lucius gasped as Draco tightened around him. Still coming, Lucius thrust one last time into his son's perfect channel, leaning forward to kiss the sweat- dampened neck as their cries subsided. Lucius tried in vain to dredge up any kind of regret, but the only one he could feel was the fact that he'd never be satisfied by a mere mortal again.

Draco's hand fell away from his cock and onto the bed so he could support his weakened body. It felt as if every last ounce of strength had been sapped from him and all that was left was a throbbing, relaxed mass of nerves. The boy almost thought he could literally melt into the bed right then. "Mmm.. Daddy," he purred, his voice full of the satisfaction he felt.

"Draco," Lucius whispered, pulling out carefully and gathering his son's sated body in his arms. "That was... you were..." but words failed him; none could come close to describing the rapture they had just shared. He settled for pulling Draco close and whispering in his ear, "Love you. Mine forever."

Sliding his pale arms around Lucius' body, Draco looked up at him adoringly, his eyes wearily slipping shut as he turned his lips into a soft smile. "Love you too, Daddy. Forever." He wiggled himself closer to the warmth and safety that his daddy's body offered, feeling more complete than he ever had before.

Finally, after months of need and want, Lucius and Draco had made love.


	19. Chapter 19

"More Daddy... please?" Draco had had no idea that it could feel so good to be touched, licked even, there – it was something that Daddy hadn't done before, a new part of the game – and he smiled a little as he heard his father moan in response. Daddy liked it too then? Draco knew that meant that they would do this again.

Lucius dove back in between his son's cheeks, pulling them apart a bit more with his thumbs, and flicked his tongue over the puckered opening. He only licked over it, just faintly pressing the tip of his tongue against the hole, introducing Draco to the pleasures of rimming. He enjoyed this, moaning softy and rubbing his crotch against Draco's bed, but eventually he pulled away and lowered the boy to the bed again.

Draco opened his eyes as the position changed; it hadn't been uncomfortable, not really, but lying on his back like this was more familiar. He watched as his father moved to straddle him and lay completely still, transfixed by the sight of Lucius stroking his cock with fast and firm movements. He watched, fascinated, as his father's milky come spattered over his body, and felt a flutter in his stomach at the deep and lustful groan.

…. 13: it would not be over until his father had come as well. Lucius' hands skated over his limbs, the pads of his fingers lightly tickling the insides of his thighs, making Draco spread his legs so that he could tease him more.

Daddy's hands felt so good, Draco thought, as his arousal was renewed. Every touch and gentle kiss woke up a thirst in him, a thirst that only his father could satisfy. It wasn't only his own pleasure that Draco wanted to feel; it was his father's as well. What he needed to feel now, after too long away from home, was that Lucius enjoyed him just as much, if not more, as Draco enjoyed him.

Draco moaned and pushed his hips up when he felt the light pressure of a finger against his hole. In his blissful state he hadn't noticed Lucius reaching for oil or casting a charm, but he realised one or the other must have taken place, because the finger was gliding effortlessly into him.

They had done this before – Lucius moving his finger inside Draco, making him moan and writhe and come – but this was the first time that Draco felt this after he had already climaxed. It was good, even better than previously, perhaps because he had time to really experience it, thought Draco. He wasn't desperate to come, only to get more of the delicious feeling.

Lucius kissed Draco tenderly as he prepared him, mumbling between kisses how good Draco felt around his finger, how hot and tight, how much he loved him.

Draco's breath hitched slightly as Lucius carefully pushed another finger into him. It felt a little strange, but that feeling soon turned to pleasure when the fingers moved in a slow, steady rhythm. Draco bucked up against Lucius' hand, his body relaxing and inviting him to continue, to give him more. Draco was breathing faster and his eyes were closed, concentrating on the sensations that spread through him.

The smooth voice of his father made Draco look up though. Lucius had asked him if he trusted him, but the warm tingle that rushed through him over and over made it almost impossible to think. Why would Daddy think that Draco did not? Lucius' eyes were dark and hooded as he regarded his son, but there was no hint of being displeasured that Draco could detect in his frazzled state.

"Yes, yes I trust you..." He moaned loudly again as another spark of pleasure stole all his attention.

"It might hurt at first, but it will be worth it... I promise that you will enjoy this, Draco." Lucius smiled softly as Draco nodded. Of course he would enjoy it; anything that Daddy did to him was good.

"Daddy," he whispered, as Lucius spread his legs wider and moved to sit between them, his gaze travelling between Lucius' cock and his face. Lucius was moving closer and draped Draco's legs over his thighs, one slender limb stretching to each side of his hips. "Are you going to put your cock inside me now?" Draco felt strangely empty after his father had withdrawn his fingers, and the prospect was very alluring.

Lucius nodded and reached for the oil that Draco hadn't noticed earlier. Draco writhed and squirmed a little as Lucius coated his cock with the slick substance.

"Oh, yes... please!" Draco said breathlessly. "I've spied on people at school when they've sneaked off to meet with someone. It looks so good." He smiled as Lucius chuckled. "Please, do it to me, I want to feel it."

Lucius moved one hand slowly over Draco's side, soothing him, as he entered his tight body. Draco's eyes widened as the muscle was breached and his father's cock slowly filled him. It burned and hurt a little, but at the same time, it felt so good, so perfect. Lucius' fingers had felt wonderful inside him, but this was even more intense.

"Relax, Draco." Lucius moaned loudly and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Relax, and it will stop hurting." He didn't move at first, buried to the hilt inside his son, except to caress the thin body under his own.

"Doesn't hurt," Draco whispered. "Not really. But it's so much..." He felt as if he would burst, stretched beyond anything he'd felt before. It was almost impossible to his mind, that his father's cock could fit inside him, and yet... it did, and it was a sensation he found enjoyable. He moaned softly as Lucius began moving carefully, a pleasure he'd never felt before spreading through him, making him feel hot and needy. He relaxed more and more as the slight burn was drowned out by the other sensations, and squirmed under Lucius, instinctively trying to meet the slow thrusts. It was difficult though, as the restraints held him down.

Draco enjoyed feeling his father's body over him, enjoyed the way their bodies seemed to work together, much like when they just rubbed against each other. He closed his eyes again and just let the pleasure his father gave him carry him away. It was a fantastic feeling, and it filled him completely.

After a while, Lucius sat up again, enjoying the sight of Draco's body stretched out before him, enjoying the sight of his cock moving in and out of him. His sounds of pleasure mingled with Draco's, and with his hands on Draco's hips, he pulled the boy towards him with every thrust into him.

Draco felt his arms stretch tauter, the silk tighten around his wrists, and opened his eyes. Lucius was watching him intently, and Draco gasped as their gazes locked. There were no coherent thoughts in his mind, but a deep love welled up in him and mingled with everything else that he experienced. Daddy was so beautiful to Draco, and it was a wonderful feeling to know that he could give his father so much pleasure and enjoyment.

Lucius moved a hand to stroke Draco's prick again and Draco's entire world exploded in a flurry of intense mixture of physical and emotional, and with a cry, he bucked wildly under Lucius, coming so hard that he saw sparks before his eyes.

The movements and utter abandon of Draco's pleasure pulled Lucius into his climax as well, and after he had spent himself inside his son - the first time he did so, but certainly not the last - he whispered a word and the bonds fell off Draco, leaving his arms free once again. He pulled out carefully and gathered Draco to him as he rolled over onto his back, gently caressing the sweat-dampened body in his arms.

Slowly, Draco got his breath back and the haze that had settled like a blanket over his mind lifted a little. He snuggled closer to his father, moving one heavy arm to hug him.

"Mmm... so good," Draco mumbled. "If it feels like this every time, I like being tied up."

Lucius smiled and placed a kiss on Draco's temple. "It feels good every time, Draco. Different positions give different sensations, but it will always be wonderful." He held Draco closer and inhaled his scent. "You're lovely."

_ 16:

"Oh... fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me hard," Draco managed to say between moans. "I've longed to feel your cock inside me again." He almost whimpered when Lucius kissed him hungrily. His own cock gave a twitch at the thought; he was so hard that it almost ached, but still Lucius wouldn't allow him to come, withdrawing his hand whenever Draco tried to get more friction.

"Tell me how much you need it."

"Daddy!" Draco could barely think, let alone speak, but Lucius was relentless, even though he was clearly very aroused as well.

"No, Draco. Tell me." Lucius' grey eyes looked stormy, dark and dangerous, and Draco tried to focus on them to concentrate.

"Need you... please... I'll die! Merlin!" Draco tried to let Daddy know how horny he was, how badly he needed to be fucked, he really did, but it was almost impossible to form the words. He whimpered as he tried to pull himself together. "Need you... only you. Oh please!"

In his incoherent state, Draco wasn't sure how it happened, but he found himself rolled over onto his side, and he could feel Lucius' hard cock steadily gliding into him.

"Yes! Oh god, yes... please..." He tried to push back, tried to get that delicious cock inside him faster, but Lucius held him in a firm grip, a hand on his hip and Draco's leg draped back and over his own legs.

"More! Please Daddy... Want it!" Draco relished every slow inch.

Lucius moaned against his son's neck and placed a kiss there, a kiss that turned into a bite as the tight heat of Draco's body gripped more and more of him. He marked Draco as his own, as his lover, and groaned as he pushed balls deep into the boy.

Draco was overwhelmed by the different sensations – the pain from both neck and arse mingled with the pleasure of being fucked and together they rendered him speechless. He was glad that Lucius had stopped teasing him so mercilessly, because he didn't think he could have taken much more. Now instead, he was filled in a most delicious and satisfying way that he had been craving for far too long. The feeling of the stretch in his arse, the hand gripping him, the warmth from the body pressed against his back, the hot breath and soft, demanding lips against his neck... Wave after wave of glorious pleasure rolled over and through him as Lucius both took and gave everything that Draco desired.

The cords dug into Draco's wrists, making his fingers tingle, as he moved as much as he could. Draco pulled harder at them, glorying in the perverse delight of feeling that he truly belonged to his father... He looked up, and for a moment, it looked as if the winged serpent of the carved headboard was moving, before he realised that it was the motions of Lucius driving into him, the bed bouncing slightly, that caused the illusion. And yet, he found it strangely comforting, and very fitting.

The intense pleasure was quickly pushing him towards orgasm, but Lucius skilfully kept him there for a long while, teetering on the edge, but denying him the fall. The increasing volume of Draco's moans and cries was fuelling Lucius' lust, and Draco twisted his upper body a little more towards his father.

"You are... oh Merlin... cruel," he managed to get out and looked pleadingly into his father's eyes.

"No, Dragon..." Lucius kissed him. "Not to you. I love you." He stroked Draco a little more firmly, giving his son the friction he needed, and moaned loudly as he felt the throbbing pulse in Draco's arse tightening around his cock and hot spurts of semen flowed over his fingers to stain the bed. Lucius stilled his hand, but didn't let go of Draco's cock, and he thrust deeply into the pliant body in his arms, until he, too, reached climax, accompanied by Draco's continual moans.

Draco loved feeling his Daddy come inside him, loved feeling the satisfaction of knowing that he had given him that pleasure. It was almost as good as feeling him come in his mouth. He kissed Lucius again, as they both stopped moving, and enjoyed the lazy feeling of post-orgasmic bliss that spread like a warm blanket over him.

... 18:  
"Want you..." Draco felt a little calmer now that Lucius had taken command of the situation and had shown him that he did want him. He suspected that Daddy had held off like that only to hear him beg. Lucius pinched his nipple again, and Draco moaned as he arched up into the touch.

"Pull your legs up and spread them."

Draco did so, holding his knees apart, and the excitement grew almost intolerable again as his father looked him over. Lucius moved his index finger lightly over Draco's skin, following the curve of a hip, the inside of a thigh, along the underside of Draco's cock, then down between his cheeks to rub teasingly over his entrance. With a smile, Lucius stepped back and took up his wand.

"Arms straight down and between your legs, Draco." Lucius' voice was slightly hoarse now, and Draco knew that Daddy was as horny as he was. He had heard his father's voice in so many situations, and this one was no exception; he could hear the longing.

When Draco had taken the position, there was a small crack and ropes shot out through the end of the wand. He found his hands quickly encircled by the material and then they were tied, each to one end of the desk, his legs being spread wider by his arms in the process. He moaned as he realised the efficiency of the position. Lucius didn't need to tie his legs at all, they were actually trapped like this, hooked over his arms and exposing him completely to his father.

Lucius gave Draco a smug smile as he watched him squirm in the bonds. Draco was, of course, not trying to get out of them, but merely trying them out, making sure that he really was helpless. Lucius relished the sight, enjoying the movements of sleek muscle pulling at the ropes and then relaxing, while he opened his robe. He didn't bother getting undressed this time – he wanted it fast and hard, and it would suffice to just open his breeches.

His pleading gave him the desired result, Draco thought. Daddy looked about ready to devour him, a dangerous look in his eyes that made Draco feel all warm inside. He belonged here, tied up for Daddy, being his... only his, and he wanted to feel it even more.

"Please Daddy... Fuck me before I go crazy!" Draco whined as his cock throbbed.

There was no preparation this time, only a quick coating of oil over Lucius' cock, and then he pressed the blunt head against the tight muscle of Draco's arse. Draco moaned again as his body was invaded little by little, agonizingly slow in a way, but also deliciously so. It was more painful than usual, but Draco didn't care; he knew it would be heavenly once he was filled completely and his father started fucking him in earnest.

"Yes... oh Daddy, feels so good."

"Mmm, I'll give you something to inspire you all day, Dragon." Lucius intended to make Draco wince when walking and sitting for the rest of the day. He pulled out slowly when he felt Draco relax around him, and then slammed back inside him hard, grabbing Draco's shoulders to keep him in place.

"Yes! Merlin!" Draco cried out, enjoying the intense pleasure. There was pain as well, but a pain so sweet as to be only a different kind of pleasure, and as the thrusts continued, he could no longer tell one from the other.

The pace was punishing for them both. Lucius had to forcibly hold back the orgasm that threatened to overcome him, too quickly for his tastes, and all because of the wonderful friction. The longer he fucked Draco, the less coherent the words that spilled over Draco's lips were. Lucius enjoyed reducing his son to these incoherent pleas for more – more satisfaction, more vulnerability, more cock, more of his beloved Daddy - and Draco was only too eager to play along.

Lucius leaned down and captured his son's full lips in a heated kiss, and then kissed and bit at Draco's neck while pounding into his welcoming body.

"You're mine," he growled and bit down hard at the pale skin.

"Yours. Oh fuck, Daddy... I'm ... so close." Draco's head was swimming with all the different sensations, his mind almost overwhelmed, and foremost among them was the feeling of being totally in his father's power, subject to anything the man wanted to inflict upon him: pleasure, pain, teasing, abstinence... didn't matter as long as Daddy owned him.

"Come for me, Draco." Lucius changed the angle slightly and his thrusts now brushed a little more insistently over Draco's prostate.

Draco's moans got louder and he tensed up, pulling hard at the ropes, as icy heat built up in his thighs and stomach. The world exploded to him, in a rush of ecstasy – fire and ice and lightning sped through his limbs and out through his pulsing cock, and he could feel his father's cock glide in and out of him even more clearly as his arse clenched tightly around it.

Lucius grinned at him when next he looked up, eyes ablaze with the same kind of fiery passion that Draco had just experienced. The thrusts continued, and Draco enjoyed it, relaxed again and able to relish every nuance of his father's pleasure, pleasure that he received from his body.

"Want to see you come, Daddy," he panted. "It's so beautiful."

Lucius moaned and after a little while longer, he pulled out of Draco and rubbed his cock against Draco's now flaccid one.

12- Lie back, and lift up your legs so Daddy can wash those as well."

Draco complied, disappointed that his daddy seemed only interested in washing him. Though his touches still felt very good. He lay back against the end of the tub and lifted his legs up, one on either side of the tub, spread open for his daddy. His cock was rock hard, and nestled against his belly.

A strangled moan escaped from Lucius parted lips. Could his son possibly know how enticing he was? He looked like a million of the man's late night fantasies come to life. His thin, milky legs parted in invitation; submission. Like he wanted to give everything to Lucius. And the older Malfoy accepted. Flinging the sponge aside, he ran his soapy hands up his son's legs, caressing first his ankles and then his calves.

"Oh Daddy," gasped Draco, panting. He couldn't stand it any more. "Aren't I clean yet?" He tried to open his legs wider, so Lucius would hurry.

Ignoring him, the older blond slid his fingers higher, over slightly knobby knees and up to shaking thighs. His large hands splayed over each upper leg, his thumbs drawing small patterns on the inside of the thigh. His eyes darkened as lust seeped into every cell of his body. He wanted to possess the stunning vision in his bathtub, tonight he vowed, he'd be one step closer. He'd show Draco more of the love he knew his son wanted. "On your knees Draco," he said, his voice strained. "Let daddy wash your back and then you're done."

Draco tried not to pout as he turned over in the soapy water, climbing onto his knees and leaning down to place his hands on the bottom of the tub. "Like this, daddy?"

White knuckled fingers clutched at the edge of the tub as the older Malfoy nodded. How many times had he touched himself while thinking of Draco just like this? He cupped water in his hands and spilled it over Draco's back. Unconsciously he rubbed his trapped erection against the smooth side of the tub, trying to ease some of the need building inside him. His hands slipped all over his son's back, rubbing the skin clean from the neck to the waist.

Lucius' hands shook as they approached the boy's tight, perfect ass. Slowly he slid his hands over both cheeks, squeezing firmly, and daring to slide a finger between. The tip of the digit just barely brushed the untouched entrance to his son's body and Lucius almost came right then.

Draco's erection ached, poking into his stomach, and when Lucius touched him on his buttocks, he gasped with the new feeling. It made him ache even more. Then Daddy touched him *there,* and he moaned. He spread his legs wider, and lowered his head until it nearly touched the water, unconsciously raising his ass to Lucius.

Lucius was panting so hard he wasn't sure he could speak. Struggling for a few seconds he finally managed a brief sentence. "Time to get out, Draco." He said breathlessly, his voice low and heavy. He didn't even wait for his son to move, he just stood and hauled the small, wet body into his arms. He carried the bundle into his bedroom, and placed the boy on his bed, not caring if the sheets got damp. He planned to ruin this set tonight anyway.

Draco looked up at Lucius. The man looked so big... He hoped he hadn't done something to displease his daddy in the tub. He had seemed to like it when he spread his legs, though, so Draco did it again, lying on his back, legs spread wide, wet skin glistening.

With a growl, Lucius all but ripped off his remaining clothing and crawled across the sheets to his beautiful son. He was trying so hard to be patient, teach Draco slowly... But the boy was too damn gorgeous! The picture he made, with his body slick and aroused drove Lucius wild. He moved between Draco's legs and began to kiss along the boy's thigh. "Daddy wants you so much, Draco. Do you want Daddy?" His hands pushed Draco's legs apart even more, giving him complete access to the trembling body below him.

"Daddy!" gasped out the boy. "I love you! I want to do what you want. Touch me again, Daddy, it aches!" The sight of Lucius above him, spreading him open, the feeling of the man touching him, was too much. He was trembling.

The older Malfoy shifted a bit, moving his mouth to hover just over his son's swollen cock. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the tip. "I love you too, Draco." His tongue darted out and he licked a trail up the length of the hard flesh. "I love you more than anything else in this world."

"Oh Daddy!" squeaked Draco. "What are you doing?"

"I'm loving you, my son. I'm loving you in the way that only *I* can." He slid a hand up to Draco's mouth and rested his fingers against the boy's mouth. "Open up for Daddy, baby, lick my fingers and get them nice and wet for me, ok?" Pushing down his own need, Lucius waited for his son to obey. It was hell not to bury his aching cock deep within his son's virgin body. That was all he could think of. How tight Draco would be around him, how hot and tight, and mind blowing. But he knew that would be moving too fast. For tonight he'd be content with introducing Draco to just a finger. But one day... He would have this boy. His son.

Draco didn't understand, but he did what his father asked, sucking on his father's fingers. All sorts of new feelings were racing through him. And he liked it.

Lucius continued his light touches, just pressing small kisses to Draco's erection, and adding licks here and there. His tongue slid down, flicking at the boy's small sac, wanting to taste every part of Draco that he could. He didn't want to take Draco fully into his mouth until his fingers were good and wet. He would use the sensation of oral pleasure to counteract any discomfort the boy might feel.

Draco squirmed and tried not to cry out. He sucked harder at his father's fingers, and his daddy's mouth was everywhere, and it felt so naughty, and so good.

Pulling his fingers free from that tempting mouth, Lucius looked up. "I'm going to slide a finger into you now, son." Their eyes locked, and the older blond whispered, "Lover." He licked his lips and slid his wet fingers along the cleft of the boy's ass. "It might feel strange, but you trust that daddy won't hurt you, right?" His slick finger slid between the pale cheeks and rested against the hidden entrance.

The small blond's breath hitched as he felt where Lucius' finger was. But, "Yes, Daddy," he breathed, opening his legs as far as they would go. He wasn't afraid.

"Such a good boy. Daddy's precious son." Lucius rubbed his cheek against Draco's erection as his finger grazed over and over the tight ring. He had to do this just right, make sure Draco enjoyed it. With painstaking slowness he began to push his finger into the tight sheath of the younger blond's body, and at the same time he pulled the head of Draco's cock into his mouth.

"Daddy!" gasped Draco, as his young body was assailed by the twin sensations. The finger that pushed inside him felt strange, but Daddy's mouth on his erection was wonderful. Even better than his hand. He arched up. He wanted more.

Taking more of Draco's rigid erection into his mouth, Lucius managed to ease his finger in a bit deeper. He moaned around the hardness he was sucking on. His son was even tighter than he had imagined. His own cock twitched and ached painfully. He rubbed himself against the sheets as his tongue swirled happily around his son's arousal.

Draco grabbed handfuls of the sheets as his daddy pushed his finger farther. It started to hurt a little bit, but when Lucius moaned around his erection, it made him nearly scream. He looked down at his handsome father and saw that Lucius' cock was very hard too, and the way his daddy was rubbing himself against the bed made Draco feel very hot.

When his finger was as deep as it could go, Lucius began to carefully move it in and out. His other hand moved to Draco's hip and held it firmly, as his mouth plunged down to take the full length of his son's cock between his lips. He sucked hard while his finger slipped in and out of the writhing body below him. He could feel the digit drying though, and he didn't want to hurt Draco; that, and his own cock was screaming to be touched. Gently, and as slowly as he could manage, he removed his finger, and quickly brought his hand to his own erection.

The boy was disappointed when Daddy removed the finger; he was starting to like it. But then the suction on his aching arousal increased, and he looked down to see daddy touching his own big hard cock. It was too much for him, and he screamed, his climax even better than before. Daddy loved him so much to give him this.

Lucius heard his son's scream of completion and his mouth was quickly flooded with warm seed. He closed his mouth tight around Draco's erection and swallowed every last drop, not wanting to spill any of it. And even when his son's climax was done, he kept his cock in his mouth as he pumped his own. He thought of how tight Draco was, how it was going to feel to be buried inside that body, how Draco was going to be his and only his. He stoked himself faster, finally allowing the boy's cock to slide from his mouth so he could moan his son's name.

Draco, watched, panting and still shaking from his release, as his father found his own. His own name on Lucius' lips made him shiver, and he pleasure on his face was incredibly clear. "Daddy," he whispered, "I love you."

Lucius looked up, his eyes dazed, and his mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath. His climax had been hard and fast, leaving him shuddering and drained in the aftermath. He moved from wet spot he had created and snuggled next to his son. "I love you too Draco. My Draco." Lucius went to wipe his sticky fingers on a clean part of the sheet but paused. "Would you.. Like to taste?" He offered the fingers covered with his passion to his son.

"Yes, Daddy," answered Draco, licking at them carefully. It tasted funny, but not bad. "Did you like that?" It felt so good when his daddy held him. Lucius pulled Draco close to him, holding the boy tight and pressing their warm bodies together. He planted a light kiss on his son's cheek. "I like you. And yes, I liked that. Did you?"

"Very much," breathed Draco. "But why did you put your finger in me, Daddy?"

Knowing he had to tread carefully, the older blond thought a moment before answering. "One day I'd like for us to be together in the most intimate way possible. I want to show you the truest form of love. But I have to get you used to it first."

"Will... will it hurt?" Draco asked, wide-eyed but getting a bit sleepy.

Lucius stroked his fine blond hair tenderly. "The first time it most likely will. That's why we'll wait a while before we try that. Until then there's a lot of other things daddy would like to teach you."

"I want to learn, Daddy," the boy said sincerely, just before his eyes fluttered shut. He breathed evenly and deeply, utterly relaxed.

...

You've been a bad boy, Draco. Bad boys need punishment. Lie over my lap. Face down. Now."

Draco stared, his mouth agape. He sat up and slowly crawled over to Lucius. Biting his bottom lip, the blond spread himself face down across his Daddy's legs. He had an idea of what his Daddy was planning. He felt vulnerable; his small body trembled slightly. "Daddy..."

Lucius almost moaned; Draco was perfect, submissive yet frightened. He could almost climax just from this. He pushed the boy forward on his lap so he wouldn't be pressing against his towel-covered erection. He had to stay in control. Slowly, he reached to take hold of the hem of Draco's pajama top, which was so long it covered his rear. Letting his fingers brush very lightly over the boy's bare skin, he drew it up, exposing his perfect buttocks. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Now, don't be frightened, Draco," he whispered. "I won't hurt you. Much."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Draco let his head drop, and tried to relax. It wasn't easy. Being spread out across Lucius' lap, feeling those firm hands moving teasingly on him, worrying about what was coming next; it was all driving Draco to distraction. His Daddy had pulled his shirt up to his mid back, so now the younger Malfoy was bare from there, to his toes. He shifted a bit, his erection pressing against his Daddy's leg. He had to bite back a moan as the soft towel rubbed lightly along his arousal. He knew Daddy really wouldn't like it if he knew Draco was getting pleasure from this. The smaller boy swallowed a few times and tried to get his body under control.

Lucius smiled as he felt his son harden against him. This would teach him some control. He ran his hand back down Draco's smooth back until his hand came to rest on the boy's rounded buttocks. He left his hand there a moment before bringing it up and back down again, sharply. The sound rang out in the room.

"DADDY!" Draco's head shot up, his eyes huge in his pale face. Pain blossomed in his bottom, and brought tears to his eyes. Lucius' smack stung greatly, and Draco knew there would be a red mark. He squirmed around on his Daddy's lap, trying to get away from the next slap he knew would follow.

"Hold still, Draco," Lucius commanded in a steely voice that belied his arousal. The boy's hip nudged his erection, and he bit back a moan. Draco really was deliciously sensual, a perfect mix of innocence and seduction. He could feel the boy's undiminished arousal against him. He spanked once more, less sharply, and followed the slap with a caress to the perfectly reddened skin.

Hearing the forceful tone of his Daddy's voice, Draco tried to stop moving. He whimpered softly and prepared himself for the new blow. It was softer than the first one, and then his Daddy's hands were touching him, strong fingers kneading the sore skin in a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. Draco's cock ached, and while his Daddy touched, he rubbed himself against a muscular, towel covered thigh. "Oh... Daddy..." This, Draco liked.

"Spread your legs," commanded Lucius, trying to keep his voice even. It wasn't easy; Draco was incredible, his pale skin reddened from just two blows, his cock hard against his thigh.

Obeying quickly, Draco parted his slender legs as his Daddy had instructed. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted; beginning to enjoy his punishment a lot more. He liked being sprawled out over Lucius' lap, almost fully naked, but not quite, totally helpless against his Daddy's strength. Draco shivered slightly. Knowing how powerful his Daddy was turned him on even more. He wanted to feel that forceful hand on him again.

Lucius smiled at Draco's eagerness; the punishment seemed to be turning to pleasure rather quickly. He caressed, his hand dropping lower, to the boy's cleft, letting his finger trail down. He traced down, nearly but not quite touching Draco's entrance, running instead down the inside of his nearer thigh. He pushed his hand between the boy's thighs, spreading them farther apart, then spanked again, directly over his opening. He knew that the vibrations from the slap would drive Draco wild.

The younger blond's body jerked, a keening cry escaping from him. Draco lifted his hips, trying to bring his bottom closer, and compel Lucius to do that again. Shock waves ran through his small frame, making his erection ache, and his bottom throb. Draco took care to keep his legs parted, even though the strain made his thighs tremble with the effort. "More, Daddy! Please!"

"You like it, do you, Draco?" smirked Lucius. He loved how the boy was spreading his legs so wantonly. He felt his own cock throb, and he shifted his hips to get even the tiniest bit of relief. He moved his other hand now, running it down the boy's back until it joined the first. With his left hand he spread apart Draco's buttocks, exposing his tender entrance. He traced a circle around the boy's opening before drawing back once more and spanking the spread-open boy.

A choked gasp tore itself from Draco's throat. First Daddy had been touching him lightly, stroking his entrance softly. Draco had been hoping Daddy would slip a finger inside like he had done before; that had felt so incredible. Instead though, Lucius had spanked him again, and it hurt! But, being so close to his sensitive entrance it sent shock waves of pleasure through out his entire body. Draco couldn't help but grind himself against his Daddy's leg; his body felt all shaky, he needed release so badly.

Lucius bit his lip; Draco was the perfect picture of passivity, spreading his legs and submitting willingly to his father's hands. He could feel the frantic movements of his son's body as the boy ached for his climax. He could almost come just from this, just from watching and touching his perfect Draco. His son was just where he wanted him. Lucius summoned a small jar of oil and took some on his hand. Then he spread Draco open even wider and traced circles around his entrance.

Draco's eyes went wide; he tried so hard to be a good boy and keep quiet, but he just couldn't manage it. "Oh, Daddy... Please, that feels so good," he moaned loudly. The older Malfoy had him spread open so vulnerably, he was virtually helpless under Lucius' hands. Daddy fingers teased him without mercy; slowly, ever so slowly, they danced around his opening until the boy thought he'd scream with the intensity of his need. Draco rubbed himself even harder against Daddy's leg, he knew that was bad, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Oh, Draco," breathed Lucius, and all his impressive control couldn't keep a small moan from his voice. If the boy only knew how badly Lucius wanted to throw him down and fuck that sweet little body... But right now he knew he couldn't, had to wait, had to make that virgin ass ready for him... "Do you want to feel good?"

It was a struggle, but Draco managed to lift his head, and turn just enough so he could look at Daddy's face. He blinked his slightly wet eyes, and looked up at Lucius with pure adoration. "You always make me feel good Daddy... Even when I'm a bad boy." He lifted his bottom, and pushed it against Daddy's hands, trying to tell Lucius that he could do as he pleased with him.

Lucius did moan then, and he slipped one finger inside Draco carefully. It was so hard to go slow, to control his overpowering need to take his son thoroughly. "Soon, Draco. Soon Daddy will show you everything. I'll show you how much I love you. Like no one else can." He moved one oiled finger in and out of the boy as his cock ached painfully.

"Oooh, Daddy," Draco moaned huskily. His blonde head fell back down as he tried to concentrate on just rocking his hips. He rocked up and moved Daddy's finger deeper, the he rocked down and rubbed himself against Daddy's leg. The younger blonde whimpered, the sound coming out as a half sob. "Daddy..." His whole body ached, his nerves drawn tight; Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't want to make Daddy mad.

Lucius added another finger; afraid to hurt his son, but knowing he could take another. The boy's body gripped his fingers and his cock pulsed in sympathy. He ran his free hand up Draco's smooth back, marveling once again at the boy's creamy, unmarked skin. So young, so perfect, so completely his... the boy was rubbing himself almost frantically now, and he knew Draco was close. As much as he liked the boy over his lap, he wanted to see everything. He removed his fingers gently and moved the boy onto the bed, on his back. "Keep those legs spread," he commanded, voice low. Lucius stood and let the towel drop to the floor. "Now, touch yourself while I watch."

Taking a second to let his eyes roam over Lucius' strong, powerful form, the words didn't sink into Draco's mind at first. When they did, his mouth fell open and he stared. "T-touch myself, Daddy? But... that made you so mad before..." The boy's bottom was still stinging from the spanking, not that he minded so much; in fact Draco was finding the slight pain made the pleasure that much more heightened. But, he didn't want Daddy to be mad at him.

"It's ok when I say so, Draco. Ok when I watch. Only then," purred Lucius. "Now, show me. Touch your cock and show me what feels good." He stood by the side of the bed, just watching for now, towering over the much smaller boy. His own cock was so hard it nearly touched his belly, and the tip glistened with moisture.

Swallowing a few times, Draco nodded to show he understood. He slowly undid the buttons on the front of his pajama shirt, his pale fingers trembling under Daddy's watchful eyes. Since Lucius had removed all that he was wearing, Draco figured he should do the same. He let the shirt part and bared his fair chest, but he didn't take it off. He like the feeling of wearing it open like it was. Once that was done, Draco reached down hesitantly and wrapped his pale fingers around his arousal. As soon as he touched himself his eyes fell shut and his mouth dropped open. "T-this feels good, Daddy..." The boy stroked his own cock slowly; his fingers fumbled a bit at first, but he soon found the right pace to give him the utmost pleasure. Draco cracked open an eye and saw his Daddy was gazing down on him, looking like he wanted eat Draco alive. The younger blond shivered and stroked harder. Lucius was as hard as he was, and just standing there, just watching. Draco felt so wicked touching himself in front of Daddy. He was beginning to like that feeling.

Lucius moaned softly as he watched his son touch himself. He ached to touch his own erection, but he had other plans for his climax. Draco's hand grew more sure as he stroked, and he knew the boy wouldn't be able to last much longer. If only Draco knew how perfectly desirable he was, how intoxicating his innocent seductiveness was... he wanted to do everything to Draco, all of it. He would show his son what perfect ecstasy was. He moved forward, kneeling on the bed at Draco's feet. He moved further, between his son's spread thighs, and sought out his entrance once again. He slid his fingers inside, pumping slowly, searching for the boy's pleasure spot.

Draco cried out, his small body arching up. Daddy had started touching him again, his fingers pressing deep inside. And then suddenly, Daddy touched something that made Draco's world explode around him. The boy had no idea what happened, one second he was relishing the fingers stretching his body open, and then the next he was screaming as hot passion crashed down on his slender fame. "DADDY!" His body trembled as his climax began to overtake him. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, and finally allowed himself to let go. He hoped that it was all right with Daddy... The younger Malfoy moaned, and squirmed as his passion spilled over his own hand and onto his stomach.

Lucius felt the young body tighten around his fingers an instant before Draco cried out. The boy's body arched up, and the slim hips thrust up, as Draco climaxed hard. The older blond watched with satisfaction as his son's seed splashed all over his flushed chest. He waited until the tremors had stopped before gently removing his fingers and moving up Draco's body. He trailed one finger through Draco's seed, making the boy shiver, and he brought it to his lips. "You taste incredible, Draco," he said in a voice thick with lust he could no longer contain. He sat up, straddling Draco's sated body, and dropped his hand to his own aching cock.

With wide, dazed eyes Draco watched his Daddy taste his climax. The boy blushed slightly as his Daddy complimented him; Lucius' voice was so sexy, and it was obvious to Draco that Daddy was as turned on by all this as he was. As Lucius sat straddling him, Draco eyed the large erection that rose up from between Daddy's legs. It looked so hard, and big, and before he knew what he doing, Draco reached out and touched it.

Lucius' head dropped back as his son touched him, unbidden. "Oh, Draco," gasped the older man. "Yes, touch me..." The boy wrapped his small hand around Lucius' length, and the older Malfoy nearly came right then. He covered the boy's hand with his own, and guided it up and down, slowly, showing Draco what to do.

Licking his lips, and concentrating, Draco followed his Daddy's instructions. He loved the look on the older man's face, and he got even more pleasure knowing he was the cause of that look. He was able to catch on quickly, after just having touched himself he felt a little more sure of what Daddy would like. Draco stroked up and down with Daddy's hand, keeping a firm grip on the hard cock under their entwined fingers. He looked up at Lucius and smiled, so glad that he could make Daddy happy.

Lucius moaned as he watched his son smile so innocently at him, while he had his hand on his father's cock. His eyes fixed on the boy's mouth, and suddenly he couldn't think of anything else. "Draco," he purred. "I want you to suck my cock."

Draco kept stroking for a moment more, and then stilled his hand, and looked up at Lucius. His Daddy wanted him to... Sucking in a quick breath, the smaller blond nodded. The thought of taking Daddy into his mouth... Getting to taste Lucius, and bring him pleasure... He licked his rosy lips, and waited for Daddy to move.

Lucius' heart pounded as he moved his hard length closer to the boy's sweet mouth. The anticipation made him ache; the very idea of taking Draco's mouth for the first time... "Draco..." he moaned. "I love you..." He watched the boy's pink mouth, and moved closer.

"I love you too, Daddy," Draco said with a small, genuine smile. He did love his Daddy more than anything, and he'd do anything to please Lucius. He put his pale hand on Daddy's and helped the older Malfoy bring his rock hard cock closer. Draco leaned up and bit, and was finally able to press his lips to the head, kissing it gently.

Lucius was nearly undone by that simple kiss. His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open as he pressed forward, urging Draco to take in the head. He forced his eyes open; he didn't want to miss one instant of his arousal disappearing into Draco's mouth.

Complying with the unexpressed command, Draco opened his mouth, and took the head of his father's cock into his mouth. He was careful not to let his teeth touch it, he had a feeling that wouldn't be good. The boy's tongue tentatively started to caress the head, tasting the wetness that had gathered on it.

"Draco... yes, that's it..." moaned Lucius, wanting nothing more than to fuck his son's tender mouth but holding back with impressive effort. "Suck me... god, Draco..." The blond was rapidly losing control. Lucius Malfoy, commander of his world, reduced to a lustful animal by his son's innocence. He buried one hand in Draco's silken hair and urged the boy to take him deeper.

With a slight moan Draco opened his mouth wider and attempted to pull his Daddy deeper inside. It was difficult because Lucius was so big, and Draco wasn't used to doing such things. He was loving it however; loving the feeling of Daddy's hard cock in his mouth, the taste of Daddy's essence on his tongue. Draco made a happy little noise of satisfaction and took Lucius even further in, his wet tongue working hard to lick every part of the erection filling his mouth.

Lucius wasn't sure what was better... watching his hard cock slide into Draco's mouth or feeling the wet heat surround him. His son suckled at him eagerly, and the sounds he made vibrated along his length. He moved Draco's hand up and down on his arousal, covering the parts the small mouth couldn't reach. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer. The pressure was building.

Leaning up further, Draco sucked as hard as he could on his Daddy's cock. His tongue was working quickly, as was the hand stroking the area he couldn't swallow. Daddy really seemed to be enjoying his efforts, so Draco worked even harder, wanting so much to please Lucius. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy on that; on bringing the older man as much pleasure as he could. The young blond virtually purred as his tongue swirled around the thick erection between his lips. He was beginning to get a taste for sucking cock.

Lucius moaned, cock deep in his son's young throat. God, the boy was a natural... his innocence wasn't at all defiled by the fact that he had his sweet lips wrapped around his daddy's erection. "Draco... you're such a good boy..." he purred, as the boy's hand moved faster. His body tightened as his climax approached, despite all his efforts to hold it off. He wanted to enjoy every second. A strangled cry, and he surrendered to pleasure.

Choking slightly, Draco tried to swallow as much of his Daddy's climax as he could.

...

Slowly, reverently, he placed a hand on Draco's chest and drew it downward. He splayed his fingers to touch as much silky skin as possible. His other hand slid down Draco's thigh, pushing at the knee to spread the boy's legs.

Feeling Daddy's strong hand on his knee, the blond quickly spread his creamy thighs in response. Draco's chest arched upwards as Daddy's fingers danced over the soft skin. "Daddy," he moaned. He wanted to ask for so much, to beg the older man to do so many things to him, but his tongue seemed frozen. Draco was a slave to his Daddy's whims, and even thought it was torture, it was ecstasy as well.

Draco's sweet voice calling to him spurred Lucius on. He slid his hand up the inside of the boy's thigh, looking down at his son offering himself. Spread open, completely exposed, absolutely vulnerable to anything Lucius wanted to do to him. And so willing and aroused by it, as hard as Lucius himself. A moan escaped his lips, and with a shaking hand he fumbled at his own trousers. The button seemed far too difficult now. Finally, he managed it, opening the trousers just enough to free his rock hard length. He kept one hand on Draco's thigh, though, moving slowly upward, to the boy's virgin entrance.

With a low, and very sensual whimper, Draco lifted his hips, and urged Daddy to continue moving his hand. The one on the boy's chest had been taken away, and right after, Draco had heard the sound of a zipper being pulled. He knew that Daddy was undressing and it made his young body quiver with anticipation. He ached to touch himself, to relive some of the pleasant pressure that had built inside him, but he didn't dare. He had to wait, to control himself. If Daddy's hand would only keep moving, then Draco knew it would be worth restraining himself.

"God, Draco, you're so beautiful," Lucius groaned as he stared down at his son, drawing out his arousal. The tip was wet with his need, and the proximity of the boy's entrance was nearly too much. He let his hand slide up the last few centimeters, until his thumb touched Draco's opening. "I want you so much," he whispered, moving his thumb in gentle circles on the boy's soft skin, teasing his entrance, opening him further.

Pale hips shot up, and slender thighs parted more. "I'm yours Daddy," Draco whispered heatedly. "You can have me." The younger Malfoy tried to push down on the finger that was ghosting over the entrance to his body. Draco remembered the times that Daddy had put fingers inside him, and his cock pulsed. He wondered if Daddy would do that again; it had felt so good before.

Never in his life had Lucius felt so out of control, so on the edge of losing grasp of his resolve. Resolve not to fully take Draco until he was older, ready. He pushed harder, his thumb just entering Draco's body, gently opening him. The boy's words set him on fire, and he stroked his own cock as he stared down at Draco, offering himself.

Draco's eyes went wide, and he sucked in a gasped breath. His head thrashed on the table, blond hair flying every which way as the boy felt a gentle finger just barely enter him. Draco's fingers twisted into the tablecloth, tearing frantically at the expensive material. His young body was being pushed to its limit; Daddy just kept teasing and teasing. "Please," he cried desperately, "Daddy, please.."

"Please, what, Draco?" breathed Lucius, stroking his cock as he slid a finger inside the boy. So close... he leaned farther, closer, rubbing his rock hard length against Draco's inner thigh.

The young body quaked when it felt that large, hard cock pressing against it. Draco had never been more aroused, had never needed his Daddy more. The boy knew he was totally at his Daddy's mercy; he was spread out under the man and more than willing to agree to whatever Daddy wanted. He shifted his leg so that it rubbed against Lucius' erection and tormented the man in the way Draco was being tormented. "I need you, Daddy." Draco whispered feverishly. "You're the only who can satisfy me..." He moved his hips, trying to urge Daddy's finger deeper inside his virgin passage. Draco hoped this would get his message across quite clearly.

Lucius groaned; it was all he could do not to ram his aching cock deep inside his son. "No, Draco..." he said, trying to remember why he couldn't just do it. "I..." he trailed off as Draco rubbed against him. He was barely able to summon some lubrication; even the easiest spells were next to impossible when faced with such temptation. He coated his fingers with the slippery substance and slowly pushed one finger inside Draco. So tight... the boy's body gripped him perfectly. With the other hand, he guided his cock to rub against Draco's. He thrust, the lubrication causing his thick length to slide easily along the boy's. "God..."

Arching his back, the blond boy slammed his hips up clumsily. A relived sob tore from his throat as his Daddy finally began to touch him in earnest. Draco let go of his hold on the tablecloth, and reached up to grip the older man's shoulder so he could more easily bring their bodies together. The boy wanted firmer pressure on his cock, more friction, more sensation; he could feel a white-hot climax building within him, and he wanted only to succumb to it.

Draco's eagerness only made Lucius hotter. He slid another finger into the boy as he let Draco pull him down. He crushed his mouth to his son's, their tongues twisting together, and he wrapped his hand around Draco's cock.

It was almost more than Draco could bear; so many assaults on his already over-aroused body. Daddy's hand on his erection, Daddy's tongue in his mouth, Daddy's fingers inside him; the older man was plundering every part of Draco's body, and the boy was delighting in it. His tongue met Lucius' as he kissed back with all the vigor he felt, his hips shot up pushing his cock more fully into the hand around it. Daddy was over him, in him; at that moment Lucius was all that existed in Draco's world.

All Lucius could think of was how perfect Draco was, how perfect this feeling was, as he kissed his son on the dining table. He slid two fingers in and out of Draco, then dared to add another. He stroked the boy's cock more firmly to distract him from the added width, and moved his head down to lap at his nipples. He rubbed his erection against the soft skin; he wanted to eat Draco alive.

"Daddy," The young boy whimpered. He knew there was no way he could stave off his release much longer. Daddy's fingers were filling his body, stretching him so that he'd be ready for the man to enter him. Shivers of delight raced down Draco's spine just at the thought of being taken by his strong, powerful Daddy. That, combined with the mouth teasing his nipples, and the hand stroking his cock with rough, yet precise movement, had him balancing on the fringe of orgasm. He writhed sensually under Lucius, caring nothing for decorum or manners. Draco's only concerns were that Daddy keep touching him, and that he be allowed to surrender to his fast approaching climax.

Lucius knew that Draco was teetering on the edge of release; he wanted his son to scream in passion for him. So he pulled back, and through eyes heavy-lidded with desire he watched his son writhe. With as much rhythm as he could manage in his own aroused state, he fucked Draco with his fingers as he stroked the boy's cock faster and faster. "Draco..." he moaned. "I love you..."

Disbelief flooded Draco's eyes. His hips kept moving, pressing down to drive Daddy's fingers deeper, and then thrusting up to slide his cock through Daddy's fingers; all the while his mind was trying to process the words Lucius had moaned to him. Daddy had said he loved Draco. Love. It was a word so rarely, if ever, said in the Malfoy home; and Daddy had said it to him.. Draco's mouth fell open in a wordless cry of pleasure as his young form began to shake with the beginnings of his orgasm. Daddy loved him. The words alone were enough to send Draco into climax, and climax he did. He came almost violently, his warm essence spilling from his cock and coating Daddy's hand; his body clenching around the fingers nestled deep inside him. The blond boy's body was quaking greatly as release drained every ounce of strength from him, leaving him relaxed and sated as he lay spread on the table. Daddy loved him...

Draco's body tightened around his fingers, and Lucius watched as his son's body shook with pleasure. The thought that he was giving his son this, only him, made him nearly climax. He continued to move his hands until the boy was finished, then he withdrew his fingers carefully, noting that Draco had easily taken three fingers. If he could take that, he could take Lucius' cock inside him... He leaned down and kissed his son, once again rubbing his cock against Draco.

With a soft purr, the boy closed his eyes and lifted his hips to meet Daddy's. He knew the older man was still hard, and Draco wanted to give back the pleasure he'd been given. "What do you want, Daddy?" He asked softly, seductively. "I'll give you anything you ask..."

"Draco..." groaned Lucius, nearly out of control. He thrust against the boy, his seed making him slide against the smooth skin easily. Too easily... Propping himself with one arm on the table, Lucius took his arousal in the other hand and rubbed it against Draco's thigh. So close... he tortured himself by rubbing it against the cleft of the boy's still-spread buttocks. "I... can't... not until you're older..."

Draco slid his hands up Lucius' chest, the look in his eyes hungry and possessive. "I'm yours. I've always been Daddy's little Draco." His pale fingers danced over the older man's collar bone, his hips shifting so that Daddy's cock nudged against the entrance to his body. Draco sucked in a deep breath, and licked his lips. "I love you, Daddy. I want you to be the one to have me."

"Fuck," Lucius hissed, the unaccustomed profanity slipping unintentionally from his lips. How could his son, just a child, be able to undo him so completely? He was pressing his hard cock against the entrance to Draco's body, the skin so hot it burned him. He thrust, but moved up, so his length rubbed against the boy's thigh instead. "Not... yet..." He was so close to losing control... he started to pump his erection, stroking himself quickly, unable to tear his eyes away from his beautiful son. He ran his free hand down Draco's body, thrusting into his own hand frantically. "Draco..."

"Daddy," the boy moaned sensually, pouring all his desire and emotion into the single utterance. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched with half lidded eyes as Lucius stroked his cock. Draco wanted to help, but he was loathe to interrupt the amazing sight of his Daddy touching himself. Lucius was the very picture of masculine sexuality, and the younger blond hoped that one day he'd look as magnificent as Daddy did right now.

The sight of Draco lying there, debauched and moaning for him, took Lucius over the edge. He decided that next time, next lesson, he would fully take Draco. He just couldn't wait any longer. He was addicted, and he didn't want to stop. He stroked faster, and his knees nearly gave out as his climax began. He stroked, letting his seed pulse out over Draco's body, covering his son with his need. "Mine..." he groaned.

Arching his back, the boy brought his body closer to his Daddy; a loud cry of satisfaction sounded from his lips as he felt the warmth of the other's climax splashing him. "Yes, Daddy, yes!" Draco's free hand slid through the seed covering his body, relishing in the knowledge that Daddy wanted him so much. "This belongs only to you." His sticky fingers trailed up to caress his hard nipples, further spreading Lucius' essence over his pale skin.

Watching his son revel in their passion, Lucius rode out the rest of his climax.

...

Draco's eyes slipped shut and his slender hips shot up as the older man began to stroke his arousal. All those nights at school when he'd been alone in his bed he had dreamed of this, of his father. No boy could ever make him feel the same desire that Lucius did; he belonged to his daddy. "Yes, Daddy," he gasped, "all yours." His hands balled into fists as he strove to keep some shred of control over himself. It was a pointless feat, because when his daddy touched him Draco was always at his mercy. And he loved it.

Draco's perfect submission made Lucius ache all over; he knew no one in the world would ever understand their relationship but he didn't care. He knew it was right; no one had ever made him feel the way his son did. They gave each other pleasure, and that was *right*. He stroked more quickly; he could tell Draco was on the edge and he wanted to take his time. Perhaps he should take the edge off for him... He wrapped his free arm around Draco and ran his hand down the smooth chest, brushing the boy's pink nipples.

Arching his back, the boy tried to press himself closer to the powerful hands drifting across his chest. Teasing fingers lightly slid over his hard nipples, drawing a breathy moan from Draco's pouty lips. He tried to splay his legs further, but his pants were bunched around his thighs and movement was impossible. He was trapped, fully helpless in Lucius' hands. Those hands moved even faster up and down his cock, making Draco's chest heave as he drew in short breaths of air, the very notion of breathing seeming insubstantial when compared to the importance of focusing all his energy on the sensations his daddy was heaping onto him. His blond head tossed from side to side, soft whimpers and plaintive cries spilling repeatedly across his lips.

Lucius barely breathed, just watching his son in the throes of passion. Draco was exquisite, writhing and completely focused on his pleasure. So perfect, so willing, so wanton... and all his. His own cock pressed against his trousers, against Draco's ass, but he ignored its call. This moment was for Draco; this was all about his beautiful son. He stroked faster, precisely, keeping a rhythm that would bring Draco quickly to climax.

The study seemed to disappear around them, and Draco almost felt that he was using the portkey again. Everything was a blur, a rush, there was nothing solid to hold onto to; all he could do was abandon himself to the sensations and hope his daddy was there to catch him when it was all over. Lucius' hands seems to have multiplied, they were moving all over Draco's body, up and down his chest, along the length of his erect cock. The boy couldn't stop the heated, impassioned cries that he was making as Daddy drove him closer and closer to completion with each rushed stroke of his arousal. He had kept their relationship a secret because he knew that no one else would understand. They would think it wrong for Lucius Malfoy to spread little Draco out under him and ravish the young boy until they were hoarse from screaming with delight. But to Draco the very thought of that was ecstasy. It was what he wanted most in this world, and a Malfoy always gets what he wants. Draco rocked forward, pushing his cock through Daddy's fingers as his release began to grip his young body. "Daddy!" He screamed loudly, right before he tensed, his back arched almost painfully as his essence spilled out across Lucius' hand.

Lucius was very close to release, just from watching Draco. He continued to pump Draco's cock as it spilled its seed over him. Just long enough to prolong every sensation. He couldn't resist; he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked Draco's essence off it. "You're perfect, my Draco," Lucius whispered, holding the trembling boy tightly.

"Do you like what you see, Daddy?" Draco panted.

"You have no idea," growled Lucius, his fists clenching. Draco was the epitome of young male beauty, skin smooth, lean muscles just developing and cock hard and wet against his stomach. He himself was clad only in his trousers, which bulged with his need. "Turn around, and bend over. I want to see everything."

With a gasp, and then a low moan, Draco complied with his daddy's wishes. He turned to face the door, placing his palms flat against it to brace himself as he spread his legs and bent his body to let Lucius have a perfect view. His knees were wobbling from the sheer arousal sparked by his positioning.

Never had Lucius seen anything as perfect, as overwhelmingly arousing, as his son displaying himself for him. With a deep moan, Lucius crossed the room, pulling off his trousers quickly and pressing himself against Draco from behind. He couldn't help himself; he rubbed his hard length along Draco's exposed cleft, teasing both of them. "I want you so much," he growled. "You're mine."

Draco's fingers scratched at the door as he tried to hold on to something, anything, as his entire body threatened to melt out from under him. The position alone had turned him on greatly, and then in the blink of an eye Lucius was behind him, the older man's erection so hard and demanding as it brushed against him. Draco pressed his forehead to the door and rocked his hips back, nudging his bottom welcomingly against his daddy's large cock. "I'm yours, Daddy!" He cried out. "Anything you want I'll do it... I need you."

"Don't tempt me so, Draco," hissed Lucius, almost trembling with the effort to hold back. "You're not ready." Yet he didn't stop rocking his hips, sliding his arousal against that sinful ass.

"Yes, I am," Draco countered, his voice firm even in its breathless state. "I want you inside me, stretching me, filling me... Take my virginity, Daddy. It's yours, just like I am." The boy was hard pressed to keep standing as his daddy moved against him, teasing him with the promise of what he could do. Draco wanted to reach down and stroke his arousal in time with Lucius' rocking, but he didn't want anything to take away from the feeling of that thick cock rubbing along his bottom.

Lucius closed his eyes, trying to hang onto his last shred of control. "Not yet," he growled. "But we can still have some fun... get on the bed, Draco." He stepped back reluctantly.

Righting himself slowly, Draco turned and had to lean against the door again, just for a moment, as he caught his breath and willed his legs to stop trembling. Then he pushed himself away from it and sauntered over to his father, every step a motion of pure seduction; from the way he swung his hips to the way his lips parted as he ran his tongue across them. He stepped around Lucius, and made his way onto the bed, climbing onto it on all fours.

Lucius moaned to himself as he looked at Draco. His control was slipping fast and he had to remind himself to take it slowly. Draco was much too young, his body couldn't take Lucius yet... but oh god, Draco looked ready, his delectable ass high in the air as he kneeled on the bed on all fours. Draco waited, submissively displaying himself, and Lucius' arousal pulsed. He couldn't do this... "Roll over, Draco. On your back," he managed to moan. With the position Draco was in, he was tempted beyond his ability to resist.

"On my back, Daddy? But can't I kneel? I know how much you like it when I kneel before you like a good little boy." To demonstrate, Draco changed his position slightly, so that he was kneeling on the bed, with his back to Lucius. He looked over his shoulder, sending the older man a come hither look that was far too sensual on a face so young.

And it was too much temptation for Lucius. He gave in as Draco knew he must. "All right," he whispered, summoning a jar of lubricant and settling onto the bed behind his son. "But we'll just prepare you a bit more today, that's all," he added, as sternly as he could manage. He sat on his knees, staring at Draco's ass so delectably offered, and his cock was so hard it poked him in the stomach.

Draco nodded noncommittally, a sly smile pulling at his lips since he knew Lucius couldn't see them from this position. They might start with more preparation, but Draco had no intentions of letting it end there. He had waited long enough; tonight would be the night that Daddy claimed his body.

Coating his finger with the slippery cream, Lucius dragged it slowly down his son's cleft. "Open yourself for me," he said roughly; just speaking the words made his cock wet with need.

The hoarse command sent shivers down Draco's spine and made his aching cock that much harder. He obeyed the order, quickly reaching behind himself to spread apart his bottom and expose every part of himself to Daddy's eyes and fingers. With his hands occupied Draco was unable to give into the need to stoke his own cock, which was good as he wanted to draw this out until Daddy gave in.

The perfect willingness of his son to obey every command made Lucius moan desperately. He traced an oiled finger down Draco's exposed cleft, making circles around the entrance he wanted so badly to possess. He pressed with his thumb, teasing but not entering, just to drive the boy mad from the pressure. With his other hand he cupped Draco's balls gently.

Draco's hands shook a bit as Lucius teased his body, fingers lightly touching his tight entrance and softly holding his sac. Daddy knew just the right way to drive him completely wild, and yet keep him from climaxing. The blond moaned pleadingly and rocked himself back as best he could. "Please, Daddy," he begged. The torture of having the older man's fingers so close to being inside him was more than Draco could withstand.

"You beg so nicely, Draco," murmured Lucius silkily, and slid one finger inside. "How can I ever resist you?" Slowly, he moved the slick finger in and out, and his other hand moved to wrap around his son's rock hard arousal.

A loud, contented cry escaped the blond boy as Lucius finally slipped a finger inside his willing body. Draco loved the feeling of his daddy's finger moving in and out of him, it always made him feel complete in some way to have part of Daddy inside him. They were meant to be together like this. Daddy was the only one he wanted for his lover, and he wanted them to be true lovers in every sense. Draco could only imagine what having his daddy's cock driving into him would feel like. But then he couldn't think at all as Lucius' hand took hold of his erection and the older man's finger continued to thrust in and out of him. He tossed his head back, moaning lowly at the all the sensations Lucius was heaping onto him.

Draco's moans were music to his ears; Lucius added another finger as he started to stroke the boy's cock slowly. Too slowly to bring on climax. With two fingers inside, he moved more slowly, stretching carefully, trying not to think too much about what he's rather be thrusting inside his son, lest he lose control and do it. He moved his fingers, expertly finding the boy's most sensitive spot, stroking at it.

"Daddy...," he moaned sensuously as his eyes slipped shut and his mouth dropped open. The breaths he was drawing in were little more than shuddery gasps as Lucius exploited the place deep inside him that turned Draco's blood to fire. On top of that, Daddy's strong hand was working along his cock in a slow, sure motion that was designed to push Draco closer and closer to release, but not let him achieve it. "Take me, Daddy... please," he pleaded with the last shred of control he had left in his body.

Biting his lip, Lucius added a third finger, not even trusting his voice now. It would be so easy... just smooth some more oil on his aching cock and replace his fingers with something more pleasing to them both... He took a shuddering breath as he tried to remind himself why he couldn't do just that. He fucked Draco with three fingers, preparing the boy, dreaming of taking him fully.

Pushing his hips back, Draco tried to move the fingers even deeper inside him. There was a hint of pain as his virgin body was stretched around his daddy's fingers, but there was so much pleasure bombarding him at the same time that the boy hardly felt it. The slight ache actually seemed to make everything feel even more intensely perfect. Draco's face was flushed, and his hair was becoming damp with perspiration as Lucius strove to drive him closer and closer to an orgasm more powerful than any he had ever known. But he held back, straining every muscle he had in an attempt to hold out just a little longer. At this rate, though, he would succumb to his daddy's ministrations without ever getting to feel the older man inside him. Turning his head to the side, Draco tried one last effort to break Lucius' resolve. "You feel how tight I am, Daddy? Imagine your cock stretching me instead of you fingers. I'm ready for you.." He paused, a choked sob passing over his lips as Lucius brushed his sweet spot again. "So ready.."

Lucius stared wildly at Draco, on his knees, offering himself, so ready for him that he was begging. His cock throbbed, and desire ran though his veins like fire. He tried to remember just why they had to wait, tried to think of anything at all besides the sweet hot tightness that would grip him as he slid inside Draco. He couldn't, couldn't think, couldn't fight any more. Nothing but his own hands and Draco's had enclosed his erection for far too long; ever since he had begun instructing his son he hadn't touched anyone else. It was too much. He surrendered. He pulled his fingers out of Draco. He growled, a deep guttural sound that surprised even him, and with shaking fingers he smoothed the oil on his cock, dropping a good deal of it but not even noticing. Then, finally, he took his arousal into his hand and pressed it against Draco's entrance, this time with every intent to enter his son at long last. "Tell me no now, Draco, and I'll stop," he gasped, giving the boy once last chance to change his mind.

If Draco hadn't been half-sobbing with the rapture of feeling Lucius' cock pressing against him, he might have laughed. The very idea that he would ever want Daddy to stop this was beyond his imagination. Just the sensation of his daddy's big, hard cock positioned against him, ready to enter him, nearly sent the boy over the edge. There was no way he would ever let this end now. He let go of the grip he had been keeping on his bottom and twisted his body enough look the older man dead in the eye. "I want you inside me," he said forcefully, leaving no room for question. Then he turned back around and took a firm hold on the bed coverings. He would finally be Daddy's boy in every way possible.

There was no way to stop now, no holding back, no denying the deep need to take Draco and fill him and possess him. Lucius pushed, and the tight opening yielded, and he screamed his son's name as his cock finally slid in. He was fucking his son, finally taking him, all these months of preparation and frustration and *need* finally consummated, and he hoped he could make it last as long as possible. But Draco's body gripped him, tighter than he ever could have imagined, and the boy pushed back, demanding more.

It hurt at first, as Draco had known it would. Daddy was so big, as he was so tight that his body had to stretch more than it was used to. But even though there was pain there was an ecstasy that matched and surpassed it. He was finally being taken by his daddy, finally feeling that cock he loved so much sliding deep inside him as the man he adored above all other men claimed his virginity. The pain and the pleasure blended together, each playing off the other until Draco couldn't tell which was which only that he wanted more of it all. His fingers squeezed into the soft bedspread as he screamed for more and even pushed back to try and get it. Draco had always loved his father in a way that some people would never understand, but he couldn't help it. Being here, now, having his daddy's cock sliding inside him as they finally reached the culmination of their lessons... It was right.

Panting already, Lucius thrust shallowly into the tight heat that was his son's body. Gods, this couldn't be wrong, nothing could ever be this good, and he didn't care if he died, as long as he was granted these few divine moments. He gripped Draco's hips, speeding up his thrusts, reveling in the way his son *took* every thrust, asked, no, *demanded* more. "Tell me, Draco," he gasped, voice strained with passion. "Tell me if you like it. Tell me you like being fucked by your daddy."

Leaning forward a bit, Draco managed to lift his bottom higher and allow Lucius an even better position with which to pound into his young body. That was how he wanted it, and somehow Daddy seemed to know that. Draco didn't want soft hands or gentle thrusts, he wanted hard fast motions, fingers gripping his skin so tightly there would be marks left in their wake. He couldn't help the loud, primal groan that escaped his throat as Lucius put into words exactly what they were doing. Draco was being fucked by Lucius, and he reveled in it. "I love being fucked by you, Daddy," he purred, his voice husky as he drowned under the darkly sinful pleasure. "Harder," he urged. "Show me that I belong to you. That you own me."

Draco's words washed over Lucius, exactly what he needed to hear. "Yes, Draco, my son. I *own* you. You're mine. Every inch of that perfect body," his thrusts had gained speed and force now. "It's mine. To do with as I please." Now he was pounding into Draco, a dim hope in his mind that he wasn't hurting him, but the boy's cries were anything but pained. "Now you're mine completely," he gasped, and he knew he was on the edge. "Touch yourself, Draco, come for Daddy."

All too willing to comply, Draco lifted one hand from the bed. "Yes, Daddy... All for you," he sobbed out with delight. Tears ran down his pink cheeks as mind numbing pleasure wracked his body. His other hand remained on the bed, grasping the blanket as his slender figure was rocked with the force of each delicious thrust. He wrapped a hand around his cock and tossed his head back, screaming for Lucius as he did so. Blond hair flew in every direction as Draco wantonly stroked his arousal before his father's eyes.

His son stroking himself while impaled on his cock was too much. Groaning, Lucius pounded harder into Draco, the last of his control shred to ribbons by one perfect, forbidden boy. "Come, Draco," he gasped, and surrendered himself to his release. He thought he his heart would stop as the pleasure took him, and he gripped Draco's hips and filled him full.

That was what Draco had been waiting for. The feeling of Lucius' essence spilling into him, claiming him. As Lucius came inside his son, Draco screamed out his enjoyment over and over; and then he too was climaxing, his seed pulsing out over his hand in a hot rush.

His son's climax intensified his own, and Lucius gasped as Draco tightened around him. Still coming, Lucius thrust one last time into his son's perfect channel, leaning forward to kiss the sweat- dampened neck as their cries subsided. Lucius tried in vain to dredge up any kind of regret, but the only one he could feel was the fact that he'd never be satisfied by a mere mortal again.

Draco's hand fell away from his cock and onto the bed so he could support his weakened body. It felt as if every last ounce of strength had been sapped from him and all that was left was a throbbing, relaxed mass of nerves. The boy almost thought he could literally melt into the bed right then. "Mmm.. Daddy," he purred, his voice full of the satisfaction he felt.

"Draco," Lucius whispered, pulling out carefully and gathering his son's sated body in his arms. "That was... you were..." but words failed him; none could come close to describing the rapture they had just shared. He settled for pulling Draco close and whispering in his ear, "Love you. Mine forever."

Sliding his pale arms around Lucius' body, Draco looked up at him adoringly, his eyes wearily slipping shut as he turned his lips into a soft smile. "Love you too, Daddy. Forever." He wiggled himself closer to the warmth and safety that his daddy's body offered, feeling more complete than he ever had before.

Finally, after months of need and want, Lucius and Draco had made love.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione shut her eyes as hooves pounded behind her, and she felt the wind across her skin as the two Centaurs flew by to each side of her.

If you act -Hermione jumped at the voice behind her like it's there, people are going to start suspecting that you think something is there.

She looked over her shoulder, finding Malfoy watching the Centaurs disappear ahead of them. It's better than running out of their path. I still haven't proven that they can hurt us. I-

Unlikely.

She gave him a look as he passed her, and then set herself into motion so she wouldn't be following behind him. You were just saying last week that-

I tested the theory. It didn't hold up.

She raised her eyebrow at him, because if he honestly thought she was going to take his word on that, he didn't know the first thing about her. You touched a vision?

No, Granger, I just guessed and figured I'd go with that conclusion, he drawled. I don't know whether I should hold your inane questions against you or the people you normally associate with, though I suppose it reflects on you either way.

She had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out at his own failings in that department. She didn't need to anger him when the meeting tonight was about something they needed him to do. Details?

He grumbled something as he turned into another corridor, and she sped up her steps to walk just a pace in front of him. Scorpions. It stung my hand, but there were no effects.

Did you feel it on your hand?

I just said-

I mean the scorpion itself.

He paused at the question or the murmur of voices in the next hall. She didn't think he would have been the one to test it, but she couldn't think of any reasons for him to be lying now. Yes.

Huh. Was it as if you were actually holding one, or did it just feel like something was there? Did the stinger appear to go into your skin, or

She slowed her steps when she realized his weren't falling beside her, and half-turned towards him. He was standing several paces away, looking back at her with a stoic expression. She opened her mouth to ask him why he stopped, but when laughter broke out in the next corridor, he only raised his eyebrows at her in answer.

Hermione hummed, shifting her bag, and turned towards the library. A small group of students were loitering along the wall, discussing a snowball fight that had broken out over the weekend. She expected Pince to come out at any moment to usher them back to their common room. Hermione just hoped they wouldn't decide on the library instead they seemed the type to wander aimlessly and snicker in aisles.

Hermione made her way around them, awkward in the sudden hush of their conversation as they watched her. Stepping into the library brought the familiar rush of comfort she had longed for far before the war was over. She didn't think there was any other place in the world that could mirror what she felt here.

She dropped her bag onto their table, then disappeared into the stacks to find the text on a Starthistle brew. It had to be made a day in advance, so she would need to start it tonight. It wasn't a difficult process, and she felt a bit giddy with excitement that she could study for classes tonight.

Hermione smiled at Justin as he turned into the aisle, but it slid from her face when she took in the dark circles and pale skin. Found it? he asked, rubbing his eyes as he smiled tiredly at her.

Yeah, she answered, wedging her finger into the pages to keep her place. Are you all right?

Pavorlarua in three classes today. I got two detentions and an extra assignment.

Hermione winced, falling into step with him as they made their way to the back. When do you have the detentions?

One on Saturday, and one after holiday.

At least we'll be done with this mess by the time you have the second one?

He grinned. That's what I was thinking.

Justin dropped into the chair next to Malfoy when they reached the table, and Malfoy's eyebrows rose before his gaze slowly lifted to Justin from the Charms book he was holding. Hermione sat down, watching Justin run a hair through his curls. It was the first time Justin hadn't acted like sitting at a table with Malfoy was physically painful.

Hermione cleared her throat, flipping her book open in front of her. She lifted her bag to her lap, digging for parchment and ink. Malfoy tested the visions, Hermione said.

I know, he told me on Saturday, Justin told her, turning to grab the back of his chair. He twisted, and Hermione cringed at the loud cracks that followed. The stinger looked like it went into his palm, but he didn't feel anything.

Hermione nodded absently as her eyebrows furrowed at Malfoy's shoulder. She distantly noticed his chin turning at the top of her vision as he looked for what she was staring at. Wait, Saturday? I thought you met up last night?

We did, but we went to the greenhouses on Saturday. Justin motioned to his bag. For the volunteer work. He lowered his chin and raised his eyebrows at her, and she suspected he was seconds away from giving her a wink.

I suppose I'll cross stealth off the list of any possible things a Hufflepuff is good at, Malfoy muttered, turning another page in his book.

What? Justin asked.

Nothing, Hermione said. I thought-

You're more obvious than-

I thought you said that Justin went to the greenhouses? Hermione asked Malfoy, cutting him off.

I did. Justin shook his head, though the wrinkled forehead and staring was enough to show his confusion.

But he implied-

You assumed, Malfoy said. Does it matter?

Hermione stared at him, trying to puzzle out why he had tried to make her think that Justin had been the only one to get them. She asked if they had questioned Malfoy volunteering he had said Justin was the one who volunteered

Malfoy made an aggravated noise, snapping his book shut, and Hermione wondered if Malfoy was forced to help there. That might explain how he even knew about the volunteer opportunity, and why he had said-

I'm lost. Justin held up a hand. Spare me the wit, Malfoy.

She didn't understand why Malfoy kept trying to hide things from them. It would be a lot easier if he stopped acting so defensively, and just told them things instead of leaving them to riddle it out. Maybe that was part of the lack of trust. As a group, they barely held onto any semblance of trust, and that little bit was only there because they all risked consequences if they were found out. Anything beyond their common problems were open for ridicule or school-wide exposure. Not that she would do that, but she supposed she hadn't been very convincing of that until now.

And it wasn't like she would trust Malfoy to not use something against her.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts, and was slightly unnerved to find both men staring at her. All right. Uh yes. Have either of you gone somewhere outside of Hogwarts since this all started?

No, Justin answered.

Why? Malfoy asked at the same time.

I've never had a vision outside of Hogwarts. Here, I see at least three a day now, in some level of intensity. At Harry's this weekend, I didn't see anything. I even looked out for anything strange, but nothing. And that isn't the first time I've gone out.

Maybe Harry has wards up? Something in his wards that prevents them from entering?

She shook her head at Justin. Even if he did, I've been to Ron's, the Weasleys', Neville's, and I've gone shopping. Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, London Nothing.

The Pavorlarua may not be able to follow, or be willing to leave two sources for one, Malfoy said. Or they travel slowly enough that they don't reach where you are until you're already back at Hogwarts.

Hermione nodded. That's a possibility.

Makes sense to me, Justin said, tapping his fingers against the table. When are we going to get the Moondrops?

Hermione glanced around them to be sure there was no one trying to eavesdrop on the strangeness of their group. She pulled her wand to cast a quick Muffliato, and the death glare Malfoy was aiming at Justin's hands was transferred to her wand.

It makes people hear a buzzing, like silence, instead of our conversation, she explained.

Malfoy was burying his gaze into her eye sockets, and she shifted in discomfort with the intensity. Maybe he got angry from someone casting spells around him that he didn't approve of. Or maybe he had heard it before, from the source that created it, and knew it was one privately owned.

Justin hadn't seemed to notice anything amiss, his fingers still tapping. Are we going tonight?

No. Hermione cleared her throat. I need to boil the Starthistle with Boom Berry juice and a pinch of shredded Dittany. It takes a day, but it should be ready tomorrow night.

That's good for me. Justin nodded.

Hermione looked at Malfoy in question, who was still staring at her. For the span of five breaths, she knew he was going to say no, and began formulating why that wasn't acceptable. Fine, he said, and she let out a rush of air.

Good. Justin, can you get the Prefect schedules for tomorrow?

Yeah. Did you get the He waved his hand, lowering his chin again.

Malfoy muttered something about crossing intelligence and short-term memory off the Hufflepuff list as well. Hermione decided not to turn Justin's confusion into embarrassment by reminding him of the silencing spell she had put up.

I got the cloak, yes. We'll meet in the cauldron room at eight. Most students should be in their commons by then.

Great.

Fine.

Wonderful.

That's not fitting over all of us.

That's not even fitting over me.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust me.

Malfoy didn't look pleased with that answer.

Look, we'll just hunch a bit, all right? Just get under it and you'll see. Hermione had reached the end of her patience five minutes ago, when she had to go through step-by-step directions for the second time, and soothe paranoia for the twentieth.

Justin swung his doubtful look away when she glanced at him, but Malfoy had no trouble letting her see how incredulous he was. She was fairly sure he only decided to saunter over to prove her wrong, and not because there was a chance she'd be right. She was a bit worried Justin was taller than her, and Malfoy was easily taller than both of them but she thought the two might be near equal with Harry and Ron.

Malfoy stopped next to her and turned to face the direction she and Justin were. He didn't seem inclined to get any closer, and Hermione shuffled the step over with a huff, pulling Justin with her. She opened her mouth to make a comment on the plausibility of Malfoy bending the stiffness of his spine or the stick up his bum, but went with something a bit more pleasant.

All right, just pull it over Hermione yanked the middle over her head, and was pleased to see both sides come down as well. Now hunch over a bit, just until it hits- Ah, see! See, it-

You're expecting us to Malfoy started to say.

It's just a few corridors, a flight of steps, and out the Entrance Hall. Once we're outside, we can take it off. You're so-

If we move too much to the side, or one of us straightens the slightest amount, it's off the ground.

Then don't move to the side or straighten at all, Hermione answered sharply. She didn't know why people just didn't do as she told them to do.

Should we walk around the room a bit to get used to it? Justin asked.

If you need to practice walking, it may be better to leave you here, Malfoy said.

If I could stay, I would be, Justin answered hotly. But if you don't want to practice walking in these positions, fine. If someone sees the cloak comes up on your side, I suggest you push him out, Hermione.

Or, Malfoy started to say, and Hermione could tell by the low, dangerous quality that he was about to spit out something scathing.

Or we get started right now, Hermione said quickly. I'm casting a muffling charm on everyone's feet -Hermione waved her wand at their feet and if you need to pause while we're going, just tap the person next to you. All right?

Her heart was pounding the entire way through the dungeons. She didn't have to stoop as much as Justin or Malfoy, but she hunched low to give as much of the cloak to them as possible. A cramp was starting up in her neck and lower back, but she imagined it was far worse for the other two. She was certain that one of them was going to move too much, or she'd put her foot out too far to one of the sides, and they'd all go sprawling out into the open. Justin started breathing heavier every time they passed lingering students, and they stopped seven times before they made it to the staircase.

In a way, it was more difficult in the cramped space with Justin and Malfoy than it had ever been with Harry and Ron. She didn't mind rubbing arms and shoulders with Justin, but the first time Malfoy's arm brushed the side of her breast, she nearly tripped over herself. Justin stepped on the side of her foot three times, and Malfoy was in a constant battle against his instincts to walk away from them.

Malfoy swayed to the side as if he was about to walk away from them, and Hermione quickly tried to follow. She grabbed for Justin, yanking him with her, and his foot slammed on top of her own. Hermione made a small squeak of pain as she crashed into Malfoy's side, Justin's slouched weight causing enough momentum for Malfoy to step back for balance. He grunted lowly, and his arm flew out from between them before his hand grabbed her elbow.

Suw, Justin breathed, in what might have been an apology.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, pushing her shoulder off Malfoy's chest as she righted herself. She could feel his fingers clench around her elbow, relax, and then clench again before dropping away. It was either a warning, or just something he did when he was angry. She knew his jaw followed the same routine, and when he was really furious, a vein at his temple did.

They took a moment to make sure they were covered, and Hermione lightly poked both of them in the ribs to signal taking a step up the stairs they were both a second later than she was, and her trainers made a brief appearance. The two students flirting halfway up the stairs didn't seem to notice, though.

She jumped when Malfoy's pointy finger stabbed her in the side, but she took the step with him. Justin was a second late, but she had forgotten to notify him while she was busy thinking of her vicious revenge if Malfoy did that again. She searched for both their arms, smirking when Malfoy was the one to jump this time as her fingers closed around his wrist. She gave them both a tug with each step, and they built a rhythm halfway up the staircase.

Hermione held back a sigh of relief when they reached the top of the stairs, but Justin was panting next to her. She flinched at his urgent poking of her hip, and she grabbed Malfoy's sleeve before he moved.

Here? Malfoy whispered so lowly that her brain needed a few seconds to interpret it.

Hermione lowered her head to ease the cramp in her neck, and rested her arms on the slant of her thighs. A trickle of sweat ran down from her temple, and she pulled in a deep breath of hot air. The Entrance Hall seemed larger than it had the first time she ever stepped into it. The Forbidden Forest must have been a world away.

At least two dozen Thestrals weaved their way through the trees ahead of them, ink black moving over skeletons under the blue taint of the moon. Their white eyes, gleaming in the dark, was the first thing Hermione noticed about them. Some of the wings fluttered as heads were turned towards the three of them, but none of the animals moved to come near them.

Eeriness took root at her spine, and she wasn't sure if it was that or Malfoy's touch that broke out a wave of goosebumps. He stilled her step forward, and she turned her head to look at him. He glowed a faint blue in the dark, his eyes never straying from the creatures. She didn't even see him blink.

Wait until they pass, he whispered.

Until what passes? I already asked you two what you were looking at-

And then followed it by answering it yourself, Malfoy hissed, his hand dropping from her when he was sure she wasn't going to start walking again. She rubbed the spot, irked by the warmth he left behind.

Thestrals, then. Must have been difficult for you to confirm it. Justin shot a glare at Malfoy, then turned his head back to look at what was just the black lines of trees and fog-covered ground for him. Aren't they a bad omen?

A misconception, Hermione murmured.

How do we know what's a vision and what's not? This is obviously real, seeing as how I can't see it, but I say we just act like everything is real, considering where we are.

If we knew where we were. Malfoy would have only sounded more annoyed had he pushed his voice into a whine.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling her robe tighter around her. They said it was southwest in the forest.

I don't think anyone bothered traveling that deep. Justin tilted his head. Or lived to tell about it.

We should have turned when we reached that twisted tree, Malfoy said again.

And we would have run into a big family of hungry spiders, Hermione snapped. We had to work our way around the damaged trees, but it didn't throw us that far off course. According to the Point-Me-

We're still lost. Malfoy gave her a challenging look, but her glare was lost under the passing of clouds over the moon.

What time is it?

It's time to walk, Hermione bit out, stepping over a fallen tree, and then gave an apologetic look to Justin. He was too busy scowling to the west to notice it.

I thought you said something about getting a map? Justin asked.

Hermione waved her hand. That was something else. Not for the forest.

Oh. Justin cracked a twig, and cursed softly, glancing around them. What kind of map?

Hermione hesitated, too distracted to correct Malfoy when he began to lead them more east than she would have preferred. A, uh Well, there wasn't much harm in letting them know about it now. It was a map that showed the locations of people in Hogwarts at any given time.

So you guys always had the cloak and that map?

For some years, yes.

How convenient, Malfoy drawled.

Watch out, Malfoy you might sound bitter.

That Potter was born with Felix Felicis in place of blood? I'm not bit-

Hardly. Harry has had a life no one would envy, and-

And the majority of people would never make it out alive in half the situations he got involved in, yet it always worked out for Potter. You-

Yes, it's a conspiracy. The world is against you, and-

Well, it sort of is, Justin said.

Hermione grumbled to herself, and Malfoy made some low, angry sound that reminded her of an animal.

They attempted to head in a diagonal line towards the south, but were forced to stray every time they heard something begin to get too close to them in the dark. Howling, shrieks, running hooves, and breaking twigs surrounded them in various distances, and all of them took to looking around them as often as they did in front of them.

They get off track enough, according to the Point-Me spell, that they began working their way through the thickets and sections of fallen trees. Hermione had no idea what time it was, but she could feel the strain in her arms and legs as she climbed over a downed tree, and she knew it was getting too late.

Malfoy gave the next tree a hard look, its trunk wider than the three of them combined, and reached up to get a grip on it. He hefted himself on top of it with a small grunt of exertion, and Justin followed after him after three attempts to find a grip. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the tree, reaching up to touch the sides of it. She gave a hop, but her fingertips still didn't reach the top.

Got it? Justin asked, his face shining in sweat as he peered at her over the thick curve of bark.

It made her feel her own sweat sliding down her face and spine, and she shoved back the strands of hair that had been stuck to her skin. I'll just go under.

She looked down at the space between the ground and tree, and squatted to shine her Lumos into the dark. Something scampered further into the shadows, five rats stared back at her, and dozens of bugs crawled. Hermione popped up so quickly that she lost her balance, staggering back two steps.

I changed my mind!

Justin grinned at her. Afraid of some crawlies?

Do you want to go under there? she asked, her arms flying out when her feet lifted off the ground.

Justin pulled up his wand, levitating her towards the top of the tree. Not at all. Unless there was something really-

Okay, just-

-or rare but entertaining. Then I might. Or-

Are you two serving tea up there, or do you have plans to actually move?

Hermione's feet scraped bark, and she turned, wide-eyed, to Justin. All right, just-

-go all the way around-

Justin released her from the spell as he swept his arm to the side, and Hermione cried out when her rapidly circling arms did not grant her the sudden ability to fly. Her eyes squeezed shut as she waited for the impact, but there was just a jerk of her body followed by weightlessness.

She opened her eyes with a shaky breath, looking at the moon through the barren branches, and then slid her eyes over towards a blur of white. Malfoy looked down at her, the corner of his mouth twitching, and his lips raised in a smirk when she narrowed her eyes.

Was that bravery or stupidity in your Gryffindor traits? Though, to be fair, I could never tell the difference. Malfoy was entirely too amused.

I'm sorry, Hermione. I hadn't realized you weren't properly settled!

She would have been properly settled had Justin not ended the spell with a jerk of his arm and sent her flying over the edge. She should have transfigured a rock into stairs instead of allowing a person to levitate her when said person tended to talk with their hands. At least he had cast it again before she hit the ground.

Just turn me upwards, Justin.

Yeah, sure. I just didn't- Justin cut off as she slammed her hands into the tree to stop from banging her head against it. Sorry, angle.

Just release the spell now, Justin, thank you! Hermione took a deep breath in preparation, and Malfoy's snickering grew louder behind her.

She hit her feet solidly, her knees wobbling slightly, and then straightened herself up. She pushed her hair back again, brushing her palms down her clothes, and then turned towards Malfoy. She was momentarily distracted by the shape of his grin, but it didn't slow down the momentum of her arm as she smacked him in the shoulder. The grin dropped from his face before she could properly calculate all the ways it made him appear different. Her eyes were reluctant to leave the lines around his mouth she hadn't noticed before, but she gave a satisfied huff at his glare.

He stepped back from her, his eyes narrowed, and turned his face slightly to the right. She didn't know why he felt it necessary to give her the warning look she had the wand, after all.

What time do you think it is? Justin asked as he stepped towards them from where he'd landed, brushing dead leaves from the bottom of his trousers.

Malfoy pushed his hair back, and wiped a line of sweat from his temple with the heel of his palm. Now that you're both done with your usual routine of making a mockery of yourselves, I believe it's time to head back.

Back? she asked. We can't go back now. We could run into the Moondrops any minute now.

I agree. We came this far, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't want to get lost in here aga-

We're not lost, Hermione grumbled.

She looked over at Malfoy to continue with the list of reasons why they wouldn't be turning around, but the words died in her throat when she met the calculation in his look. There was something else there that made her heart pick up speed. As if he was waiting for something, and fully expected her to get it wrong. A tentative line of opportunity or trust was taut in front of them, and she remembered his concern for being late for whatever appointment he had to keep at eleven every night.

We'll go back, she said, and Malfoy's eyes lifted to look over her head.

What? Why? Hermione, I'm tired as well, but-

It's late. Her mind scrambled for another excuse when Justin looked on the verge of arguing. We got lost. At this point, we're not sure where the Moondrops are, or how long it will take us to get back with them when we don't know our way.

So we should find it, and then-

No, it'll take too much time, and we'll waste what we harvest. Let's go back and look through more maps. Not that those were going to help them a great deal, but they might find something. She'd ask Hagrid if she didn't think he would tell Harry about it.

More maps? Justin asked, looking back the way they came and heaving a sigh.

We're not lost! Hermione snapped, tripping over a rock.

A hand grabbed her arm to help steady her, and she was surprised to find Malfoy on the other end of it. He had yanked his grasp away before she even looked at him, negating whatever instinct had him reaching for her in the first place. She imagined she would have met the ground had she not found the balance herself.

Thanks, she muttered. Malfoy ignored her, looking ahead in the weak wandlight of Justin's Lumos.

If we weren't lost, we'd be back at the castle by now, Malfoy said.

Hermione had to force herself not to laugh when he jerked away from a swaying branch, his eyes darting up and down the tree trunk. She looked over at Justin to share some of the humor, but he was busy pointing his wand at a bush. Justin, I need the light.

Right. His voice came out tight as he swung the light back to her hand, and side-stepped to stand closer to her.

We're going the right way-

Perhaps you're casting it wrong.

Hermione gave Malfoy a bewildered look. It's a first-year spell, I'm not casting it wrong.

Yet you lead us into nothingness for hours, and-

That was because of the thickets!

Oh. His amusement might have been relieving to the tension between all of them, had it not been for the angry look he gave her afterward. Of course it couldn't have been your own fault-

Don't start with that rubbish again. I've told you a hundred times-

You do love to exaggerate, Granger.

And I'm the hypocrite? You get a scratch and it's a fatal wound!

I didn't even say anything about it!

What? Say an Hermione tilted her head at the way Malfoy's eyes had just gone wide. Wh-

His lips pressed into a thin line, and his hand hung in the air for a second before snapping out to grab the top of her arm. Fear shot through her when she felt the tugging sensation at the back of her bellybutton, and her eyes connected with the steel grey of Malfoy's. The resignation she found there did nothing to alleviate her flare of panic, but Justin's hand wrapped around her wrist the moment her fingertips touched his skin.

The world spun, and Hermione shut her eyes, her hands grabbing onto anything for purchase. Her stomach rolled with nausea, but she fought it back, sucking in air until her lungs were filled. It came rushing out a moment later when her back hit something hard and unforgiving, and there was a space of heartbeats in which she couldn't pull oxygen through her panic-stricken throat. She blinked at a high ceiling, wheezing in another breath.

A hand pulled sharply away from her, fabric tugging loose in her grip, and Malfoy came into view above her. She didn't even have time to scrutinize the panic in his expression before he was hauling her to her feet. She gripped her wand, but any thought of attack was lost when his knuckles skimmed from her ribs to her hip.

What-

Sh. He ripped the Invisibility Cloak out of her bag before flinging it over her and Justin's heads. Wall, he breathed, shoving both of them in the shoulders.

She might have laughed at his one-legged hopping as he tugged his boots off, but her adrenaline was racing, and all she could think about was protecting them from something. She and Justin ran towards the far wall as stone began sliding against stone, and they both hunkered down until the cloak was covering them.

Do- Justin went silent with the hand she held in front of his face.

Her nails bit into her palm with the grip on her wand, and she tried to control her breathing. Justin sounded as if he had just raced across the castle, and his arm slipped against hers in the slickness of their sweat. Hermione felt drops slide down her face and back, cooler against the heat of her skin. She felt itchy with the prickle of heat, and had to keep blinking to ward off the burning in her eyes.

Malfoy pulled off his robe and tossed it onto the bed, then moved to place the strap of his bag over a knob on his dresser.

Did you just get in Malfoy? a male voice asked from the wall across from them. Hermione could only make out the bottom of his legs.

A few minutes ago, yes.

You're cutting it too close.

My curfew is for 11 o'clock. Cutting it too close would be 11:01 o'clock. Hermione heard a small cackle of nearly-formed letters in Malfoy's voice, but he held back on speaking them.

No, then you'd be late, and breaking the rules of your probation. If you want to go back to Azkaban for a minute of extra time, I've no problem escorting you.

There was silence in the room, but Hermione could see Malfoy's fists clenching. I'm here on time, which makes this conversation pointless. If you'll excuse yourself, I would like to sleep, and since any form of harming including sleep-deprivation would violate your rules, I highly suggest you let me get to it.

There was a pause, and then the man said something that had Malfoy's fists clenched again. The stone began its grinding noise, and Justin sucked in a breath he was doing his best to muffle. There was silence for five beats of her heart against her throat, and then Malfoy turned towards them, his steps slow and measured.

Keep it on hand, he said lowly, opening a door near them and walking through it.

We're okay? Justin whispered.

We wouldn't have been had he still been here when you asked. She expected the door to slam, but it clicked behind Malfoy instead.

Justin ripped the cloak over his head, and Hermione helped, pulling it off her. She took deep breaths of the cooler air, fanning a hand at her overheated skin. Justin picked up the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face, and then looked at her over a fold of the oxford. He jerked his eyes towards the door Malfoy had disappeared through, then to the wall that must have had an opening they couldn't see. Justin shook his head at her, and Hermione shrugged.

He has a curfew, she whispered when water turned on in the other room.

I got that. How did he Portkey us into Hogwarts? And why?

Hermione shook her head. He knew thought we were lost, and did us a small favor, maybe. She cleared her throat. How I don't know. There's no way he could have unless it was authorized. But why would they give him a Portkey? They would expect him to be back on time or they'd kick him out.

Justin glanced at the door. Maybe they force him to come back in time to make sure he doesn't go into hiding somewhere?

Hermione nodded. But the man acted like he could be late.

They could not want him to know he has a Portkey. He looked surprised when it activated.

Hermione hummed, seeing his eyes flash through her mind. He had looked surprised. But-

By how well you can hear my actions in this bathroom, you should have been able to gather that the walls are thin. Whispering only makes you appear like idiots. Though I do doubt you appear that way all the time just because you like to.

Hermione scowled at the door. Were you aware of the Portkey? Silence. If he was or wasn't, they definitely would have had to authorize it. Do they know if you Portkeyed in with anyone, where it activated, or if it activated at-

I don't know. Judging by his lack of concern for searching my bedroom, I would assume not.

Hermione had other questions, but they got hung up somewhere around bedroom, and fell off into forgotten territory. She blinked at the door twice before turning to look at the room she was in. It was sadder than hers. There was a fireplace against one wall, a small dresser against another, and his bed with a bedside table pushed against a third. The bed was as small as all dormitory beds, but lacked any curtains. The sheets and pillowcases were white, and the blanket was brown, with a black trunk on the floor against the footboard . There was no sign of House affiliation beyond the tie tossed onto his bed, and the most personal items were his clothes and trunk. No nostalgic little objects, pictures, or decoration of any sort.

For someone so bent on not ending up in a prison cell, he did little to make it look like he wasn't already in one.

Are we in the Slytherin dormitory? Justin asked, running a finger down the wall.

No. But we might be in the dungeons. We can use the cloak, and we'll stop by your-

It's not possible. Malfoy emerged from the loo looking far less sweaty than Hermione felt. The front of his hair was pushed back, and he had one more button undone than was code-approved for their uniform shirts. His sleeves were folded up enough to show more than his wrists, but not enough, she thought, to show the scar of any Dark Mark. He had a freckle or a fleck of dirt on the knot of his wrist bone.

What do you mean by that? Justin asked, and Hermione blinked her gaze to her shoes at the realization she had been inspecting Malfoy far too closely. It was just because she rarely got close enough to do so while not being distracted by his sneer or rude words. New things always made her curious.

The door is sealed.

You can't open it? Hermione asked.

I haven't tried, but if you'd like to set off the wards and alarms, I'm sure you'll find an insufficient excuse for when the Aurors show up.

Hermione stared at Malfoy, dread dropping cold in her stomach. How intense are the wards? Malfoy looked at her like she was an idiot, and she barely restrained herself from lashing out at him. So we're stuck here until when?

The wards are dropped at five.

In the morning? Justin groaned. Does the Auror come back to do it, or are the wards set up that way?

If he does it, he doesn't enter to do so. Malfoy was uncomfortable. He had lined himself up between them and his trunk, arguably the most personal belonging in the room, and his entire stance was defensive.

What if there are no wards? Have you tried to get out before then? They could just have you think there are wards. Like telling someone you're going to do something harmful if they do something again you won't, but the threat gets them to stop.

Hermione shook her head at Justin, pulling her palm off the wall. There's definitely wards.

Well I call the bathtub. Unless you want it? Justin gave a questioning look to her frown. Do you have any extra blankets or pillows, Malfoy?

No.

We probably can't use magic in here to transfigure anything, huh? Justin asked.

Malfoy didn't bother responding. Hermione shifted awkwardly on her feet. She did not want to sleep in Malfoy's bedroom tonight, even if she was on the floor and as far from his bed as possible. She didn't know what her life had become that this was even a possibility. Sleep was one of the most vulnerable positions a person could be in, and while Malfoy hadn't taken any of the many opportunities to prove himself evil, she still saw him as dangerous.

He wouldn't do anything, though. Beyond her belief that he had left behind his former life somewhere in the post-battle haze of the Great Hall, he wouldn't risk everything by trying to attack her in her sleep. Not that he wasn't currently looking at her like he might. She was glad Justin was there it would have been a lot worse had she been alone. Especially if she hadn't reached out to grab him in the forest, and then known she was stuck here without being able to help him back to the castle.

Maybe she should thank Malfoy for taking them, even if it did get them stuck here. She glanced at him from the top of her vision, and then hummed lightly. Maybe not.

We can use our robes, Hermione said softly, moving to unbutton hers before her fingers got caught up on the first one. Malfoy's staring made her feel like removing a robe was removing far too much clothing.

Yeah, Justin said, shrugging out of his own. He laughed lightly, his eyes bright when he looked at her. I don't know, Hermione. You always find yourself waking up in some person's bedroom.

Hermione's eyes widened as Malfoy made an odd noise, which she registered as suppressed laughter when he burst into it. Justin looked back and forth between them, smiling slightly as if he were waiting to get the joke. Hermione pointed a finger at Malfoy, narrowing her eyes as her cheeks flamed.

That is not what he meant!

Wh- No, no! Justin put his hands up in front of him, shaking them in time with his head.

It really is the ones you never expected. Having-

Malfoy, if you finish that, I will harm you.

Hermione woke up stiff and cramped, a muscle in her neck protesting movement. She took a deep breath, uneasily eying the snakes in the middle of the room. She tapped the ground as they slid over one another, searching for her dropped wand. She cast a quick Stunning Spell that had no effect, but at least she knew it was just a vision.

There were no windows in the room to guess the time, but she felt like she had been in there for days. Pulling the open book from her chest, she placed it beside her, organizing her work area in the faint light from the dying fire. She had attempted to stay awake, but the day before had been exhausting, and sleep took her somewhere in the forty-second chapter of her Astronomy text.

She got to her feet a bit wobbly at the knees. Sleeping fully on the floor would have likely been more comfortable than sitting on it while being propped against the wall. She hoped her spine, neck, and bum could recover before she had to sit through classes all day.

A pair of gleaming eyes caught her attention, and she looked at Malfoy's bed. Panic flared for a second before she reminded herself that the snakes weren't truly there. If they were, Malfoy's arm would have been in danger of losing circulation. If he could have felt it, he would have woken up by now his test of the scorpion must have been correct.

Hermione shivered as she picked her robe up, sliding it on. Malfoy was sleeping in his trousers and a long-sleeved shirt, and she wondered if that was typical or just because of her and Justin. The top of the blanket was at his waist, and the shirt had ridden up in his sleep. She could see a sliver of skin at the bottom of his stomach, and the firelight caught a line of golden hairs in the center.

There was something about that patch of skin that felt too intimate to be looking at, and it felt odder still when she raised her eyes to his face. His hair was in a multitude of directions, and his expression was relaxed. It was softer than he could even manage in his feigned boredom and apathy, and he'd never looked so approachable as he did then.

Hermione visually traced the lines of shadows and light across the structure of his face. The eyes darting back and forth beneath his eyelids in dreaming, the long and slightly pointed nose, the line of his cheekbones. His mouth was barely open, and his lips looked soft and full, the bottom slightly bigger than the top. He'd lost the sharper point to his chin, but it might have been more detectable at a different angle, or when she wasn't examining the strong line of his jaw. There were few times she'd ever noticed it when that muscle wasn't clenching.

She felt like she was trespassing. She doubted many people had seen him so vulnerable, but she couldn't stop looking. He was so different in sleep, without the walls and constructions he erected while awake. She couldn't find any trace of hatred or anger, or the boy that once was proud to have Voldemort know his name. For a moment, she saw his face from hours earlier, his eyes shut and his grin wide as he laughed, the faint tinge of pink across his cheekbones.

She wondered what he was dreaming of. If it was one of those dreams like she sometimes had, when she woke in the middle of the night in a layer of sweat and fear, reaching for her wand.

Hermione jumped violently at the squeak of sound behind her, whirling with her heart in her throat. It took her a second to emerge from her thoughts and piece it together, remembering that Justin was sleeping in the tub. She turned her head towards Malfoy, feeling guilty and apprehensive, as if he had just caught her looking through his things. His eyes were still shut, but they were no longer moving beneath the lids, and she had a feeling he wasn't sleeping any longer.

The clock beside his bed ticked closer to Breakfast, and she knew the door must have been opened by now. She collected her things quickly, avoiding the sight of Malfoy, and wondered if his gaze was there or in her imagination. She left him a quick note, dropping it onto the corner of his bed.

Justin was snoring when she entered the loo, and she had to shake his shoulder four times before he responded.

Uh-huh.

Justin, she whispered again. Come on.

Yeah. He turned his back to her, and she huffed, shaking his shoulder harder.

Justin, we have to go-

He sucked in a loud breath, lifting his head, and began flopping in the tub like a fish on a rock. Hermione cringed at the loud squeaks and banging until he finally got on his back in the cramped space, pushing up on his elbows.

Wha' happen?

Nothing, we just have to go before the castle wakes up. If they hadn't all woken up from his struggles of conquering bathtub positions.

Ah, right, right, he said, dropping down fully again.

Hermione waited a pause as his eyelids fell shut. Just-

I'm up!

Hermione rolled her eyes as he finally sat up, and she quickly shoved his things into his school bag, handing it to him when he got out of the tub.

Thanks.

She hummed, smoothing her hair down, and led him out of the loo. She was expecting Malfoy to be glaring at them when they exited, but he was still laying in bed. His eyes were shut, but she could spot the differences now between his state of repose and wakefulness. Her eyes drifted for a second to that bared line of skin at his stomach, before she turned sharply, speeding up her steps to the exit.

That was fun, Justin grumbled.

Hermione waited until the stone slid shut behind them. Better than I had expected, actually.

So you expected us to get lost?

She shot him a glare with no heat as they started down the corridor. We weren't lost.

Right. He nodded. Just directionally confused.

He laughed when she smacked him the arm, and she restrained her answering smile. 


	21. Chapter 21

The nook in the wall was small, but it was big enough to fit them sitting in a circle without touching the walls. Justin and Padma were already sleeping. Malfoy was taking the first shift, and would wake Justin in approximately an hour to take the next. Hermione was third, and should have been asleep, but the Invigoration Draught was taking its time to disappear from her system.

"We should cast a Warming Charm," Malfoy said lowly, doing something that skimmed his hand along her leg.

"Padma thinks using magic will make the Dark magic locate us – I don't think it's just that, but it might help it to." Hermione sniffed, shifting closer to his warmth, and her leg pressed more tightly to his. "It's best not to risk it when we're trying to sleep."

"I thought there was no honor in lack of risk?"

She looked over at him, but the darkness was complete, and she couldn't even make out a shadow of his form. It was the sort of dark where something could be a millimeter from poking her in the eye and she'd have no idea until it was.

"There's risk enough," she whispered, and wondered if there was some way he could tell by her tone that she wasn't just thinking about the magic.

"I thought it was the means, not the intention? What if the intention isn't honorable?"

_Did_ he know? Was he talking about the same thing she was thinking, or was this just a normal conversation for him? "Do you have dishonorable intentions?"

He was silent, but she felt the faint touch of hot air on the neck of her shirt, brushing her skin. She stared into the dark for a few moments, and then reached out gently towards his face. She felt his breath on her fingers, and she moved her hand over a little, pushing until her fingers met skin. Her heart picked up speed as she felt along his jaw, learning the shape better than the image in her memory. Stubble prickled the pads of her fingers, and then his earlobe folded against her index. She pressed her palm to the curve of his jaw.

"Perhaps I should be asking you what y_ou_r intentions are," he murmured.

She thought to make some excuse to ease the anxiety clawing up, but it was too late to deny it now. "I…believe I'm going to kiss you."

She felt his skin pull up a little as he smirked. "I got that part, Granger."

She pressed up, tilting her head back, and her lips brushed his chin. Something clicked in his throat before he lowered his head, and her lips touched the corner of his. She grazed his mouth as she settled into a better position, and then kissed him gently. She hovered a moment, and then edged back at the way he had so barely responded that she might have imagined the tiniest of pressure.

Malfoy's hands slid along her jaw, stopping her from further retreat, and he cupped her face. He moved towards her as he tilted her head back, angling it, and then sucked her bottom lip between his. Her stomach flipped, and the hand on his face dropped to his shoulder before she thought better of it, wanting to feel the movements of his jaw as he kissed her. He pulled his mouth away completely, and then did the same to her top lip, the bottom, sliding his lips along it.

When he came back again, she kissed him harder, and followed his mouth before he could pull away. He made a low, dragging sound, and his left hand fell to her side, pushing along her ribs. His tongue flashed hotly up her lip before he pulled away enough to tilt his head. Hermione flicked her own out when his mouth pressed against hers again, and the tip of her tongue met his. Hermione's breath caught and Malfoy moaned, both of them repeating the action, and once more.

When Hermione went to do it again, Malfoy's lips closed around the tip and sucked in a gentle, short pull. "Oh," Hermione breathed, pushing a hand into his thigh for leverage as she raised up to kiss him fully.

Her other arm slipped around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The thick silence in the nook was pushed away by the sound of small pops and smacks, and heavy breathing. Her stomach was rolling in an entirely pleasant way, and she felt like she was buzzing under her skin as her tongue slid along his. His mouth was hot, and tasted faintly of the treacle tart he had finished when they decided to rest again. It was also doing far more damage to her mind and havoc to her body than his proximity could have even hoped to.

She twisted as he hauled her closer, the hand on her hip leaving for the back of her knee to assist in her climb into his lap, when her other foot slipped out too far. She paused when it pushed into someone, and Malfoy only took a second to notice, right before Padma grabbed her leg.

"Sorry," Hermione breathed.

"Wh-" Malfoy started to say.

"Are you all right?" Padma asked.

Malfoy's hand skimmed briefly above the back of her knee before moving away, and Hermione thought she was going to burst open.

"Yeah." Hermione cleared her throat, slowly extracting herself from Malfoy, but still utterly distracted by him. His breath touched her cheek, her neck, and then his hands were gone and she was back to sitting beside him. "I'm, uh, just, uh…a bit cold and tired."

She was actually very, _very_ warm now.

"You should try to get some sleep – you're on after Justin." Padma yawned. "You can come between us to warm up?"

"No, I'm not that cold, actually, but thank you." Hermione pushed her hair back and released a heavy breath, aware of every tilt of Malfoy's leg against her.

"…You're sure you're all right?"

"Yes, yeah. Just getting some sleep now."

"Okay. Good."

"Very good." Though she didn't think she was going to be able to sleep for a long time now.

15-

*****

Hermione woke up to warmth on one side of her, and shaking cold on the other. She only had a second to revel in the oddity before the warmth pulled away, and Padma yelled something.

"I _hate_ rats!" Justin yelled. "When they attack, and they have those little, _fumh, fumh_, teeth, and the black eyes. And the _tails_. They're evil."

"They're Dark magic, so of course they're evil."

Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust them to the wandlights. It felt like she hadn't slept more than five minutes. Her nerves sputtered to life when she remembered why she hadn't got as much sleep as she could have. It was stupid to be nervous over something like that, but she still avoided looking at Malfoy when she stood up.

"If they're magic – there could be rats down here. Unless it's sealed off to everyone but us."

"Isn't it my turn to keep watch?" she asked.

"Padma took your shift since you didn't fall asleep until right before I came on, and then the rats came, and we just decided it was time to go." Justin shrugged.

"I'd rather get this over with, and sleep a full night in my bed," Padma said. "Justin, you said you have to…"

"Use the pretend loo, right." Justin rocked back on his feet, tapping his fingers against his thighs, and looked at Malfoy. "Want to come?"

"No, I certainly don't," Padma told him.

"No, I was-"

"Fine," Malfoy said gruffly. "But you're going in another corridor."

Justin nodded, giving Malfoy an understanding look. "I get a bit shy, too."

"It's not a matter of being shy – I don't trust that you won't-"

"If you guys just go down those corridors, we'll wait for you here. Just yell if something happens."

Hermione picked up her bag, pulling the strap over her head, and glanced up to Malfoy looking at her. She paused awkwardly, heat creeping into her cheeks before he looked away.

"Don't worry, Padma – it'll be my first reaction of defense." Justin grinned broadly at them before turning, and Malfoy followed after him.

Hermione smiled at the back of Justin's head, but it froze on her face when she met Padma's frantic expression. "I need the toilet paper, Hermione," she whispered fiercely.

"Oh, yes – here." Hermione took some for herself before handing it to Padma. "I'll just go right down here."

"Sure, okay, yes."

Hermione started walking before Padma fell into a panic attack, but glanced back once to see Malfoy round into another corridor. For the first time with Malfoy, she felt in over her head. She had written up the first kiss as being a climax to a building tension, but the one last night had felt just as good. Had felt _better_, and amazing, and stomach flipping, and _way in over her head_.

She had no one to blame but herself, really. No. She just needed a couple minutes to form a list of reasons to blame him. She'd start with his hair, linger about the hands, spend some considerable amount of time on the mouth area, and then work her way down.

*****

"You look tired."

Even Justin's smile seemed tired when he aimed it at her, hiking his bag strap back up his shoulder. "I'm in a haze, really. I can't decide if it feels good or really horrible. So I figured if I can't decide, it must be really horrible, because it's even causing me confusion over what it feels like."

Hermione laughed, reaching out to rub a hand against his back. "Maybe we should stop so you can take a nap."

"We just started an hour ago." Justin huffed an unamused laugh. "_Just started_ with _an hour ago_. Yesterday I would have thought we had _just started_ when it was only five minutes in. If that was yesterday. Maybe it's still today."

He aimed a look at the ceiling that reminded her of Luna. She thought it must have been some time into the morning of Sunday by now, but she could have been wrong. Time moved differently here in the tunnels, but she was betting it was at least late Saturday night. Perhaps the Auror had even discovered Malfoy was missing. She wondered if Harry and Ron would come in an Auror search and investigation team, and if they would stop by her room to see she was gone as well.

If it happened, they'd find the note she left, and she imagined a lot of craziness would shortly follow.

"What are you thinking about?" Justin asked.

"Explaining to Harry and Ron why I didn't tell them."

"Because they would have thought us all mad."

Hermione shook her head. "No. They would have taken my word for it. They might have doubted it, but…" She stared over Malfoy's shoulder and tightened her grip on her wand.

"I know extreme exhaustion causes delusions sometimes, so, is it just me, or did a creepy looking woman just appear out of nowhere in the middle of the tunnel?" Justin asked.

The woman was wearing a white dress that looked like the ones young girls and older women tended to wear to bed. Her hair was brown and limp, falling to her waist, and her feet were bare. A wide mouth opened, and Justin slapped his hands over his ears. No sound came, though, and the mouth kept stretching wider until a black hole was covering half the woman's face.

"_Oh_-" Padma was cut off by a loud screeching noise that tore right into Hermione's eardrums, and blackness exploded from the woman's mouth.

The cylinder of darkness spread out enough for Hermione to see large wings beating on dozens of creatures, and then more joined them. They streamed out of the woman's mouth like a horizontal tornado, and it was flying directly at them.

A muscle in her arm stretched painfully with the amount of strength Justin put into yanking her arm back. Padma and Malfoy turned as she did, all of them sprinting back down the corridor and into a new one. The noise behind them was getting louder, or closer, but it all narrowed down to one pair of wings when they coasted by her ear. The wing sliced into her cheek, and then her hand when she tried to bat the thing away.

She heard Padma scream, and then there were more wings around her, cutting into her face in zings of pain, and then her arm when she threw one over her head. Hermione ducked her face forward, and pressed the knuckles of her wand hand against her shoulder. She yelled the warding spell as loudly as she could, light bursting up to the ceiling. One of the creatures screeched directly into her ear, and it felt like it shot right into her brain. Hermione screamed back in response, but it was gone, the warding spell knocking them all away from her.

Hermione tried to keep track of the turns, but they were getting jumbled in her mind under the loud screeching, and the sound of thousands of wings flapping hard down the echoing stone passageways. Malfoy had rushed into the lead, and his turns were sporadic at best. She didn't know if he was going more all over the place because of all the options opening along the tunnels now, or from whatever cut on his head was soaking his hair red.

She cast another banishing spell behind her, feeling the magic drop like a weight down her arm and stay there. _Right, left, right, no, right, right, left, and this is left, so right, left, right, right, lef—right, left_. Malfoy took another right, and she turned to follow him, Justin beside her, and Padma just behind him. Hermione threw a blocking spell back before quickly lighting her wand again, but the sound of the horde behind her didn't stop.

She slammed into Malfoy's back when he skidded to a stop, and almost fell over him when he was thrown forward. He caught his balance on the ground as a beast with orange fur ran at them from out another corridor, another one right behind it. Hermione cast the warding spell, knocking the first animal back enough for them to turn down another corridor. The red-gold of Malfoy's spell flew over her shoulder as they darted down the tunnel, and turned sharply into another.

Hermione's breath was wheezing into her lungs, and it felt like another person had stuck themselves against her body to be carried in dead weight. Their wandlights were bouncing all over in the dark, and she was waiting for something else to barrel out in front of them, or swipe her into oblivion from the side.

Malfoy cast a banishing spell just before they turned into another tunnel, and almost immediately twisted into a second. She could hear their feet pounding over the screeching now, and two corridors later, she could hear her breathing. It took her the length of one more tunnel before she realized something was very, very wrong with the amount of noise they were making.

She slowed, her legs wobbling out of the routine of panic-driven adrenaline, and she had to clutch onto a wall to save herself from collapsing. She turned and pointed her wandlight, already knowing she would find the space behind her empty, but dread waited to drop down her chest until her light caught nothing but stone.

She heard Malfoy's running slow and stop halfway down the tunnel, and then his light hit her face dimly. She felt like crying, and it took all of her to focus on gasping in breath while swallowing the burning knot in her throat.

"Fuck," Malfoy whispered.

Hermione nodded, looking back down the empty corridor. She didn't hear the screeching, or wings beating, or yelling, or running. There was nothing at all from where they came. "We have to go back."

"We can't."

"Malfoy-"

"You saw that Dark magic, our strongest spell didn't stop them! The _banishing_ spell barely did what the blocking spell used to d-"

"Exactly! What if something happened to them? What if-"

"They were just as likely to get away from it as we were. They must have taken off down another tunnel for some reason."

"Why would…" Hermione swallowed, pushing her head back against the wall. "The orange things. Justin was right beside me, but then I knocked into you. You fell, and that thing came out. Two of them. I warded us against one, but it only lasts a moment, and the second…no, the second just stood there, didn't it." Hermione swallowed again and shut her eyes. "That must have been when. The animals were right there, at the front of the corridor we turned into. Justin and Padma must have kept going straight."

"There you are, then."

"I saw at least one of the orange things behind us after that…the other must have followed them." Hermione's eyes snapped open. "I bet they did it on purpose!"

"To get away from-"

"The magic! It's never been that strong, I bet we were close. _Too_ close." She turned towards Malfoy and waved her finger at him, but all she could see was his wandlight at the bottom of his trousers. "It's intelligent, we all know that. It wanted to send us away, in the wrong direction, before we found the device. It knows we're here, and it knows what we're after!"

"Granger-"

"It did it on purpose. Separated all of us. It knows we're stronger together. Might even know we _need_ to be together." She raised her wandlight to Malfoy, her arm trembling with weakness, but her other words backed up in clenches of her throat.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and blinked in the light, but it was too dim on his face to be the reason behind his discomfort. His arm was stretched behind his head, and she belatedly remembered the blood that had been seeping out of it before. He had a few cuts on his arms, and two on his face that looked pretty deep.

"Crap," she whispered, pulling her bag in front of her as she walked as quickly as she could to him.

"Heads bleed a lot. It's just a cut."

"And a lot of blood loss. Get down so I can see it properly."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes, annoyed until the moment he dropped to his knees in front of her. Hermione cleared her throat as he lifted his eyes to her face, with a sort of knowing there that she hurried around him to escape.

She stepped between his legs and bit down on her wand, opening the bottle of Dittany. She winced at the bright red of his hair, and the blood covering the back of his neck and shirt collar. She reached out to push back the strands of hair untouched by the blood, the roots damp with sweat and the tips softer than they had any right to be.

She bent closer, moving his hair forward in sections until she found two deep cuts on his head, still bleeding profusely. "This is going to hurt."

She opened her fingers in a v, trying to get as much hair as she could away from the wounds, and then dripped the liquid onto them. Malfoy's spine pulled straighter than the wall beside them, and his fists clenched at his sides. The cuts were shallow enough to appear almost completely healed, but she didn't want to use magic to clear the blood and be more certain.

"There," she whispered, stepping back. "We have to be careful with how much we use, so just"–she put a drop on a cut on his arm, and scooped up the excess with her finger–"put it on the deep ones. Do you have any on the other arm?"

She ducked around him as he went to stand, and ran a path of liquid across a cut on his forehead. Malfoy stood slowly as she put another drop on her finger, and then reached up to a deep line near his ear.

"We have to go back," she told him, squeezing a drop onto a cut on her arm. "I don't know all the turns, and I doubt you do either, but we have to try. Justin and Padma have very little Dittany, no map, and Justin was exhausted before it even happened."

"They're fast runners, and just as skilled at the spells as we are. If we outran it, so did they."

"If they didn't have a dead end, or less turns, or fell, or-"

"Granger," he said, his tone demanding her attention. She looked up at him as he took the bottle from her hand. "Talking about it doesn't do anything but worsen my headache. As far as I'm concerned, we can leave now and consider them buried. Don't look at me to alleviate your fears, or expect me to disagree with any possibilities of disaster. You-"

"You're a liar." She sniffed when his eyebrows shot up. "You wouldn't consider them buried – Justin's your friend. Even if you left now, you'd still see if someone else could find him."

He glared at her, but his thumb was gentle when it ran Dittany along the length of a cut on her cheek. "Finch-Fletchley is a pesky fly that doesn't leave no matter how often you swat at it."

"And your friend."

"And you're an annoying little chit."

"But you're still coming with me." She looked at him for a moment as his hand dropped from her cheek. "Right?"

*****

"It was left. Look, we came down this way-"

"How do you know we came down that way when it all _looks the same_?"

"Well, how do you know?" Hermione asked him. "You're so sure-"

"Because I took the first available tunnel nearly every time. If we had come from that way, I would have turned down the other _two_possibilities first."

"There were a couple times where you went for a bit, especially right after you cast a spell!"

Malfoy's jaw clenched. "Why are you so sure it was this way when you have-"

"I have a good feeling about it."

Malfoy stared at her until she wished she had said something profound and inspirational. "You have a _good feeling_?"

"Yes. All right? It just feels like we came down that way. And I think I remember that little ridge up there on the ceiling."

Malfoy's eyebrows lifted, and he pointed his wandlight at the ceiling down the other way. "That one?" He turned down the one they had just walked. "Or perhaps that one? Maybe-"

"Fine, I just feel like this one is it!"

Malfoy shot her a glare before turning down the one she had been waving her arm at. She went to scorch the arrow into the wall, but stopped at the wave of doubt that swamped her.

"Wait." He actually growled at her. "How sure are you it was the other way?"

He turned back around, and for a few seconds she thought he was just going to keep giving her murderous looks. "As sure as I can be when it's all stone walls in weak wandlight, and sure enough to bother arguing with you about it. Again."

"All right." She hesitated, and then turned the direction he had wanted to go. "Let's try this way."

"You're sure?"

"If you are."

"Is this your way of blaming me if shit goes wrong? Because you chose the last-"

"No, you idiot," she snapped, forming the arrow. "It's my way of taking your word for it. For now. Now can we hurry up, please? I'd like to find them and get some rest."

Malfoy muttered something about rest as he followed after her. It said something about how tired he was as well that he wasn't bothering to catch up to her. He hated walking behind people, as if it made him look slow, or the lesser rather than the equal or leader. He had a lot of annoying- A woman's scream echoed down the corridor, and Hermione fell into a run as quickly as she could while feeling like her legs were lead.

She reached the end of the corridor, and found a vision in the one to the left. Her adrenaline burst open at the sight of the two orange animals and a woman with dark hair. She nearly ran at them, until she realized the hair was flowing freely. She couldn't see the woman's face, but Padma would have had her hair in a plait.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. The magic was trying to trick them again, and- Her eyes widened, and she stepped back when the animals tackled the woman to the ground. Large jaws snapped, and the woman screamed as half her face was torn away. The other swiped claws into her stomach, and blood sprayed out in an arc.

Hermione jumped when Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pulled her light away from the vision. The light was smothered against his shirt, and she could just make out his face and the glow of his eyes. She blinked repeatedly, trying to rid the gloss over her eyes as the woman screamed again, and Hermione thought about Justin and Padma.

"That's the way," she whispered. "I remember the turn, and the other tunnel forking instead of going directly off. That's where they went."

"We can't cast," he whispered back. "We don't have the energy. We have to go this way."

"No."

"If they take as many spells as they did before, and we have to outrun them again, we'll collapse. We can't do it. If we turn this way, take a left, and keep fairly straight-"

"It's still a different system, it might not connect us to the same tunnels-"

"If it doesn't lead us straight, we'll turn back. Granger…if they're gone, they're already gone." He lowered his chin. "Do you understand?"

She shoved him away from her, anger ripping through her, but he was right back in her personal space again. "Don't-"

"Shut up," he hissed. "These are the facts – you deal with them, or I'll leave you here. We turn around, or we go the other way. We're not staying, and we're not going by them. They're going to find us any second, so _get_ your _shit. Together._"

Hermione was trembling with the urge to slap him, but even through her anger and exhaustion, she knew he was right. She knew it, and it made her even angrier. She stepped around him, killing the light of her wand, and turned down the other tunnel, away from the vision and the last place she'd seen Justin and Padma.

*****

"We're stopping."

"We're not stopping."

"You're moving at the pace of an oyster turning sand into a pearl, and-"

"Actually, it's usually not sand, but-"

"We're not _get_ting anywhere, and if something comes at us now, we're not going to be able to fight it." Malfoy stopped walking and pushed a hand through his hair. "I'm not leaving this corridor, but if you're intent on going, then go."

She sighed and stopped walking, her eyes sliding shut as her body rocked. "We have to sleep in shifts." She turned back, looking at the signs of fatigue on his face. "We're both too tired to make it long, so one of us will have to do a short shift, then wake the other person for a short shift. Once we've both had a bit of a power nap, we'll take a shorter shift. I mean a normal shift."

"Fine."

Hermione walked back to him, letting her bag drop off her shoulder. "I think we should sit together, that way something will have to attack both. Not just one to you, one to me, and then two places to cast with only one person awake."

She sat down a short space in front of him, and pulled her robe out of her bag. Malfoy looked at the floor next to her for a long moment before settling into the spot.

"Go to sleep, then."

"You're sure? I can-"

"Yes." He pushed his bag behind his back, and kept his wand in hand.

"All right," she said. "Make sure to wake me if you're about to fall asleep, even if it's ten minutes from now."

He might have nodded or just lowered his head. Hermione pulled her robe up to her chin, and found a hard spot in her bag to rest her temple on. Malfoy muttered to end his Lighting Spell, and darkness rushed in around them.

"Was that a ye-"

"_Yes_, Gra-"

"Okay."

She was out in seconds.

*****

"Granger?"

She sucked in a breath as a hand on her hip stopped shaking her. "Uh-huh."

_...the pixies formed another code in the air, and she drew it quickly while Mad-Eye threw glitter at the parchment._ "Make it accurate! Granger? Granger?" _The pixies flew into another shape that wobbled and shook-_

"_Granger_."

"Huh?" She pulled her eyes open as a hand clenched twice on her hip, then started to shake her again. "I'm up. Sorry. I'm up."

"I'm finding it doubtful."

She had to try twice before she pushed herself up to a sitting position, and reached to rub at her eyes. "Go to sleep." She didn't hear him move. "Really, I'm up," she told him, digging into her bag for a jar of water. "I'll wake you when I'm too tired."

She felt his leg slide against her own as he stretched it out, paused, and then finally lay back. Hermione shifted back and forth, but there was no comfortable spot to find on the ground. She thought of lighting a candle, but didn't know if it would bother him.

Now she only had the dark.

*****

Hermione lit the candle with a swirl of her wand, and had to blink rapidly to adjust.

She'd woken up Malfoy to sleep not more than an hour after he had lain down, and he had let her until she felt better rested than she had since leaving her dorms. She had waited patiently for him to catch up on sleep, but her patience had left pretty quickly. There had only been a man dragging his way down the tunnel during her watch, and so her mind had been on overdrive.

All she'd been able to think about was Padma and Justin, and _if they're gone, they're already gone_. She wanted to go back for the tunnel they had gone down, and while Malfoy might be a bit reluctant at first, they hadn't made it that far past it. She didn't know where Justin and Padma were right now – and she had to believe they were out there and still moving – but they might have been trying to retrace their steps back to where they separated. It meant there was a chance they could meet up, or that she and Malfoy could catch up to them, and Hermione wasn't willing to ignore that.

When her anxiety reached the point that she was ready to wake Malfoy and demand they run the whole time, she forced herself to stop thinking about it. And that meant thinking about Malfoy, which was just as puzzling and requiring of a plan of attack, but far more illogical and mad. But it felt good – and Hermione figured if she was such a good person, then she couldn't feel so good while doing something that was bad. So, _logically_, kissing Malfoy was good. Being attracted to Malfoy was good. Whatever might happen…was good.

She liked spending time with Malfoy. She liked debating things with him, and discussing anything that came to mind, and arguing with him when she won. She enjoyed cataloging the different meanings behind his real smiles and grins, and the wrinkles in his forehead when he thought. She liked the way she was getting better at reading him, and how he didn't seem to mind as much anymore. She liked making his reserved, cool exterior come crashing down, and slowly solving the puzzle of who he was, and the way he looked at her sometimes. She loved the way he kissed her. And, especially, she loved owning the feelings he brought her just _a little more_ than she feared them.

Not that she had a single clue where this was all going. Maybe it wasn't going anywhere – and for the first time, that bothered her. Just a little bit.

The candlelight wasn't working to wake him. He didn't look peaceful as he slept, like he normally did when she caught sight of him in his bedroom. There were cuts on his face now, and at least a day's worth of hair growth on his lower face. He looked like an escaped criminal, but she couldn't deny that it was a bit…alluring. Hermione reached out to touch the bridge of his nose before she could think not to, running her finger over the slight point at the tip. She smiled to herself when his forehead wrinkled, but his eyes didn't open.

She lifted her hand to touch a lock of his hair hanging over his forehead, and memorized the softness against her skin. Why hadn't she touched his hair before this? If she ever kissed him again, she was going to bury both hands in it. There was a slight tear at the neck of his shirt, and several in his robe that he hadn't mended yet. His trousers- Hermione's eyes widened and jumped back to his face, and she folded her hands in her lap.

That was, uh…that was a bit…unexpected. Though she had read and experienced that it tended to happen to men several times throughout sleep. Just a, uh… Hermione's eyes drifted back down, and her breath paused in her chest, as if the act of exhaling would tell him where she was looking. And she really, really shouldn't be looking at all, it's not like she enjoyed men ogling her chest, which was always out and about, and couldn't be made unnoticeable by way of clothes and robes, and just because this was very much, definitely, positively noticeable, didn't give her the right to, uh…yes, to look. But, _really_, she was just inspecting a normal, healthy, bodily function. Reaction. _That_.

Hermione was experiencing her own natural reaction that made her eyes dart to the sliver of floor between them. There was curious examining, and then there was just wrongful ogling while the person was asleep. And reacting to it certainly made it the latter. She cleared her throat lightly as she squirmed, and glanced up at his face.

She would have given him longer to sleep and the heat in her blood to pass, but they didn't have time for that. So she pushed back her shoulders, raised her chin, and reached out to rub his arm. "Ma-"

"I'm awake."

She froze. How long had he been awake? Had he opened his eyes before that? Had he _seen_ her…_seeing_? Had he been up before that and felt her touching his nose, or his hair? Why didn't he just open his eyes? Had he wanted to see what she would do? Had he been trying to trick her?

"Oh."

She pulled her hand back slowly, and he reached up to rub his hands across his face. His beard rasped against his palms, and he stopped to scratch at his jaw. His eyes finally opened, and he blinked at the ceiling, adjusting to the candlelight.

"I have to pee," she said, and his eyebrows raised. "Er…yes. I'll be right back."

Malfoy wasn't in the corridor when she turned into it, casting cleaning spells on herself. The arrow she had left to point down this corridor was shaky at best, and it was missing the other line at the point. Padma and Justin would recognize it for what it was, though, which was the important thing. She was going to have to put a line through them or something on their way back.

"You want to turn around."

She looked over in surprise, watching Malfoy come back down the corridor looking a lot fresher than he had before. He'd removed the beard, she noticed. She refused to look past his neck, but she couldn't help but wonder if he'd taken care of other things as well. The tips of her ears heated up at the image that flashed through her mind, and she looked away from him, walking back to their things.

"Yes, I do. This way hasn't led us anywhere near straight, and there's no way to know if we're connected to the same tunnels they're in. We're not only going in the wrong direction to get to the device, but we're going wrong to get to them."

Malfoy nodded. "How many Invigoration Draughts do we have left?"

"Five. I'm not sure if Padma and Justin have any. I want to save them until we're back near the device, and at least two for when we're at the device. The spell is going to take a lot out of us, and if it doesn't work…"

"We also have to cast it on a wall on every floor of Hogwarts. If we contain the Dark magic, and we can only get to the walls when affected, we'll have to do it before we leave."

"The only perk to that is that the visions will have stopped, and we can all rest between spells."

"If we're not out of water, food, or Dittany for the attacks we're bound to suffer."

"Water is easy. Food and Dittany…" Hermione shook her head, pulling a peach out of her bag as Malfoy sat down across from her. "Do you want one?"

"I have something," he told her, pulling it out of his bag.

"Oh."

"Why are you smiling?"

She shook her head. "Just because you're so…all the time, and yet you're obsessed with sweet things."

He raised an eyebrow at the statement or her scowl-y face. "That's because most people are complex beings." He lifted his eyes and grinned wickedly at her – she hoped he didn't hear her breath catch. "And I just like taking apart sweet things with my mouth."

Jesus.

*****

"That's- What do you think?"

"Who was in the lead?"

Hermione's cheek bunched as she thought. "I'm pretty sure it was Justin."

Malfoy looked at the tunnel to their left, and then the one farther down on the right. He nodded his chin to the latter. "He wouldn't have wanted to turn that soon, but wait until he had more speed and they weren't as likely to grab him when he slowed for the turn."

"Makes sense," she muttered, starting for the tunnel on the right. "Anyway, as I was saying-"

"How is it that you fight for animal rights, and yet you own a pet?"

She flashed an incredulous look over her shoulder. "Cats are domesticated-"

"So are house-elves-"

"-_and_ Crookshanks runs around all he wants. I believe in giving fair rights to magical creatures. House-elves have been brainwashed-"

"They haven't been brainwashed – house-elves are naturally inclined to be subservient."

"I'll have you know that I've met-"

"_Some_ aren't, just as not all wizarding people produce a magical child, or Muggles produce only Muggles. A rare few Horntails are peaceful. There's exceptions to everything. However, the majority-"

"No, it's like…like…relationships!" she said, and he gave her a look like she'd just told him the tunnels were a great place to relax and sunbathe. "Men in relationships. Men are naturally inclined to…you know…spreading their seed- Don't laugh, men are, no, listen- _But as time has gone_, monogamy is the 'natural' way of life, and cheating has-"

"Do you mean you wish to free all men from monogamy?" His eyes roamed down her, and for a second, she was self-conscious of her own walk. "How-"

"No, of course not. I believe in monogamy-" She thought it was very important he happened to know that.

"Wasn't your whole point about freeing intelligent beings from the restraints placed on it by the misconceptions of society?"

"No, ye- I was trying to show how people can call something natural and be wrong, but in terms you'd find relatable!"

"I never said I don't believe in monogamy. But you use an example that contradicts your point and argues for mine." He looked like he was teasing her more than being smug, and she had to look away to not be distracted by it.

"It does not. My point is that all beings desire freedom, unless the situation is one they prefer over having other options because they _chose_that option, and they're happy with it. And also, it's not just woman who made monogamy 'normal'. Men can't stand when their significant other goes with someone else, even if they want other women – which is rubbish-"

"You're getting off the point-"

"Which is that a man chooses to have the monogamous relationship, just as the woman does, because it's preferable to them in many ways. They want it, and they're happy with it-"

"House-elves want to-"

"They think they do because it's what they're taught they should do-"

"And people aren't taught to have monogamous relationships? Marriage, divorce on grounds of adultery, jealousy. If their parents have lovers outside of marriage, the children rarely see it. By your reasoning, monogamy is inherently wrong because it goes against nature, and we're taught to-"

"No, because people – most people – are able to…" she paused, waving her hand, "_sample_, learn their choices, and then choose. House-elves are mistreated, paid nothing, given no rights, and they think that's all they're capable and allowed to have. What's wrong with breaking social norms and showing them there are choices, and allowing them to make them?"

She grinned triumphantly at his contemplation, and then turned to scorch an arrow into the wall.

"Are you willing to break the social norms of a relationship?" he asked.

Her hand stuttered on the diagonal line, and it waved before ending vertically. Was he trying a new approach to his argument, or talking about this _personally_?

"I already told you that I believe in monogamy." Had that been what he meant? Or was it about breaking the social norm of _them_ being together? Or was this not about that at all?

"And you've believed-"

"But other social norms, yes. It's about knowing you have choices, then choosing what you want. Whether that breaks social norms or not."

He shut his mouth and stared at her, his expression unreadable, and then hummed as he looked away.

*****

Hermione's head whipped up as sound and light flooded the tunnel, and her sight went white. There was sobbing loudly to her left, and dozens of voices screaming words or in terror. Something banged into her shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut, pushing her into a person. They shoved her back, and she staggered as more people ran into her, dropping her to the ground.

"Malfoy!" she yelled, blinking rapidly and trying to get to her feet.

She cried out when a heavy weight pressed fully into her hip and upper leg as someone ran over her. She tried to stand again, and a foot connected with her ribs, the person falling over her before using her to push themselves up. Hermione shoved back at them, her vision clearing enough to see a brown robe.

She hurried to her feet, swinging her arm out, and was shoved between two people as they flew around her. A woman was running at her with two children under her arms, her face hot red and wet with tears. Hermione lifted her gaze to the tunnel, lit as brightly as the summer sun, and absolutely filled with people.

They were all in a panic, running in her direction and shoving one another as they screamed. She searched for Malfoy's head, but there were at least a dozen people with platinum hair. The banishing spell only worked on four people in front of her, but they were replaced by more people in the masses just a second later.

"Malfoy!"

She shoved her way back through the riot of people, but they barely moved, while they were able to move her with more impact than a person should have had. Hermione did her best to navigate around them, but they were determined to barrel into her from all angles, and she still couldn't see Malfoy.

The blocking spell worked to throw them all back a space, but she'd be completely drained before she ever made it to the end of the tunnel. Light flashed in the corner of her eye, and she turned her head in time to see a blade sweeping towards her face. She threw herself backwards to the ground, and a foot pounded into her stomach, shoving all her breath out in a grunt. She wheezed in a breath, and then gasped in a second, screaming the banishing spell as the blade came at her again.

She rolled away from the sword when the spell failed, her heart hammering, and rolled directly into several pairs of legs. The tip of the blade sliced across her hip, and she yelled out, grabbing onto a passing man to use him in yanking herself to her feet. She shoved her way back through the crowd, watching the two men fight their way towards her, and then turned to run forward again.

Hermione thought her foot caught on someone else's when she fell forward, but it just took her a moment to recognize the shape of a body curving against her legs. She pushed a hand into the ground to lift herself up, glancing under her shoulder at the fallen person. Her elbow gave out in surprise when she saw the back of a blond head.

"Mal—ah!" she yelled, jerking her hand back as someone stomped on her fingers, and cradling her hand to her chest. "Malfoy!"

No response. He wasn't even moving. Hermione scrambled backward, aided by the woman whose kneecap slammed into her shoulder. She looked up, making sure there wasn't any weapon about to fly at her, and then pressed a hand into Malfoy's shoulder. She guided him back enough to see his face, but her panic hiked even higher at the wet squish of fabric against her thumb. Malfoy's eyes were shut, and there was a long, deep wound across his chest, as if he'd taken a direct hit with the side of a blade.

"Oh, God," Hermione choked out, pushing two fingers into the side of his neck.

Something slammed into the center of her forehead, forcing her head back, before someone fell on top of her. Hermione punched and shoved wildly, fighting them off of her, and threw herself back to Malfoy. She reached for his neck again, and found his pulse as soon as she pressed her fingers down. It was strong, steady, and _there_, and she felt like she could breathe again.

People were falling over them and trampling over Malfoy; whatever had sent him into unconsciousness, he didn't seem to be coming out of it any time soon. Hermione pushed her hair back, panting for air. She couldn't stop the magic by herself, and she couldn't run with him. Her mind was spinning through possibilities that kept ending in failure, and she took it out on the man stomping over Malfoy's leg.

There were two spells they had been looking at for the banishing spell. If she combined the roots of both, it would be two spells through the same runes at once. As long as she didn't touch the wand with the other runes on her fingers, it might have been enough energy. Or her hand would explode.

Hermione climbed to her feet, using all her strength to shove two women back before they stepped on Malfoy's head. She shoved her way to his shoulders, and cast the blocking spell. It gave her enough time to grab his arms and haul him back three steps, before the horde continued pushing on top of them.

Hermione squatted, her arms shaking as she heaved Malfoy's head and shoulders up to her chest. She wrapped both arms around him, then pitched them both backwards. Hermione felt like she was in the sea during a storm, and was desperately fighting against the crashes and pulls of waves to reach oxygen. Malfoy was a dead weight dragging her towards the bottom, but that she was absolutely unwilling to cut free of herself.

A large, broad man smashed into the side of her, and her teeth clinked together as her head whipped to the side, her body jarred from the impact. Her feet skidded sideways, and she almost lost grip on Malfoy. She hoisted him back up, spreading her feet to attempt keeping ground, and reached to cast a blocking spell on the group barricading her from reaching the wall.

Someone grabbed her wrist from Malfoy's chest, and she thought he was finally awake until her hand was twisted and something popped in her wrist. Hermione screamed, trying to jerk her hand back as pain slammed up her arm. Malfoy dropped down her body, and Hermione yelled the blocking spell before the sword could sever her arm. The man flew back, and Hermione was flung forward in the second before his grip was lost.

She fell on top of Malfoy, and felt someone else collapse onto her back. Hermione rolled them off of her, cradling her arm to her chest, and landed on her back next to Malfoy. The banishing spell hit the man just a second before the tip of the sword stabbed into her chest. Hermione gasped, expecting death or pain, but neither came.

The man yelled and ripped the sword back up as Hermione dug her elbows back and dragged herself away from it. Something changed about him, unnameable but there, and she felt a sharp pain burst in the side of her chest. The tip of the blade came up red. Hermione grabbed the back of a woman with one hand, using the unstoppable momentum to get her feet on the ground – using the magic against the magic.

_Magic against the magic_.

Hermione pointed her wand at the man, spotting two others in the crowd behind him, and her arm wavered. She pulled her index and pinkie from the wand, took a shuddering breath, and yelled the spell combination. She knew she had forgotten a vital element as soon as the spell left her mouth.

A ball of red flared around her hand, and then seemed to suck back into her skin. She felt it enter her hand like all the bones were being crushed, and the strength of her scream shook her chest as the magic thundered up her arm and through her blood. It felt like a fire was burning inside of her, like her magic itself had renegaded against her body.

Awareness came back slowly. She was moving, jostled to the side, and things were making impact with her, but she couldn't feel them. Sound was dulled into a distant murmur, like a whispered conversation heard through the floor. Then her breath, like a strong wind against the covers on her eardrums. The compact, deep ache through her entire body, and the cold of stone on her cheek. A foot stomping into the middle of her shoulder blades, toes hitting into her cheek, and then a hand wrapping into her hair.

She was pulled up to her knees, her vision blurry, but she saw the three men and their swords. The noise of the horde was filtering back in, growing in volume, but they seemed to run around her now. Hermione had to attempt swallowing three times before she could get her saliva down the dry, tight passage of her throat.

A portion of the blade touched her jaw, and the man in front of her grinned, his teeth webbed in decay. He pulled the sword back, leaving a quick, hot slice across her jaw. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand, and then pulled back her pinkie and index. She couldn't risk a blocking spell when there was only one that might work longer than a second, and it needed all the energy she had left.

The man was speaking to her in another language as she ran through the spell three times in her head, as sure as she could be. She hesitated, just a second, just long enough for the blade of the sword to drop to her throat, and then she screamed the spell.

A golden purple light erupted in her sight, and she felt wind against her skin as she was lifted by the force of the spell and thrown backward. Her path was cleared of any moving bodies, and that was the last thing she registered before she slammed into a wall and everything was dark again.


	22. Chapter 22

Running water. Dripping water. No, that didn't make sense. It must have been something- Hermione meant for her eyelids to snap open, but they fluttered, and dragged, and tried to pull themselves back down again. There was light flickering in the dark, and then across the side of Malfoy's face as she located the source of the touching. He was scowling and his forehead was wrinkled, deeply concentrated on something to the side of her chest.

She felt something peel back from her skin, and then the shiver of a cold cloth brush in tingles of pain. She closed her eyes as the images flooded back to her, and she remembered the sword being pulled out of her chest. The spell must have worked, then. Or she was dead and Malfoy was in the process of hiding her body so-

Hermione sucked in a breath, instinctively turning from the pain, but Malfoy pushed her shoulder back down. Still very much alive, it seemed. It was the bubbling, stretching sensation that came with Dittany, and she clenched her teeth, knowing it would pass soon.

"Your chest." Was that _her_ voice? She sounded like she was talking through a hole in her throat.

"It's fine."

"Dittany?" It was an effort just to speak.

"Yes. I would have got this done sooner, but it was gushing too much blood – the Dittany wouldn't take. I didn't want to cast anything that required too much or prolonged magic."

She opened her eyes, swallowing hard, and he glanced up at her. The candlelight alternated the color of his eyes from bright grey to the dark grey and black of angry clouds, and it tricked emotions into them that she couldn't define anyway.

"Do you want some water?"

She nodded, and he looked back at her chest, wiping the cold cloth against it again. He narrowed his eyes briefly, and then disappeared from her line of sight. Hermione pulled her arms up, and felt like she was pushing them through mud. Lifting herself to her elbows was harder, and her wrist creaked with a sharp pain.

Malfoy held a goblet out to her, and she gave it a questioning look. Had he brought an entire kitchen in his bag? He misinterpreted it, or maybe took it just as he should have, because he set the goblet down and grabbed her shoulders. She bit her lips to keep back the groan at all the aches flaring up, and he turned her to the side enough for her left shoulder to rest against the wall.

"Thank you."

"Here." He held the goblet out to her, and she took it, gulping down the water without pause.

"Thank-" Her mouth fell open as she spotted her three water jars. One was in shards, another had an inch left of the bottom and a jagged piece on one side, and the last had half of a side smashed out of it. "What happened to the jars?"

"They were broken in your bag. There's one bottle of Invigoration Draught left. The map is shot to hell, and only your fruit is left of your food supply. The books will dry, though I don't know when you expected to fit in reading time, and your parchment of the runes is now a parchment of ink blobs."

Hermione's eyes slid shut as she let out a defeated sound, and reached up to clasp her fingers over her forehead. "This is horrible." She looked over at Malfoy, and was caught off guard by his lack of shirt. How hadn't she noticed before? "We, uh…at least we have the Dittany. And our lives, which, I assure you, I was not terribly optimistic about us keeping…before – how long have I been sleeping?"

Malfoy shrugged, and she watched the movements in his shoulders before looking at the cut across his chest. "I awoke about an hour ago. I don't know how long we were out before that, or why the magic left us alone."

Hermione snorted. "_Alone_? More like repeatedly tried to murder us, and went down kicking, screaming, and sword-swinging." She looked down at his chest again. "Are you sure you used enough-"

"What are you talking about, Granger?" He looked suspicious – Malfoy always looked suspicious before he looked curious.

She couldn't remember a time in her life before this when talking felt like too much work. "What happened to you? You were unconscious when I found you, and you had the cut. The magic wasn't working. The blocking spell lasted a second or two, the banishing spell worked on just a small portion of the magic, or stopped them from hurting us for a few seconds."

"I got sliced with the sword while I was still blind from the light. I cast the banishing spell, and I fell… I'm not sure what happened after that. How did you stop it?"

"You probably got kicked in the head. Is your body sore? They were falling all over us, and stomping on us, and I couldn't stop them. I tried to pull you back to the wall, but…the horde of people, and the running and shoving, and then the men. They broke my wrist." She gave a tired, distant look to her swollen and bruised wrist, like it belonged to someone she'd only heard bad things about. "I'm sorry."

"That…" Malfoy's eyebrows drew together, and he looked genuinely confused. Maybe on how to answer, or how it ended.

"I, uh… So, yes, the spells weren't working, and I remembered that other one we'd been talking about in the library. How powerful they'd be combined, but it was too risky since we didn't know if we could channel that much magic through the small runes, and two in one, and such, so on."

Malfoy stood from his squat near their bags, and her sight grazed down his chest before she blinked it to the ground. "You did it? You combined them? You could have blown yourself to pieces, or killed us, or done-"

"I didn't have a choice." She tried to make her voice come out fiercely, but it just cracked and croaked. "If I had, I wouldn't have done it. I couldn't do it by myself. We might not have been able to together. You were hurt and out, and I couldn't run, because I couldn't carry you. The crowd was too thick and strong to drag you. I had to do something to save us."

There was a strange expression on his face. She'd never seen it before, and she wasn't sure if she should shield herself or stare until she recognized it. It made her feel vulnerable, and she didn't know why.

Hermione looked down, spotting her wand close to where she'd been laying. "It failed at first. I forgot the _eivla_ at the end, and I didn't realize until after there was a pause, and just… I thought I was going to burst into flames. I thought we both were dead. But then I did it again, and I flew back, hit the wall… It must have worked."

He was silent. He didn't speak, or touch anything, or move at all. She thought she should look up at him and take apart his expression, and pick it all apart until she could decide on what he was feeling. She was too tired, though, and when her eyes drifted shut, she couldn't open them again.

*****

Hermione stretched before opening her eyes, and tiny cracks went off down her spine. She shifted, moving her legs and turning her head. She was still sore, but besides her wrist, she felt better than she would have thought.

Candlelight was still moving shadows and light across her eyelids, and she opened them slowly, rubbing at the corners. She used her right hand to push herself up to a sitting position, no longer against the wall, and the robe that had been covering her fell to her lap. She looked at it blankly for a moment, letting her mind catch up, and then looked for Malfoy.

Her body gave a little jump when she saw him sitting to the side of her, next to the broken jars. His legs were folded, and his chin was in his hand, his index finger against the bottom of his nose, and his thumb on his cheek. He was just _staring_ at her like a creep, his forehead wrinkled, and didn't even pretend that he wasn't by looking away when she caught him.

He still hadn't put his shirt back on. There were bruises along his shoulders, chest, and ribs. Another on his stomach, near his right hip. He lifted the hand in his lap, and two fingers batted an apple, rolling it towards her. She plucked it from the ground, and ran her thumb across the skin, grainy from dirt.

"Did you sleep?" she asked.

"I'm not tired."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

His eyes dropped to the candle, a quarter of it missing where it had been whole when she fell asleep. Hours, then. "Awhile."

She would have liked to ask him if he'd been staring at her the whole time, but she didn't have much room to ask, considering her past habits. She noticed that he must have ripped the neck of her shirt instead of lifting it to get to the wound on her chest, which meant the least amount of ogling possible. It was more than she could say.

"I can't believe you're not tired," she said. "I mean, I really can_not_ believe it. You need to get some sleep."

"If I was tired, I'd sleep."

She pursed her lips at him, and rolled the apple back. "So if a vision came into this corridor right now, you'd have the strength to banish it at least, say, three times, and then run the length of two dozen tunnels if needed."

He didn't say anything, and she huffed, pushing herself to her feet. Maybe if he saw- Hermione paused in the middle of her step as Malfoy stood up. A glance of that odd expression flitted across his features, and she thought to move slowly. Like one would do in the presence of big, unknown animals, that had the weapons to kill, but might not know how to use them.

She kept half her attention on his blurry figure at the top of her vision as she walked to the goblet, careful not to spill the water when she picked it up. Maybe Malfoy was scared. He'd been completely at the mercy of the Dark magic, and that wasn't a position anyone wanted to find themselves in. Especially when they were knocked defenseless.

"I thought you were dead," she told him, still unsure if she should even say it. "I actually tripped over you – sorry. And all these people were banging into us, and you just weren't moving. I couldn't find your pulse point at first, I got knocked back. I was so…scared. Absolute panic, terrified."

She drank half the goblet, then put it back. She wanted all of it, but it might have been the only water they had for a little while.

"But then I felt it, your heartbeat, and I knew it was going to be manageable. However we got out, we'd find a way. There's always a way to find, Malfoy. As long as we're both alive, which we are. That's the important thing."

She didn't think he'd lie down right away, but she thought he would settle and stop staring at her. The staring remained, however, and just when she was about to look away, he started towards her. The big, unknown animal had apparently made its assessments of her, and then a decision that began with rocking shoulders and sure steps. Intent slid the strange emotion from his face, and she stood like a wall. Weren't the zebras running at this point? She didn't think they waited for the leaping onto their person.

Malfoy's fingers skimmed her jaw, and his thumb touched down on the other side before he tightened his grip enough to have a hold on her. Hermione swallowed audibly, and watched his eyes lower to her mouth. The fingers of his other hand brushed the shirt at her hip, and then took a handful of the fabric, balling it into his fist.

Well, all right. She rather liked this decision so far.

His eyes flashed back up to hers, and she reached up with her good hand, cupping the side of his neck. He leaned forward, and she shut her eyes, waiting out a bang of her heartbeat before he kissed her. Her stomach flipped the second he did, and the tingling sensation remained as he didn't even attempt the usual careful beginning.

He kissed her fully and without reserve, his tongue edging into her mouth the moment she parted her lips. His grip on her jaw gave him complete control over the kiss, and for once, she gave it up without a fight. She slid her hand into his hair, and he swayed against her, his pelvis bumping into her stomach. Her nails scratched his scalp when her fingers curled into the locks of his hair, and she felt his hum vibrate against her mouth. Her shirt pulled tight against the front and sides of her as the hand at her hip reached around her waist. He pressed the ball of his fist into her back and drew her against him, his body radiating heat.

Hermione extracted her hand from his hair, wishing she could use both of them, and learned the curves of his shoulders and the feel of his skin. He released her shirt and twisted his hand under it, running his palm over the small of her back, and then up, his fingers tracing along her spine.

His hand fell from her jaw as they captured one another's mouths, released, captured, released, and Hermione pushed to her toes to flick her tongue along the dip in his lower lip. She moved her hand back up his arm, across his shoulder, along his collarbone, and down the curves and lines of his chest. He released a breath of hot air when her palm skimmed his nipple, and his hands moved to the hem of her shirt.

Hermione dropped back to the balls of her feet, panting for air, and he didn't follow. His fingers were still collecting layers of the bottom of her shirt, and her heart started pounding even harder as she lifted her arms. She tried to keep her left wrist as straight as she could as it throbbed at her, and Malfoy slowed to move the fabric gently over wrists before pulling it off the rest of the way.

Hermione carefully lowered her arm to the side, and used her good hand to push back the errant curls that were now sticking up. She looked down at Malfoy's bellybutton as she did so, feeling his eyes on her, and a blush rushed up her face. His hand pressed against her cheek, and she looked up at him as his thumb slid along her lips.

He waited until she met his eyes, and then bent forward, moving his mouth to her neck. Hermione's breath shuddered in as his lips dragged down her neck, and then escaped in a rush when he kissed her skin. She grabbed his shoulder, pressing her lips together at the suction of his mouth. He did it again, harder, and the moan sounded in her throat.

Hermione shut her eyes as he trailed hot, sucking kisses up her neck, staying longer in the places that made any form of verbal affirmation push up from the bottom of her stomach. She felt like she was spinning in a daze, but he still didn't distract her enough for her to miss the pop of her bra clasp coming undone. He pushed a hand into her hair, pulling it back and cradling her head as he moved to the spot behind her ear. Hermione moaned loudly, gripping the back of his neck, and he sucked on the skin again.

His hand moved over her ribs and up, pausing when his thumb was pressed to the bottom of her right bra cup. His lips moved to kiss the edge of her shoulder, and Hermione reached for the strap on her other one, pulling it down. She had accepted the inevitable path of him removing her shirt, and she was tired of anxiously waiting for it between- She jumped a little as the sensation his hands caused on her breasts shot right down to the bottom of her stomach, and his teeth grazed the pulse point in her neck.

"Oh," she breathed, gripping the back of his neck again, and felt the curve of his mouth against her skin.

His thumbs circled, and then dragged over her nipples the same moment he nipped the side of her neck. Hermione made a deep, unrecognizable sound in her throat, and turned her head towards him. He lifted his own, and she kissed him as he cupped her breasts again, sliding her tongue along his.

She felt hot and achy, and like she couldn't get close enough to him. His hands dropped to her hips as she pressed her chest to his, skin against skin, and felt him push back, hard and rigid against her stomach. Her breath caught in a little huff at the feel of it, and his fingers clenched around her hips. She thought she might be trembling, but she didn't know if it was her body or something inside of her.

She pushed her hand across his upper back, and when he rocked his hips forward, her own answered in an instinctive knowledge of her own want. His hands tilted, and then his fingers curled into the waist of her jeans. Hermione's heart slammed in her chest, and she tried to tell herself through the fog of her mind that this was the moment when lines were drawn. Then Malfoy flicked his tongue against the tip of hers, and the only lines she was concerning herself with were the ones she found in the shape of Malfoy's mouth and body.

He made quick work of her jeans and knickers, pushing them over her hips and down to her knees. For several seconds she felt absurd through all the heated haze in and around her as she kicked everything off her feet. But then Malfoy was unbuttoning his trousers with a speed her stumbling hands wouldn't have reached, and they were down with his shorts before her palm made it halfway up his chest.

She felt him sway as he toed his shoes off, and then yanked his feet from out of the pile. His hands cupped her face as he pulled his head back, sucking in air. Hermione moved her mouth to his jaw, kissing her way to the side of his neck. He pushed a hand under and into her hair, his chest heaving against her own, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her into him, and she released a hard breath at the hot length of him against her skin.

She heard his breath catch when she kissed a spot at the bottom of his neck, and he moaned when she sucked the skin. It vibrated against her lips, and she swore she could dedicate hours to this spot just to hear him do it again. She was reluctant to leave it, but Malfoy was more insistent on capturing her mouth again, and she couldn't say she minded that much.

They swayed as he led her back three steps, and his arm slipped from around her, his hand skimming her bum before rising to her hip. "Lay back."

She swore the sound of his voice echoed into her chest and down to the center of her ache, and she almost waited just to hear him say it again. She awkwardly hunkered down, putting her hand behind her and onto something soft. Malfoy followed right with her, kissing her again as soon as her bum hit her robe.

He lifted his head to look at something behind her head, and he reached up to shove it back before looking down at her. Hermione pulled in a deep, slow breath at the sight of him. The mess of his hair, the darker, hooded eyes, the pink cheeks, and his red, kiss-swollen lips. His gaze tracked across her face, and she wondered if he was taking in the same details. His hand skimmed over her right breast, her ribs, her side, and to her thigh. She spread her legs wider the second he pushed to do it for her, and he settled between her thighs.

Hermione lifted her head to press her mouth to his, unsure of why she did it so softly, but he quickly had her kissing him back like she was trying to claim his mouth as her own. His hand left her thigh, and her hips bounced as his finger pressed into her, drawing a whine from her throat.

Malfoy moaned lowly and muttered something against her mouth, pumping his finger four, five times. Hermione lifted her hips, needing more, and more, and everything, and Malfoy shifted above her. Her hand clenched on his shoulder, and his mouth slid to her cheek as the tip of him prodded against her. Her heart skipped, and a wild impatience sprang through her, but then his hips rocked, and he was buried inside of her.

A deep, guttural sound shook through Malfoy's chest, and Hermione groaned loudly, her head falling back. Malfoy pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, back, forward, and she wrapped her legs around him as his mouth moved to her throat. She felt full and whole, and every rock of his hips sent a wave of pleasure up her body, until she was drowning in it, and him, and let it take her completely.

*****

Her wrist was throbbing, rudely destroying the warm and drowsy contentment that was trying to cocoon Hermione. She winced as she brought her hand to her chest, and upon feeling skin, watched dozens of images from the night before flash through her mind. She could feel Malfoy's arm under her neck, their sides pressed together, and the curve of his hipbone against the back of her hand.

She blinked her eyes open, and then turned her head to look at him. A muscle in his arm tightened and relaxed, and his eyes were shut. They must have both fallen asleep. Hermione let out a heavy breath as quietly as she could at the thought of how lucky they were nothing had attacked once they were asleep. She should have got up and got dressed, but everything had felt so good, and she had much preferred the warmth between his arms than the cold of the tunnel.

Stupid.

Hermione sat up, glancing back at Malfoy, but he didn't move. The light of the candle was deep in the cylinder of wax, and the tunnel was dim, but she still managed to find her clothes. She forgot her bra, and her head went through a sleeve in her shirt, and her knickers were up to her thighs before she realized they were backwards. She kept remembering pieces from last night, and the phantom touches he had marked into memories on her skin, and all the different sounds she could make come out of him.

She was flushed and flurried as she packed their things away into their bags, ate a pear, and then made use of empty book pages while trying not to feel guilty or give herself paper cuts. She was desperate for several cleaning charms, but she needed to wait until Malfoy woke up in case it brought the Dark magic.

She didn't have to wait long. She was pretty sure he had built in survival sensors for when someone looked at him in his sleep. Or maybe just when someone was looking closely enough to try remembering every way each part of him had moved the night before. She was busy with his shoulders when the outstretched arm slid down the empty place beside him, and then shook like the limb had gone numb.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest, and watched her fingers trace tears in her jeans. There was a nervous tension cramping her stomach, and awkwardness thickened the air around her. Would he ignore it happened? Would he try to do it again? Would he just look at her until she wanted to dig her way out of her skin?

Hermione raised her chin and looked at him, aware he'd been looking back before she saw it. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I fell asleep, too. Thankfully nothing happened. We were sleeping for…awhile."

"Awhile?"

"The candle is near gone. It had only been a bit more than a quarter burned when I woke up yesterday, and it couldn't have burned that much before we fell asleep." She paused, and looked back at him from the candle. "Not that that was…short or anything, it's just not… It's a slow burning candle. _That_ was a perfect amount of time considering the-as we both… It was what- It didn't have to be longer."

Hermione stared at him like the train crash of her words was happening on his face, and apparently it resulted in his amusement. His lips didn't move, but she could tell by his eyes – if his mouth had been hidden by something, she would have sworn he was smiling behind it.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I did." He stretched, and she watched his robe slip down to his stomach.

"Are you sore?" She grew flustered the more the corner of his lips lifted. "The people, the magic, it was very bruising."

"I'm practically broken."

She rolled her eyes, but then he got to his feet. Her visual receptors and mind went spastic for a moment as she tried to process every inch of everything. "Your, uh, clothes are over there."

"…Unless they already happen to be on my body, a little more direction could be helpful."

Heat swarmed her cheeks, her eyes flashing wide up to his face, and then _away, Hermione, away_. "Right there, behind you."

He was standing a few feet away from her completely starkers, and he expected her to _not_ look? It was impossible. Like moths and flames, or car accidents, or art in museums, or a very attractive, naked man that she had happened-

"You folded them?" He sounded incredulous as he flicked his wrist and the shirt unfolded, but then he laughed before she could answer, low and rumbling.

She glared at his back, but lost her anger somewhere around the top of his bum. "Sometimes I'm torn between strangling you or kissing you," she told him, before she could stop herself from being too honest.

"I've felt the same more often than I'd bother to count. Sadly, strangling is illegal." He clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth as she smiled behind her knees, wondering just how long he'd been thinking of kissing her. "I've looked it up," he said, pulling his shorts over his bum.

"Maybe we should strangle one another at the same time, and both claim self-defense."

He bent to grab his trousers, and then turned to face her. "Yes, because the considerable combination of our fury will surely wait until we've both perfectly orchestrated our mutual murders to start at the exact same second. You'll carry lists of the best researched positions in which to achieve our goals, and in the end, all your work will be for naught when I've forgotten the watch."

She narrowed her eyes at him, fighting back the curve of her smile. "You sound like you've thought about this."

He shrugged a shoulder, working on the buttons of his trousers. "I just have the stunning capability of assessment and planning within seconds, rather than the unfortunate Gryffindor trait of battle first, and plan halfway-through-if-we've-got-the-time."

"That's untrue – I am a very thorough planner. I-"

"The first time we saw the same vision-"

"Voldemort."

"You flew back out of your chair and pulled your wand. The instincts I relate to, but you still pulled your wand."

"That was because there was an immediate threat, and I was going to defend myself. You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"I'm telling you that I saw him as well, and I didn't draw my wand. A moment of thought and you realize it can't be real. When this all started, you told me you followed a rabbit down the hall, and how you cast at things and it didn't work. They weren't going after you, they weren't threats, but you battled first and researched second."

Hermione sniffed, raising her chin. "Well, I'm proud of that trait, then."

He smirked, grabbing his wand from the floor. "Yet you denied it first."

She shrugged. "It's in my character to battle you first." He huffed a laugh, and she grinned, watching him walk down the tunnel. "Hey, Malfoy?" He twisted back to look at her. "Thanks for healin-"

"Make sure you eat something before we leave. I don't want to listen to you deconstructing the different growls of your stomach again."

Hermione frowned as he kept walking.

*****

"I'm getting so tired of seeing stone. At least there are portraits and tapestries around Hogwarts, but here…stone. Sometimes I think of them as sounds."

Malfoy's forehead wrinkled as he shot her a look. "You think of _what_ as sounds?"

"The floor. I step on the bigger stones with sharp edges, it's _boingrr_, soft edges, _bom_. Small ones with cracks are _urcha_, no cracks are _dee_. These ones are _bimbim_."

"…How long have you been doing this?"

"Two days, I suspect. But see, it's…" She waited to step forward. "_Bom, boingrr, deedee, bimbim, dee, tra, lala, la, la, la, buhdum, buhdum, bom_."

She couldn't make out the emotion behind his look in the wave of light. "Is that the whole reason you were hopping about yesterday, and then told me your thighs had gone suddenly numb?"

"Er, yes," she muttered. "I don't actually have Numbing Syndrome. I'm not even sure if that exists."

His laugh echoed down the tunnel, and she thought she liked that sound a lot more than the ones in the stones. Maybe she could make the large, sharp-edged ones with the cracks the sound of his laughter. Or maybe she'd go insane if all she heard in her head for an hour was a disjointed rhythm interlaced with laughing.

"Do you ever think about what we must sound like to other things?" she asked him. "We can't hear the difference in the stones we step on, but maybe an ant beneath the floor hears it like music."

"Or like the ceiling is about to crush in on him."

She shrugged. "Things are different to everyone. It's like a painting that a group of people say is tragic, emotional, and beautiful, and all I see are a bunch of paint splatters."

"Or a group of people see a magical creature with teeth fit to rip out a throat, and all you see is something to love."

Hermione hummed. "That would all depend, really, but I agree with the point. We perceive how we feel. That's why they say love is blinding."

"Or we feel because of how we perceive. Attraction comes before love, and in order to be attracted to something, you have to perceive it first."

"But you perceive only part of it, based off knowledge of earlier perceptions, which have resulted in feeling a certain way about certain things. It's like how people love underdogs. No one loves the underdog with all the odds stacked against them unless they feel like they've been or are the underdog themselves, in something else."

"Perception still came first. Everything is unknown until it is perceived, and once it is, that perception is always there to shape feelings about it."

Hermione nodded, glancing over at him. "But perceptions can change."

She saw him look at her from the corner of her eye as they rounded into another tunnel. "Yes, they can."

"You know, when I was little, I used to think thunder was people walking over the floor of heaven, rain was the dust that came down, and lightning was drawn up from the earth so they could see us as they passed. Then when I got my Hogwarts letter from McGonagall, I wondered if storms were caused by wizards, and it was Merlin putting on a show for me."

Malfoy huffed a laugh, giving her an incredulous look. "Merlin whipped up an entire storm just to entertain you? I see you've always been-"

"I was the only magical person I knew! I thought it was him showing me…" she paused, waving her hand in the air, "I don't know, this whole other world I was part of and belonged in." Malfoy's smirk slipped. "That I was meant to be in it. And that idea, that perception, helped to bring me here. So even though I know better now, sometimes the ridiculous and stupid perceptions are worth it. Because they make us do things that changes us for the better in the end."

Malfoy was silent, and she went back to playing her stone music keys.

*****

Hermione took the jar back from Malfoy, and then took another gulp. She cradled it between her arm and chest as she screwed the top back on, silently thanking repairing charms once again.

"There's…" Malfoy trailed off at the sound of footsteps in the next corridor.

Hope sprung briefly in Hermione's chest, but then a laugh rang out, and the hope dropped with the chill down her spine. She stepped back in time with Malfoy, and he killed his light before she could. She kept her wandlight trained on the end of the corridor so he could see where to aim, but readied herself to end the spell in case she needed to cast as well.

A hand pushed around the corner, fingers drumming on the wall, before Bellatrix sloped into view. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked at Malfoy. "Dr_a_co," she sing-songed. "I was thinking of a game-"

He must have been doing his assessment and planning bit, because he waited until then to cast a blocking spell, when Hermione would have shot it at her head the second it appeared. He had immediately fallen into a proper duel stance, but he relaxed when Bellatrix flew back. His grin was slow and sinister, and combined with the way her wandlight lit his face, he looked evil, and as dangerous as she'd ever seen him.

Hermione sensed something before she felt it, but she only managed to start turning when something slammed into her back like a group of scorching knife blades. Hermione's back arched as she cried out, staggering forward. She sucked in a tight breath, and spun around, casting a blocking spell into the dark.

The spell lit five curses that were racing towards them, and as many Death Eaters shadowed in the tunnel. The blocking spell blew it all back, and Hermione hit her knees before the suspension ended, yelling, "Down!"

She heard the spells crash into stone, and then Malfoy yell the banishing spell. Hermione lit her wand on a gasp, lighting an empty tunnel. Her back was burning and throbbing, and it felt harder to breathe, like she was pulling it in through some sort of straw. Malfoy's footsteps were quick behind her, and her strap pulled against the side of her neck as he dug into her bag.

She wheezed in a breath, and saliva crackled in her throat as Malfoy shoved the back of her shirt up. "Fuck."

That wasn't good. That meant it must have looked nearly as bad as it felt. Hermione clenched her fists and teeth as she heard the cap of the Dittany being taken off, but Malfoy stopped moving behind her.

"What?"

"I have to stop the blood first. It'll push the Dittany right out-"

"Shove it in."

"What?"

"Is it a puncture? Shove it in. The dropper, shove-"

"I'm not _shoving_ it-"

"I can't breathe, just shove it in!"

She heard Malfoy's teeth clink together, and when she tried to straighten up, he pushed her forward again. She bit down hard enough to fear her teeth snapping, but the scream forced its way up from her stomach when the dropper plunged into the wound.

"You told me to fucking do it!"

Hermione couldn't function to pull in a breath as things began to mend themselves together on only one section of the pain. She leaned forward until her forehead was touching cold stone, and her breath shook in. Again, again, until she was gasping with it, and the ache in her chest disappeared.

Her breath came in clearer, and the deeper pain ebbed. "Better. Why—"

"Did you want to wait with the others, or are you going to-"

"Others?"

"There's five punctures. Four are still unhealed-"

"Oh, God. Give me a moment."

He yanked her robe from her bag, and she heard him bundling the fabric up before he pressed it to her back. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck, coming nearly as fast as her own. She spread her hands against the ground, trying to calm herself enough to deal with the pain.

"We'll wrap it."

"You want to wait for the blood to stop?" he asked. "I can cast a spell to stop it, but it might bring another vision."

"No, I mean…I'll wrap my back. Use my robe for now. They're just punctures, so if I keep them wrapped and clean, I can deal with it. Do you still have the numbing-"

"Until the bleeding stops?"

"No, all together, the end, no Dittany, dealing-"

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked. "Did they hit you in the skull and I can't-"

"We don't have enough! It's a waste—"

"We'd still have more left if we used it now-"

"And we're going to get more injuries, and we're going to get worse than this-"

"Perhaps I'd take your word for it if _you_ were the one staring at the giant fucking holes in your back-"

"We have to start choosing which injuries to use it on, and-"

"They're _holes_, not scrapes. If it gets infected-"

"I'll keep it clean," she told him, reaching to grab the ends of the robe to wrap it around her. "I can manage-"

"You're in an underground tunnel, fighting for your life half the day, and you expect to keep it clean, manage it, and ca-"

"Yes, now stop arguing with me! I'm in pain, and if you'd just let go of the robe-"

Malfoy snatched it out of her grip and off her back, and she jumped when he cast the spell to stop the blood flow.

"The visions-" she started to say.

"I don't care," he spat.

"I- No!" She scrambled forward, her breath catching at the sharp pain in her wrist and back, but Malfoy's arm shot around her waist and hauled her back. "Do _not_-"

His hot air hit the shell of her ear like a hurricane. "I will _bind_ you to the fucking floor, Granger, and if you struggle, the Dittany is going to end up wasted-"

"You're wasting it now! It's my back, I feel the pain, it's my choice! I'm not-"

"And I'm not carrying you through tunnels while fighting Dark magic because you refused to heal gaping wounds, or explaining to the Ministry why you're dead! If it wasn't serious, I wouldn't give a shit, so can you trust my opinion _once_ in your stubborn fucking life!"

Hermione closed her eyes, and her fingers curled into fists. The last thing she wanted to do was waste it when they didn't know how long they had left in the tunnels, or what injuries might come after. If Malfoy severed his arm tomorrow, they'd need much more than what they would have after this.

She could blow him down the tunnel right now if she wanted to, but he was asking her to trust him, and that was somehow more unfair than if he'd stolen her wand and took aim at her with his.

"Fine. But don't heal them until they're shut. Just enough. _Just_."


	23. Chapter 23

"You're the most _infuriating_ woman I've ever met."

"Because I think logically, and—mm, it usually counters your highly illogical arguments!"

"My argument was completely—fuck, logical, you just wield bravery and call it logic, when it's actually stupidity."

"Yet you're the one who goes from… Huh…huh…"

"You can pull my hair all you want, Granger, but I'm not leaving here."

"Then stop smiling just because…ugh. Ju-… You go from me just saying we should skip a meal, to demanding we leave the tunnels! It's-"

"Logical, considering the loss of supplies, and that-"

"Illogical, considering we still haven't found Justin and P-P-Puh… Oh. Um. Padma, Padma, and, uh…yes!"

"Mm."

"Don't look at me like that. _Oh_."

"Like what?"

"Like you're-"

"Urgh."

"-winning."

"I always win, Granger."

"And then you met me."

*****

Hot, damp, soft, and then a tug between teeth. If Hermione hadn't been sparring with a very angry and naked Malfoy at least an hour earlier, she might have slapped him in the face before she could process it. As it were, his mouth was doing things to her ear that was causing reactions she hadn't known ears could provoke. He was hot and hard against the top of her bum, and his fingers on her left nipple made her arch back against him.

"I won, you know," she whispered, moaning on a sigh when he moved his lips down the underside of her jaw.

"I think it's fair to say we both did."

She pushed her bum back against him when he sucked a patch of her skin into his mouth, and he shoved forward hard enough for her to know he had less patience than he did last time.

"It almost…" She slid her head back, and locks of his hair ghosted her cheek as he explored further. "It almost makes me wish you keep saying such asinine things."

"Granger," he growled in warning, and his teeth nipped her jaw.

Hermione sucked in a breath as his hand pushed down her stomach. "Sorry. I don't know how to quit."

"Then apply that to other things instead."

"Like what?" Her heart skipped as he pulled her leg over his own.

His smile curved against her cheek, and she turned her head to claim his mouth.

*****

Malfoy wasn't talking much, and she didn't know why. He kept his responses as short as possible, even when her prods into conversation were long enough to wind her. She felt like she was talking to herself, and so she didn't talk at all.

Maybe he realized they were going in circles. She had thought she bypassed the tunnel with her arrow on it quickly enough, but when their paranoia had trained them to seek out anything abnormal, he probably spotted it. Malfoy hated to waste time, and he no doubt thought they had. And he was probably blaming it all on her in his head.

Hermione figured they had just eliminated that section. While it had been a bit detrimental for not actually finding anything or anyone, at least they knew. She was more concerned with the knowledge that they were heading back towards the device. Considering their depth from where they had originally entered the tunnels, and from where the magic had made them flee, they'd reach the device in a day – maybe two.

*****

Hermione yelled, turning in a circle as she jumped, her arm flying up into the air. Her left wrist sent a frisson of pain up to her elbow each time she came back down onto her feet, but she was too excited to stop herself. She also should have been conserving her energy after having to cast three banishing spells on the beast that had been blocking this tunnel, but she'd worry about that if another one came around the corner.

"Do you see?"

Malfoy had been leaning a shoulder against the wall and watching her in amusement the past minute…or so, but he sadly did not appear close to jumping in victory. "You've been shining your light on it, adamantly pointing to it, and doing some sort of tribal dance in front of it for the past five minutes. Yes, I see, Granger."

"And there's another one, right there, at the turn. I can see the blue just at the edge. We found them!"

"We found the marks they left on the wall after losing them days ago. They could have made it here from the tunnel they split into within a day."

Hermione bit her lips, looking up at the circle of blue with a line coming out of it, pointing straight ahead. "They were walking back towards the device. They would have known that."

"So they thought that's where we would go. That's where we were supposed to go."

"No," Hermione said. "It's illogical. The magic is too strong that way for two people, and the main spell can't be cast without all four. It's too risky. They would have either traced back to find us, or…waited."

"Waited?"

"Yes." She nodded, looked down the corridor, and then nodded again. "Padma is highly logical. There's no logic in walking _towards_ the device, a day's walk from the tunnel they saw us go down, and just hoping they'll run into us on the way, or be enough to fight a magic four of us had to run from."

"The logical thing would have been to turn back."

"They might have got lost and didn't know how to get back to us. I'm telling you, they're either trying to find a way over, they're only moving to keep the magic from catching up as much as possible, or they're following our arrows now."

"Wonderful. We'll all keep going in a giant circle then, shall we?"

Hermione shot him a look, but he couldn't ruin her mood. This was the first sign they had from Justin and Padma, and, eventually, they'd find one another somehow.

*****

"Would you _stop_?"

Hermione looked back in surprise, but slowed down when she saw how rugged he looked. She'd been so busy chasing the marks, she hadn't realized how much the last few spells took out of him. He had cast four times in rapid succession when the group of birds had flown at them, and they had been gone before she got half the spell out. She hadn't felt the draining pull of the magic, and had selfishly not registered his own.

"I-"

"You've been stomping about for bloody hours now, as if we're going to find them any second. You're like a naïve child in a Death Eater dungeon, and I'm sick of following after you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "This is the first time you said anything about stopping-"

"I said it two hours ago!"

"Well, I'd forgotten! I'm sorry!" She pointed her finger at the blue mark on the wall. "You can tell that they were running when they did this. It's in the middle and not high up, and it's just a blast, or a line, with no indication of which way they went until we find the next blast or line. We-"

"And they probably ran for another two dozen tunnels before the marks become normal again, and they perpetually remain two days ahead of us."

She took a deep breath, her eyes wide and her look hostile. "What is your problem? You've-"

"I'm exh_au_sted, and I _a_che, and I am tired of running around tunnels in blackness, while constantly being hounded by Dark magic and the mind-stabbing sound of your chatter."

She was more offended than she should have been, but she knew the taste of him on her mouth, and that changed everything. "Oh, well, I'm sorry being near me is so terrible for you, Malfoy! I'm sorry this is such a _hard_ experience that requires a little effort-"

"A _little effort_? Our lives are at risk every second of every day-"

"It's nothing we haven't been through before, except-"

"Except I don't get off on this shit like you do!" he yelled. "I don't want to be a hero, Granger, I'm _not_. Tried it once for someone else, and we all know how that ended." He looked at her like she'd been the one to make him do it.

"No one is asking you to be a hero-"

"_You_ did, with all your bullshit talk about-"

"No, I didn't, you made this choice! Just as you've made every choice, so don't blame it on me! It doesn't matter that you're not this sort of person, because you're here, and you have to be now. Sometimes life gives you more than you think you can take, and sometimes more than you possibly can, but you do with it what you have to!"

"I'm well-"

"People don't go out and just say, _think I'll go save the world today_. They do what they have to do, because they're the only ones who can. That's what you're doing now, and it makes you more than you think it does. But don't try to justify wanting to give up to me, because I won't believe it."

"I didn't say I wanted to give up, I'm saying it's rubbish that you expect me to not be pissed off at the situation, and everything going wrong, just because solving the problem is the _right thing to do_. I'm saying that I'm not taking this in stride because I have a hero complex that requires I _happily_ take a sword to the chest in the name of people I don't give a _sh_it about!"

Hermione's head pulled back like he'd punched her on the chin. "What people?"

He threw his arms out. "Everyone!"

She looked at him for a long moment, until the pressure on her chest became too much, and she killed the light of her wand. She pulled her bag over her head, throwing it towards the wall, and heard a jar crack open. "Go to sleep."

*****

Silence. Hermione preferred it. She'd rather not talk to him at all for the moment.

She'd calmed down since last night, but it might have had more to do with the fact that she hadn't slept well, and now emotions were dulled. It wasn't that she didn't understand his point – er, when she did finally understand his point. Malfoy didn't do things like this, and when the situation stacked almost all the odds against them, Malfoy's instinctual reaction was to take stock and retreat. Maybe he did mean to come back if they left for more supplies, but they couldn't go back now.

And he could have just talked to her like a normal person instead of getting so angry! He should have just told her that he really needed to rest right then. She might have fought to keep going a bit longer, though, since she'd been worried over the marks. Then there might have been a fight anyway. Probably.

She kept wondering what exactly he meant by not caring about everyone. If he had meant the students, or if he had included her in that. She didn't know what she expected with Malfoy, or even what all she wanted, but she had thought…

Hermione shook her head, rubbing a palm against her forehead, and kept walking.

*****

Hermione broke off into another tunnel, desperate to pee. She scanned her light, making sure there wasn't anything about to attack her.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked gruffly.

"Do you really care?" she snapped. She had meant for it to come out a lot more nonchalant.

She took a left into another tunnel, and cast a Muffling Charm before unbuttoning her jeans. She transfigured a piece of parchment into softer paper, squatted, and preceded to send looks of paranoia all around her until she was finished. Beyond sleeping, it was the time she was the most vulnerable, and she didn't want to fight anything with her trousers around her ankles.

She cast a Vanishing Spell, followed by a Cleaning Spell on her hands, and then headed back towards Malfoy, quickly buttoning and zipping her jeans. He was standing rigidly at the end of the tunnel she had turned into, his lips thinned and his eyes hostile. Fantastic.

"You wore out my last nerve awhile ago, Granger."

"Then you shouldn't be feeling anything at all." A little better on the nonchalant tone this time. "I'm sure the numbness is preferable for you."

"I tell you I don't give a shit about those people, and now I'm a heartless, evil bastard with no emotions." _Those people_ swung in her mind like a pendulum. "Not only are you an assumptive, judgmental twit, but-"

"I am not-"

"Those people don't give a toss about me, so why am I going to care about them? Most of them know I'm missing by now and are hoping I'm dead, at the same time that I'm doing all this _shit_ to stop them from being so-"

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know!" he yelled.

They stared at one another in the silence that fell, but as much as she tried to read him, the emotions were moving too quickly across his face. "You have to know."

"I-"

"You do the assess and plan thing, and you had to have assessed, and you _have_ to know why you're here, and not-"

"Because I had to be! Because it chose me. Because if Hermione fucking Granger believed in it so much, than it's probably the only _right_ thing I've done in my life, no matter how wrong it feels."

Hermione nodded slowly, crossing her arms, and Malfoy looked extremely annoyed with himself, or her, or both of them. "Is that also why you're…why we're …you and I, I mean…"

"Have I only been with you because it's the right thing to do?" He raised his eyebrows, and the annoyance broke for a moment when his lips twitched. "I don't think Draco Malfoy shagging the golden girl would be accepted by anyone as the right thing to do. In fact, they'd think it was the very opposite of what I should be doing, which is buggering myself to hell."

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding, and nodded again. The last thing she wanted was for all of this, with the two of them, to have been some point he was trying to prove to himself or other people. She swallowed and then cleared her throat, looking back up at him.

"I think it is the right to do. Uh, you being here, not…well, I mean, that's also…" She blushed, shaking her head as if it would rid her of the anxiety. "You and I are…however we feel about it, and what other people feel about it doesn't matter. And it's the same for this whole situation, too. It feels wrong because it's different, but you know it's right. It's not just me telling you it is, you know being here is the right thing to do. And it doesn't matter what the world takes from that, it matters what you do."

"I don't care what the world thinks of me anymore. That-"

"Good. Because you're not _wrong_ as a _person_. You're not _bad_, you know. Not too bad, anyway."

He raised an eyebrow, slanting his eyes to the side, and looked rather unimpressed. "Thanks, Granger."

"You're like an earthworm," she told him, starting to walk again. "You cut it in half, or pull it apart, and then throw it away from you in panic when you realize it's still moving. And you think it's just the twitching of nerves in death, but the truth is that it's still alive, and now there's two of them-"

"Are you claiming I have a split personality?"

She snorted. "Sometimes I think so," she muttered. "I'm saying that most people don't know how many hearts an earthworm has, and if you cut it in half, both sides stay alive for a little bit. Eventually the bottom half dies, but the top half regenerates itself into a whole worm again. So-"

"You've cut an innocent worm in half?"

She looked back at him, exasperated. "Have you not heard anything-"

"Granger's a worm killer. What would the house-elves say?"

"I was a curious child! I regret my experiments!"

"_Experiments_?"

Hermione walked faster.

*****

When Malfoy thought with no deep concentration, a muscle in his jaw would twitch every few seconds, and sometimes his tongue would press to the inside of his cheek. His gaze hardly every wavered from the line of his light, though Hermione knew her own tended to dart all over, even if she wasn't seeing anything. Unless she was looking at him while she was doing the thinking, of course.

Malfoy turned his head enough to look down at her, and she met his eyes for a second before looking ahead. She could feel him still looking at her, or maybe it was her imagination. She glanced from the corners of her eyes, and he made a breathy sound.

Hermione fought back a smile without knowing exactly why she felt like smiling, and went back to scanning the walls for any sign of the blue mark.

Hermione and Malfoy pulled to a stop at the same moment, and Hermione held her breath to better hear the dragging noise somewhere ahead of them. There was a succession of tapping sounds, and two thuds, and then more tapping.

A dark figure rounded the corner of a tunnel further down the one they were standing in, followed by a few quick taps before a woman emerged into the faint reach of Malfoy's wandlight. She was dragging herself along the walls, and her hands were clamped around her throat. There was blood pushing out from between her fingers and flowing over them, and an oval of red was soaking her shirt from the neckline and down to the stomach.

Hermione and Malfoy exchanged a glance just a second before galloping started in the distant, dark reach of the tunnel. Hermione raised her wand, her gaze trained on the line of Malfoy's light, and waited until the Thestrals emerged. There were at least three of them, two flanking the one in the lead, and riders were atop each one. Their robes were dark blue, and would have looked black had it not been for the inky, skeletal shine of the animals they rode. The hoods were pulled over their heads, covering their faces in darkness, and all of them raised their wands as they raced towards the two of them.

Hermione yelled the banishing spell, but it only made the woman against the wall disappear, as well as the several colors of curses that were shooting towards them.

"Shit," Malfoy whispered harshly, the sound nearly lost under the pounding of hooves.

He turned, and she felt a hard yank on the sleeve of her shirt as the Thestrals closed in on them. Hermione grabbed his hand instead, pulling back, and surprisingly, he didn't rip it from her grip or launch her into a run by dragging her with him.

"Trust me," she said, though she didn't know if he heard her, and she yelled the banishing spell at the Thestrals.

Malfoy jerked once, but it was too late, and the Thestrals were barreling over them. Hermione had to stop herself from leaping away from the hammering legs and curses shot at them, but she knew from the sword that had been in her chest that the magic couldn't touch them right now. Malfoy threw his arm over his head as she yanked him forward, but she couldn't see much of his reaction in the midst of the vision – she didn't think he fully processed what was happening until the Thestrals had already moved through them. Hermione spun around, facing the backs of the creatures and riders.

She pulled her hand from Malfoy's, and they both raised their wands, yelling the banishing spell as the Thestrals tried to turn in the tight tunnel. The vision shimmered, and then disappeared like a person had slowly slid an image of the tunnel over them.

"What-"

"In the crowd, I cast the-"

Something flashed at the edge of her wandlight, and Hermione chased it, lighting a black figure. It looked like a silhouette of a person, but her light was right on it, and the blob didn't change. Hermione killed her light and cast the banishing spell as the shadow person flew at her. The light of the spell reached the tip of her wand, showing the figure jerking to the left, and she flicking her wrist just as the spell left her wand. The spell curved, then sunk into the blob a moment before they both disappeared.

"_Lumos_," she said, spinning in a circle, and cast at another shadow as Malfoy yelled the spell twice.

She turned again, and saw a flash of two at the edge of her wandlight down the tunnel. She cast once as one of them yelled, and two balls of light burst into the darkness. Both of the lights jumped apart as her spell slammed into the far wall, and Hermione froze at the arm and leg she saw.

"Were those jeans?" she asked, breathless from the exertion of energy as Malfoy panted over her shoulder.

Malfoy's light joined hers, and the two shadows were lit into people.

"Ah!"

"Ah!" Hermione yelled.

"Ah!" Justin repeated. Hermione ran at him, and he grinned, opening his arms. "Slow down a little, though, or I'll fall."

Hermione laughed, sliding across the floor, and hugged him. "I was so worried! I kept thinking something horrible might have happened-"

"-running, and running, and we had thought, okay, they were going pretty fast-"

"-found our way back, but you two were gone, so we left these arrows, did you find those? I thought-"

"-we completely forgot our steps, and no, no arrows, but you found the balls? You found the balls!"

"We found the balls! We found you! Or you found us!"

"Both! We heard the yelling, and the spells, and we knew the visions wouldn't attack unless there was someone they were attacking, and my heart just started _bambambam_, and we knew it was you."

"Malfoy."

"Patil."

"Sorry for casting at you, though, there were-"

"No, no, there were those shadow things. We've ran into them twice. I hit Padma once with it because of 'em."

"Really? That was the first for us. The magic must have been weaker."

"That's what we thought, too."

"Are you guys all right?" Hermione asked, stepping back to rub Padma's arm in greeting and survey them.

"A bit banged and scraped up, but better than I thought we'd be," Justin said, turning his grin to Malfoy, and clapping him on the arm. "A vision cast a spell on us when we were sleeping, and I just saw this flash of white, and I thought it was your hair shining at me."

"It doesn't _glow_, Finch-Fletchley."

Padma nodded. "He just said, _Malfoy?_, then screamed in pain – which didn't deter me that much from assuming you two had found us."

Malfoy glared at Padma, but he was too distracted from commenting when Justin had moved to clapping him on the back. "It does have a bit of a shine to it, mate. You use women products for that? Some pixie dust?"

"What supplies do you have left?" Padma asked.

"-spent more time in my bath than I have-"

"Barely anything. We got caught in a horrid vision, and we've had a lot of injuries." Hermione pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder, and took Padma's bag as Padma took hers.

"-curls, and this dimple right here? I'm _angelic_, Malfoy, I don't need to glow, too. Then people might sense that I'm trying to cover up my hard, rugged interior."

"You're a Hufflepuff."

"Exactly."

*****

"That's how you combined them?"

"Yes. I made sure the other runes weren't touching the wand, though."

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"It lifted me off my feet and slammed me into a wall. I think it was the way it drained me that knocked me out, though. Especially after the first one came back."

"But it got rid of the magic?"

"I believe I saw it disappear before I went unconscious, and it must have. We were untouched beyond the injuries we sustained before that. We would have been dead had the magic still been there."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, but he was staring straight ahead.

"It's good for a last option," Padma said. "But a very last option."

"Yeah." Justin rubbed his hand across Hermione's back. "I can't believe you just tried it. You could have killed yourself."

"I had to. What's important is that it worked. Thankfully Padma still has a few vials of Invigoration Draught, though, so if we do run into a situation where we have to use it, we should be able to bring ourselves back."

"We just need to be careful with it, and only use it when there is really no other option – the spell and the draughts. We have to start wrapping wounds that are deep but aren't as life-threatening."

Malfoy's jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything. Hermione cleared her throat. "I agree. Malfoy has the numbing balm, so it'll help with the pain, and we can stop the blood. As long as it's possible to deal with it in another way, and still be able to continue on, we'll do that."

"Is that working okay for you?" Justin asked.

"Wha- Oh, this is broken," she said, and his eyes flashed up from her wrist. "In that horde of people, one of the men with the swords broke it. I used part of a book cover, though, and some fabric, so it's held pretty straight. Doesn't hurt much, unless I grab something."

"Damn," Justin muttered.

"Which reminds me," she said, then pointed at Malfoy, "and I meant to tell you this before, but I cast a banishing spell just before I was stabbed with a sword. It didn't hurt, it didn't do anything. Then, as he was pulling it back out, it cut me. So I think when they don't disappear from the banishing spell, they're weakened enough to be like they used to. We just go through them."

"How long does it last?" Padma asked.

Hermione shook her head. "A few seconds."

"Better than the nothing I thought we got before," Justin said.

"It's just going to get worse." Malfoy looked left and right, and then turned into the tunnel that had the nearest turn going straight ahead. "We're beyond where we were before when the magic split us."

"I don't feel much like sleeping anymore," Justin said. "Oh! Padma and I were eating breakfast, and this man _with no. Face_. Was _eating_ this blood-spurting thing. Now, I have a very weak stomach in the morning…"

*****

There was a shift in the air. It could have been a sense of something watching or _there_, or as subtle as a single degree drop in temperature, but Hermione felt it. She moved to her knees, grabbing the low-burning candle against the back wall of the nook, and leaned over Malfoy towards the opening. His breath touched the side of her neck as he moved a little to the left, and the light of the candle flickered onto…bark?

"What are-"

Hermione cringed as she used her injured hand to press fingers against Malfoy's mouth, and lifted the candle higher. More bark, more – the thick trunk was close to covering the entire exit from the nook, except a small patch high on the left, and a larger passage even higher on the right where the branch bowed.

"Wake up!" Hermione yelled, flinging herself back.

Wax sloshed out of the candle, burning her hand, and Malfoy hissed. Hermione pulled the strap of her bag over her head, Padma's head clipping her chin as they both moved to stand at the same time. Malfoy was already on his feet, dragging up a sleep-clumsy Justin.

Hermione blew out the candle before shoving it in her bag, and lit her wand. Three other wandlights were already on the tree. "It's trying to trap us!" Justin yelled.

Malfoy pushed his foot into the spot above where the wall and trunk met on the right side, and launched himself towards the bigger gap, bark breaking under his scrambling shoes. Hermione shoved her shoe into a sliver between the wall and trunk, her ankle twisting oddly, and tried to pull herself up with her right hand. She forced her left arm through the crack after a moment of failure, gritting her teeth at the protest from her wrist. She moved an inch before hands slammed into her, and she scraped up to the wider crack, bark burning into her hands and arms.

She sucked in as she shoved herself into the gap, her breasts and bum squished as flat as they were capable of. Something yanked sharply at her hip, and she saw Malfoy's face lit by the wand between his teeth, his arm stretched above his head and a finger curled in the belt loop at her hip. He yanked again, and Hermione's breath caught as she pushed herself into the air. He caught her around the hips, and her wrist reminded her why she shouldn't be grabbing things when she clawed into his shoulders.

He dropped her to her feet, and Hermione moved to Padma when she fell hard from the other side of the tree. Hermione helped her up as Justin yelled from the nook, and then cried out the banishing spell. He sailed right through the trunk a second later.

"What are you doing?" Padma yelled. "You shouldn't waste energy, there's bound-"

"I was bitten! It was this little gremlin thing, and it had vampire teeth, and it bit my _flesh_."

Hermione looked at Justin's arm and the two curves of teeth marks, with two punctures that were gushing blood. Malfoy grabbed his arm and cast the spell to stop the bleeding, and Hermione turned her attention to Padma's straying wandlight.

There were more trees up and down the tunnel, and some of them were so thick that they took up the entire width of space unless they climbed. She only saw trees, though. If the magic was trying to trap them and slow them if they ran, she knew it hadn't just created one creature to attack them during it.

"Sorry, Hermione," Justin said. "It was just…out more, and I didn't mean to touch you there."

Malfoy's eyebrows drew together, and he looked over his shoulder at Hermione before turning his head to stare at Justin.

"It's fine," Hermione said. "I'm only worried about what the magic is trying to do right now."

"It's trying to block us in. But the magic can only attack in forms." Padma looked at her like a teacher waiting for the student to understand.

Hermione bristled. "Yes, obviously they are trying to hide the forms, but we're standing here in the open, and it's not doing anything."

"Let's just move towards the end," Justin said. "_Nox_."

There was a rustle of leaves, and then Padma hit the floor on her knees, screaming. Malfoy blew the creature off her back with a blocking spell, and Justin dragged her to her feet as they all started running. Treetops began to rustle all around them, until the tunnel was filled with a frantic crinkling. They dodged around trees, hitting their shoulders off them, and tripping over roots across the ground.

Hermione gasped as ice cold fingers grabbed her arm, and small feet slammed into her ribs as the creature launched itself up her side. Teeth sunk into the skin around her collarbone, and the creature jerked its head, tearing out a chunk. Hermione screamed, trying to push it off of her, but it was impossible. She cast the banishing spell just as Padma did, and the creature flew back as the four of them ran through a tree that had been too thick to go around.

Hermione clamped her hand over the wound, but only until the next creature flung itself at her from a branch, and she shot it from the sky with a blocking spell. Justin grabbed her arm, tugging her to the right, and they all continued running as the creatures flew at them from all angles.

*****

"Lavender will almost convince my sister that I ran off to some distant island with a Quidditch player, and that I'm too busy enjoying him to owl. My sister, however, will think something exaggerated, like a cursed book in the library taking me into the world within its pages."

"And both will have already been spread all over the school," Hermione muttered, pulling her robe on after checking all her bandages were secure.

"My House will just suspect Draco kidnapped me to feed me to fishes, or try to get a full pardon from the Ministry or something. Eh, no offense, but they saw us walking together a few times, and they think I've been cursed."

"If I was going to curse you, I wouldn't do it so that you stayed by my side," Malfoy drawled.

"What about you, Hermione?" Padma asked. "What do you think your House and friends are going to say of your absence?"

"That I'm in an underground labyrinth at Hogwarts, fighting a Dark magic, and stopping a device before it breaks into the school."

Justin laughed. "You just reckon Harry and Ron will figure all that out without you there to do the researching?"

Malfoy breathed a laugh, and she pursed her lips, shooting both of them a look. "They'll know because I told them. I left a letter in my trunk explaining almost everything, as well as some books on the device. I'm not sure if they found that yet, but if they did, I suspect McGonagall has cleared the school, and Harry is ordering everyone to blow the floor out of the dungeon."

Silence.

"Saves us from explaining when we get back, huh?" Justin asked.

"I would have preferred Hogwarts not closing. Its reputation might not be able to sustain this if it gets out."

"I would have preferred that as well, Padma, but the students are in danger. I knew if we didn't stop it within two days, there was a high chance that magic would get into the school before we blocked the device. I wasn't willing to risk that. Even so, four students going missing would make headlines as well."

"Why aren't we leaving, then?" Malfoy asked.

"Because we don't know how far the magic will spread, they might not have found the letter yet, Hogwarts will forever be abandoned if we do, and plenty of other reasons."

"They'd keep the reason secret until they had the information, though," Justin said. "If they've cleared the school, they probably told everyone some lie about it, like a weakness in the wards or something."

Padma crossed her arms, holding her wand out over the bend of her elbow as they turned into a new tunnel. "Do you think the magic reached the school? It feels like we've been down here for weeks, but it must be at least Tuesday or Wednesday by now. At least."

"It's impossible to know."

"Which is why we shouldn't think about it," Justin said.

But then there was silence, and Hermione figured that's all they were thinking about now.

*****

Hermione frowned as she watched Malfoy pull back the foil, and then pop the sweet in his mouth. His eyelids drooped, his lips pursing and jaw moving as he sucked on it. His tongue chased it across his cheek, and she watched the line of it until it disappeared. The tip of his tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and she remembered it doing the same to her. The little square had looked red, and she wondered if his mouth and lips would taste like strawberries, cherries, watermelon, or raspberries.

She looked up from his mouth, and he was looking back at her. His eyes were hooded again, and she couldn't tell if they were darker from the bounce of the candle flame or something else. She was feeling a bit warmer than she had when she was sniffling earlier.

"What flavor is that?"

He looked devious, and her heart gave a weird little jolt in her chest. "Would you like to try it?"

Her lips parted in surprise, and she shot a quick look to Padma and Justin, her cheeks coloring. "Uh, w- Yes, actually."

The corners of his lips lifted into an irritatingly knowing smile as he pulled another sweet from his bag, and then held it out to her. "I think you'd enjoy it."

She cleared her throat, shrugging as her fingers skated his. "Maybe." He raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes the flavor isn't really enough. I also like complex flavors. Little hints of other things."

"Like a good wine," Justin said, nodding around his plum. "You just roll it across the tongue, swish it about."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked down at the treat, not sure if she should be paranoid or laugh. She just needed to get off this…thing they were doing all together. "Honestly, Malfoy, you shouldn't just eat unhealthy things like this."

"I don't really care that it's bad for my health. It tastes too good to stop."

Her eyes flashed to his as the sweet slid into her mouth. She sucked on it, twirling her tongue around it, and watched Malfoy do the same as he watched her back. It tasted like a cross between raspberries and cherries.

"What do you think?" Malfoy murmured.

"It's not too sweet, which is good, and I like the combination."

"Mm."

She gave a pointed look to her bag before lifting her eyes back to him again. "You really do need something more to sustain you."

"And you have all the sustenance I need?"

"If you're still hungry. I have-"

His smile curved slowly, and she realized he was still talking about something very much other than food. Hermione's stomach clenched in recognition of the look on his face, and Padma started making clicking noises as Justin whopped her on the back.

Justin pushed away from her, drawing his wand, as Padma coughed violently. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"I thought something was choking you."

"My _food_."

"No, I thought the magic-"

"It has no power unless it takes some sort of form. Which is why part of the protection spell prevents it taking form."

"I know that, but it's evolved before."

"Because it had to break through runes to fully release itself to us. You could have killed me."

"I didn't even cast anything!"

Hermione looked away when Padma looked over at her, and pulled her bag towards her. She pulled an apple from the depths and held it out Malfoy. He gave her an inscrutable look before accepting it, and Hermione made herself busy with looking at her kneecaps.

*****

"I feel like we've been looking for this thing forever." Justin cracked his neck and swooped his wandlight in a circle.

"Commitment, dedication," Hermione said. "Sometimes you really have to keep pushing yourself to find what you want and need, but it's worth it when you do."

"If you ever do," Malfoy grumbled.

"Some people are very satisfied with what they have," Justin said.

"Most aren't."

"I always look for something more challenging, and more knowledge," Padma said.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "People are always looking for something. You want love, you find love, and then you also want money, so you have to keep earning money, and you want a...pet unicorn, so you have to go through a ton of laws and-"

"Did you attempt acquiring a pet unicorn, Granger?"

"Yeah, but going by that, some people never find what they want or need," Justin said. "Not to be pessimistic or anything, but there are a lot of tunnels. You know, metaphorically. And actually. Take Padma - she wants knowledge, but she'll never be all-knowing, and so she'll never be satisfied. So she'll never really _find_ anything at all."

"Thanks, Justin."

"No, not everyone finds it. Maybe even most don't find what they're looking for. But people find a lot of what they need - love, or-"

"Love isn't always found either, Hermione," Padma said. "The majority of people fall in love more than once, and most of them aren't looking for something that will end - they're looking for a lifetime with that person."

"But they still have love, and they're still going to remember and hold that love for a lifetime, in some capacity. It doesn't matter if they lost it, it matters that they found it."

"People are rarely satisfied with having something they want and then losing it," Malfoy drawled.

"But they found it in the first place, and aren't they satisfied with that?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I don't think many people find love, or understanding, or another person in the world they match all up with, without settling for it because it's just close to what they want." Padma shrugged. "So I doubt many of those people actually, really find it."

"People are always looking for something more, something better...it's impossible to find it, because there's going to be something better than the best they thought it was before, or more than the most." Justin swooped his wandlight in lazy circles. "So if they find it, and then they lose it, they're going to be looking for something better than it had been the next time. Then better after that."

"I don't believe that," Hermione said. "I believe while people might continue looking for other things in their lives, there are certain areas where they aren't wanting, because they've found the exact thing they want in that place, that makes them happy. Not many people do, but...it happens."

"It's like a relationship, Granger." Malfoy flashed her a knowing look. "You're with someone, and you're satisfied with that person, but you want them to stop dating other people, or stop snoring, or get along with your parents, or put you above their friends. Whatever it is, you want something more."

"Or a job," Padma said. "You want a higher position, you want more money, you want more respect."

"It all depends on the good things in each one," Hermione said. "You might stay with a job because you can't afford to quit, but what are you doing at the job? Are you happy to go to work because you're doing something you really believe in?"

"But you still want more."

"Yet it becomes worth it. And relationships – I mean, if it's not what you _want_, then you're probably not going to be with the person. The good outweighs the bad, so you accept the bad because it's part of the person you love. You're satisfied and so you're keeping it. At the end of it all, it's about finding things you can keep – and we keep everything in some form or another."

"So the majority of the world are lookers, while Hermione Granger is a finder."

She gave Malfoy a glare without heat. "You don't think you're a finder in some way?"

"Well," Justin said. "I'd really like to find the device, but I think I'm still a looker."

"And a bed."

"Food."

"A shower."

"A toilet."

"Warm, clean clothes, that…"

18-

Sound hit them like the ceiling had dropped out and hundreds of people fell with it into the tunnel – and they had. Hermione recognized the screaming and crying before she made out the people all around her, though no blinding light came this time, and then they pushed into her in a mess of stiff limbs and hard torsos. A larger, strong hand grabbed her own, and she knew it was Malfoy's without looking. Padma's arm looped around her elbow, and then immediately dragged Hermione backwards and down as Padma was pushed to the ground.

Malfoy tugged her hand forward, and Hermione's forearm shook with the strength it took to pull Padma back to her feet. Hermione shoved around the people, grunting when someone hit off her wrist. A strong, orange light burst into life behind her, and she twisted back when she felt heat prickling fiercely on the back of her.

Justin was behind Padma, his arm raised towards the ceiling, and a large tunnel of fire shooting from the tip of his wand. It blasted down the length of the ceiling in the tunnel, lighting everything in dancing orange and yellow light. Malfoy pulled her forward again, and she bent her arm tighter around Padma's, pulling her with them. The crowd shoved, pushed, and ran right into them in a constant stream of hard hits, and Hermione decided it wasn't just being lost in a sea, but a sea filled with strong creatures and concrete blocks.

Hermione almost lost her wand as a woman crashed through the link of hands between her and Malfoy. Someone banged into her from the side, and she staggered. A man was grabbing shoulders to push himself faster along, and he clamped onto Hermione's like a vice. She almost kept upright, but then Padma collided into the back of her, and they both hit the ground.

Hermione screamed at a shock of pain from her wrist to her temple, that didn't go away even when the foot left it. The toe of a shoe kicked into the side of her head, and the world tilted before the stomps on her fingers and calf brought her back.

Padma yelled a blocking spell, and Justin helped Hermione halfway to her feet before the horde was knocking them around again. She linked arms with Justin, turning her head to make sure Padma was with them, and then looked for Malfoy's hair.

Hermione shoved the people, swiveling and bending her body around them as she tried to get to Malfoy. She was just two people away from him when he found her hand in the swarm, and she looked up from the man with a sword a few feet away. She nodded her chin when her gaze met his, urging him forward, but then caught sight of very familiar fingers over the top of a bald, bleeding woman's head.

Hermione's eyes flashed to Malfoy's, widening as the grip on her hand tightened, and Malfoy's widened in response. She looked down at the hand, up a hairy arm, and to the very large man who was standing still. His eyes looked like someone had filled the iris with ink and spun it, except for the orange flames reflecting back at her. There was a single second in which she was aware of other people in the horde stopping, and the hitch in her breathing. Then the man snapped his hand out, and it smashed against her chest.

Hermione flew backwards through a space between bodies, banged into something that felt like rock, and hit the ground on her bum. A woman's lips pulled back like an attacking animal, jumping towards her. Hermione jerked her foot back, and the woman landed on the bottom of her leg rather than the kneecap she'd been aiming for. Hermione grunted, scrambling to her feet as a hand grabbed the back of her neck, another on her arm, another in her hair.

Hermione yelled the banishing spell, and the grips fell away as she rushed forward. She moved through six people before she yelled it again, again, again. All around her were vicious faces and swirling black eyes, and the flames Justin had sent across the ceiling were fading. The horde was thinning, but there were still enough people that she couldn't dodge around one without running within reach of another.

"Hermione!" Justin yelled, his voice muffled, and she turned.

He was running towards her, his mouth bloodied, and shot a blocking spell to the group between them. He grabbed her arm, and they surged forward as he cast the banishing spell. They ran through four people, around two, and Hermione's head snapped back as a chunk of her hair was ripped from the scalp. She cried out, but the grip was gone, and she kept moving – through three, around five, through two.

It felt like she was lifting a stack of books in one hand as she raised her wand, casting another banishing spell. She and Justin ran through a group of four people, and then she spotted Padma and Malfoy at a corner to another tunnel. Padma blasted a banishing spell towards them, and they surged through the rest of the vision before the four of them sprinted down the tunnel. The last of the horde followed after them, but the stampeding of feet turned into hammering, pounding, and then a murmur.

*****

Pain. Searing, grinding pain that overwhelmed her from the foot to the knee. Hermione awoke on a scream, her body dragging across stone, and she heard more join hers from behind. She snatched her wand as her leg was shaken violently, the pain tearing now, and cast a blocking spell blindly to the area near her feet. She scrambled back, but only made it an inch before teeth stabbed into the top of her foot through her shoe.

Something heavy and warm leaped on top of her chest, and Hermione screamed the banishing spell in the wolf's face as it lunged at her neck. She rolled as the wolf went through her, but was yanked back by the jaws around her foot. Hermione sucked in a breath, and it stayed in her throat as everything erupted into a golden purple light.

Silence, and then _puh-pampampampam_ of her heart, and a rush of yelling. Hermione dug her elbows into the ground, dragging herself back as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Her ankle was a mess of torn skin, blood, and exposed tissue, and it felt like her leg was falling off by way of eating itself.

"Padma! _Padma! Padma!_"

"She cast the spell, it knocks them out," Malfoy wheezed out.

Hermione was shaking as she tore through her bag, pulling out the bottle of Dittany. She had to squeeze it in her grip just to stop herself from shaking the liquid out. She bent forward, pulling the dropper, and clenched her jaw as she squeezed four drops onto her ankle. The liquid sizzled, but for the first time, she only felt the pain lessen as the holes mended.

She turned, and her elbow brushed Malfoy's head. She forgot about being careful of anything when she saw the thick chunks of flesh and tissue missing from his side, beneath the ribs. Her ankle was throbbing, but she could still find enough strength in it to scramble over Malfoy. There were bite marks on his arm, but they were punctures, and he must have got the wolf off him before it could tear.

"Lie back," she barked.

"Can't, pain."

Hermione thought it was going to hurt no matter how he was positioned. "Then roll over some, Malfoy, I need to see the side fully," she told him, yanking his shirt up. "Justin-"

"I've got us covered. Padma's Dittany is now gone, though."

Malfoy's knuckles turned bright white, matching the sickly pallor of his face, as she watched the chunks from his skin begin to fill in. She squeezed another drop of liquid into one of the tears, and scowled at the wounds.

"That's go-" Malfoy broke off on a yell. "Fucking shit, Granger, tell me when you're going to do that!"

"Knowing doesn't make it hurt any less!" The tears were still deep, but they were manageable if he kept them wrapped. "I'm sorry," she told him, and reached to wipe the sweat from his temple before she could stop. "I'm doing your arm now."

"My arm is fine-"

"No."

"Should I use the Invigoration Draught on Padma? I think we should get out of here."

"How many bottles-" Malfoy grunted as the Dittany sunk into his wounds.

"Three."

"Put a little in her mouth and see if she swallows it," Hermione said.

"Granger, you can't run with that, put another few drops on it."

"We have another few drops left."

Malfoy snatched the bottle from her, held it up in the candlelight, and then shifted his eyes to glare at her. "There's enough for-"

"There you go, Padma, welcome back. Hi, hey. Is your arm all right, or do I need to put more on there? It's just-"

"Give her a moment, Jus-" Hermione sucked air in through her teeth, yanking her leg back, and looked up in accusation. Malfoy arched an eyebrow as he screwed the top back on to the Dittany, and put it in his own bag.

"Give that back to me!"

"What happened?" Padma asked, pushing herself up. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah. All three dozen of them."

Hermione stopped trying to wrestle Malfoy's bag away from him. "Three dozen?"

"Did I take a blow to the head, or are you on Malfoy's lap right now?" Padma lowered her chin and blinked several times.

She wasn't on his lap. She was hovering over it in a strategical recon mission. "There were three dozen?" Hermione asked again, pulling a book from her bag.

"At least."

Hermione ripped out several pages from the book, transfiguring them into gauze. She pushed herself off Malfoy's lap as she handed him a few pieces, and then held out more to Justin. He could keep the Dittany for now, but if he even thought about misusing it, she'd _Accio_ it quicker than he could open it.

They all wrapped their injuries in silence beyond the occasional charm, and Malfoy's jar of salve made its way around the group. No one said what Hermione was thinking, but she doubted she was the only one. The air felt charged – it wasn't like it had been after the first time she'd used the combination spell. This was heavier, like every breath she took left something behind in her chest, making it tighter.

They gathered their things, lit their wands, and started walking wordlessly. Hermione limped for a few steps, but the routine motion evened out, and her pace turned easy. She didn't think a longer, waking silence had persisted between all four of them since they got here. The feeling in the air was growing with each turn they made and end they reached, and the three minutes of walking felt like an hour.

Then there it was.

"Stairs," Justin said. "There hasn't been stairs before. I knew it. _I knew it,_ I _felt it_."

"I felt it, too," Padma said, "but I wasn't sure if it was from the other spell or the Invigoration Draught."

"We have to get ready," Hermione said, feeling anything but ready at that moment, despite all the preparation for this very one. "Runes? Spell? Everyone set, memorized, been rehearsing through all this?"

"We're not going to have time to get the blood together when we're down there – if the device is indeed down there-"

"There's stairs," Justin said. "And there had been wolves."

"It-" Malfoy leaned back when Hermione thrust the knife at him, and took it from her gingerly.

She dumped out a jar of water and cast a Drying Charm on it. "The runes are going to be pretty big – we're going to need a good amount of blood from everyone. About here."

"Christ," Justin said. "No one happened to bring Blood Replenishing Potion?"

"Remember the lines." Padma pulled a book from her bag and then shoved it back in. "The symbol for the device has to be around the device, and also done in blood."

Malfoy was staring holes into the palm of her hand, and she wondered if it was because she hadn't bothered cleaning his blood off the blade before slicing her hand open. There was a tremble in her chest from fear, panic, and excitement, and it only magnified when she downed half a vial of Invigoration Draught. Justin was visibly shaking, and Malfoy looked like someone had cast a Freezing Charm on him.

Justin and Malfoy kept their wands lit, lowering two beams of light down the beaten stairs. A dozen steps, and Hermione's heart picked up a little more speed on each one. She knew the feeling of walking into a place she was unsure if she would come out of, but it never stopped it from freezing out her insides.

There were five people dressed in white against the far wall at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione and Padma cast a banishing spell as soon as they saw them, and the four of them broke left, darting down a curved tunnel. Lights skidded across cracks in the walls and floor, and Hermione_just_ missed tripping over a pile of debris when that unearthly scream rang out. She heard the flurry of wings a second later, and knew the hurricane of flying creatures was on its way.

She thought they were running over a floor of rocks, hard shapes digging into the bottom of their shoes as they _crka, crka_, but a flash of light over the floor proved it to be thousands of bugs. They were crawling over one another and back towards the entrance, making the floor look like a moving river, and Hermione felt it in the grip of her feet. Before her foot touched down in the next step, the foot on the ground had been pulled back. It was as if she was running on a flat escalator in the wrong direction, and her foot was close to slipping out from under her every time she moved forward.

Padma cast a banishing spell behind her, and then the winged creatures hit them like razor cuts all over their exposed skin. A few of them tangled in Hermione's hair, pulling out strands and pieces, and cutting into her scalp. The tunnel was plunged into darkness as the swarm grew thick enough to block wandlight, and Hermione yelled the banishing spell, hearing the others do the same somewhere in the pulsing beat of wings.

The floor turned solid again, and the creatures pushed back until they couldn't be heard. There was something wet and warm streaming down the side of Hermione's face, and the skin on her face, neck, and arms was stinging. She knew better than to be relieved, though, and when three animals jumped out of the wall in front of them, she was far less surprised than Padma.

Hermione saw one of the animals leap, and then Justin screamed as his wandlight shot across the tunnel. Hermione raised her own as they were plummeted into darkness again, and then something collided into her back with enough force to send her flying through the air before she hit the ground. Deep, stabbing pain erupted along her shoulders, and Hermione gasped, throwing a banishing spell behind her. She rolled out from under the animal and to her feet, yelling the spell again, and then again in the direction of a screaming Padma.

Hermione could hear a pounding sound coming from down the tunnel and towards them, like dozens of feet or paws slamming into the stone. Light finally came, and Padma cast a spell at the animal charging at Hermione before Hermione even saw it. Hermione pushed forward into a run, shooting a spell with Malfoy at the creature biting into Justin's arm, and the four of them finally broke past the barricade.

Barely.

Justin and Malfoy's lights were moving all over the place as Malfoy dropped Dittany onto the shredded wound of Justin's arm. Padma was breathing heavily next to her, and her cheeks were wet.

"Are you all right?" Hermione gasped out.

Padma nodded, glancing back at the animals that were losing ground, or maybe at the pounding noise that was growing louder. "You?"

"Yeah. Malfoy?"

"What?"

There was only a second of hesitation, a rock back of shoulders and a lifting of chins, at the giant wall of fire around the bend in the tunnel. The fire was blazing hot on them even from a distance, but they had no time to guess or discuss. Hermione only heard the shuddering of inhales before they all cast a banishing spell and jumped through the flames.

For a second, it felt like standing in a windless, silent, even temperature room. Then the heat flared so hotly she thought they hadn't made it through before the power of their spells ended. Only the back of Padma's robe was set ablaze, and Hermione helped her rip it off, throwing it against the wall. The small fire died in a second, and then a snake lunged from the fabric and sunk its teeth into Malfoy's leg.

Malfoy yelled, reaching to pull it off of him on instinct, and Justin cast a blocking spell. Hermione got out the first sound of the banishing spell, but the snake disappeared.

"Were the fangs big?" she asked. "Do you need Dittany?"

"No. The Dittany is gone."

Heaviness settled around them, and it only felt harder to breathe in it when they could hear the approaching storm of whatever the Dark magic had sent after them.

"I'd rather run around the curve, but I think we're turning here," Padma said.

Hermione glanced at Padma and then turned, looking at the wide tunnel to her right. The water was murky and still, and across from it, she saw nothing but a wall. "There's no exit."

"Unless it's like…wall at Hogwarts," Justin said through his panting.

"It goes toward the center. I think that's it."

Hermione nodded. "We'll blow the wall down if it-"

There was a roar somewhere past the wall of fire, and it was followed by another, another, a dozen more, until it felt like the air was shaking with it. They all turned and ran, the ankle-deep water splashing up to her cheeks with the force of their footfalls. It was freezing cold; the sort of water one would expect under the ice in the middle of winter, and it shocked her system.

Justin made a loud, long hesitant sound that turned into a yell, and she heard Malfoy curse viciously as wandlight fell on an Inferius rising from the water. Hermione raised her wand, and felt an ice cold, bony hand wrap around her arm. She gasped, pushing her wand towards where she thought the source of it was in the darkness. Her forearm was shoved up to point her wand at the ceiling, and another hand grabbed the top of her arm, yanking her forward. Hermione shoved back, but the grip was unrelenting. She kicked out her leg, and felt it meet something as unmoving as a wall.

Her forearm pressed into wet, grainy skin that gave, folding like soft rubber to the side of her arm. She smelt the putrid rot of dead flesh, and could taste it along her tongue. The Inferius dug its long, pointed nails into her chest, above her heart, and Hermione snatched the wand from her captured hand. She yelled the banishing spell and fled, wondering wildly if the nails had cut into something vital in her heart when it danced erratically under the wound.

The water was up to her knees, then her hips, her ribs, her breasts as she alternated lighting spells and runic magic. The Inferi kept rising out of the water in brown and grey shapes, sloshing towards them from all sides, and were completely unhindered by the rising water. Hermione couldn't get enough speed, and her legs were cramped with the effort.

A hand slapped into her throat from behind, and she was flung backwards, slamming into and under the water. Two lights crossed over one another above the surface of the water, and then all was dark. Hermione pulled her wand towards her head, and something grabbed and twisted it. The hand around her throat clenched, nails digging into the side of her neck.

Hermione's heart pounded, adrenaline racing through her and making her tingle with numbness, and fear filled her more coldly than the water around her. She reached with her left hand, trying to twist herself, and another hand grabbed it, wrenching it down. Her broken wrist popped, and Hermione screamed under the water, releasing the last of her oxygen.

Something slivered against her hip, then the side of her face, and Hermione had to force herself not to suck in a breath that would have been all water. There was a deep pressure in her chest, and her throat kept clicking, but her mind knew better than to breathe. She bucked against the hands holding her down as slick skin dragged over her wrists and ankles, and then curled around her like snakes. It tightened until the point of pain, and then the hands flew off of her.

There was a light above the water surface, and then something pulled on her leg, her shirt, and then yanked on her arm. Her chest and throat were burning with the lack of oxygen, and the light above her was dimming. Hands grabbed her upper arms, and then something golden shot down towards her before she flew up, up, crashing out of the depths of the water.

Hermione sucked in a tight breath that growled and whimpered in her throat, and that she didn't feel at all. Justin stared at her, soaking wet, with wide eyes that showed every bit of panic and fear she felt. Padma was behind him, nearly lost in the outskirts of light as she yelled for them to hurry.

Hermione pulled in another breath, gasped, another, another, and her next exhale came out in a broken, sobbing sound. The arm that had moved around her waist yanked her again, her back pressed to something solid and shaking, and she heard Malfoy growl something she couldn't hear over her breathing.

The bone-threatening grip around her ankles was immediately gone, and she slanted backwards under the sudden release. She was desperately trying to not lose her mind with the pain in her wrist and the ball of emotions in her gut, but the broken noises continued as Malfoy spun her to face him. She slipped against his chest, the water up to his chin, and her feet weren't on the ground.

His eyes were just as wide as hers, and she found something there that stabilized her tottering on the brink – the way he looked at her like if she lost it, this was all going to fail. And she wouldn't lose it now. Not yet.

He cast the Bubble-Head Charm on her without a word, and just turned her in his arms and plummeted her back into the water. She lit her wand, and saw Justin's legs kicking forward through the murk. Her teeth grounded together, the ball of panic still alive and explosive in her chest, and spread her arms out into the water. Her wrist felt like it was in flames, and she imagined there might have been tears had she not been submerged, but she shoved herself forward anyway.

The runic magic cut like bullets through the water, tunneling in flashes of light. The Nefari and snakes infested the water all around them, and no matter how much magic they threw at the corpses, they kept coming. Hermione felt like she sunk a little more each time she cast, but the adrenaline was making her whole body throb.

Justin's feet disappeared in front of her, and she only had a second to realize there was a wall there before she went through it. The stroke of her arms pushed her hands against dry stone, and then she was sailing out into the air. Whiteness blinded her, and she hit the ground with a thunk, a pressured squeak of air knocking out of her.

"Roll!" Padma yelled, and Hermione did, a cry caught in her throat when she twisted her wrist to tuck her arm against herself.

She heard Malfoy land where she had been, and he sucked in a breath before releasing it with a stream of curses. Hermione dragged her waterlogged body to its feet, staggering back as she squeezed her eyes a little tighter. She rolled them, trying to ease the burn from the light, and then opened them into slits. Her back bumped into something hard, and she jerked forward, clenching her wand. It bumped into her again, pushing slowly, and Hermione shot a hand out to feel the wall.

The walls were moving.

"Run, run, run!" she yelled, her voice croaking, and no one bothered to ask why.

She expected anything at any moment – a hand, claws, fangs ripping into her throat. She had managed to lift her eyelids halfway now, but there was nothing but light that was more blinding than the darkness. She heard Malfoy curse from behind her, and knew that he had gone over enough to feel the closing walls.

She glanced over at him on instinct, and almost recoiled. All she could see was the faint pink of his lips and cheeks, and the black irises turned grey in the light. He turned sideways, and she felt the walls touch her shoulders two furious beats of her heart later.

A ridge caught the toes of her shoes, and she fell forward as a loud grinding noise started somewhere ahead. Malfoy fell on top of her, knocking her flat against the ground, and then pressure rolled across them as Malfoy grunted in her ear. Padma screamed in surprise when she fell over them, and Malfoy pulled up. Hermione scrambled to her feet, sure the walls were going to close in, but there was a wide space around them.

"Keep running!" Justin yelled. "Malfoy's door, Malfoy's door!"

Hermione's mind went blank on processing what he meant as she sprinted forward, but then the grinding sound registered. Rock was sliding against rock, and either the tunnel was falling in on them, or one of the ends was shutting. Piles of debris and crumbled stone littered the passageway, catching all their feet, but she couldn't hear any smashing sounds.

Hermione banged her forehead off stone, and she gasped for air, feeling along the wall for the exit. She found someone's fingers pushing out, Padma's by the length, and she grabbed her wrist. Padma edged slowly to the side before jerking her, making a sound of triumph as they rushed through the narrowing gap.

The light was gone, and Hermione's eyesight burned red in the dark as she turned. Justin was trying to shove through the gap as it continued narrowing, the stone unmoving even in the face of his banishing spell. Hermione made a strangled sound as she grabbed him, and Malfoy reached over her shoulder to grab the arm Justin was holding above his head. They dug their feet in and threw themselves back, and everything but his leg scraped out as they all hit the floor.

"Turn your foot!" Malfoy barked.

"I ca-" Justin screamed as something cracked loudly, and Malfoy hauled him back just a second later, pulling him out the rest of the way.

Justin sucked in a breath and screamed again, tendons on his neck rising. He shoved himself over, reaching for his leg as he pulled in another breath, but turned instead, vomiting onto the floor. Malfoy leaned back, as if it could somehow bounce off the floor, over Justin, and land on him.

"Oh, my God," Justin breathed. "I'm dying."

Hermione shook her head quickly, afraid to look at his leg. "No, but you broke your leg pretty severely from the sound of it." She reached out to run a hand over his wet curls, unsure who was trembling or if they both were. "Just breathe. Your body's defenses will kick in in a moment."

"We have a problem." Padma was digging in her bag for something, and Hermione lit her wand to look at where they were. "It's empty. There's a tunnel right there, but…"

"No." Hermione looked at the square entrance to the rounded room. "This has to be it. It's a _room_."

Padma knocked into her elbow, and Hermione looked at the vial before taking it. She could feel the draught's path to her stomach, and then the tingling shoot out into her limbs.

"But the room is empty."

"Get me up, please."

Hermione took a step forward, but it was Malfoy who lowered his hand to Justin and pulled him to his feet. Foot. Justin's cheeks were bright pink, and he looked dazed as he took the draught from Padma.

"There's runes," Malfoy murmured. "Center of the room."

Hermione turned her head to look, but before she spotted them, the image shimmered and three wandlights illuminated a room of beasts. Hermione took three steps back without a thought on holding her ground, her back hitting the wall that had shut. She recognized several of them from the castle and the tunnels, but there were larger ones now, their fangs as long as her hand.

In front of the entrance were five grey, striped animals, their backs as high as her hips, and two fangs hanging over their jaws on either side. The animals hunched, curved claws scraping against stone, and Padma breathed a word that caused all of them to raise their wands as one.

The sound of the combination spell was lost under the roar of a giant, brown beast at the center of the room, but the golden purple light exploded in the faces of the beasts as they all charged forward. The pulsing force of the spell pressed Hermione to the wall like the wind of a hurricane, and it felt like it took all her magical strength to create itself.

Sound and light vacuumed from the space, and four pairs of legs gave out before they all thudded to the ground. The feeling inside of her was dull but heavy, making her think of rocks in a bag of skin. Her thoughts were blurred into thinly constructed words, and fear took a few seconds to tear through the exhaustion. She opened her eyes, and watched a single beam of wandlight sweep the empty room.

"We have to go now," Justin said, his voice dragging and cracking. "It's going to come back."

Hermione struggled to her feet with one arm, and grabbed Padma's elbow when the girl sunk back down again. "Do we have any Invi-"

"One vial," Padma breathed, pressing it into Hermione's hand.

Hermione took two sips and passed it back, then shifted her bag to the front of her. The draught started working as her hands sped up to the pace they should have been at, but her whole body still felt heavy. They wouldn't survive another combination spell, and there was no going back now. It wasn't even a matter of principle or timeliness – they couldn't make it.

Hermione pulled the knife and jar of blood out of her bag, moving forward, and jumped when glass shattered. She looked back, and watched Malfoy pick up shells of brown. He handed it to Justin, who looked at in bewilderment.

"We can't cast the spell with the runes on our fingers."

Hermione let out a hard breath, walking back to Malfoy. She had forgotten about the runes, and if Malfoy hadn't remembered, it would have been the end to everything. She only felt mildly better when she told herself she would have remembered when she was making the cuts.

Malfoy held out a piece of glass, and Hermione slid her fingertips against it, the vestiges of Dittany stinging the tiny cuts. She inspected her fingertips to be sure it was all gone, and then slid her arm around Justin, urging him forward.

"Do you have to hold the knife on my back like that? Not that I don't trust you, but it's a knife. And it's on my back."

"Relax, Justin, just…"

"Hurry up," Malfoy said, finishing the sentence she hadn't wanted to.

"If you hadn't broken my leg-"

"The wall broke your fucking leg-"

The device was in the center of the room, shaking silently. It was a fairly large, green, metal box with some sort of wheel rising from the top of it, and looked roughly like one of the pictures had shown. There were runes around it, and large cracks that ran through them. Hermione cast the strongest repairing spells she knew.

"Just everyone shut up and hurry up!" Padma yelled.

Hermione looked at the runes around the device before Padma cleared them away, and then made sure all the cracks were completely sealed. Hermione held out the jar of their blood, the top frothy from being shaken, and they all dipped their wands in it.

She moved as quickly as she could while making sure she didn't mess up any of the runes, and was slightly less nervous about Justin when she heard Malfoy snapping to draw the line straight. She didn't often like to expose her friends to the sharper edges of Malfoy's personality, but this was one of those rare times where she was glad he was doing it so she didn't have to.

She could hear things moving inside of the device, and the Dark magic gathering strength to push against the remnants of protective magic they had unleashed. Hermione finished her last rune, checking to see that everyone else was on their last, and then threw the jar of blood out of the circle they had formed.

Malfoy and Padma were drawing runes at the end of the long line that ran across the floor and through the center of the device. There were four shorter, grooved lines that ran diagonal from the device, and Hermione took her spot at the end of one. She slashed the knife across the palm of her right hand, above the cut she had made earlier, and then across her fingertips with a grimace. She held the knife out to Padma, her hand shaking.

Hermione bent, squeezing her hand into a fist, and watched the blood flow from the bottom and into the line. The blood began to trickle, and she stretched her hand out, then shut it again. It moved far too slowly down the line and towards the device, but as long as it reached it before they finished the spell, they would be fine. She just desperately hoped they had all done it right.

"Mine's touching, are we-" Justin started to say, but was cut off by a roar of fury from somewhere in the room.

The sound bounced off the walls, followed by a weaker roar, and then one that was even stronger than the first. Hermione's heart pounded as the adrenaline picked up where the two sips of Invigoration Draught couldn't. Malfoy threw the knife behind him, and then the tips of their four wands met directly above the center of the device.

"_Onetwothree_," Padma yelled.

The spell rose and fell in lower consonants and higher vowels, their voices moving at the same speed. Hermione did her best to clear her head of impending doom and focus on channeling her magic down her arm and through her wand, her bloodied fingers slipping along the smooth wood. She felt the spell take her magic, in a bubbling, static heat that swelled from her chest and pulled slowly down her arm.

A golden ball was growing around their hands, flashes of white and curls of red moving within it. Hermione was frozen into place, her eyes caught in the storm of magic within that expanding ball of light. All the energy she possessed seemed to be draining out of her, leaving her statuesque and devoid of life.

The ball reached to her elbow, the red curls now flashing like lightning within the gold, and her tongue was leaden as she pushed out the end of the spell. She was going to collapse to the ground in a sack of skin and shrunken bones, but then the ball erupted. Her head snapped backwards, and she _was_ the light, and the magic, and the air, and the blood. It felt like a terrible freedom – it felt like death.

*****

Hermione's body was ice: cold, stiff, and cracked. Or perhaps she was dead, and it was just the way the dead felt when they woke up to find themselves in such a state.

She blinked open her eyes, and her breath whooshed, blowing up dust on the ground. Her arm was there, caked in blood, yet golden from the firelight. She curved her fingers, feeling the stiffness and tinge of pain.

She groaned as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, and had to fight her body and herself to not collapse back down again. It was like someone had replaced her skeleton with metal, and she was just waking up to the surprise. Her whole body ached, and where it didn't ache, it burned.

She stared at the wall, blinking twice, and there was nothing in her hand when she went to grip her wand. She stumbled and staggered to her feet, her head swooping with dizziness.

"They've been there for awhile," Justin said. "I didn't see torches before the spell, but…I don't think it's a vision. Nothing else has come, but I don't know what lit them."

Her wand was against the wall of the room, which wasn't, as it turned out, very far from where she woke up. She picked her wand up, and then turned to the device. It was still thrumming, but the runes around it were glowing gold. Judging by the dried blood on her, they had been asleep for awhile, but the blood in the grooved lines around the device was still wet.

"It knocked us all out of the circle." Justin nodded his chin to Padma and Malfoy, both of them sprawled out on the ground. "They're breathing. I mean, they look okay. Do you think it's over?"

Hermione swayed on her feet, and then moved to Malfoy, narrowing her eyes at him. He liked to pretend to sleep too much for her to ever trust he wasn't awake. "I know we're alive. I know we wouldn't be if the spell didn't work. We'll know for sure by the time we reach the end of the tunnels."

"At least we have the arrows to guide us back. Should only take a few days. If I don't die before then."

Hermione gave him a look. "You're not going to die. I want to wait until we're out of the room, and then we'll try to heal ourselves up. I can transfigure you a walking stick."

Justin leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he grinned. "I'd like it to be silver, with a badger on the handle. We'll call it Hufflepuff Stick, and whenever Malfoy gets out of line…"

"That's the least inventive name you could have possibly came up with, Finch-Fletchley."

Hermione glared at Malfoy, but he kept his eyes shut as she made her way to Padma.

"I could have named it _Stick_. And what do you care? The most you'll see of it is when it's hitting you about the head and shoulders."

"And when I kick it out from under you."

*****

Hermione wobbled under Padma's Levitation Spell, and Justin and Malfoy both reached out a hand. The two of them looked at one another as Hermione reached for both, but Justin dropped his hand away.

"Your arm is bleeding again." Hermione frowned at the gauze over Malfoy's arm as her feet settled onto the ground.

He pulled back, but she was quicker, lifting the square. The skin around it was still red and swollen, and while they had kept it clean, she still couldn't tell if it was infected at all.

"We'll be in the infirmary in a matter of minutes," he told her.

She looked up, and found him close enough that her nose brushed his chin. She paused, staring up at him, and couldn't read his expression as he stared back.

"If it's not the middle of the night," Justin said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you bringing some of your clothes – and happier still that you didn't use them, like—"

"But if it's the middle of the night, we're going to be trapped in your bedroom," Hermione said, and Malfoy's eyebrow might have twitched at the statement.

"If it even works!" Padma yelled. "Now can someone levitate me up, or do I have to stand here all day?"

"Oh, here-"

"No, uh… Hermione?"

Justin gave an amused look to the hole before turning for the wall, and Hermione pointed her wand at Padma, levitating her up. Justin and Malfoy cleared the wall of runes, and Padma helped them repair the cracks and chunks as Hermione pulled out the jar of blood. They drew the runes on the wall, and then wiped off their wands before rolling the tips in the blood from the cut across their fingers. They all drew their own summoning rune, and then cast the spell they had done seven times before.

It didn't take as much for the runes on the walls, and Hermione didn't know if that was because it wasn't around the device, there was no unleashed Dark magic, or the runes were smaller. She did know that she was thankful it didn't take everything from them each time. It had taken them at least two days just to do the runes on the walls, and she hated to think what it would have been like if they were knocked out after each one.

"Now? I haven't even caught my breath, you're going to make me sick."

"You're probably going to get sick anyway, Justin," Padma said. "Unless you're really mindful of not putting that leg down when you land, it's going to be extremely painful."

"Well, now I'm minding."

"Let's just hope it works," Hermione said, tapping her wand against the wall. "Or we're going to knock this wall down."

"Not the trousers," Justin announced. "Which, I'll have you know, you owe me a pair."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, then tossed the trousers at Justin, pulling out an oxford next. Hermione knew to grab it when his eyes widened, and Padma and Justin were quick to follow. She shut her eyes at the pull behind her naval, her stomach fluttering with nerves.

Justin pitched forward when they landed, and Hermione darted out to push him upright. Malfoy murmured a spell, and the torches around the room lit, revealing…

"It almost looks _exactly_ like the tunnels," Justin said.

"Sod off."

"Except there's a bed." Padma said it like the person of her fantasies was on top of it, and Malfoy's eyebrows drew together as he gave her a look between being disturbed or cautious.

"Any food in here? It's been two days, and-"

All of them jumped, and automatically pointed their wands at the entrance when it began grinding open. Three Aurors appeared on the other side, and Hermione lowered her wand when she caught sight of glinting glasses and static hair.

"You think they're real people?" Justin whispered.

"There goes our claim to sanity," Malfoy muttered, tapping his wand against the side of his leg.

There was a moment where Hermione felt like a child about to be scolded, but then she lifted her chin. Harry raised his eyebrows in response, but it was all lost when he hugged her to him. "Are you angry?"

"We'll talk later," he told her. "Are you all right?"

"Better now."

"It-"

"You're not taking Malfoy," Justin said. "We forced him to break his curfew. We actually, literally, forced him. With-"

"Justin," Hermione said, shaking her head at him.

"All I'm saying is that you're not taking Malfoy without taking the rest of us, because-"

"We don't want Malfoy," Harry said, his eyes skimming over the blond. "Yet. The Ministry has to interview all of-"

"The Ministry can wait until my students have been to the infirmary and have their rest, Mister Potter." McGonagall pushed past the line of Aurors, and her hand fell onto Hermione's shoulder. She was both relieved and disappointed, and Hermione and Harry exchanged a look at the sight of it.

McGonagall ushered them out of the room, and Hermione turned to make sure they were all behind her. Padma was giving one of the Aurors a suspicious look, and Justin had decided to start telling Harry everything now. Malfoy was stone-faced, and she had a feeling that the next two days were going to feel longer than the entire trip back through the tunnels.

*****

Hermione smiled to herself as she saw the blue and green feather of a quill sticking out from under a tapestry. She glanced behind her, but the group of students were far down the corridor. She pushed the tapestry aside, and a hand snapped out to grab her own, yanking her into the dark.

He smothered her sound of surprise with his mouth, an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him. Hermione tried to speak, but he only took it as an opportunity to flick his tongue into her mouth, and she was lost.

She pushed an arm around his neck, and the other curved beneath his arm, her hand wrapping around the back of it. Malfoy pushed her against the wall, and she let out a shuddering breath when she felt the reason for his rush.

"Not here."

"Yes, here."

"We leave Hogwarts tomorrow," she said. "I'm not getting expelled the—mm, day, mm..."

His fingers worked on the knot of her tie as his other hand pulled her shirt from her skirt. "I'm not waiting until tomorrow."

"We- My flat- _Oh_."

"Your beast ripped my robes to shreds last weekend-"

"He just has to get used-" Hermione gasped out a breath.

"After dinner, then. My bedroom."

"Okay," she said, gripping his nape to pull his mouth back to hers.

She kissed him for a moment and then pulled back, but he grabbed her jaw and pressed fully against her before she could move. "It doesn't mean I'm done, Granger. You're not leaving until you're trembling, or I'll have to wait until you've finishing coddling every wide-eyed first-"

"_Trembling_? Unless you suddenly turn into-" Hermione moaned, tugging hard on his oxford, and pulling the hem from his trousers. "Prat," she breathed. "I'm bringing Crookshanks with me now."

"You can try," he muttered against her neck. "You need a better familiar. Something hairless."

"Crookshanks is the best familiar there is. There's nothing better."

"So you've _found_ your perfect pet? He takes up that one little spot of the things you're no longer looking for, and there's no hope for me to push him out a window?"

"There will be _no_ pushing, or-" Hermione panted for breath. "Or, uh...I'll do very bad, painful things to your person. Crooks is all I need for a pet." She swallowed as his lips traveled across her cheek. "And I've stopped looking for other things as well."

He paused, his hands stilling in her hair and the clench of his fingers on her hip. He raised his head, and they shared a breath, chests rising and falling together.

"For now," she said.

His lips curved against her mouth, and her own curled back.

Everyone in the world was looking for something. It was just a matter of realizing that they were all finders, and sometimes, it found you.

**fin.**


End file.
